Accidental Addiction
by Sasurealian
Summary: SasuNaru MPREG /Yaoi/AU- I could imagine getting a girl knocked up, but...a boy? Nope, never crossed my mind. Now I stand with a pregnant dobe beside me and a silent thought wondering if maybe we're meant to be and if I'm meant to be a father?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, hello my dears! So, practically all the stories (oneshots) I have written were older stories. I think Guardian Angel was the only one I wrote this year that is posted. *cough* Besides that twoshot I am not going to finish because of plot bunny fail. Anyway, to get to the point, THIS is my first story fic that I'm posting. I've had some in the past, but I never have finished them. Although I thought REALLY hard about this fic and have decided to try and get it finished. It is likely going to be a longish fic. So, PLEASE review and support me. Honestly the support is what allows me to move forward. Plus, it releases the plot bunnies and I get all hyper and ideas eat me alive. Therefore REVIEW and let me know what is going on in that little head of your's. So, first we're starting off with a prologue. Meaning it might be a bit short, but it is to give you the basic idea of what is going on and what the story will be like. Oh wow, I am ranting huh? Moving on. So, I'll update every few days to 2 weeks top! If I get really busy it could extend to three weeks, but likely I won't be that lazy. Wanna know a secret? The more reviews, the more I feel the need to update. Keep that in mind my little supporters. X3**

**Warnings: Well, this is a SasuNaru fanfic. Also, this is MPREG. If you're not into this type of stuff then walk away slowly. The rating is M and you might figure out why later down the road. Depends how I feel. xD I always surprise myself. I will not warn you about the story anymore after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto! In fact if I did you'd know so.**

**

* * *

A C C I D E N T A L * A D D I C T I O N  
**

**P R O L O G U E**

**-x-**

My feet echoed against the hard floor as I moved in a quick pace. With my fists balled and my eyes knotted, I continued down the empty hallway of Konoha High School. My long, cotton, black jacket clung to my chest, buttoned up with the last two left undone. Today was the first day of school after our winter Christmas break and watching by the way I walked, I wasn't thrilled.

Don't read me incorrectly. I wasn't pissed off because school had started; school was too simple to stress over it so foolishly. In fact, I typically looked forward to school because it absorbed all the free time I had which usually was spent hiding in my room doing nothing, but study. I was a pure bred Uchiha and I was born to suffice my family, to make them proud so that one day my father could say I had done well. Although because I was the second son 'suffice' was all I could do. My elder brother, Itachi was better than me at everything possible. It irritated me to know I could never be seen as ultimate and powerful as he was. Itachi was the prodigy and I was...the substitute.

To feed your confusion as to why I was marching down an empty hallway, I'll begin with saying that this was all my brother's fault. I am not an immature being; in fact, I was the smartest student in this school. I was also topping the most popular, but not by want or choice. I was frankly late today because last night I realized that I had to face the 'issue' today. The one that my so-called brother had brought upon me.

Honestly I believed my elder brother hated me and was a sadist. He brought this fortune on me and I was sure that he would point and laugh at me once my parents or my school found out. Likely I wouldn't be able to change my actions, nor the story behind what actually took place.

I huffed and brushed my delicate fingers through my raven hair. My black slacks hung a little too long and my dark shoes stepped on the hem of them as I walked. My book bag was lazily slung over my shoulder while my hands still held an angered stance. Then I paused my walking, my thoughts, and my breath as a figure turned a corner in the halls and walked carelessly down the one I had claimed.

Of course out of all the students it had to be that one. I glared to scare it off, but it obviously didn't notice by the way it's gaze was directed to the floor. It's hands were slipped inside it's tan slacks and the orange hoodie bagged it's body making it's small figure look deformed. Even the sunny hair that coated it's head could have been considered a mop. The figure looked to be in deep thought and I wanted it out of my way as soon as possible. Too many uncomfortable memories were gushing into my mind as I gritted my teeth.

Then it happened. The boy known as the nobody raised his gaze and stared into my obsidian eyes. I looked into his deep cerulean ones and tried not to replay harmful memories. This was the first damn day of school and I was already thinking about killing something...or someone to be in fact.

His eyes opened wider as he realized who I was. It shocked me as he backed a few feet away to give us distant, but he instantly tripped over air and fell on his tailbone. I could almost feel his heartbeat racing a mile a second as he scooted his body with his feet, desperately trying to get away from me. He realized his attempt to get away from me failed, so he managed to get onto both feet and sprint as fast as he could out of the hallway.

I slipped my balled hands into my pockets and let out a deep breath. There was a positive word to say about all this. At the least the boy was afraid of me and it was all I needed to clear this whole mess up and have everything return to normal.

Oh, you're wondering what in the hell happened to make him and I enemies? Firstly, we were never friends. Second, this kid was known as the nobody, or to be specific, the most unpopular boy in the school. Which was a big let down because our population was around 2000 students.

What had happened between us that made me 'this' pissed was I had lost my virginity to that boy, Naruto Uzumaki. It was really a shame, but I was drunk and I was set up by no other than my own flesh and blood, Uchiha Itachi.

To be frank, my brother got me into a party at this bar and told me to kick back and relax. I trusted my elder brother and it was a huge mistake. That bastard kept buying me drinks, trying to force me to believe I needed to let go and have a good time, instead of being such a prick. I don't remember how many drinks I had. I don't even remember the feeling of being high. All I can recall is my brother daring me to lose my virginity to the most unpopular boy in school. Practically all the seniors from my school were at this party and I knew- no everyone knew who was the loser of our school. He told me if I accomplish the dare that he would help me get into our father's business. I complied and told him I'd do it.

In my eyes what my brother dared me to do was a game and if I completed the game and won, I would get power and become like him. Being that fucked up on shit I didn't even know was a liquid made me believe anything was possible. Like going up to the boy everyone knew was a nobody and lip-lock him. I faintly can remember my brother laughing his ass off as we both made out in the middle of the bar.

Lets pause right there. Did I even like this guy? Of course not, I didn't even care that he was a boy and not a girl. He was just as high as I was, but his face seemed a bit more drained from color than mine. I ended up pushing him into a back room at the bar and doing who knows what to him. I have no memory of what actually happened. I faintly remember him telling me he was so surprised I was doing this to him and that he was sorry if he pissed me off. None of it mattered because all I had to do was lose my touchless virginity and have my whole family give me exactly what I wanted. Love. Power. Approval.

Then the next morning came and I woke up on the couch in my house. My head was throbbing and my whole body ached, especially my lower region. Itachi only laughed at me stating that he couldn't believe I slept with a boy. It was bad enough it was a boy, but what was worse was, it was the nobody in our school. Everyone hated that kid. It wasn't like I cared what other people thought, but if it traveled back to my family then it became my issue. Get what I'm implying?

I didn't know much, but the basic information behind this Naruto guy. His parents were accused with murder when he was an infant and they were both sentenced to life in prison without parole. He was soon given to his long lost grandparent as his guardian, but we all knew that he lived alone ever since he was eight because not even his grandfather wanted to be near that boy. He was an outcast, a disgrace! No one dared to be-friend the boy in fright that he would kill them like his parents. Although Naruto told everyone that his parents were innocent, no one would believed the gaki.

Logically it wasn't possible for the dobe to hurt a person, because the boy was way too skinny to apply force to another being. Although that didn't doubt his skills with a gun, so everyone still stayed away from him. It wasn't even that he was dreadfully ugly or that he was just poor and trashy. I remember him telling me it was his first time and that he was scared. I knew that he was so high on drugs because he would occasionally faint and awake again spouting nonsense.

That night we shared together in that dark room was fast. The sweat and smell that captivated us was deep, but sadly unforgettable. I only wish now I was more drunk to have lost memory of it all. The way his lips moved against mine and the way his small figure felt against my touch. I had his damn taste on my lips still and I had to bite them until the new taste of blood was evident. I hated my older brother!

Itachi told me later that day that he was just kidding around with me and that our father wasn't going to let me have any part of the business. I got so angry and shouted at my brother. I never had been so pissed off and betrayed in my life! He took me to a bar to watch me fuck a guy. He knew that it was my first time getting drunk and he knew that I hadn't lost my virginity. I felt like trash, like a whore. Even Naruto lost something because of me and I took advantage of him as well as myself. It was unfair any way you looked at it.

Now my only mission in life was to finish my senior year of school, ignore Naruto the whole time, while at the same time keeping it a secret and let no one figure out. I only hoped it was all possible, because as I stood in the middle of an empty hallway, my eyes now glaring at the white floor, I knew this wasn't going to be an easy semester by any means.

The bell rang and I jumped slightly looking up at the clock plastered on the wall. I had missed first period and had spent all this time debating my thoughts. I hated so many things right now, but sadly this was only the beginning of a nightmare about to unfold.

* * *

**Okay, there you go! I'm sorry if it is confusing, stupid, short…I'll make it up to you guys!**

**Reviews will make me so damn happy!**

**Oh, and I wanted to tell you how this story came to be. Pretty much I love mpreg and I've only read like…..one…or so good mpreg fics, so I decided to write my own. No telling whether it will be good, but I am willing to give it a try!**

**Aiya~**


	2. Helpless

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. X3 They were nice! =D**

**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for typos and all that dumb stuff. X.o**

**And sorry if my characters seem ooc. ;w; I am trying really hard to get better at this!**

**

* * *

**

**A C C I D E N T A L * A D D I C T I O N**

**Chapter One**

The school bell rang loudly and all the students in our Calculus class bolted towards the exit. I however waited for the mob to disperse before casually making my leave. It was already bad enough that everyone was so damn loud, but to make matters worse people annoyed me twenty-four-seven! It was as if their mission in life was 'irritate Sasuke.' I hated it. I never chose for people to like me, but they all thought I was cool and the girls, shit, I am not even going to talk about them.

I made it to my locker and sighed. It was the first day of week two of school since Christmas break. Everything was going smooth thus far. No blonde dobe left or right, even up or down. It made a smirk cross over my face. Perfect! Just the way an Uchiha handles situations.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'Oh boy! Another fangirl!' You could hear the sarcasm dripping off that one.

The girl known as Sakura Haruno had her arm laced between mine. She looked up into my dark eyes and grinned wildly. Her emerald eyes sparkled and I sware I could see hearts dancing wildly in them, too. "What do you want?" I asked with my stoic tone.

"Well, Sasasuke-kun I-"

"Just Sasuke.."

"Sasuke-kun, I just-" I rolled my eyes and growled as she continued on in some speech. I was already pissed off she was clinging to me like some love sick dog in heat.

"So...you will right, Sasuke-kun?" She removed her hands and tossed her bubblegum pink hair behind her shoulders.

"Hn, no." I backed away from her and shut my locker back locking it as I moved down the hall. Sakura was obviously not giving up because she nipped at my heels as I continued down the hall. The same hall as last week when I ran into that nobody kid. Ya'know, the one I slept with...

"I just think you should give me a chance because we'd have a lot of fun together you and I." Sakura giggled and I scoffed.

"Look, I. Don't. Like. You!" My glare intensified while I raised my voice.

"Sasuke-kun..."

I jerked her touch away and sighed much too loudly too be considered normal and walking into the cafeteria. I honestly could say I hated this place, too. It was loud and people were everywhere. I got a migraine in 000000.9 seconds after being in the room.

Of course once I sat down at a- clean- table, then girls and who-knows what else joined me. Questions flew left and right and gossip was spread like wild fire.

This was my school life every day. Feel very bad for me because I felt bad for myself, too. It was too much for a seventeen year old guy like me to handle, but I got fucking good at ignoring people. I didn't like to call myself angered, but more like annoyed.

"Oh, look over there, Ino." A boy known as Neji said as he directed a finger towards a table in the back. Without knowing I turned around too and looked upon no other than Naruto. "He didn't bring lunch again today. I bet his owner doesn't feet him." Neji chuckled while stuffing a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"What are you talking about, Neji?" A red haired boy asked scoffing. He was known as Sasori and as far as I knew he was a jack ass to deal with, "He never brings food to the school. Look how skinny that stupid nobody is!" I even peered towards the said boy and watched as he rested his head on the table. I never noticed how alone the kid was. Even when he was drunk and I was...well...giving him my virginity and taking his along with it, it appeared he was afraid, but more than that confused. No one touched that boy and defiantly didn't had sex with him. It was sad to say that the only ones who would were those who were drunk. I bit my lower lip and turned my gaze away. There was no way in hell I was feeling sorry for that gaki!

I poked a fork into my salad and placed it in my mouth. I needed to clear my mind and stop thinking about the blonde dobe. He would just have to get over himself and probably be thankful he took my virginity. Some fangirls would KILL for it.

I found myself throwing away my salad, only one bite taken and the rest wasted. As I dropped it in the trash can I turned around slowly and stared at the blonde. He was still sitting alone at the table in the back. The table that no one sat at unless your name was Naruto Uzumaki. I wondered if he was hungry. And did he ever eat? Well, he was at that bar that night, so he had to have some kind of money, right? Yea, he probably was playing the poor-me card and I wasn't going to respond to it.

I shut my eyes and shook my head to rid the thoughts swirling deeply, making me confused, but once I reopened them I was still looking at the dobe. His blond hair shadowed his sky-blue eyes and his thin figure sat perfectly still. I keep reminding myself of the hazy night. I can't remember all the words exchanged or what even took place, but there was something inside me that made my heart pound. It fucking pissed me off! Maybe I should beat him up and then all this will go away? Yea, just maybe..

"Sasuke, you want to hang out with me after school today?"

Another fangirl. Damnit, they never leave me the hell alone!

"No, I have home work to do." I began to walk in the opposite direction as the redhead girl with glasses. She was the most annoying one of them all. Unlike Sakura who would ask every few days, this girl-Karin- asked every few hours. Not to mention she had slept with everyone in school. Including the girls. I'd die of AIDS if I slept with her, then my father would be mad and probably have to try and get my mom pregnant again just in case he did need a backup. It was a safety precaution just in case Itachi fucked things up. Lucky for me she wasn't the most unpopular student in school or I would have been screwed. Literally. Naruto was clean at most.

Finally, after ignoring Karin long enough she backed away. Either that or because the bell rang and she retreated to her class. Lucky me.

I didn't look back into the cafeteria and headed to my next class, which was History.

"Hey Cousin."

"Oh great another idiot to annoy me..." I mumbled to myself as I turned around to glare at my cousin. Sai was a weirdo alright. I mean, he was like me in a way except more Japanese and...his emotions were a little off. He didn't know how to react to certain situations, which was why he was probably bisexual. Sai and I hung out a lot though. Actually, he tended to follow me and strangely I let him. He had black short hair and a sly grin with narrowed eyes. He was also extremely pale like I was. I guess it ran in the family. Although Sai wasn't rich like my family was and he was a painter. Damn good one at that, but I would never admit it. Uchiha's had pride after all.

Sai laid a hand onto my shoulder and I shrugged it off continuing to my class. I just wanted school to end already! Today was not turning out to be normal. A normal day meant nothing happened. I would finish my salad and 'pay attention' in class.

Although through my 5th class that day…..

" Sasuke, are you listening?" The teacher asked as she directed her dark eyes at me.

"Yes ma'm, Kurenai-sensei." I answered looking up at her dark eyes. The girls around me squealed and I knotted my brows. Was even my voice used as a tool to tangle girls into love-struck fools?

"Then please answer the previous question." She pointed to the board and I shifted in my chair, sitting up straight.

"The answer is poetry. It has a lot of power within just like stories, sensei." I answered with my voice calm and collective. If you could guess, I was in English class.

"Uh...right...I guess you were listening." The teacher blushed and turned back at the board and continued babbling on.

I sighed and stared down at my note book. Suddenly my eyes rose and I jumped glaring down at my notes with a flushed face. Written -probably - sixty times was the name Naruto Uzumaki. Was I fucking day dreaming? I immediately ripped the sheet out and crumbled it. Then (stupid mistake) I tossed it into a trashcan across the room, but missed.

Shit….

Of course Karin picked it up and blinked twice. She uncrumbled it, smirked, and winked looking back at me while I gawked. Double shit!

Karin held this cocky smirk on her lips while her eyes danced over the note. Mean while I sent an icy glare her why, which she caught. Although I didn't want her to think I was paying her -or the note - attention because then she'd assume it was important.

I turned my gaze away from the smirking red head and towards the preaching teacher. After class I could just swoon Karin into giving it back to me and make up some dumbass excuse.

Throughout the rest of the class I could feel the intense watchful eyes of Karin digging into me. My brow began to twitch and my teeth were gritting. I realized I had brought this upon myself, but it wasn't an Uchiha thing to do. Uchiha's are perfectionists. We don't make mistakes.

The bell rang and everyone dashed towards the door while the teacher handed out our assignments. I sat silently, with my hands folded together on my desk. I peered at Karin from the corner of my eye and 'tsked'. I could tell she was purposely taking her time.

Everyone left leaving her and I alone. I growled under my breath and figured getting this over with as quick as possible would be the better idea I had for the day.

I stood slowly and B-lined towards the girl with glasses shading her face. She looked up at me and paused her book packing. Suddenly a smirk captivated her face and she pressed her glasses back with her middle finger, "Sasuke, nice of you to stop by for a chat. Need something?"

"The note. Give it back." I demanded, not letting her take advantage over me.

She chuckled and shook her head sighing, "Sorry Romeo, but I can't do that. You threw it away and it's mine now."

This bitch was really starting to piss me off. One of the main reasons why I hated girls- no, girls who liked me and stalked me period. She was defiantly planning something and I didn't want to get involved.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter anyway."

"Oh, but it does, Sasuke. I had no idea you liked that Naruto nobody."

"I don't! In fact I despise that gaki!" I bawled my fists against my side and gritted my teeth.

"Too bad, Sasuke." Karin stood from her desk and brushed off her white skirt, "I'll just have to tell everyone in school about your crush on the idiot. Then you'll ruin you reputation!" Karin gasped, "And what will your family think?"

Anger boiled inside of me as I narrowed my gaze, thinking of a comeback, "Doesn't matter. They can't prove I wrote that anyway."

"Ah ah ah," Her smirk grew as she waved her index finger in front of my face, "Your fangirls know your handwriting anywhere. Not to mention you do have quite pretty writing at that."

"Fine! What do you want?" I crossed my arms and tried to drill a hole into her head with my glare.

"Well, it seems that maybe we can haggle a good trade?" Karin set her hands on her hip and gave me a fake smile, "I want you to beat up that Gaki after school ends today. Or...I guess after our next period."

I cocked an eye, "Why beat up him? He isn't even worth it?"

"Because, if you do, then I'll know for sure that you don't like him. Plus, it would be nice to see that kid limping to and from school."

I turned my gaze from her's. I didn't tolerate beating up people who didn't deserve it and Naruto didn't really do anything. Although my excuse could be that he took my virginity, but in exchange I did take his, hmm... Ugh fucking girls!

"Whatever, sure. Just please give me the damn sheet back."

"And.."

There was a and?

"You have to go out on a date with me." Karin laced her arms around mine and I immediately backed away from her touch.

"I don't approve."

"Then no note for you." Karin brushed her crimson hair back and smirked.

"Hn..fine...I accept. Now give me the note."

"After you beat up Naruto."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Hmp, you better not be lying."

Finally I left the classroom and quickly made it to my last subject, which was Chemistry.

After school ended that day I made my exit towards the door. Maybe I could try talking to Karin about changing the rules up? Honestly I didn't want to be seen as a fool by beating up some lame dobe. It just seemed like a pathetic way to handle a situation, and the only people who bullied others around here were kids who had anger issues. It made no sense and I didn't want to be seen as that low. But I'm sure it being Naruto would make people happier.

I walked through the door and was hit directly in the face by a ray of light. I could smell the cool air and taste the chill against my pale skin. Today was a beautiful day and not extremely cold. The sun was even peeking through the clouds and shining.

I heard shifting next to me and turned slowly glancing at…

The dobe?

Karin was pointing an accusing finger his way and her eyes were watery. "This is your entire fault, you monster!" Karin spat wiping her eyes. Sadly I could see through her fake act and I furrowed my brows.

Naruto stood without an expression on his face. He was awkwardly leaning against the front of the school wall. It was made out of a maroon bricks and highly uncomfortable. I continued to watch Karin snap at the blonde in anger, raising her voice and trying to convince those walking by that Naruto really had done something.

"So, speak up! Why'd you do it?" Karin stepped closer towards Naruto, trying to intimidate him.

"M-me? I didn't do a thing!" Naruto slid to the left of the wall and tried to get out of her cornered attack. It failed.

She slammed her hand against his escape and glared, "Well, you're just going to learn the hard way." Karin flashed her dark orbs at me dangerously, "Right Sasuke?"

Shit. She was bringing me into this. It was all her plan and I was stupid enough to stand here gawking at her and the little kit she swept up along the way.

"Hn..."

"Sasuke..." Karin's voice was sharp and sly.

"What did he do?" I asked slipping my hands into my pockets and closing my eyes softly.

"Well, h-he asked me out and tried...to kiss me. Yea, he tried to kiss me!" Karin shifted her glasses and crossed her arms.

"You don't have proof."

"I don't need to!"

I turned towards the blonde. His face was flushed and he appeared to be avoiding me altogether, "Tell me...Naruto" I walked down the steps and around them, now feet away from the two figures, "Did you actually do that?"

The dobe chose not to answer me and Karin smirked walking towards me, "See he chooses not to answer, so he did do it!"

I noticed a few students whispering back and forth. Why didn't the gaki just speak up!

"Sasuke, teach him a lesson!" Karin ordered with a tint of 'bitch' in her voice.

I had to do it! If I didn't then...what would my family think of me? I wasn't going to live my life disowned by my family. I still had a chance at being something great in my family and this would certainly ruin it if my parents found out. It would cause our whole family line shame! No, that wasn't ever going to happen!

I fisted Naruto's orange hoodie in my grasp and glared at him, "You should have spoken up earlier." I swung a punch into his gut and watched as he fell to the ground, gripping his wound.

It hurt. It fucking hurt having to beat the shit out of the guy I just wanted to ignore. It wasn't like me.

...

My eyes rose as he stood back up. His breath was heavy, but he suddenly had a stern look in his eyes. "Then show me what you got, teme."

This boy...had potential. It surprised me. "Hn, your mistake." I spoke as I punched him across the face and kicked him back against the wall. I heard him grunt and watched him wince from the pain. He was strong. He didn't give up like I assumed he would.

I gritted my teeth as I watched the sunny haired boy cling to the brick wall and pull his weight up, supporting himself. He watched me carefully and I...I turned away. I couldn't do this. Images of Naruto and I together flashed effortlessly through my mind. His soft skin, his crystal eyes, the way his voice sounds, the scars on his cheek,...and the way I let it happen.

I hated this boy with a passion and wanted nothing to do with him! He needed to stay far away from me because he questions my abilities and THAT was never to happen. I swung another punch into his stomach, knocking the air out of him and shutting my eyes slowly as he collapsed into the dirt. This time I was sure he wouldn't get up.

Karin snickered under her voice, "You deserved it, monster!"

I wanted to retaliate, but I knew it would stir up shit that didn't need to be stirred. Karin smirked at me and handed the sheet of paper with Naruto's name painted all over it, "There you go Sasuke...kun..."

I watched as she walked away, trying to pull off a sexy swagger which made me puke inside my mouth.

Minutes went by and I stood opposite of Naruto who struggled to get onto his feet. I turned slightly and gazed at him from the corner of my eye. His lip was busted up and bleeding, along with a black eye and bruised cheek. I lowered my eyes and dared not to look onto what I caused. 'Fuck it all!'

"Y-ya'know. I thought you were different. Just maybe. But I realize I was wrong. You're not a kind man, not even a brave one!" Naruto snapped out with what strength remained.

"You should have spok-"

"No, you listen to ME, Uchiha!" Naruto pointed his finger at me and tried to catch his breath, "You might have...killed it..." Naruto then fell to his knees, his voice weak and shaky. I held a confused expression, not sure what he was talking about.

"Killed? I wasn't going to go that far you idiot, I was onl-"

"Not me, you bastard, the baby!" Naruto said lifting his head towards the ground barking.

I looked behind myself and tried to figure out who he was talking about, but it was just us two standing out here. The cold air was beginning to worsen and I was sure that it had been close to an hour since school ended. Maybe the cold was getting to this dobe's head, because there was no baby.

"What are you babbling about?" I asked crossing my arms

The dobe paused and blushed. I could tell he was riled up and perhaps said things better left unsaid. His cheeks had stained tears down them, but he wasn't crying and his eyes appeared more blue than before, "I...just ignore what I said." Naruto sighed and began to walk away, silently nursing his stomach.

He gently brushed my arm as he walked past and I gasped taking hold of his arm. "L-let me go you bastard!" Naruto struggled, but failed due to his condition.

"What were you talking about? Tell me or else I'm not letting you go!"

Naruto continued to struggle and pry himself away from me, but it was effortless. Futile. Never going to happen in his life time.

"Spit it out you dobe!" I demanded with a raised tone. I felt like he was hiding something important from me and it sparked my curiosity.

Naruto gritted his teeth and pointed his gaze at the ground, "T-this is your fault anyway! If you wouldn't have..have..." Naruto placed his free hand over his face and tried to hide his emotions. It confused the hell out of me.

"If I wouldn't have what?"

"Did that stuff to me that one night!" Naruto yelled, now struggling even more than before to get away from me.

"It wasn't exactly my fault! My brother got me high and I wasn't thinking an-"

"Whatever, don't even try and make up excuses! Now because of you I am to suffer!" Naruto soon was in tears and his voice was thin and shaky, "Because of you I'm pregnant! And now because of you my baby might die!"

His voice repeated and echoed inside my head. What was he saying? He was a boy, I knew that as a experience. Boys can't have babies, unless every person in the world was confused or a liar. I couldn't believe that he would even think that and say that. This Naruto was an idiot, more than I anticipated.

"What?" That was all that left my mouth. I was stunned.

"I'm not lying! I know I am...pr-pregnant!" Naruto slipped out of my grasp and backed a few feet away, "I should tell your family! I should be an asshole like you were to me! But...I'm not like you. I can't believe my child has to be related to you!" Naruto continued backing feet away. He pulled slightly at his hoodie then bit his lower lip. I stated into his eyes confused and unaware. I didn't even notice him bolt away as quick as he could. He was slow considered, but he was also weak.

I couldn't believe what he told me. I knew he wasn't the smartest kid in school, but that was typically because the teachers failed him whether or not he passed. Although telling me that he was having a baby..that was mine...didn't line up. It was more than stupidity that would cause a person to say that.

I scoffed and inhaled a breath, shortly releasing it. I needed to go home and just leave the dobe to his nonsense. He was really too much to handle and I have to stick to my original plan. Ignoring him.

As I slipped my hands into my pocket and tightened my jacket I had no idea what to expect anymore. It wasn't something an Uchiha like myself should have to deal with.

The sun began to set as I walked home and I could feel the cold nip and tighten around my body. I could only wonder what the dobe felt like at this very moment. What I had caused him an-

I paused my thoughts, "Hn.." Then continued towards my way home. Where warmth was there to greet me. Where my thoughts would cease. Yes, that was what I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. ^^ Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had a difficult time with it and for reasons I rather not explain. Dx**

**Also, please don't try and kill Sasuke. It is the teme we're talking about and he just always has to beat up Naruto to convince himself he doesn't love him.**

**ALSO, to answer some questions: Naruto isn't really girly, he actually has a stronger heart than Sasuke imo. But Naruto is also going through some tough times and if I were him I would be dead! o.o; So, I am just trying to place Naruto in a mood he'd likely be in if he were in this actual story and situation. Plus he is pregnant and it can make you very emotional.**

**Next: Hmm, well Itachi isn't evil. And I SOO love Itachi, too. *sparkle eyes* But Itachi likes to be a sadist and screw with Sasuke, so I thought it was funny. =P Itachi is good though. ^^**

**Next: Tiny spoiler for the story: I won't be using Kuubie persay for Naruto's pregnancy. Haha, yay I guess.**

**Thanks for the reviews. *_* They made me happy! Um, lets see...o,o; If you review I shall love you forever? xD Haha, I really will.**

**Aiya~**


	3. Breathless

**A/N: *jumps out of emo closet and surprises you all* Haha, you should have seen the look on your faces! *wipes tear away giggling* Well, Aiya has updated, so now you can be happyish? O.o; Do you guys even like this story? Hmm =/ Well, I think most of you do! *whispers* Review if you love me.**

**Okay, so, to answer any questions…hm, uh… o.o; Thanks for all the nice reviews….and sorry for typos. I don't mean to have them, but for only reading over this once I think I did good. However I tried harder on this chapter. xD Sometimes I hate to beta my own work. I never had a beta(er) before. I would adopt one, but I doubt it would be good in the end? xD Well, I might be up for one in the future for other stories. If you want to help me then send me a PM. I'll send you cookies and love in return. Also, that means you get stuff outta me. O.o Lucky you!**

**(directed user time )XD Stalker-san. x3 I like that you sent me a long review... and I understand cause I wanna burn myself for making Sasuke that way. So, I am getting better with Sasuke and I will improve. Honestly I believe that since I couldnt write SasuNaru fics before I got this strange habit of writing. Well, I am trying to do better. x3 However I agree with you. Itachi would do that imo. o.o Cause he acts all cool and calm in the anime, but that is only because of what is taking place in his life. He does like to toy with his brother, so that was why I did it. Naruto likely would get drunk cause he does like to have fun. But that wasnt why he he did. Youll figure out soon why he was there. Also, it was a high school party. The bar was rented out to the school by a teacher. Which in time you'll figure out that, too. I really do need to be clear I suppose.. Besides that thanks for the review! =D I like you user name. Ehe x33**

**The story is finally moving faster and you start to understand more! Whoooo! O.o; Go ahead and read now!**

**Disclaimer: I only have a disclaimer cause I like writing them. It is so much fun thinking of all the ways to steal Sasuke and Naruto from Kishi! I think I should bake him into a pie. O.o *cough* I don't own Naruto*cough Yet.. *cough***

* * *

**A C C I D E N T A L -*- A D D I C T I O N**

**C H A P T E R -*- T W O**

Maybe the dobe reached the apex of it all? I didn't know the answer, but it didn't go unnoticed that his table was bear. I say his table because it is only occupied when he was present. Although, a week has passed and I was aware of his absence. Of course, I debated over if it were my fault he is gone; due to the fact I beat him up last week. I never cared before if he were at school or gone, but my mind kept retreating back to the blonde and I was in tangles thinking about our exchange of words.

He told me he was pregnant, which as I stated previously wasn't able to be done, because we all know it can't happen. Guys don't have the ability to support a baby in the womb. It wasn't physically possible. I suppose just the way he shouted at me made me almost believe what he said was true. I had to actually go over the facts about it before I could tell myself that he was a lair.

Now in the loud cafeteria I sat. I was serene and isolated, trying to avoid the noise gathering into my ear, but it always managed to find me. "Sasuke, why do you keep staring at that table? You've been like that for days, what's the deal?" Neji asked me taking a bite from his bento he made that day.

I turned my head lightly and an ominous feeling clung to me making those around me shutter. "Okay, so, you're obviously not in a good mood." Sasori said as he snickered under his breath.

"Well, maybe he isn't, but if I am correct that table he is so carefully watching is the one that the loser claims." Neji smirked continuing his lunch. I was now in the mood to beat them all up. The mind of an Uchiha is very rare thing to tangle and it was VERY rare for me to be this stirred up.

I ignored Neji and rose from my table. The void I was in was beginning to make me cringe. I didn't care what happened to that boy. Whether or not he is dead or alive didn't concern me and I wasn't even curious. I headed off to History class, ignoring those who tried to bring up conversations on the way.

* * *

Once I got home that day I ignored my family and headed into my room. I attempted to work on school projects, but continued to become distracted by thoughts resurfacing. I didn't prod and mope over things or emotions, but it wasn't every day things like this happens to me. Honestly I wanted this to all disappear and have me wake up realizing it was all a nightmare.

Of course as I thought, my eyes drifted off. I fell asleep dreamless, without a thought in my head.

The next day at school I followed the same routine. I had slept well last night and I felt clearer in the head. As I took my books out of my locker for the day I noticed a figure behind me. It was opaque and a dark aura lifted off its body. I turned around and gave it no sign of falter. He watched me as I ran a hand through my rebellious black hair and shifted the books into my arms.

My eyes ran over the figure. He had the most crimson colored hair I had ever seen and his eyes were a forest green. Oddly, he had eye liner on as black as the sky and he reminded me of a raccoon. I could see the darkness and hate dripping off him and I took notice that he was a new student by the 'hello my name is Gaara' on his shirt. Hn, Gaara? Well, he was one to avoid. Didn't want to get mixed up in his emo life. Or likely he was goth because emos didn't wear thick eye liner like said boy did.

I ignored his stare and looked ahead while walking to my class. I could tell it irked him that I was straight out ignoring him. Hn, he should have known firstly that I was the remote one of the school. He would have to get in line if he wanted to be 'noticed' by me because I was sick of all the people in the school trying to get my attention.

In the mince of my thinking I didn't catch Naruto kneeling on the floor holding his head. It looked as if he were vertigo and dizzy. I froze in my position and looked down on him. His blond hair was dirtier than usual and his face was drained and pale. Much more pale than his original rich color his skin possessed. He was back at school after a long week.

He was quick to notice me and I saw thick malice looking into my eyes. He was more than upset at me I could read. But as I watched him grab onto a chair that was empty in the hall way, I could tell he was distant and trying to keep away from me. Likely Naruto regretting his said words days ago, because not a sound towards me came from his lips. I could only stare and watch as he took deep breaths. He-once again- had on that orange hoodie. It shouted 'here I am' and my eyes were blinded almost every time I saw him. He was always hard to miss. Though his eyes….they were arid and grey. I felt that he had lost his spark and color. What caused this?

And….it was unconscious, something I didn't mean to say, but we all do things when we're curious. I -in a sense- was desperate to know the truth. "…hn…" the sound came from my mouth and Naruto looked up at me. My lips formed to ask him what was wrong, but before I could ask, Naruto threw up all over the floor. A splash was heard and I was quick to jump back as Naruto coughed. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing –if possible- was worse than before. Naruto tried to stand, but he was extremely week. He looked very weary and devoid from the world around him.

My arm moved to help him up without knowledge, but I paused my actions as the same boy from earlier kneeled at his side. The red-head snaked a hand around his shoulders and he helped him up, looking sympathetically into the dobe's eyes. I stood firmly and watched the red-head.

Suddenly he sent me a glare and I could almost hear a hiss escape his mouth, "Leave this boy alone." He spoke with such repulse it made me knit my brows together in anger. "Hn…" I walked off not giving him anymore of my attention as before.

* * *

It was lunch period and throughout the day -thus far- I was threatening to just leave. However I did see that the blonde returned to his table, but as before he wasn't eating. He didn't look as ill as before though. The color was returning to his face and he looked conscious and not debilitated. I continued to wonder who that Gaara kid was. Did he know Naruto? I had never seen him before and he did have the nametag of a new student. I didn't see him in any of my classes and I was hoping to see him again so I can get my point across. That meant that he wasn't allowed to tell me who to stay away from. For all I knew that kid could just be daring. It was odd to see him speaking to me in such manor, because everyone either feared me or was trying to get all up in my face. I wasn't sure where Naruto stood in that circle.

Everyone around my table continued to gossip like they did every day. It was strictly routine, but not one that I joined in on. I kept my gaze short while I ate a sandwich I packed that day. I wasn't sure if anyone caught my eye contact, but I knew the dobe didn't see it as I continued to pin-point him.

It was ethical to assume that the dobe was just sick from earlier. I kept thinking about why he suddenly threw up. I knew that women got morning sickness when they were pregnant, but as I said, we were basing this on ethical facts, not fake ones that crazy boys make up for some unknown reason. I faintly knew that I was telling myself he was lying, because I knew from day one I'd never get a girl pregnant. I never thought it would be a boy though.

All these were the thoughts winding in my head after school ended that day. The dobe wasn't spotted and neither was the goth boy who had a growling tone.

I took my book bag out to my car and went back in to search for the idiot. I needed to get some information out of him and I wasn't leaving until I did. This whole situation was turning out to be more rigorous than I first imagined.

I sharply turned a corner and stopped. I saw the dobe sitting on a bench near the back on the school. Was he waiting for someone? Of course as I stopped his head flashed towards my figure and I could see his body shift in discomfort. Did I make him feel this way? I almost felt zany in the moment, but my feet moved without question until I was close enough to the dobe I could touch him.

He sat with his feet propped up on the bench, his blue bag hugged into his chest. He glanced up at me, but tried to brush me away like I wasn't even there.

Time passed on and I stared onto him. I could see his eye begin to twitch and it caught me by surprise when he set his bag aside and stood up off the bench in unruly manor. "Stop following me! Leave me alone and j-just…go kill yourself!" Naruto placed his best glare on his face huffing.

I grabbed both of his arms and pushed him back against the white wall. He jumped and grunted when his back met said wall. I placed his hands over his head with one of mine and tipped his chin upwards with my spare, "Hn.."

Naruto's lips trembled as mine inched closer towards his. I could see his blue eyes clearly, their shine as before, bright and captivating. His blond hair was not bright as I remembered that night ago, but I could clearly see from just his features that he was gaunt. I suppressed him, not letting him gain an inch. He didn't back down or struggle as before, but instead stared at me. My mouth moved towards his ear until I was sure he could hear my breath tingle at it. "Now, tell me the truth, dobe. Why do you assume….you're pregnant again?"

Naruto immediately extricated himself from me and stumbled back trying to regain his balance, "You bastard! I already told you I was sure! Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

I crossed my arm, "Exactly. Even you could obviously understand."

"But I'm not lying! I took pregnancy tests and they came back pink…which means positive…which ALSO means pregnant!"

I furrowed my brows, "Prove it."

"What?" Naruto's face was flushed and he was breathing hard.

"Show me the tests? Also, I'll pick up more of them and then watch you take those tests, too."

"No way! I shouldn't have to prove it to you!"

"Then you're straight out lying to me and I don't accept that."

Naruto's blood began to boil before my eyes as he growled, "Bastard! I don't care what you think!"

"Hn…fine.." I turned around and headed off.

"H-hey!" Naruto chased after me with anger evident in his voice, "I was talking to you!"

"Listen," I began, "Take me to your house and take the tests. That is all I ask. If they're negative then you have to sware you'll keep your damn mouth shut about everything. Not a word said. Got it?"

"And if it is positive then you have to apologize to me in front of everyone in the school." Naruto smirked devilish.

I cocked an eye, "And why would you want me to do that?"

I watched as Naruto turned around and faced his back towards me, "Cause it would hurt your pride which would make me happy."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, lets go then." I grabbed Naruto's arm and headed for the door. I felt him tug against my grip and demand I let him go. I just secretly smirked and moved on my way.

The clouds were deep and hazy. I could see them threatening to rain, which wouldn't be jovial because the temperature was nasty low today. I could see my breath fog as I breathed and the whole area I could see in my coal eyes was dark and grey. It was too sullen for even my liking.

I noticed Naruto walking shortly ahead of me. He was hugging his jacket (along with his bag) close towards him to gather the warmth he lacked.

"So, tell me again….you said that you weren't feeling so good and you decided to look up the sickness?" I asked trying to clear up said boy's words. He looked back at me and nodded, "And…..the website said that it was highly…..pregnancy?" Naruto, again, returned a nod.

"Seems highly so….if you were a GIRL."

"Shuddup Bastard."

"Hn…"

Naruto scoffed and left the conversation alone. I heard him sigh as he continued to move along the side walk. I spotted trees and flowers along the road. Cars passed by us as we continued to walk. It had been past twenty minutes since we began walking. Did he travel this far everyday to get to school.

"Why didn't we take your car again?" Naruto asked with spite lacing his words, "Let me guess. Cause that would ruin you?"

"Hn….no, because I thought it would be better that we walked. You do it every day, so why not let me experience it?"

"Whatever…" Naruto wasn't buying it by the retort he hinted.

We made it to a local CVS on the way to Naruto's house and picked up the pregnancy tests. As we were leaving I knew I wouldn't forget the look the cashier gave us both. "Good luck!" She said as we exited the store. People were way too nosy these days!

I continued to walk shortly behind Naruto. My hands were slipped inside my black slacks and I had on a heavy jacket that appeared to lack its purpose. I didn't like talking and preferred silence, but there was still so many questions I wanted answers to.

"Who is Gaara?" I asked dryly.

"Gaara…?" Naruto asked turning around with knitted brows.

"Hn…that red-head guy with makeup on."

"Uh…"

"The freak that helped you up today!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh, him. Hmm, I really don't remember much about the guy." Naruto replied as he set his index finger to his lip.

"You don't know him?"

"No, I don't know him. I actually forgot all about him to be honest." Naruto laughed scratching behind his head, "I was really dizzy this morning….more than usual." Naruto shrugged and kept his pace.

"W-we're here.." Naruto said stopping at a gate. He turned around and gave me an inquisitive look. "Um, we have to go over these fences."

"Hn…"

I followed Naruto over a gated fence. There wasn't anything in the yard we crossed through, but I did notice that the surroundings were quite a mess. This place looked like a dump! The grass was dead and the smell was heinous. I could see that Naruto held up a façade to mislead my judgment on this place. As if I would believe it wasn't a dump.

We crossed through an alley and once we exited Naruto paused in front of a shack. "Here."

I gazed upon and studied the so-called 'house'. It was grey and small. The size of a shed at best. Naruto opened the door and we both walked inside. My eyes widened at the image of the room. There weren't any rooms, just a square. I did note there was a small bathroom to the right. The kitchen was to the far left. I saw a tiny fridge and a sink. There were a few dishes litter amongst the counter top and inside said sink. I couldn't spy an oven or a dishwasher anywhere and the space given for the kitchen was little. Viewing the right side of the room I saw a mattress laid onto the floor. A white sheet was visible and also a ragged black converter. There were clothes folded on his bed and some (likely) dirty on the floor. I spotted a few ramen cups and other cheep food cans in the trash and the countertop. It was too small to be considered a house though.

I looked onto the bathroom and realized there wasn't even a shower in there, just a toilet and a sink. It was very small to be announced a bathroom. I could feel the eyes of Naruto digging into me as I looked onto his place. It was just so….well….-

"Horrible I know. I don't care if you tell everyone either. Doesn't matter to me." Naruto said with a smug look while crossing his arms.

"So then, no one provides for you?" I asked without even changing my direction his way.

"My grandpa once did, but he…uh…got busy I bet. He doesn't have time to do things for me anymore. Besides, I can take care of myself!" Naruto huffed out.

"Hn."

"Why do you do that..?" Naruto asked cocking an eye.

"Do what?"

"That weird sound with your mouth?"

"…..hn.."

"Yea that!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over towards the counter, "Here go use these.." I handed him a box of pregnancy tests. He glared it and moaned under his voice, "Fine!" I watched as he marched into the bathroom, but before closing the door he yelled, "You'll see teme-asshole!"

I glared at the slammed door in my face and made it over to a futon and sat on it. The pathetic thing shouldn't be considered a proper mechanism, none less a chair! My eyes continued to scan the area. It was all too sad to comprehend. Perhaps his grandfather just left him. Probably due to the issue that many people hated Naruto after his parents.

My eyes caught attention to a few picture frames lying beside the dobe's bed. I gently picked them up and blew the dust off, then continued by wiping the dirt away with my hand. The picture was Naruto as a small child. He was with an older man and I assumed it was his grandfather.

I picked up another frame and noticed it was a couple. The women had red hair and was very beautiful. She had an amazing bright grin and then man next to her had crazy spiked hair that reminded me of Naruto's. He had a smile placed on his face and the couple had their arms laced around the other.

I didn't notice the door open and jumped at the Dobe's voice, "Hey!" Naruto shouted as he ran across the room, "What are you doing?"

"Hn, just looking."

"Yea, well…don't!"

"Who are they?" I asked casually, like nothing was going on between us. Like the fact I was sitting on his futon in this dump…or house by Naruto's standards.

"just…my parents," Naruto sighed and sat on his bed.

"So…where is it?" I asked changing the subject. I knew Naruto didn't want me to prod.

"Here." Naruto handed the stick over. I looked at it and glared. I bought the best most expensive kind at the store. It was called First Response or something like that. I glared at the screen that lay upon the stick. "What now?"

"Well you bastard….you have to wait until a 'response' appears onto the screen. It takes time after you piss on it!"

"Like I would know! Do I look like a damn girl to you?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well actually-"

"Don't answer that, idiot. You're the one taking a pregnancy test, not me."

"Bastard"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Moron."

"Asshole!"

'BEEEEEEEP'

We both jumped and turned to alarming said screen. I blinked twice and re-read over the words blinking onto the screen.

'Pregnant' 'pregnant' 'pregnant.'

"Haha! Told ya' so! In your face teeemeee!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and snickered under his breath, feeling all proud of himself.

"Do you realize that you're bragging over the fact that you took a pregnancy test and it came back pregnant? Now, this would be fine if you were a GIRL. But in fact you are a man, so I don't see who you're so excited."

Naruto silenced immediately and bit his lower lip. "Maybe…but….I didn't ask for this you know."

"Hn, take it again."

"W-what why?" Naruto stood off his bed fuming.

"Cause I said so. Go." I pointed at the bathroom door and tossed him the box he had grown so fond of.

Naruto stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door harder than before. I could only smirk, but deep inside I felt empty. I felt morose. I felt effervescent and eschew. Was this a dream that felt longer than life itself? It was all coming too quick to sink in and understand properly. Naruto was a boy, right? And he was pregnant with my…c-child? I wasn't supposed to be a father! I wasn't supposed to even lose my virginity! This was all my damn brother's fault! I was now drenched in confusion and stress.

"Uh, teme…? Did you even hear me?"

"Huh?" I looked up at the cerulean blue eyes. There was a tinted blush on his cheeks and he turned away, "It says pregnant again." He handed it to me and I glared. "Hm…well.."

"Told you. Now can you stop avoiding the truth! I can't pee anymore anyway."

"You're sure you're a boy?" I asked, not even listening to the dobe babble.

"Yes, I am a boy you jerk!"

I stood off the couch and walked closer to him, "You're not a girl who had a sex change operation?"

"Why you! Of course I'm not!" Naruto raised his hand to punch me, but I caught it and pulled him forward, flipping him around until his back was facing into my chest. "Ahh..what are you…" Naruto's voice trailed off as my hand eased under his hoodie. I realized immediately that Naruto didn't have a shirt under the hoodie. No wonder he was shivering cold. Although his skin was warm and toned. My hand moved across his stomach and graced his boxers which partly rose above his jeans.

"H-hey t-teme…" Naruto's stomach rose as he breathed and I was sure his face was engulfed in a crimson blush. I could feel his hip bone which lightly had me bite my lip. It jut far out from him stomach and I was sure that his lack of food was the cause. He was certainly under weight, but the baby wasn't helping him. He would have to put on the pounds to support a baby and this wasn't doing it.

Quickly I moved my hand upward, continuing my first mission. My hand rested over his chest and glided over his nipple. Confirmed, in fact he was not a woman. Not in a million years would I be tempted to touch a girl so sexually, but with the dobe it almost made me snicker. I heard Naruto squeak and a small moan (uncertain if he were aggravated or jovial) escape his lips.

My hand slip out from under his shirt and I stepped away leaving the dobe to curl back into his personal bubble. Funny. I didn't remember whether or not Naruto had his shirt on during our drunken sex, but I wasn't going to ask. Why in the hell did it fucking matter anyway? Why was it even crossing my mind?

"Y-you!" Naruto turned around with a blush painted serious red all over his face. His finger was pointed accusingly at me and his voice was flushed and chary.

"Well, you're not a girl. So, I guess I give up, why are you pregnant, Naruto?" I asked smirking.

"Fucking pervert! You molested me!"

"And you took my virginity, now we're –kinda- even."

"You took mine!"

"You handed it to me."

"Teme…."

"Hn…" I turned on my heels and headed for the door, "Let's go."

Naruto's expression eased and his shoulders relaxed, "Where are we going?"

"To eat, now come on." I walked out the door and as I expected the dobe followed.

"Just so you know, I hate you and this doesn't change anything!" Naruto snapped crossing his arms reminding me so much of a child.

"Whatever."

The clouds still were dark and shadowing the sky. It set the mood negatively and made the tension between me and the blonde quiet and dull.

"Answer my earlier question." I asked breaking the silence.

"Huh..?"

"Why are you pregnant?" I repeated.

"Because you had se-"

"Don't play stupid!" I said sliding a hand through my thick raven hair. The cold air almost seemed to freeze it into place.

I noticed the dobe got quiet and I watched him waiting for an answer, "I…dunno.." Was his reply.

"Nothing at all? No weird history or anything?"

"Did you not notice earlier? When you were checking me out?" Naruto turned around and stared at me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked raising an eye. If he were talking about my 'examination', I wasn't lapping him up with my eyes. I was just making sure he wasn't a girl who bound or had her breasts surgery removed. I was wasted when we had sex and I have no idea what really took place besides faint memories and feelings. Ones I wish weren't beating in my mind.

I watched curiously as Naruto raised his shirt. My eyes scanned over a dark swirl that tattooed his stomach, "See! This is a birthmark I was born with."

"That does not look like a birth mark to me." I said staring at the marking. "You sure you had that since birth?" I asked pondering over the marking.

"Yea, I have. I think it is cool and different, but now I wonder if it means anything."

"I…I don't know." I replied setting my finger to my chin.

Naruto sighed and set his shirt back over his exposed skin. We both kept on walking down the sidewalk without an exchange of words. I didn't know what to expect anymore for myself. This boy had already confused me more than words would express. I didn't…hate him like I assumed I did. I still felt insecure around him, because I wasn't confident as I would be if I were by myself. He questioned my faith and the unknown. I guess it scared me. Growing up I never could have that factor in my life.

I stopped abruptly and Naruto (who wasn't paying attention) ran into my back, "We're here." I announced as we both looked onto the restaurant.

"Ihop?"

"Yea.." I answered and dragged the idiot into the restaurant to join me for dinner. This was NOT a date. It was just a friendly gesture. Only because he had my child resting inside his belly. I didn't want it to die because the idiot didn't eat. "Hn.."

"..-Fucking 'hn' isn't a word!" Naruto lashed out in an irritated tone.

* * *

**A/N: I updated faster this time! Hmm, well, what to say about this chapter? Well, I guess I am liking this so far. I think it is forming into a story now. Sasuke might be a little OOC, BUT he is a young teen and I don't think a young teen in AU mode would be as well…Sasuke-ish yet. He will grow into it and you'll notice the change I think. But for now I chose to keep it this way. As for Naruto, I think he is good. xD Love the dobeee!**

**So, yes, Naruto is pregnant! And I already know the gender and name of the baby. xD Yay! Uh, and…THE KUUBI IS NOT THE REASON FOR HIS PREGNANCY! ^^ There, I said it again. I have a plan and you'll it figure out. The birthmark is nothing related to Kuubi. Haha!**

**THANKS for the reviews! ;w; *cry face* Please review and make me update? Yes I am a toy and I need something in return before I can activate!**

**Aiya~**


	4. Restless

**A/N: Welcome back! =D I am so glad you guys reviewed. *attaches self to you* That is right I love you guys. This was been a crazy weekend for me. Really depressing and just shitty. X.x So if this chapter is crap then blame….uhh….blame….blame Sasuke. Yea, you can blame him. He hasn't been sleeping on his side of the bed lately. *shoves him off bed* =) (Yes I am obsessed with Sasuke. He is muyine. Not kidding…)**

**Okay, so to answer reviews…**

**Juura: you're so sweet. X3 That review make me so damn happy. I was smiling like crazy. xD I totally agree. Gaara is soo cute. X3 Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!**

**SugarGirl: Lol, I have an idea, but I just hope I can make it all work in the end. This fic will make a sharp turn and you all will be stunned! =D**

**Darkestflameuchiha: Well, he is still a butt, but he is secretly warming to Naruto. Sasuke just keeps telling himself he doesn't want him or what to get involved. He is sooo an ass. xD**

**BookHippie: LOL Wow, the first time I read your user name I thought it said book hickie…or…yea… o.o; ANYWAYYY… *cough* Yes, Sasuke said hn less, but Sasuke is just so creative with words, wouldn't you say? ^^**

**Doros: *clings to you* NOOO, you can't die! If you die I will die and if I die then I can't update. ;w; So no dying on me! I updated so you MUST live! And that was really a sweet review. Ilysssssvm. ^_^**

**Okay, I don't wanna spam everyone will my randomness. I do try and reply to ALL reviews, but since everything around my house has been hectic, please give me a little bit of time?**

**NOW GOO RED THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTAL *X * ADDICTION**

**C H A P T E R * T H R E E**

"You sure you don't serve ramen here?" Naruto asked standing from his seat at the booth, his eyes looking seriously into the waitress'.

"S-sorry, sir, but we don't serve ramen h-here." The waitress replied as she slowly walked away.

"Idiot. This is IHOP." I rolled my eyes setting my cup of tea back on the table. I noticed Naruto scrunched his nose as I did so.

"What's your point teme?" Naruto asked as he plopped back down into his seat crossing his arms.

"Translated, 'International House of Pancakes', dobe."

"Who the hell cares? They have burgers on the menu and other crap besides pancakes! They should have ramen, too!"

The same thought went in and out of my head as I massaged my temple, 'why did I decide to have dinner with the dobe?' Truly it was the nice thing to do after I beat him up, but now I was regretting it and I know my headache was, too.

The uproar the blonde was causing wasn't considered normal and I began to wonder if he was typically this loud when he wasn't at school. Even now he babbled on…

"…So that is why I know they should have ramen here. It does rank one of the best foods in the world." Naruto grinned with a hint of smirk in there.

I picked my tea back up and held it in my hand as I stared at Naruto, "Why don't you talk this much at school?"

"Huh? W-well you bastard, it is really dumb to talk in school when you should be studying." Naruto said with his gaze somewhere else, but me.

I scoffed, "Yes, but you don't do any of that, so I harly believe that is your case. You're always mellow and sitting at your table like an emo kid."

"Yea right teme! I'm totally not emo, you are!"

The dobe's finger was pointing rudely in my face and I eyed it with a cocked brow, "Riiight, I the one who is emo. Because I sulk at a table and never eat."

"I don't have LUNCH to bring to the school! Unlike you who has everything! You don't have to worry about paying rent and you don't worry about having enough clothes for the next day! Everyone likes you and bows down at your feet! You're rich, have every single female trying to molest you, and to top it off, you have the grades to make yourself all the more better than anyone else! You have everything!" Naruto's face was beat red after his yelling and the waitress setting our food at the table looked embarrassed.

I turned my head away, "Not everything." I murmured to myself.

It got deadly quiet after that and we both ate our food in silence. I noticed Naruto would occasionally glance my way and I'd just smirk. I was sure most of what he said was true though. Although, we had something in common; we were both alone. Whether or not he actually could see it, the matter was true. I didn't hang out with friends on the weekends. All those people at school only sat with me so they could be seen cool. It was a con! Fake! Not real!

I paid for our dinner and headed outside. The cold greeted us harshly, but the wind had picked up twice as before. The same clouds hovered over Naruto and I as we began to walk down the sidewalk. I tried to use my coat to hide myself from the biting wind, but it was futile.

I checked back at Naruto who walked casually behind me. His eyes were mesmerized by something in the distant. I noticed his lips were slightly blue from the cold and his blond spikes were whisking in the wind.

"Hn, dobe." I whispered as I continued down the sidewalk.

"Teme, where are we going?" Naruto asked catching up with me," this isn't the way back to my house."

"I know."

"Then where are we going?" Naruto questioned me with a confused expression.

"To my car."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm sure it would have been quicker just to walk to my house. Unless you didn't want to walk back to your car in the cold weather. I guess I can understand that, but I do it all the time." Naruto spoke with a proud smirk, "Poor pampered Uchiha can't take a bit of coooolddd?"

"Hn.." I continued to walk, ignoring the blonde trailing behind me.

_'FLASH'_

_'CRACK'_

….and then it started to rain. Of all the wonderful things that could happen, rain. Just fucking fantastic! I glared at the small droplets as they fell from grey clouds.

"Damn.." Naruto snickered walking faster to keep with my pace, "The rain sure is cold, huh?" Naruto looked at me with a small smile. I wasn't sure if he was trying to tease me, but I wasn't thrilled.

"I hate rain." I growled with seething anger in my voice.

"AHHCHOO!" Naruto paused and whipped his nose, "Yea, me neither. It always makes me sick."

I stared at the dobe as he began to rant about the last time it rained. Just looking at him made me see that he was so use to this type of stuff. When I was in his house earlier I knew he didn't have a heater. The house was probably uncomfortable and hard to sleep in with that nasty, icy weather.

"-but it stopped raining, so my house was saved. I did have a lot of water to clean up afterwards." Naruto rambled on.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Naruto blushed and turned his face away to hide it.

I shrugged it off and continued to walk. We were almost to my car anyway. Plus standing in the pouring rain was really stupid.

"Raindrops are falling on my head, doo doo doo doo." Naruto sang as he hopped over puddles.

"I feel really sorry for that baby." I smirked while watching the dobe's hopping.

"Why?" Naruto stopped and immediately pouted in my direction.

"Cause you're so immature and childish."

"I am not!"

"I guess when you're all emo… like at school you look closer to normal, but this is clearly something mental." I said with the same smirk still staining my lips.

"Pssh, like you're one to talk! You get mad at anything and everything that crosses your path. Someone needs to yank that pole out of your ass!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Moron."

"Bastard!"

I watched Naruto huffing at me with a flushed face through the rain. He was absolutely exhausted and I didn't see it. Even after eating I could tell that there was something he was hiding. He used walls and facades to hide his feelings. Like at school. He would sit alone and keep to himself, because he didn't want anyone to see through the wall he built up. He was afraid of me. That is why he sings to himself, hops over puddles, insults me. It is what protects him from other people like me. I am a threat to him because I pry through his walls. Of course I don't intentionally get in anyone's space, but this is an exception. He is pregnant with MY child. My child's carrier is physically and probably mentally weak.

I sighed as I watched Naruto breathe deeper and deeper. He smirked and gave me his best cocky look, "Ha, I win!"

I turned my back to Naruto keeping all my emotions to myself. I didn't want to retort and insult him back. It would rile him up and stir what energy remained inside his body. This boy really had boundless energy, too. How could someone- for years- pretend like everything was alright? It was morbid and sick. Didn't matter what he was.

We finally reached the school parking lot and I eyed my single car standing out like a sore thumb, "Hn, we're her-"

I heard a faint moan and turned around as Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head. His whole body fell forward and I mentally gasped catching him into my arms. He fainted. Blacked out. Lost conscious.

The rain continued to pelt us and I hissed to myself as it picked up its pace. As if it was teasing me in the bad moment. I knelt down on one knee gazing at Naruto. I felt vindicated and struck. I wasn't someone to help another being, but he was carrying my child and I couldn't just leave it to die right? The rain soaked through my clothes and the rain pitter-pattered over myself as I kneeled there.

Obsidian orbs stared onto the pale skin and blue lips of the sleeping dobe. His features were soft and smooth. I reached my hand up and brushed my fingertips across the surface of his cheek. Then it met his mop of blond hair and I brushed the stands of wet matted hair out of his face. He was beautiful. I never noticed or saw it, but he was.

I snorted. What was I saying? My brow twitched at the thoughts throbbing in my head. I needed to stop thinking things that Uchiha's never think about. We don't get all angsty and love-struck. We're pricks who concentrate on work and priority!

I swept Naruto into my arms and stood onto my feet. I wasn't planning on dragging him if that was what you were thinking.

He was light and easy to carry. I looked down in my arms and watched Naruto's head lean into my chest. He was really out of it because I was sure if he knew the position he was in, he'd probably cough out as many insults and nonsense as he could.

I opened my car door and sat him in the back seat. I owned a black Mustang with a custom red streak down the middle. It wasn't anything galore, but I liked it nonetheless.

Once I got in the driver's seat, I started the car and listened to it roar to life. Naruto was very wrong. I was indeed 'not' heading to his house.

Darkness filled the sky and the rain didn't make anything better. My headlights captured the rain and it sparkled within the light as I drove forward.

After a few minutes passed by I pulled up to my house. I rolled down the window and gave my password to the gate. I really hated it. Normal people just roll into their garage. I had to say my full name to even get TO my drive way that leads to my garage.

I watched the screen flash as it read 'accepted password.' The gate opened and I drove until I reached the garage.

I was enthralled that my parents were gone for the day. My parents and Itachi wouldn't be back from their conference until tomorrow night.

I shoveled Naruto into my arms and knotted my brows at his flushed face. He looked so empty and drained. I digressed. Too many thoughts that didn't matter. I opened the side door of my house and a bright light greeted me, as well as my family's butler.

"Uchiha-san…welc-" He paused and stared at the soaked blonde in my arms. Not to mention my drenched figure, too.

"Can I get you a towel, Uchiha-san?" He asked with a small bow.

"Uh, yea, that would be nice." I answered, tightening my grasp on Naruto, as not to drop him.

Only a minute later did he return with the towels, "Here you are." I laid them over my shoulder and began my leave from the living room.

"Oh, and Jeremy, do NOT tell my parents about this!" I glared looking back. Jeremy only bowed, "As you wish Uchiha-san" Then he left.

I let out a deep breath as I lay Naruto onto my bed. I made it up three flights of stairs and was exhausted. I sat at the corner of my bed and watched him with sereneness. His soaked clothes needed to be taken off. Especially the jacket; it was too thick to ignore. I knelt over his body and gently pulled his waist towards my chest. I pulled the jacket over his head and away from his body. Quickly I lay it over a rack in my bathroom to dry.

I pulled my comforter over Naruto to keep him warm. My eyes scanned his stomach and the marking that stained his angelic tone. He was breathing softly and he looked slightly better after removing the jacket. I turned the heater up in my room to warm him and hopefully it would allow him to regain consciousness.

Finally I decided to take a shower and warm myself up as well. I won't lie that it did cross my mind to bring him along with me in the shower. The hot water would probably help him, but I didn't want to have to explain it to him later. Rolling my eyes I ignored my ideas. I wasn't going to do anything out of line. Although I was sure I already passed that line a while ago. Plus, two guys in one shower sounds really gay…in the literal way. I didn't want to explore any further. Not like having sex with a guy wasn't exploring….

Damnit! My head was reeling!

* * *

Once I finished my shower and got dressed in my sweats and a black T-shirt I exited my bathroom, but froze when I noticed Naruto wasn't on my bed anymore.

"Hn….dobe…?" I asked looking around the room. Sighing, I opened my door to see if he left. Of course if he did that would stir a bigger mess around the mansion. The maids would start rumors and then…it might even get back to my parents.

I hissed through my teeth and stormed down the hallway. Not a dobe in sight.

Suddenly it hit me! Naruto probably woke up and left for his house. I knew deep down he was avoiding me. That would explain why he skipped school all of last week. I mentally cursed myself and turned the hallway corner.

_'OOF'_

I collided into the said boy and tumbled on top of him. My hands were placed beside his head and my knees fell between his legs comfortably. It surprised me to see him still here, but more that he was shirtless and under my body. His eyes were wide and replete. He didn't know how to respond as neither did I.

"Finally you're out you bastard." Naruto spoke, pushing the blush down his throat. His hands came up on my chest and he pushed me off him. His hands were soft, but his touch short. Vaguely his rebuff actions surprised me, but I felt better with the tension broken, "You were in that shower way too long!"

I stood up and leaned against the corner of the wall as Naruto looked away. "You fainted. So, I brought you to my house."

Naruto sighed loudly with histrionic evident in his voice, "Yea, I know. I got lost trying to find a bathroom…since someone hogged the other one."

"You should have stayed in my room."

"Ohh, then wet your bed and have you throw a girly tantrum?" Naruto stood onto his feet and smirked, "Though I'm sure it would suit you." His finger prodded into my chest and my glare only intensified.

"Let's go." I took his arm and dragged him back to my room, listening to him complain before shutting the door and locking it.

"You idiot, you went pee only a few hours ago. How could you possibly have to go again?" I asked as I went through my dresser.

"Shut up! I'm just normal, unlike you who lacks human skills."

I turned around raising a brow. "First off…it isn't a skill to pee, dobe." I grabbed a pair of sleeping clothes and threw them at Naruto who sat at the end of my bed, "second, you're not normal, you're a pregnant boy. Think about it."

Naruto growled at my insult and watched me closely.

"Anyway, you can take a shower and change into those clothes. I think they might fit."

Naruto nodded and headed into the bathroom. I heard it lock and I rolled my eyes. I wondered if it were by habit or if he really thought I'd walk in on him.

* * *

Time passed and I waited on my bed reading while Naruto showered.

After several minutes Naruto opened the door and I could see from the corner of my eye he was taking in his surroundings. My room was bland and boring. The walls were white and there was only a clock hanging above my dresser. I had a night stand and a desk for home work. There was a TV sitting on top of my dresser which was never turned on. Sadly my room was still empty with all the furniture sitting in my room. It was considerably boring for a teenage boy room.

"It is really clean." Naruto spoke as he sat in a chair next to my desk. I set my book down and crossed my legs Indian-style.

"I'm not a slob like you."

"Asshole!"

"Hn…" I replied as I lay back against my pillow, my dark eyes watching Naruto's every move.

"You probably have maids clean your room." Was Naruto's retort.

"No one is allowed in my room."

"I'm in your room, teme." Naruto teased.

"Never said you were a someone."

Naruto stood from the chair and scoffed, "Look, I'm leaving. Thanks for your hospitality you asshole. You can return my jacket to me later….or better yet, just keep it!" Naruto reached his hand out grabbed the door knob, but I quickly placed my hand over his stopping his actions.

"Calm down." I said as I removed his hand off the knob.

"No, you listen to me! I don't want to be here! You're just like everyone else! You're rude and you think I'm a freak and a monster! I am dirt- no lower than dirt in your eyes and I won't continue to lower myself to you!" Naruto bit his lip, "Whatever reason you had for doing what you did today, just drop it. I won't tell anyone I am pregnant. I'll hide away until the baby is born and I'll give it up for adoption." Naruto shook his head, his voice weakening, "Then you'll never have to worry about this any further. I'll stay out of your life and you'll stay out of mine."

I looked away from him. I didn't want to do this anymore, but he did strike a point. Why did I get all involved? All I wanted to do was clear up all the shit he started about being pregnant. I should have walked away right then. I should have laughed at him and left. Instead I took him to dinner and shared my house with him. Clearly he was uncomfortable and confused. No one did this for him and I think he knew it was a lie and false.

"You're not leaving."

"W-what?"

I grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him into my bed. His body bounced once before resting. "Y-you. What do you thin-" I set my hand over his loud mouth and leaned over his body hissing, "It is raining like Noah's flood out there and unless you want to walk alone in the freezing ass rain, I suggest you sleep at my house."

Naruto removed my hand barking, "Why the hell do you care?"

"Hn…you forget, but you carry my child, dobe." I said staring directly into his eyes. I didn't understand why I kept this up and continued my urging, but it felt right and somewhere deep down I didn't want to see him ending up dead.

"So what? I know you don't want it! You hate kids- no, people in general!" Naruto protested as he wiggled his self away from me.

We both sat on my bed, not a word being exchanged or muttered.

After a long pause and the dobe's constant staring battle I became irate and spoke, "You're an idiot. You fainted tonight and you act like it was nothing. Do you want to die?"

"Shut up!" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

I grabbed his arm and pressured my touch, "Do you?"

Naruto flashed open his crystal eyes and shoved me away with his free arm, "Bastard! It would be so much better if I were dead than alive!"

Naruto jumped back, alarmed at what he said. His hand came up towards his stomach and he sighed, "J….just. I need to sleep. Where is my room?" He was blatantly trying to shrug it off like what he said was nothing.

I led Naruto into the guest's room and didn't say a word to him the whole way. He didn't need anything from me anymore and I certainly didn't want to speak to him about any of this. I wasn't going to be able to say I would make it better because I couldn't even make it better for myself. My family was cold hearted and strictly prick related. We didn't have a heart that beat like normal and Naruto was probably the closest thing to love there was. I knew that he possessed a heart and he hid it from the world because he was afraid to show it.

Naruto walked into the room and looked around. Like my room it was clean and white. Everything seemed too perfect and setup for him, but I was sure he was happy to sleep in a real bed.

"Dobe…" I turned around and faced myself outside the hallway, "If you kill yourself then I'll kill you again, once I find your sorry ass soul." Then I shut the door and left him alone.

I had no idea why I said it. It sounded like something someone would say to a person they cared about, but I didn't care about Naruto. I was annoyed by everything he did. Today was the first real time I spent with him and I found myself irritated….but…..there were times I would joke and play around. There were times where I felt like I was supposed to be there for him.

"Tsk.." I gritted my teeth. I know that I was just teasing myself. I wasn't that way and I never was going to be.

I lay back in my bed and pulled my comforter close to my face. All I needed in my life was what Itachi snatched from me; power within my family. It was my soul purpose for living. Not some dobe..

* * *

Dim sunlight peeked through my window as I woke up. Glancing at my clock I saw that school would be starting soon. I yawned weakly and stretched as I pulled myself out of my bed. I heard the sink in my bathroom on and curiously opened the door looking onto blond sunny hair and icy blue eyes. He looked to be washing his face.

"Wow, your hair looks like the end of a broom, teme." Naruto laughed as he dried his face.

I glared looking into my reflection in the mirror. Snorting, I picked up and comb and brushed it out. I gathered some water to keep it placed and sighed once it looked some-what normal. Naruto did seem to be in a better mood than last night. I looked over at him as he cleaned the sink area. Now that I gave him a good scan, I'd have to admit he looks a lot better showered and dirt free. His hair was brighter and shined when the light touched it.

"I have an extra toothbrush you can use and other stuff you might need." I went through the drawers and pulled out deodorant, toothpaste, and a toothbrush.

I left the bathroom and got dressed myself, finding extra school clothes for Naruto to wear. I found last year's uniform and figured it would probably fit him.

* * *

"You ready dobe? We need to leave." I knocked on the bathroom door impatiently.

Naruto opened the door slowly and walked out. His eyes were darting from me and the floor, then the ceiling and back at me.

"Hm, you look a little normal now."

"Teme!" Naruto blushed angrily.

It wasn't a lie that he looked stunning dressed in actual clothes. Before he looked like some kid on those 'feed the orphan' commercials. He wore my white dress shirt with tan slacks and a black undershirt was visible through the white. His hair was still wild, but he tamed it better today than others.

I tried not to stare at him and broke my trance as I opened the door and headed for my car. Naruto followed keeping his distance from me. He gets embarrassed too easily.

Quietly I drove to school. It was really annoying when the dobe sat frozen in the seat next to me and it made me feel antsy. When he was the one pricking up on me it was as if the world was coming to an end. I should remind him about being emo, but I didn't want to stir a fight.

Abruptly I stopped the car right before the school yard. Naruto looked over to me and I set the car into park releasing my hold on the wheel, "You can get out now."

Naruto glared clenching his pants, "I knew it. You don't want to be seen with me. Heh, I am so fucking stupid! Here I was….just about to think….maybe…." Naruto sighed, stopping himself. "You're not even worth it Uchiha. But I understand, I don't want to ruin your reputation!" I watched as Naruto opened the car door and climbed out.

"I only can hope MY baby doesn't turn out a jerk like you! Thanks for everything, asshole!"

_"SLAM"_

I stared at the slammed door for a moment before driving forward. I parked my car and headed into the school. My mind was gone and I didn't hesitate. It was horrible to feel this way when you were so use to being a closed off Uchiha. But it hurt even more to have 'him' pissed off at me. Why?

'Ugh, doesn't make any damn sense!' I argued with myself as I walked through the front door.

A ping of guilt stabbed me when I saw no other than that red headed freak-show talking to an angered Naruto. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands together as I walked past him. He was trying to get on my nerves wasn't he?

"Uchiha…" The dark voice spoke as I walked by. Oh yes, he really was.

I stopped my pace, but did not turn around to greet him.

"I told you to stay away from him."

A stoic look spread across my face as I turned around, "I don't listen to anyone."

I saw Naruto next to him. His eyes were shady and dark. His anger was still high from earlier, but he seemed guilty about something and his face was devoid from all actions.

"We'll see about that." Gaara said as he gently took Naruto's hand and brought it up towards his face. His eyes shut gently as he lips touched his fingers in a kiss. My anger only boiled for an unknown reason, but all I knew currently was someone was going to fucking die!

* * *

**I left it sorta…in a bad spot. O.o; What will Sasuke do now that Gaara is being all touchy with Naruto? Hmmm, he better do something! Well, uh, yes…so…thanks for the reviews so far, but if you want me to update I would like for you guys to keep reviewing. Makes my day! Like you have no idea. X.x**

**Pwease review**

**And I love Gaara! I am not bashing him. Plus, his role is very important in this story as you will see! And he is really sweet to Naru. ^^**

**That said, I am having a new SasuNaru oneshot out soon. =D Look forward to it!**

**Once again, sorry for typo. x.x; Forgive me!**

**Aiya~**


	5. Hopeless

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sadly I don't have unlimited time to answer reviews. Plus, I heard you can start some crap by answering them in your story? But I really am not too sure. I will try an start replying to you guys separately, but I don't have unlimited internet either. x.x Sad life. Well, thank you guys for reading, I hope you like this chapter. =D I tried to get rid of all the evil typos. Ehe..**

**Oh...I do not hate Gaara. I actually really love him! *_* Although I still put him the this story, so there will be negative action happening towards him.**

**Okay, I think I've ranted enough. Enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTAL * ADDICTION**

**CHAPTER * FOUR**

A lot of things in today's society are irritating. Like screaming girls and drunk drivers, but what was even more irritating than that was a certain blonde dobe ignoring me. Naruto had retracted himself from me and acted like anything between us had never happened. Although I was positive you couldn't ignore a pregnancy and the father of the said incident.

What was worse than that was Gaara clung to Naruto like he was the last breathing human on earth. Naruto never sat alone at his table since Gaara came around and he seemed a bit too friendly for any type of amity. Of course in the middle of it all, Naruto is blithe and furtive about everything. I wondered what Gaara would think if Naruto told him he was pregnant. Somewhere deep inside myself I wondered if it was possible for such a thing to happen, but after all the tests and proof, I decided to accept what Naruto was telling me.

I clenched the plastic cup in my hand and my eyebrow twitched as Gaara took a hold of Naruto's hand. I was spying on the two from across my table. Sadly, I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Naruto was laughing and nodding while Gaara talked solemnly. Since Gaara never was loud and didn't talk a lot, it appeared he was always hiding something, either that he wanted to murder you. It was cliché that monsters go with monsters and angels go with angels; you don't fuse the two.

Oddly Naruto was considered a monster or something so terrible to be related to one, but he never did anything that was demonic and crazy. He was closer towards recalcitrant and annoying than anything destructive or scary. Gaara did have an attitude problem and he had an ominous aura around him that typically scared people away. For me, it only pissed me off and I wanted to do such unholy things to that guy.

"S-Sasuke, you sure you're alright? Your face is all red." Sakura asked me with a concerned tone. I looked her way and scowled as I stood and left from the table. It has been an entire TWO WEEKS that Naruto had blatantly ignored me and acted like I never existed.

I continued towards the trash and dumped my remaining food as I headed down the school halls. My hands were buried inside my pockets and my mind was still soaring. Since the last two weeks things have been hard to adapt to. I noticed Naruto threw up more and he didn't want anyone to assume anything, so he would just get up and leave without telling the teachers where he was going. That ended him in detention. So, every day after school he would lock himself in detention and sit by himself finishing home work or sleeping. I never found out what he did in there because he would always lock the door. As if only for my purpose!

I stopped in the hall and glared up at Sai and his horrendous grin, "What do you want?" I asked with acid dripping from my words.

"Well, your pacing is rather obvious and I think…" Sai opened a book and mumbled to himself as he flipped through the pages. I shook my head and attempted side stepping him, but his hand flew up and pressed against my chest in protest, "I think that your expression and emotions mean you're thinking."

"Stop prying and go away." I forced myself past him and continued down the hallow hall.

"But Sasuke, this could be serious! Do you need help with anything?" Sai asked as his hand gently rubbed my shoulder. I glared and shrugged his hand off completely ignoring his forced whines of 'concern.' I had too much to sort out on my own right now and he was only adding to my aching head.

I walked into my class room and tossed my shoulder bag next to my desk. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat down in the chair and brushed my fingers through my silky jet-black hair.

I waited for several minutes alone, enjoying the erratic silence that filled the cold room. Soon the bell rang and I cringed at the thought of the quiet room becoming filled with noise and rambling.

Students burst through the door, laughing and giggling with questions of what the home work was due and if they could copy each other's home work assignments. I nursed my temples and closed my eyes softly, but was jolted from my mindless escape by Naruto's voice.

"Yea, I usually don't do my home work, but that is because I'll end up failing the paper anyway. Everyone is so unfair to me and I know I'm not 'that' stupid." Naruto said as he and Gaara walked passed me and into their chairs.

The teacher shuffled into the room and sat all her books on her desk. I watched as she wiped her brow and released a deep breath, "alright students, get out your books and homework."

Most of the students were still talking and snickering behind me. I could see from the corner of my eye Naruto was still chatting with Gaara. Of course red-head had a smug expression as he listened to Naruto run his mouth. I was beginning to wonder what Gaara's motivation was for talking to Naruto?

Naruto had a genial personality while Gaara was squalid and dark. Almost as if the void swallowed him whole and spat him out, taking everything positive from him.

"So, class, pass up your home work and let us begin. If you did not finish it then you can talk to me after class, but I have informed you multiple times about getting your work done on time. You are all old enough by now to follow directions and be the responsible adult you're all about to become. Finishing your assignments on time is a very good way to prove to me that you're becoming that responsible person." Kurenai sensei lectured with a vexed voice.

After all our work was passed up front the teacher flipped through all the sheets and smiled. "Gaara, I'm glad to see you actually turned something in." Of course said boy didn't even flash his attention her way and acted as though she were a mere insect.

"Class, today we're discussing a very important term. We're talking about the poetry of love and affection. I know many of you are wondering what makes a poem a poem and why it has such a desire to please. In Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet, it had so much depth and pristine work that we all just fall into the captivating story, so for today I want you all to write a two line stanza of a love set poem." Kurenai said as she paced the room, her hands intertwined with each other.

Everyone in the room moaned and grunted in irritation at Kurenai's order, but most everyone obeyed and pulled out a sheet of paper and began scribbling down words. However, my mind stared at the sheet for several minutes before I could finally decide on something note worthy.

"Okay, everyone stop! Let's read what you all wrote." Kurenai asked after ten minutes had passed by since she gave the assignment.

Most of the students wrote stuff that didn't even make sense and a few of them told Kurenai they didn't finish, which likely meant they never attempted the work and fell asleep.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I glanced at the teacher idyllically, "Yes, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Can you read yours?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, not bothering on the squeals and squeaks amoung the room. I knew there were many watchful eyes, but I blocked out everyone and anything as I spoke, "Featherless pain is remote and can't feel, unless the heart is whole and can be healed." I looked back up at the teacher as she gave me a quizzical look. Most of the girls were whispering and gasping behind me, but I felt watchful eyes still targeted on me.

"That was….beautiful, Sasuke, but can you explain further?"

"Actually, Kurenai, I can explain." Gaara interrupted as he stood up. His voice was low and many of the students jumped in alarm at the unbiased boy talking.

"S-sure Gaara, please enlighten us."

I felt like ripping his head off as he stood. His face was drenched from emotion and his eyes were dark emerald, "Actually, Uchiha is implying from the stanza that if you're cold hearted and don't love anyone, you can never ache from a broken heart, but if you're accepting and open, your heart can be fulfilled and still remain happy." Gaara turned towards me and aridly smirked. I scoffed and a baleful hiss escaped my mouth.

"Not true, Sabaku." I informed the red-head with a recondite expression, "It actually means that you either have a loving spirit or a disinterested spirit. Whichever one you choose results your fate. But you can't change it."

"Well, then you're obviously the disinterested spirit, with malice corrupting your entire soul." Gaara spat with a smirk spread like butter across his face.

"False, I don't metal with deleterious situations because they always cause problems. If people would just find themselves before acting then we could prevent so much drama." I protested with anger tinting my tone. I hated talking and honestly this was something Gaara should have thought twice about.

"So, what you're saying is everyone should be anti social like you and mope around like a chick on her period." Gaara asked crossing his arms.

I tightened my fist and narrowed my glare as the tension grew. "Okay boys, let's not think about what it means because in the end you both can be correct if you want." Kurenai said walking between the two of us.

"..Hn….not worth the time." I spoke as I picked up my shoulder bag and left the classroom. I wasn't going to stay in that room debating any further. Besides, class would end soon and I knew I'd smash that retard's face in if I looked at it anymore. The teacher didn't even stop me as I left and I felt she was intimidated by me.

I found a chair outside of the class and sat down closing my eyes. I felt like I was in the middle of all the drama at school now and it was all because of the blonde nobody who-

"I'll be right back!" Naruto shouted as he exited the class room and ran past me into the men's restroom. I cocked a brow and stood from my spot as I stalked him into the bathroom.

Once I walked in, I heard coughing and heavy breathing inside one of the stalls. I curiously peered around the corner to view the dobe leaning over the toilet. "Hn…"

"Go away, Uchiha." Naruto snapped, not even glancing my way.

"Oh, so it's Uchiha now?"

"Don't even start acting like you're the good guy! Gaara is right!" Naruto turned around and gritted his teeth, "You're so cold hearted and self centered, you can't love anyone, but yourself and because of that you're going to lose your heart!"

I stared empty and motionlessly at Naruto. His face was flushed and devoid. His eyes were candor and drained, "Because I didn't give you what you wanted? What did you want for me, Naruto?" My voice wasn't sweet or pleasant, just blatant.

"Nothing! I wanted shit from you, but I at least thought you'd treat me with some kind of decency. I am carrying your child, asshole!"

"Like I asked."

"Fuck you, Uchiha!" Naruto shouted as he turned on his heels and headed for the door. I watched him unremitting, but he fell and his hand gripped the door handle as he slid to the ground.

I took a step forward and my hand came slowly towards his weak figure. It hovered there for what seemed like forever, but finally it rested on his shoulder and I fell to one knee standing there. I was still greatly pissed at the idiot and this didn't mean anything, but what kind of man would I be to watch the capsule of my child fall and ignore him?

Naruto tensed at the touch as I continued to kneel there. His eyes were glued shut and he took deep breaths clenching his worn out slacks, "Do-doesn't even matter, cause I don't think I-I can do this anyway." Naruto choked out while his breathing continued.

I shifted my weight and looked up at the door ahead of us. What could I say to him now? I had nothing else to say to make this better. Naruto didn't want me and I…I couldn't want him either. He was….he was just…..

I shook my head to free the thoughts and looked back down on Naruto who only grew paler. "Dobe, you're fine." I said sighing. Although he didn't answer me and I frowned. "Hey, knock it off and get up." But….he didn't. I blinked and bit the corner of my lip. I couldn't help, but think I partly caused this. He was yelling at me and it probably strained his weak system.

I jumped surprisingly as Naruto's head fell against my shoulder. His breathing began to rest and I assumed that he fell asleep. He probably passed out into a deep daze from his lack of sleep. I acquiesced to Naruto's resting form and lifted him off the ground and into my arms. I felt so broken and weak around him because I let him fall become hurt when I should have been helping him. Hardly it was my problem to deal with and I shouldn't be blamed for what took place, but if didn't do something then that bloody bastard would attach himself to him and I resented that idea from ever happening.

I exited the bathroom and peered around each corner to make sure the halls were still empty. Naruto's lifeless figure lay curled in my arms as I walked into a deserted room. I sat him on the carpeted floor and leaned against the wall sighing.

I wasn't sure how much time passed before Naruto awoke, but I knew that the next class had already started as here we both were, still hiding alone in an empty room, "W-where…am…." Naruto blinked and held his head in his hands. His eyes rose towards my blank face and her snarled then snorted, "What, you looking for a treat or something? Get away from me, bastard."

"Hn….you're really dumb." I said looking away from him. I saw his mouth drop open after I spoke and I guess I riled him up again by his hurried emotions.

"I'm dumb? At least I don't have a stick wedged up my ass! You lack every single emotion there is and act like you're the king of everyone!"

"I would never want to be king of anything."

Naruto brought his legs up towards his chest and scoffed, "Whatever. You get so afraid of what people think about you and you're always telling everyone to back off, like you have all this power. Well, power isn't everything you know. That should be the true meaning of your stanza. I mean, if you discard power and lust, then all you have is love. If you demonstrate it right then the person you love will love you back. Your heart can't be broken or feathered anymore and all your hate vanishes away."

"Who says I want to 'love' anyone?" I asked sneering.

"W-well, no one would love you anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter!" Naruto snapped as he crossed his arms.

I heard creaking next to me and suddenly the door crept open. I watched eyeing the dark figure who stepped into the room. His face glared into mine and I instantly growled petulantly.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried as he stood and clung to the red-head. He didn't look like a love sick child, but just pleased to see his friend. Naruto shuffled off his hug and looked into Gaara's serious gaze frowning, "Don't worry, asshole here was just trying out being nice, but I think he lacks the term tremendously." Naruto said as he pointed his cerulean eyes at me.

Gaara didn't respond to Naruto's excuse and instead he took his hand and headed out the door, "Let's go…"

"Hn….whoever you think you are, you're only fooling yourself." I said bypassing him and Naruto, gliding my way down the hall without a sign of interest. I was pissed off, but Gaara was teasing himself. He actually thought that he could gain Naruto's trust that easily? Obviously Naruto couldn't see his cold nature, but in time it would come out and once Naruto saw it, he was be crying to me asking for help and I still pondered whether I'd give it to him or not

...

Sadly it didn't happen that way.

Of course nothing ever turns out how I want it to.

And it always appears I am wrong when my judgment seems calculates right.

* * *

Three weeks slipped by like water through my fingers. Naruto must have been around two months pregnant by now. I began to note everything he did because I deserved to know since I was the father of the growing baby. I could care less what happened to Naruto alone. Well, it depended on the situation, but he had Gaara and obviously didn't need me. Right?

First off, Naruto didn't maintain school every day. I noticed that he skipped some days and the days he ditched it looked like Gaara ditched, too. My assumptions were that they were together hanging out.

Secondly, the days Naruto was there he tried to avoid me. He almost looked scared of me. But before he seemed pissed and angry, so why now did he decide he was afraid and didn't want anything to do with me? I saw that he wore a long white T-shirt to school. He had the school emblem printed on the right shoulder sleeve and he still continued to wear the tan slacks. His hair also grew slightly longer, as well as uncombed and he typically looked sipped from every ounce of energy in his body.

Every day Gaara spent all his time with Naruto and it bothered me like an itch I couldn't reach, but now I felt like I wanted to dismember the red-head. He grabbed all Naruto's attention and everything that Naruto went through, Gaara was there for him. I felt like I could have been the one in the position, but the more I thought about me being that person, the more it hurt. I wasn't a human being who was suppose to care and be romantic in any sense, but I felt a surge of jealously and guilt inside my body every time Naruto was with the emo raccoon kid. Almost as if he was to replace me and become what I was to become. If Gaara stayed by Naruto's side did that mean he would take care of the child? He would be it's father? No! That wasn't going to happen.

Three, long, truculent weeks and only more confusion and hurt gained within the time. I knew that I would have to be the one to fix this. I knew I would have to let down one of my Uchiha expectations to allow myself to gain the ability to remove Gaara from Naruto's life, but it defiantly didn't go unnoticed that by the end of the three week period Naruto and I shut down our communication. Said blonde began to get quiet and remote again. He was recondite and now I lost the power to understand him. As long as I distanced myself from him, I could never unravel the mysteries the dobe held inside himself.

Thursday, after school had ended, I began to head out to my car, just like I always did. Although, I paused in front of detention and froze when I heard Naruto speaking. He didn't get called into detention so much as before, but he was still throwing up and I felt useless as he continued to grow dim and exhausted. When you know it is your infant growing inside a body and accidentally harming its carrier, you feel slightly obligated to do something about it, but instead I would just watch from afar. I wondered if that was something Uchihas' did.

Curiously I listened at the door. Naruto was speaking loudly which for once in my life I thanked God for his loud mouth which I hated so much.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Gaara. I just don't think I can take care of the baby all by myself. I'm not capable.."

I jumped back at Naruto's conversing and furrowed my brows. Gaara was in there and he knew he was pregnant? Did Naruto tell him? If so…then why? Probably because Gaara was his only friend and he felt safe telling him anything. I hissed mentally and continued eavesdropping.

"You're capable, Naruto. Besides, I am going to help you through." Gaara spoke quietly with the lack of emotions.

"Yea, but I am getting really sick and I am not gaining weight like I should. I think the baby is going to d-die." Naruto's voice trembled.

"I won't let it happen."

I sighed as I continued to listen. Naruto was being serious? And Gaara really thought he could just sweep right into Naruto's life and save the day? I wasn't serving him any rights and I blatantly had the rights!

"S-Sasuke doesn't even want the baby and I know deep inside he probably wants to see it dead." Naruto's voice cracked and he was verging on tears, "I just knew that once I was pregnant I rolled myself into disaster and ruin. Sasuke Uchiha is created to be cold and unbendable and there isn't anything that can change him. I failed effortlessly when I become the mother of this child. It won't even have its related father."

"Naruto….."

There was a pause of words and I could imagine Gaara was trying to comfort the blonde. Why Gaara acted so different in front of Naruto I couldn't read. Something was unique about Naruto that sparked his entertainment.

"…..I can be there for the baby and I will father it, alright?"

I gritted my teeth and glared behind the closed door. My heart began to race and my anger raged. Why in the hell would he get to take the baby if the father never had a word said about it? When did I say I didn't want it? I clenched my fist until the blood fled from it and became white.

"N-no, Gaara, I don't think….that…..I just….." Naruto failed to answer the red-head and I fixed my ears on the other side of the door that held the deep conversation.

"Hm, well….whatever you choose to do, Naruto, but Sasuke is a bad father for the baby. Children need love and that cold hearted asshole doesn't have anything of the sort. You don't want to ruin the baby right? Besides, he wouldn't even give the child any attention and you'd end up raising it alone."

That was the most I heard Gaara talk. He sounded so serious it almost made me sick. I didn't know how to fix it, but I wasn't going to let Gaara replace me like I was some misplaced book on a shelve.

I backed away from the door once I heard feet approaching and left for my car. I had to face the facts about reality and truth. I wanted power and gain from my family, but at the same time I would lose something very important to me and I wasn't sure what was important to me or why, but deep down…..maybe it was feelings from the heart, I felt the urge to do something. After all I was gifted with determination and the wise ability to figure things out. Uchihas' were smart, beautiful, and always were said to have a stick up their ass.

* * *

Friday after school everything felt like a mere blur that I wouldn't remember. It was snowing hard outside and many of the students were stuck, staring at the icy wind and fluff of white that rained from heavens clouds. I sat alone in the corner of the school avoiding people like I always did. Particularly, Karin. She still wanted to go on that date with me, but I kept pushing it off like it wasn't ever going to happen because it really wasn't something I was going to do. She can't threaten me! She is a fucking girl! In my book that meant no power. The only women that would have power is one that could stand up for herself and stop floating towards every cute boy they see.

My eyes immediately darted towards Naruto and Gaara walking down the hall. Naruto glanced at me and once our eyes locked he blushed and turned away as quick as he could, trying to erase all memory of our eye contact. Gaara on the other hand was straight forward, keeping his gaze on ahead and not distracting himself.

Naruto was still wearing that white baggy T-shirt like yesterday and I knew that it was not enough to warm his frail body. Why would Gaara let him walk around like that? Was he an idiot?

"It's really snowing out there. I guess I'll have to brave the snow, huh?" Naruto said as he looked out the window with a faint smile.

Gaara sighed and didn't answer the dobe, but I continued to spy on them as they stared out the front door window.

"Well, I'll go get my bag then." Naruto said as he pushed past the red-head and towards me, this time concentrating on not looking my way.

Unexpectantly, I laced my hand with Naruto's and held it tight. He jumped and gazed down onto me with wide eyes. I riveted on Naruto as we stood there. Soon our hands unlaced as Gaara pulled Naruto back, "Uchiha, leave Naruto alone. You have no business with him!"

Fuck right I did! He held MY baby! I didn't see him written anywhere on the blonde like I did.

"Hn…." I stood up and dropped my messenger bag onto the floor. Many of the students watched us three whispering and confused. I stepped closer towards Naruto and grabbed a hold of his hand again. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I felt stupid and crazy for doing this, but I knew I had to do it.

Once my eyes opened they locked onto Naruto's soft features. His glowing face and clear eyes. The way his spiky hair fell and shined. I looked away from him and his tinted pink cheeks and glared at Gaara. He looked pretty pissed. Finally facing Naruto my lips eased apart and I spoke.

"Naruto, I am sorry for beating you up last month. It was uncalled for and I am the reprobated one, not you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but at least you know now." I released his hand and took a step back from him. My eyes held a contrite expression and Naruto's own looked wiped.

He shook his head and looked around him. Everyone was shocked and confused. Some even went ghost white and had dropped jaws. Yeah, I just apologized to the nobody of the school, but unlike them I had motivation and determination.

"You lost your chance Uchiha, Naruto isn't your toy anymore. He hates you!" Gaara spoke as he lay his hand upon Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned around and looked back from Gaara at me. He was seriously confused, too and I knew the hormones and stress was not dealing with him easily.

"Stop deciding for Naruto like you know everything about him." I spat angrily.

"Unlike you….Naruto loves me. You're no more than dirt to him." Gaara retorted as his arms snaked around Naruto's waist. The blonde boy blushed at the action and he glanced back at Gaara who had a possessive look in his eyes. Gaara's hand came up and graced Naruto's cheek and he stared deeply into his crystal eyes.

I watched as Gaara slowly kissed Naruto. My heart skipped a beat at the diverted action and I felt my heart sink and break into hundreds of pieces. I didn't love Naruto, but I knew that deep down inside no matter how much I hated it and didn't want it, my body craved Naruto. I begged for his attention and for his smile. I needed it! Gaara was stealing what I wanted and Uchiha's ALWAYS get what they want.

Gaara's lips deepened into Naruto's delicate ones and it wasn't long before Naruto jerked away and stood there panting, looking remorsefully at Gaara.

Not a word was spoken and the silence in the school was so still you could hear the falling snow.

Naruto looked back at Gaara then at me. His gaze fell to the floor and he clenched his eyes shut as he inhaled a deep breath.

I silently cursed myself as Naruto turned on his feet and ran out the door and into the snow. He was hardly wearing anything and I heard that the storm was only going to get worse. I growled and hissed under my breath, my teeth gridding together and my eyes knotting.

"Fuck you, Subaku!" I spat as I headed after Naruto, but I was instantly stopped by a teacher stepping in front of the door.

"Sorry, the storm is turning into a blizzard, one of the worst we ever had and so we are advising everyone stay inside."

"What about Naruto? He just ran out there!"

"Well, I don't know what to say. He shouldn't have left."

"You're just saying that because it's him! Let me out!" I shouted as I pushed passed the teacher.

"Sasuke, no!"

I knocked her out of the way and opened the door. The rush of cold air defeated the warmth around me and for the first time in my life I felt powerless.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sorry for taking so long with this. It feels like a loooong week. Life has sucked and I hope this chapter didn't. =/ My week has only gotten worse and I feel….well….meh. x.x**

**If only, you guys reviews help me like a TON! If anything, review because you wanna see me smile. I dunno why, but when I hear from you guys I get so happy!**

**And also….to that one special girl. xD I put your Gaara scene in there just for you. =3 If that was what you wanted me to do? Ehe. X.o You're such a dear. ^^**

**REVIEW! ;0;**

**Aiya~**


	6. Senseless

**A/N: Okay, so WARNING this chapter contains some odd fluff. O.o; and it is a boy X boy story. You all should know that by this point.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I replied to some of you, but I still only have limited internet. However I do read all your reviews several times and I know most of all your names. Ily. ;w; Thanks! Ohhh, this CHAPTER is dedicated to Juura! She has been such a faithful reviewer and I lubbles her ^^ Thanks hun! =)**

**GO on and read now. ^^**

**Sorry for typos as usual. x.x**

**

* * *

A **CC I D E N TA L ** * A **DD I C TI O N

**C**HAPTER* ** F**IVE

The cold was bitter and capricious as I drug my body through the wind. I used my arm to shield the icy snow that flew at my face. This was certainly a blizzard. Usually we didn't get blizzards, but unfortunately this winter has been colder than the past. Of course Naruto had to race out of the school on the day we get a horrible blizzard.

I pulled my jacket higher up on my shoulders and peered through the layers of pure white. The snow was thick and I could hardly see two feet in front of me. My sleek black hair blew into my face and became soaked from all the frost. "Damnit!" I hissed trying to make my way past all the strong winds that came towards me. My shoes sunk deep into the white powder and my feet were beginning to feel it.

"Naruto!" I called out through the blizzard, but I got nothing in return. It was futile! How was I going to find a boy in the harshness of the weather? I could hardly see my feet, none-less a person! By the way Naruto stormed out of the school made me realize he felt remorse and broken. He didn't care what happened to him and that- deep inside- hurt me. He WOULD die out here with the clothes he was sporting if he were not found soon.

I picked up my pace and moved swiftly through the numbing weather. I couldn't understand why I was so concerned about Naruto, but it didn't matter to me anymore if I had a purpose. I know that I just did and the reasons for my actions could come later. If I didn't act soon then I might not even have a dilemma to worry or think about.

The further I trudged through the snow the more I saw how far I had really gotten. I was at the main road and there wasn't a vehicle in site. I did however see a car stuck in the snow, but there wasn't a person to claim the said car.

I quickly ran across the street, still using my hand to provide protection to my face. My ears were numb and I couldn't feel my feet anymore. My face was beginning to freeze over and my nose was running and I found myself sniffling back often.

"Naruto!" I called again searching around the pure area. Everything was blank, white and, beautiful. At the same time I hated it because I knew that such beauty had such solemn power.

I walked around an empty store parking lot and looked in every direction. The snow wasn't letting down at all and I cringed at the thought of becoming lost in this wasteland.

I jumped and peered deeper into the dark alley ahead of me. It divided two stores and there was only five feet of room between the two buildings. There,-sitting with his knees hugged into his frigid chest- was Naruto. His head was buried into his knees and there was snow dressing his hair.

"Dobe…" I asked as I walked closer towards the shivering figure. He only sported a white tee and his slacks were drenched in the white power.

His head glanced up at me and I immediately noticed the blue rings around his lips and his glowering eyes that began to fade. "You idiot! What are you trying to do!" I said as I knelt down at his level. Naruto sharply turned his head away as not to look at me. He didn't answer me and I growled with a scowl on my face, "Look at me damnit!"

"Go away….I…..don't want to talk about it."

"I never said you had to, but you could at least tell me why you ran out like that! Do you realize that there is a blizzard outside?"

Naruto shook his head quickly and groaned, "Fuck….YES I know! I am in it right now, teme!"

"Then why are you sitting out here waiting to die? You can easily pass out and never wake up. How stupid can a person be? I really thought you were smar-"

"Maybe I WANT to die! Ever think about that!"

I paused and stared entranced with Naruto's gaze. He looked sad…sullen….dull….gone…

"Why would you want that?" I folded my hands together and sat next to Naruto in the dark alley.

"Because….I am a monster…and my baby will be, too. I don't want it to live a life like that."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "That baby is half related to me, so it will be loved and popular no matter if it wants to or not."

"Oh, so now you're accepting of the baby?" Naruto sighed and looked down at his stomach. He lay his hand gently over the white shirt where the baby nested and bit his lip. I could see how he tried to hold back his tears. I wondered why he tried so hard to never cry. He probably thought it was a sign of weakness, but everyone thought it was.

I pulled my jacket off and turned my face away trying desperately to hide any blush appearing over my pale face, "Take it." I demanded and Naruto obeyed taking my jacket and laying over his gaunt figure.

"Thanks…" Naruto mumbled quietly.

"We need to get out of this snow. Lets go." I held my hand out for his, but he just stared at it dumbfounded.

"Why do you want to help me? You don't even want to be seen with me, so I can't understand why….you do this?"

I sneered and bent down over his level. My hands met the back on the stone wall that supported him and my gaze pinned him under the tension, "Because I…." What was I going to say? I liked you a little? Or, I am unsure about how I feel, so play along until I figure out what I am going to do with you? I had no fucking clue how I felt, but something mysterious jolted my beating heart awake when I was around him and I felt like I could smile more, like I could be a little more free and careless than around anyone else. He was different and alone…kind of like me! Every time Gaara was around him I wanted to rearrange his face! Every time Gaara touched him or said something sly I wanted to tear him into millions of pieces and sell them on Ebay for snake food.

It hurt me when Gaara kissed him. I felt like he invaded something that was mine. I felt so badly like I wanted to grab Naruto and kiss him harder, but for no apparent reason. And obviously my mind wasn't thinking correctly, because my mouth dipped lower and snatched Naruto's breath away.

His lips were soft like I could drunkenly remember. They were cold and thin, but addicting. He tasted like a cold breeze of thin power that reminded me of honey, but now that my senses were – more or less – alert, I could hint the taste of warmth and tenderness. It was weird kissing him again because now I could control myself and the situation better, but obviously not my breathing because I was in need of it. My lips half-parted from his and I gulped in a new fresh of icy air as my lips connected back at his. He felt tense against my touch. I hadn't noticed that my right hand fell below his back to support out kiss better.

I slipped Naruto between my legs as I pulled him closer. I felt his eyes shut as he breathed into my mouth. I had no idea what to do or if I should pull away because it felt too wrong to let out connection slip. My left hand pulled him closer as meshed my lips hard into his. I heard a 'mewl 'escape his lips as I let my tongue explore the cavern of his mouth. He didn't seem to enjoy his lack of participation and let his lips and tongue join the game.

We both found ourselves wrestling dominance, but we knew who would gain the win and I nailed it!

I pulled my lips from his and breathed the frigid air deeply into my lungs. Naruto's face was crimson red and I watched as his hands trembled upon his lips as he watched me, "W-what was t-that for?" He choked out. I could only smirk at his cute reaction.

"I have no fucking idea." Was my reply. How could an Uchiha reply with such a blunt sentence? I didn't really know the answer, but it felt so good to be able to retrace his lips against mine. It was a new feeling, but then again so well known.

Naruto tried to hide his face away and I could – almost – hear his heart beating rapidly through the snow.

"Lets go." I ordered as I pulled him to his feet. He looked nervous and confused, but he still obeyed me without a retort or argument. He was probably too weak to yell and start shit with me. Being pregnant did that to a wom- I mean a guy.

I pulled my jacket tighter around his small, fragile figure and let out a deep breath. He looked drained from color again and I knew he was extremely weak. He needed to stop draining his strength and start to take care of himself. I wasn't sure how much more of it I could take.

"Where are we going teme?" Naruto asked as we continued through the snow.

"To my house.."

"What…why? You're parents are home."

"I don't care anymore" I paused and rolled my eyes at his slow pacing, "And would you please keep up because you're going to get lost." I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me, but let out hands intertwine as we continued forward.

The snow had slowed down and I could see where I was going now. I walked to my car and pulled Naruto inside. I didn't care if the snow was going to toughen up a fight because there was no way in hell I was going back into that school.

Naruto kept quiet the whole way I drove home and I kept glancing at him every minute or so. His eyes were darted at his lap and he looked to be concentrating on his thoughts. He was likely confused and hurt. I bet that having Gaara kiss him then me made him really sore. I didn't give him the option whether he wanted it or not, the same as Gaara didn't. That didn't make me any better than that bitch.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked looking ahead on the road.

"That you're a prick."

I snorted, "What?"

"And…sometimes you're very sweet. I just am not sure if it is a trick or for real." Naruto spat with lax. I however didn't respond because I knew I deserved it.

"You like Gaara don't you?" I accidentally slipped out. I didn't mean to say it, but we all don't do what our minds want.

"Huh? Me? Noooo, I mean, Gaara is a friend!" Naruto fumed with a blushing face. He was fidgeting next to me and I rolled my eyes.

"So you didn't like that he kissed you?"

"No! In fact I think that he has lost his mind!"

"Then what about me?" I mused, but I didn't know why I was asking it.

Naruto sheepishly smiled, "W-well….I….y-you…"

Although Naruto wouldn't cough out an answer, so I brushed it off and continued driving down the road with silence radiating between both Naruto and I.

Soon I pulled out in front of the same drive way as last time. It was like a direct replay of before, but this time I had to face my parents and I wasn't sure what I would say to them this time. I knew positively that I wasn't saying anything about him being pregnant. Tonight I would sort out what I would do with Naruto and try and make up an excuse for him being here with me. I already had the perfect plan slipped up my sleeve and like all Uchihas' we always have a great plan.

I smirked, "Naruto, don't talk so much when we get inside. Just stay quiet and only answer when needed."

"Asshole!" Naruto hissed and my smirk only grew.

We walked through the side door like last time. Well, that I walked. He wasn't gathered in my arms like last time; perfectly passed out and clueless as he was before.

Naruto had his curious blue eyes locked on all the new sites. I could tell that he was nervous about meeting my parents and by the way he tugged at the hem of his white tee it wasn't getting better for him. He kept wiping his nose to add to problems and it made since that he would get sick after being in the blizzard wearing just that.

"Dobe.." I said, but no true meaning was lined in my word. Naruto only flashed me a snarky look and I rolled my eyes as we walked through the door.

"Oh baby brother, you made it out alive! I was wonde-" Itachi paused and gazed onto Naruto who stood cautiously behind me. Naruto wasn't a scared little kid. In fact he had a hungry heart with the desire to be better. Although the way he lived his life thus far proved to him that the obstacle in the way could hinder him at any moment. Like my family. I think that was why he acted the way he did around us. Oddly enough, with me he was starting to become slightly open.

Itachi pointed at Naruto who turned his face away to hide his diffident expression, "That can't be the boy that you fu-"

I was quick to interrupt him, "YES, we are home Itachi. This is my friend from school, Naru" I paused trying to think of a different name that wouldn't retrace back to Naruto. "….kai….Narukai." A scornful look fell over me and I tried not to make eye contact with my sadistic brother. However Naruto was confused with the whole incident.

"Right, right. Narukai…." Itachi stepped closer towards Naruto until he stood above the timid figure. Actually, I was sure his trembling was because he was freezing ass cold, but I wasn't going to ask. Naruto didn't make it an option to look up at Itachi though and his gaze was really liking the carpet.

Itachi must have found it rude because he tilted Naruto's chin upward so that his cerulean eyes were now connected with dark black, "You look like some wild animal with those thin scars on your face. Where did you get them?"

Naruto slapped away Itachi's touch and growled, "Leave me alone." He snapped.

I was quite surprised, but I kept my mouth zipped shut. I always let Itachi smell out the newbies in our house before taking the situation in hold. I knew that Itachi didn't get a good look at the person I gave my virginity to. Therefore I was sure Narukai didn't ring a bell, but he could ask some of the other students and they could easily pick Naruto as being the nobody of the school. I was trying to avoid that as much as possible.

"Hm, well, I'd say you're frisky….like a fox." Itachi mused with a smirk as he nursed his slapped hand.

"Pttf, like I give a shit what you think of me!"

"You should…Narukai."

I rolled my eyes and took Naruto's arm in my hand, "We have to go."

"Oh, but Sasuke, what about dinner?"

"Pass."

"It is rare for you to bring a guest over for dinner. I insist he eats."

"Where is mother and father?" I asked changing the subject completely.

Itachi walked closer to me (which I was sure he did because he wanted to feel dominant over me) and he shrugged, "Some meeting. I bet they would be happy to meet a new guest. Why is the little kit here anyway?"

"Hn….because he got stuck in the snow storm. He doesn't have a car, so for the night he is going to room with me."

"Oh, like in the same bed and everything?"

My eye brow twitched and the kiss Naruto and I shared flashed slowly through my mind, "Fuck you. That isn't the case you asshole!"

"You really wouldn't want me to fuck you baby brother. That is intimate stuff you only do with your lover. I'm sure Narukai would feel left out."

"FUC-...go screw yourself." I hissed with acid falling from my mouth. Naruto was tagged along in my quick pacing all the way to my room. I decided I'd wait until later to argue with Itachi.

"SLAM" My door was threatening to fall off its hinges, but I was fully pissed off.

"That was your….brother?" Naruto chirped with an evanescent voice soon to go dull and empty.

"Err, yea." I managed to spoon out of my mouth with embarrassment and shame.

Naruto didn't say anything after that, but he sat on my bed and played with his fingers. I guessed he felt awkward being in my room….alone…with me. Especially after that kiss.

"Take your clothes off."

"What?" Naruto blushed shouting.

"Shhhh, shut up dobe! I don't want Itachi to think things!"

Of course that made Naruto blush deeper and I realized I wasn't helping the awkward situation. "No, I mean….take them off and let me get you something warmer to wear. You're shivering like a stray dog out in the cold."

Naruto nodded and his heart rate calmed back down to normal. I glided over to my dresser and pulled out something warm for him to wear.

"Your brother has a weird temperament. I think he has social problems." Naruto's voice was partly cut off as his shirt slipped over his head. As I turned around I jumped at the site before me. It was different than before. I mean, Naruto's stomach was growing. Or I mean to say the baby. It was really happening. Naruto was actually pregnant and the baby was beginning to show itself. I felt a ping of fright escape myself at the thought. Of course his stomach only proved a small bump, but soon he would represent a balloon. Then what? He would defiantly have to skip school because if anyone figured out people would assume Naruto cross dressed or something drastic!

"Would you please stop staring at me like that, teme! It is freakish!" Naruto cringed with a tinted blush spread lightly across his features. I rolled my eyes and threw the clothes at his face.

"Bastard!" He murmured through the cloth and I smirked in return.

* * *

"AHCHO!" Naruto sniffled back and wiped his nose. I furrowed my brows and sat next to him on my bed.

An hour or so must have passed on since Naruto arrived, but we kept quiet and I decided on finishing my homework even though I knew we wouldn't have school tomorrow.

Shit!

That meant that Naruto would be with me. If that was going to be the plan then I'd have to face my parents with the facts. No, I wouldn't tell them Naruto was pregnant, but I could tell them he was staying with me until everything outside cleared up.

'Cough cough cough'

I gave another quizzical glance at Naruto. He really did get a serious cold.

"Awh, crap! I can't breathe out my nose and I think I am getting a sore throat and headache." Naruto groaned and fell back onto my pillows.

"Hn…idiot. Told you that it was stupid."

Though Naruto didn't protest and say anything back. He must be exhausted and monotone. I would if I were pregnant and sick with a severe cold.

"Here, let me get some cold pills and a heating pad. They work well when you catch a cold." I said as I stood from my bed and walked into my bathroom.

"Your house is really big. I bet you have everything in here! I mean, maids alone are fucking awesome! I wish I had one so they could make me ramen every day. That would be cool, don't you think?" Naruto droned on and I rolled my eyes, but listened.

I knew Naruto was in such a daze he was spouting sentences he wouldn't normally say, but I didn't argue, snap at him, or say ugly things, because I was smart enough to know that when someone was sick….and worse, pregnant, you need to step up and be a man and take care of them!

It's crazy that I was seventeen years old and taking care of my baby's mother. I never thought it would ever happen because that meant I'd have to marry a girl, but since it were a guy and I wasn't married I felt utterly confused.

I didn't hate everything that was going on though. Before I might have stabbed myself, but as I knelt over Naruto and turned him on his side, pressing the heating pad under his abdomen I smiled. Well, I wasn't sure if it were showing, but I knew inside I secretly was.

Fuck. I didn't know if I wanted to feel this way, but I did and that was something I couldn't control.

Naruto fell asleep after I forced him to take the pills. He choked down the water and soon after his eyes shut and his breathing softened I stared over him.

He was beautiful and I knew I could never admit it. No Uchiha ever said these things out loud and I was included. I could only look and not touch because I felt worried and afraid now. I wasn't sure how my feelings would show. Either in a negative way or a positive way.

My fingers brushed through his golden hair and I felt a tiny smile grace my face. It was probably not even considered a smile, but I was content with it being one. My touch traced over his cheek bone and then towards his temple.

I didn't think before I acted as my lips came down and pecked his forehead. I think it was the thought of being a father and him being the mother. He was my wife and I was his protector. No one would touch him or my baby. They couldn't take him or the baby away. That included Gaara. He wasn't in this loop and if he attempted to be his ass was rode kill!

My lips rested over his temple and my eyes fluttered closed. I could clearly hear his breathing fall in and out and I felt stupid for all the mean things I did to him.

I cringed and grit my teeth thinking back on how I beat him up. I might not have known he was pregnant, but it still remained that I let myself do it. I was weak and pathetic!

I couldn't show Naruto that I liked him and for now until I die I'd probably hide all the feelings I had for him, but if tried to let them show, I'd break. Uchihas'…..aren't capable…of showing feelings.

I pulled away from Naruto and sat at the end of my bed. I couldn't say or do anything else, but as long as he was near me then he couldn't get hurt anymore, right? At least I could be useful in that front.

* * *

The sun had set and I fled down the stairs while Naruto still slept. I made my way into the kitchen and eyed a cook down to make some soup.

"You want soup?" He asked confused. I typically didn't ask for anyone to make me food, but it was for Naruto.

"Y-yea….chicken noodle soup. You can make it right?"

"Sure can, master Uchiha. Give me just a second."

Of course he was quick at making my demand and I carefully walked back up the stairs with the tray placed in both of my hands.

Once I entered my room I noticed Naruto sitting up holding his head in frenzy.

"You feeling better?" I asked setting the tray on my night stand.

"Yea….peachy….just peachy and…-" Naruto looked at the soup and back up at me, "Uhh….soup?"

"Hn. Yea. Eat it."

"What if I say no?" Naruto asked crossing his arms with a mused smirk.

'…that little….'

"You have to if you want to get better." I scoffed with a daggered glare.

Naruto's incessant willpower didn't let down and I was sure that he was feeling somewhat better than earlier by his cockiness, "I only like ramen and it's the only soup I'll eat."

"That isn't considered food and it practically causes cancer. You need to eat the soup I brought because it will make you feel better. If for anyone do it for the baby." I insisted, but Naruto seemed dead set on refusing the meal I prepared for him.

"Well…I…..you…y-you have to…" Naruto's eyes wondered all over as he thought of a solution. I was confused as hell, but listened to his confused rant, "Feed it to me! You have to feed it to me." Naruto poked his nose in the air and kept his arms crossed.

"Why?" I asked cocking an eye.

"Be-because….it would amuse me….but….there is a twist."

I waited for the twist to come and I felt taut in the unknown answer.

"You have to transport it by mouth.." Naruto finished with a tinted red face.

I shook my head and wondered if my ears deceived me, "Say what? My mouth? Why in the hell would you want that? How is THAT amusing?"

"Uhh, I don't know. Because I guess deep down inside you wouldn't want to do it."

"It sounds really gross for you. Plus, the soup will lose its flavor in my spit." I scrunched my nose as I pictured the said orders. Naruto really wasn't thinking and must have been under the power of that baleful cold. It really reached his brain and was burning the cells.

"Doesn't matter."

"Why do you insist on trying to make things miserable for me?"

"I just- you….you always make things difficult for other people without even trying and when I get the chance to make you suffer then I'm so going to take that offer!" Naruto huffed out and soon after coughed drastically.

"You okay?"

"Fine! Stop asking! I'm always fine." Naruto sneered as he turned his angered gaze away. Was he mad at me? Why? What did I do to him this time?

"Hn. Fine. Lets play it your way." I reached forward and pulled Naruto into my lap and I instantly heard a squeak come from the blonde. If he wanted this then I'd use my best efforts to win. That is….if you could perform to win.

I picked up the tray with the soup sitting upon and grabbed the spoon cupping the liquid onto it and placing it into my mouth. Naruto blushed and his breathing increased. I wondered if he 'really' wanted to play this game and by now I felt like In was the one amused than him. I was the one doing the actions after all.

I pulled his chin forward and placed my lips over his released the liquid into his mouth. Naruto moaned into my mouth and quickly pulled his lips from mine coughing hysterically. Soup spewed all over my bed and I swiftly grabbed a napkin off the tray and held it to Naruto's mouth to stop the mess he was creating, "Dobe."

"Te'cough'me'cough'."

"You're not very smart, but I might forgive you if you don't make anymore of a mess."

"I 'cough' can't believe you did that 'cough'."

"You told me-"

"And you obeyed! Like magic! I was just testing to see if you'd actually do it!" Naruto said surprised with widened eyes. It was only then I realized Naruto was still placed in my lap. My hands where set on both sides of his body and every time he moved or squirmed I felt a sensation reaction from my lower region. Ohh, too many mental – but nice – thoughts rushing into my brain at once. I tried not to blush or look alarmed. If he continued to unconsciously straddle me I might have to send him out of the room.

"Are you even listening to me, you bastard!" Naruto fumed punching me lightly in the chest.

"No. What were you saying?" I asked moving my hand away from his ass and into my lap.

"I will just eat the soup on my own if it makes you happy!"

I smirked. Now we were getting somewhere. Naruto wiggled off my lap and it didn't go unnoticed that he was still holding a powdered blush on his frail cheeks.

I watched as Naruto slurped the soup and made notice to never take him out in public if it involved manners because he lacked them tremendously. Although at IHOP he did appear half decent. It could just be the soup or maybe he is mocking me?

Once he finished he sat the bowl back on the tray and lay back on my bed. He was being quiet again and I felt slightly nerved. I couldn't read him as well as I anticipated at first when I met him.

I decided we should both head off to bed. I knew tomorrow would be a long day and there was no way I was going to get a bad start. "Naruto, you're going to sleep in my room so I can watch you."

"What, why?"

"For one, you're sick and I don't want you to stop breathing in your sleep. Two, because I don't trust my brother."

"O-oh….well, I can lay an extra blanket on the floor I suppose."

"No." I protested, "You're on the bed and I can get a sleeping bag for the floor."

Naruto didn't know how to respond. He wanted to retort, but instead he blushed – again – and obeyed.

Soon I turned off the light and shifted over onto my side. Tonight I wasn't sure if I'd get the best of sleep and I knew if I didn't it wouldn't be because I was on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! =D I dunno what to even say anymore. I hope this chapter came out okay. I worked harder on this. Well, sorta, but not really. I let my mind soar when I write, so typically it is all over the place and my typos are at a high number. But you guys understand and you still love me I'm sure. =-)**

**Sorry if I seemed OOC. Pretty much anyone in the situation would be out of character if this was happening to them. Sasuke isn't being all that nice, but internally he is starting to be. That is HOW I view Sasuke. He keeps all his thoughts to himself, but in the end he does care for Naruto, right? I mean, he just had to always be a prick and never say anything. Unlike Naruto who has to say everything he thinks.**

**I don't want to see flames. X.x Cause I am doing what I think is right for my story. Of course you CAN speak your mind as long as you're not being a total ass. I write because I love the feeling of my ideas and likes being on paper….or in this case online. xD**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I always do this when I get a certain number of review, so here is the game. If I get 22 reviews (on this chapter) in two-three days then I'll update with a extra long chapter which will be posted the day following the three day period. THAT MEANS REVIEW! XD I just love hearing from you guys. I feel so loved. ;w; *squishes you all and runs away* ily!**

**Aiya~**


	7. Colorless

**A/N: *bows down* I am sorry I am late. ;a; You guys can hurt me if you want. B-but I am sorry. At least it wasn't like a year late. Only a few days. Ehe… x.x ;**

**I think I answered most of the reviews I was sent, but if I didn't just remember it is because I can't always get online.**

**Although because I am just that awesome, if you want to talk to me and answer you often them PM me with your email address or anything else you use. I actually do add random people to my facebookie account. I have no idea why I am posting that on here, but if you like to talk to me all the time you can PM me for my information, or just send me yours. I do like getting to know you guys and I feel awful never getting to sit down and get to know you all personally. Ehe x3**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue reviewing because it makes me happy as butterflies and rainbows!**

**Now read. =K**

**Warnings: Well, I think I had a bit of cursing in this chapter. Hmm, yea, that is all I'll say. Remember, SasuNaru ftw! =D**

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTAL * ADDICTION  
CHAPTER * SIX **

I was tangled into a deep sleep where darkness captured me and tossed my mind around in oblivious wonder. Although I wasn't dreaming and I could hear a faint voice in the back of my head that felt almost like a confused dream.

My body shifted onto the opposite side I was on and I felt myself bump into something and cringed. My eyes fluttered opened and I jumped heavily once my coal eyes met Naruto's pools of blue. "Ugh, dobe!" I groggily hissed trying to shake the sleep off of me. Naruto sat at the end of my bed looking down at me from where I lay on the floor, "What is it?"

"I can't sleep…" Naruto said while turning his face away to hide his expression. His hair was slightly wild from his sleep and he looked distressed.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked pulling myself up to sit on the end of my bed.

Naruto placed his hands in his lap and shrugged his shoulders, "It's just that I had a bad dream and I can't get it to go away. Every time I drift back to sleep it continues the dream."

"What's the dream about?"

"W-well, it is hard to describe, but there are all these demons trying to take the baby away from me and even though I am running I can't escape them. They always grab me and murder me, and the baby is gone and I never see it again." Naruto sighed and brushed his hand over his forehead while shutting his eyes slowly.

"Dobe, it is just a dream and none of that will ever happen. Just go back to sleep, but this time think of happy things and not the dream. Your mind dreams on things on your mind, so erase those thoughts."

Naruto nodded and crawled back under the covers. I watched him for a moment to see if he'd slip back into sleep, but he only continued to toss and turn.

"Hn, fine. I'll stay up here until you fall asleep then." I said as I pulled myself under the covers next to Naruto. He didn't say anything, but I could tell by his silent reaction he was thankful. Naruto was always alone and to be by someone else had to feel comforting.

He never said another word or woke me in my sleep. He was carried away by a harmless dream that would erase the one he had.

* * *

I woke up with a loud 'THUNK' that followed with a 'OUCH'. I woke myself and peered off the side of the bed to see Naruto flopped backwards off of it. I rolled my eyes and smirked while the dobe pulled himself up, "That is NOT funny!" Naruto glared as he sat back onto my bed.

The sun was hiding today due to the dark clouds and the heavy snow. I began to wonder if it would ever stop, but from watching the TV I was informed that it should clear up later on today. That meant Naruto could return home and everything would return to normal.

Naruto slurped his Lucky Charm cereal next to me while I flipped through the channels on TV.

"O-oh! I ike dat hoe" Naruto muffled out while I cocked a confused eye his way.

"What..?" I asked raising an eye.

He swallowed quickly, "I like that show!"

"Oh, I thought that's what you said." I mused with a sly smirk.

Naruto only narrowed his eyes, "You're such a….UGH….it starts with a 'b' and ends with a 'd'. You know this name very well. Come on, guess what it is, Sasuke?"

"Dobe."

"Pttf, no! You're really not that smart as you think, teme."

"Hn, at least I know how to sleep on a bed."

I heard a faint snicker and suddenly felt a wet something on my cheek. I scrunched my face and brushed my fingers across my cheek to find a dead marshmallow Lucky Charm on my face. I looked up at Naruto's laughing face and hissed. He held his spoon up in defense and smiled, "I am not guilty officer!"

I snorted and picked off the red, gooey marshmallow 'thing' that people actually ate. Itachi thought I ate that shit, but instead I tossed it. Luckily Naruto liked that so called shit and so I fed it to him. If people all ate like Naruto then a baby would be a piece of cake to care for. Though, Lucky Charms just didn't seem fit for a meal.

"You're lucky you have an innocent baby floating around in you or else you'd be dead." I twitched while Naruto fell over laughing.

"T-teme! It is still on your face!" Naruto giggled as he leaned over me and pointed at the sticky spot. "Here, let me get it." Naruto said as he licked his finger and scrubbed the red goo off my cheek. "Okay, all gone. Just call me Mister Clean!"

"Hn, you destroy anything you touch. You're going to be worse than the baby." I smirked with a wipe of my cheek to make sure all signs of disgusting cereal were gone.

I heard a knock on my door and immediately jumped and turned towards the sound, "Who is it and what do you want?" I asked.

The door flew open and there stood Itachi. He had his usual sadistic smirk chapped to his lips and I groaned to myself as he invited himself in, "Baby brother….and Narukai," Itachi glanced at Naruto who sat next to me on my bed. I flipped the television off and raised a brow at my brother, "I just wanted you to know my little brother that mother and father will be home shortly. Although I'm sure they'll love to meet your new guest."

I hissed under my breath, "Whatever. Just leave. The snow is going to stop soon anyway, then he can return back home."

Itachi only snickered under his breath and shrugged his shoulders. He glanced once more at Naruto before leaving my room. I felt this dark aura leaking from inside of me, "Fucking KNOCK next time! Jeeze!"

I pulled my hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. Only then did I realize how quiet Naruto was sitting next to me. I turned towards him with an apologetic look. I felt bad that he always had to see my crazy ass brother like that and Itachi typically left me alone, but it seemed that around Naruto he just had to screw with me.

"So, should we head back to my place so your parents don't see me?" Naruto asked staring at his lap.

"No, it isn't that I care so much they see you here, but Itachi might start some shit that doesn't need to be started. Plus, I bet you're becoming sick of people here anyway."

Naruto didn't answer me, but instead pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. I eyed it and gave him a quizzical look, "Where did you get that?"

Naruto eyed the red cell phone and smiled, "Gaara gave it to me because I didn't have one. He said he would even pay for it because it cost nothingfor him on his plan. Isn't that sweet of him?"

I cringed and felt a surge of jealousy ping my body. Friggin Gaara needs to learn to mind his own damn business!

"Yea, Gaara was thinking he could move in with me, so therefore he could help me take care of my house and get it cleaned up." Naruto explained, "Then it would be easier on me and I wouldn't have to worry about my place. Don't you think it is a good idea?"

"Hn, no."

"W-what? Why?" Naruto snapped.

"Because, he just wants to get closer to you, dobe. He is bad news."

"HE cared about me when no one else did!" Naruto protested while raising his voice.

It was true enough that Gaara was there for him when I left him freezing in the wind. I felt bad about the whole thing, but there had to be more to Gaara than I was realizing. I didn't know for sure what it was though.

"Let me go and clean your place up before tonight. You can tell Gaara that you already got it resolved. If I am the father of the baby then I should be the one to do the dirty work, right? I can handle this one."

Naruto's face quickly altered after I spoke. My face was drenched from anger and I appeared serious than anything else. I wanted Naruto to know he could trust me. I didn't know what I was capable of, but I had to try after all.

"Okay. Fine, you can do it." Naruto finally said after a long pause. He looked intently into my eyes and I stared into his. My hand came up and brushed across his cheek and I noticed Naruto hesitated at first, but soon leaned into my touch. I never could understand my actions, but it felt so good to be able to touch him again. To feel his soft features and run my fingers through his silk sun kissed hair.

My forehead leaned against his until they touched. I faintly smiled which followed with a faint 'hn' while Naruto only coughed out a light scoff.

"This is kinda girly." Naruto teased locking his eyes with mine.

"Hn, makes sense for you."

"Bastard."

"Dobe…"

"Te-" Naruto paused, "You're not even worth it." Naruto snorted.

I knew he was only joking, but I felt very relieved to know he was okay with me staying by his side. No more Gaara or anyone else to steal him away from me.

It wasn't planned, but I wasn't aware anyone would plan this. I pushed Naruto back against my bed and hovered above his figure like a tiger on its prey. Naruto blushed and blinked up at me with a confused expression. I dipped lower and hung my lips barely above his, leaving a tingling sensation on our mouths. Naruto calmly breathed as I stared him down, none of us moving or saying a word.

Finally I broke the tension and kissed him tenderly against me bed. He jumped at my movement, but didn't push me away or pull me back. His eyes fluttered closed and he locked our kiss with short moans of enjoyment and game. Although, I wasn't sure if you could call this a game since there wasn't a winner. But I could always find a way to win!

Naruto shifted under my body and tilted his head back as my mouth traced down the corner of his mouth and to the nape of his neck. He gasped back a breath once my tongue met his soft untouched skin. It was fragile and addictive and my mouth attached itself to- once I was given the chance.

"T-teme.." Naruto hissed as he pressed his hands over my chest.

So many thoughts raced through my mind. What if Itachi were to walk to right now? That would be very bad. But this moment I might not ever get back and those thoughts don't matter because they aren't happening right now. Besides, who thinks about those things when you're making out?

Naruto mewled under my body and I removed my mouth from his neck looking at the wet spot I created. It was red and sore and I knew it would appear a bruise on his neck by tomorrow. Take that Gaara!

My lips dipped to kiss him again, but Naruto's cell went off and he jumped pushing me off him to grab it. His heart was racing and he looked flushed from reality, "O-oh, its Gaara. He texted me saying that he was going to meet me so we can head to my house. I guess I should tell him you're going to help me, huh?"

"Yeah, just let him know." Naruto nodded letting out a deep breath. I flipped my feet over the side of the bed trying to calm my body down from our earlier interactions. I wonder how Naruto truly felt about all this? What it the same as Gaara? Did he hate what I did to him? I didn't exactly make him do anything against his will, right?

"Gaara says he still wants to meet me at my house tonight. I guess he wants to talk."

"I don't like him around you."

"Well, you don't get to decide that, teme! I do!" Naruto snapped standing from off my bed.

"Hn, fine. Well, I'll be going to your house so I can clean it up. You can go meet Gaara and head over there after you get him. We can all talk then and I'm sure after I'm done he'll get the idea."

Naruto crossed his arms, "What's that suppose to mean?"

I sighed and stood off my bed, grabbing my snow boots and slipping them on, "You'll see when you get to your house. Don't be in too much of a rush though. You'll ruin the surprise."

Naruto nodded and I grabbed two jackets for us both, "Here." I said handing him a thick navy blue jacket. It was heavy with fur on the inside. It had a hood and pockets for your hands, "I bought this for you, so please remember to wear it."

Naruto stared down at the jacket and smiled. It was faint, but it seemed to destroy the anger he felt earlier, "Hmp, it isn't my orange one, but it will do,"

We both slipped past Itachi on our way out. I didn't want him to notice us as we left because I knew it would only stir more problems that I didn't have the patience to deal with.

"Okay, you go get Gaara, I head to your house. I'll take my car to get there sooner and I'm sure you rather walk to Gaara's house anyway."

Naruto nodded zipping up his given jacket, "Yea, I can do that. Plus, the snow has stopped and this jacket is really fuzzy." Naruto looked up at me and gave me a cheeky grin. I shook my head and smirked, "Only you, dobe." Then left on my way.

It wasn't a far drive to his house, but I knew that I wouldn't have much time when I got there, so I had to hurry up if I wanted to surprise Naruto. I was going to clean his whole place up and make it as amazing as I could get it. Maybe if I got lucky I could get a new bed for him and some other new furniture. I didn't want him living in a pig pin for his whole pregnancy.

I pulled up close to his house and jumped out of my car making my way to his shack. Once I reached it I noticed snow had dared to destroy what was left of it. Yet, it still stood in one piece as if waiting for Naruto to come home.

I stepped closer mentally scoffing at the pathetic so called house Naruto lived in.

_'BOOM!'_

I flew backwards and slammed into the white powdered snow. My body ached and shook from the erratic sound. I peered ahead of me and gasped once I saw Naruto's house on fire! What happened?

I tried to stand on my feet, but the loud explosion shot me backwards and I must have hurt my leg. However, I still stumbled to my feet and leaped to his house standing over it stunned and confused. I must have stepped on something that caused its reaction. But what? And how?

I tried as hard as I could to put the fire out, but nothing was working. The house burned and burned and smoke rose into the sky darkening the thin snowy air.

"Fuck it all!" I screamed as I moved closer to the engulfed house. I tossed snow onto it, but it didn't calm the fire. My eyes stung from the smoke and I was practically covered in ashes trying desperately to kill the fire. Naruto's home was shattering apart and I couldn't stop it. What would he think if he lost his home?

"SEE I told you!" I heard from behind me. I turned around breathing heavily and saw both Gaara and Naruto walking up the hill of snow that stood before the low dip that led to his house.

I breathed heavily, "N-Naruto! I don't know what happened, but there wa-"

"No, you shut up!" Gaara interrupted, "You told me that because you were mad at Naruto for getting pregnant and stirring drama you were going to burn his house down. You said you didn't want to deal with this anymore and didn't want anyone to help him. Like me! You couldn't stand that I was helping Naruto and so you used him."

I couldn't believe what Gaara had just said. He was blaming this on me!

"Fuck you! I didn't do anything to his house. It blew up when I stepped close to it!" I protested angrily.

"Liar! Why in the hell would you come up with something as stupid as that?"

"Why would I talk to you about ruining Naruto's life!"

Gaara smirked, "I have proof."

Gaara and Naruto walked down to my level and I noticed Naruto wouldn't look at me of say a word of anything. He remained mute. Like he was siding with Gaara.

"See?" Gaara showed me the texts.

"I didn't send those!" I yelled taking his cell phone and staring at user's name that sent the texts. Sadly it was my number who belongs to the sender, but I know I didn't send those. This mother fucker was playing with me and Uchihas' aren't ever treated that way!

I pushed him.

Hard.

He fell into the snow and smirked up at me.

I felt a punch to my cheek and stumbled back looking into Naruto teary blue eyes. He looked furious.

"Dobe, I didn't do this!" I exclaimed as I ignored my throbbing cheek.

"You told me that I would see when I got here, well THIS is was not what I expected you would do! You should have told me if you still hated me, but instead you continued to mock me! What else MUST I do! You kissed me….and…it was all a lie. I almost thought that you were changing. I believe that every time you do something nice, but now I know you can't be changed. You'll always be a bastard!" Naruto backed away and brushed his tears off his face. He sniffed back from his nose and I watched as Gaara took his hand and led him away from his house.

I stood there unsure of what to do. I couldn't believe what was actually happening. How could Naruto believe I would do something like this?

"As I said…stay away from Naruto." Gaara seethed.

I glared and balled my fists. I wasn't going to let him win this time. He kept playing this game where he made me out to be the bad guy. Maybe I was in the beginning, but I'm not anymore and I was aware of what I wanted now. I was prepared to get there no matter what it took, but how I can I help Naruto and be there for him when he thinks I'm the evil one.

"Gaara-no-Sabaku…" I growled through mashed, gritted teeth, "You will regret touching what doesn't belong to you. See to it you will regret it!" I finished spitting blood into the pure untouched snow. The mark on my cheek burning after Naruto's reaction.

Naruto stared back at me with tears in his eyes. He remained quiet and allowed Gaara to lead him away. He looked back at me one last time as I stood by the broken house. Snow began to fall and it smothered the flames that licked at the wood.

I watched Naruto and Gaara as they disappeared behind the houses off in the distance. I didn't have a plan this time and I was clueless on what plan I could throw at Naruto now.

I turned around and eyed the blackness of what remained. It was all gone. Everything was gone. Gaara had to have done this….but…why? If not him then who else? He was obviously involved in the plan and if this was the plan then were their intentions to kill me?

So many thoughts and I couldn't understand the actual truth. I walked down towards the burnt shack and kicked up the ashes. I jumped when I saw a picture that was left untouched. It was the picture of Naruto and his parents. I sighed and slipped the picture into my pocket….then I headed home silently.

Exactly when I walked through my house my brother furrowed his brows and stared at me. He set his hand to his chin and nodded, "I see, I see…." He said as he circled my filthy figure.

"It looks like to me you need a bath, little brother. Want to join me?"

I gawked at him shocked and growled with anger, slipping past him giving him my infamous middle finger.

"Oh, I thought so, baby brother." Itachi responded with an evil sadistic giggle followed with an exuberant sigh, "You're the life of this family…always. No matter who toys with you."

But I thought I probably heard him wrong and vanished into my room to destroy something. Like those lucky charms. Those would do just perfectly!

I always knew boys with eye liner were trouble.

But I be damned if that redhead out smarted me!

* * *

**A/N: This isn't very long. I'm so sorry guys. Dx I was trying to make it longer, but I decided to end here cause it just seemed like a nice spot.**

**So yea, now you have to wonder who started the fire and why? Poor Sasuke, right when he was about to have Naruto. Seems like something bad always has to happen. X.x**

**As for Naruto, you'll have to see what happens to him. I have some pretty crazy stuff planned, so keep reading.**

**And I have a new story up called Objects in Mirrors Are Closer Than They Appear. Or…known as OIMACTTA. You guys should check it out! That was part of the reason I was late. It probably will be a little slow, but I'm still here. Reviews REALLY help right now, so don't forget that. X3**

**What else? Hmm, well I hope you liked this chapter and I really enjoyed all of your reviews. ^_^ Things have been hard this week which is why I was slow updating. I'm not giving up on this story though. I love it too much. XD**

**Okay, review my loves. =)**

**Aiya~**


	8. Faithless

**A/N: Everyone please forgive Aiya for being late with this chapter. If you knew the life I lived right now you'd maybe understand. Though I do not plan to give up on this story, so stay with me and keep reviewing.**

**Pretty much I have been having a hard time at home and I'm just going through a rough period of my life. I don't want to drone on about my life because I know you'll find it weird and boring, but just to give you an idea of why I am late and sucking with updating is because I'm trying to move out and at the same time dealing with decisions I have to make if I do. I'm a senior in high school and if I move out it could cause a lot of issues with that. So, yea... The reasons behind why I want to move out are a long ass story, so imagine and make something up. XD **

**I am very glad you guys are still reading this. =D I feel so blessed to have readers like you supporting me.**

**How do you all feel about me posting my poetry on my fanfiction? I LOVE poetry and I even write SasuNaru poems. ^^ If you want I can post them here for you guys to read.**

**Lastly, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I tried! ^^ I won't take as long to update again, but I am going to New Mexico in two days, so wish me luck!**

**

* * *

A **C C I D E N T AL * **A** D D I C T I O N

**Chapter Seven**

The rain was icy as it fell from heaven. Everything was threatening to glaze over with the cold substance as I pulled into my drive way. I was lucky enough to make it home since the roads were deathly dangerous and with my anger level I was surprised I didn't commit suicide subconsciously.

I raked an irritated hand through my locks of raven hair as I pulled the keys from the ignition. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. Naruto jumped into Gaara's arms when he assumed I blew up his house. Why would he assume I did it right off the bat! It was stupid!

I sighed and shut my coal eyes slowly. Of course….because I have hurt him so much. Like a burning fire, if you touch it you learn immediately to stay away from it. The pain teaches you not to play with it again. However Naruto still continued to near me even after he was burned. The first time was when I had sex with him, the second was when I beat him up, the third being when I ignored him and dropped him off away from the school. I had hurt him and made him feel worthless. Once his house caught on fire he easily could believe it was me. It only made sense.

Finally I pulled open the car door and slipped out of the driver seat. I headed inside my house and I knew as soon as I stepped inside that door I'd make a B-line towards my room where I would lock myself inside to drain my frustration.

Although once I stepped inside I froze in my stance and narrowed my eyes at Itachi's best friend.

"Deidara…." I hissed as my eyes morphed into a glare.

"Oh little Uchiha, how are you? I heard you were dropping off your pet?"

"I was not dropping him off." I sneered bawling my first. What did Itachi find so amusing about sharing my life to the world? I didn't notice Itachi walking into the room with Deidara's son as I continued to ponder.

Itachi mused and smiled as he sat on the couch. The baby was still in his arms making loud noises as he did so.

I did not know too much about Deidara, but he and Itachi had been close friends for the last five years. They met at some meeting and since then I've seen Deidara lazy around our house like it was his own. Then he had a child with his wife he married two years ago, but she committed suicide after the baby was born and Deidara decided to take the baby on his own. Oddly Itachi helped him raise the baby and that was typically his excuse for why he was over here now.

It scared me that Itachi would care for an infant because he had the nature of a lion and he never appeared to me as the gentle loving type. Although the way he handled the baby was unbelievable. His spirit was gentle and it made me want to puke.

"Itachi, you're little mugging friend needs to take his kid and leave." I spat with stoic eyes. Itachi smirked and shifted the baby in his arms.

"Krimson and Deidara are about to have dinner with us and leave. Be nice, baby brother. "

I hissed back at Itachi, but didn't retort. What was I going to say to that?

"Yeah, Krimson is a growing child and he needs to eat. Speaking of which, Itachi and I have to go check on dinner since the maids aren't attending us tonight. So….little Uchiha, can you watch Krimson while Itachi and I slip into the kitchen." Deidara smirked with stinging eyes reflecting into mine.

I growled and snorted, "Fine. Whatever!" How hard could it be anyway?

I marched towards the couch and jumped back alarmed when Itachi sat the baby in my lap. Krimson was probably close to a year old and he had jet black hair like his mother did. I don't remember too much about the women he married because she didn't stop by much when she was alive. Their son was cute though and as I cradled him in my arms, a brink moment of my own child flashed through my mind.

Would I be a good father?

Itachi snickered and my face drained realizing he had been staring at me.

"Fuck off, Itachi!"

"Watch your language around my son, baby Uchiha." Deidara snapped with a slightly raised tone. I forgot that half second I held a child in my arms. Would I even like being a parent? I wasn't sure I could handle it, but the baby didn't seem too annoyed because his eyes began to flutter closed and soon after Itachi and Deidara slipped away he drifted off asleep in my embrace.

I sat there holding him, watching him as he breathed softly. He was dead weight in my arms, but there was a certain feeling coming over me I couldn't explain. Krimson was not my own child, but it was nice to see such a small being depend on you. I wonder if that was why Itachi helped Deidara with Krimson. His face was so precious and looked like porcelain glass. I smiled down at the baby without even realizing it.

It must have been ten minutes later before Deidara came to the rescue and took the sleeping baby back, "Heh, thanks little Uchiha. I think you have a talent with babies."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes crossing my arms, "Yea right. I'm going to my room." Though I paused in my position and glared back at Deidara, "And stop calling me little Uchiha! It pisses me off!"

I heard a faint laugh behind me as I marched up the stairs for the night. That was enough for me for the day and I still hadn't cleared my mind.

I face planted into my pillow and let out a deep breath, lightly letting my mind swirl and pan away into darkness. I fell asleep like that and I didn't return until the following day when the light danced into my room.

Of course waking up made me realize Naruto was gone and he wasn't with me anymore. Gaara had ruined that and I knew that I would have to dig underneath to find the absolute truth that was gnawing at me.

Who really set the trap for the explosion and why? They obviously knew I was going to be there. It confused the shit out of me, but I wasn't losing Naruto like this. There was no way in hell I was going to allow that to swallow me and happen because I was so foolish.

I sat at the corner of my bed and clinched the comforter, "If it's a war you want then it is a war you'll get!"

* * *

School started back the next week after the snow came down and I felt a pinch of worry when I noticed Naruto was absent. Sadly no one knew where he was and it was strange because everyone avoided conversations of him like the plague. I figured it was because of the way I spoke about him last week. I didn't realize my words would affect everyone so dearly like they did, but they didn't speak rude of him anymore.

I sat down at lunch period and pulled the wrapper from my sandwich avoiding eye contact with everyone around me.

"So….why did you stand up for the nobody?" Neji asked after a long silence. I twitched and sat down my lunch.

"Because I felt like it, Hyuuga. Maybe you should try it sometime."

There was another long pause and deep silence filled the table.

"Hello Sasuke. I presume you have a 'thing' for Naruto after your last encounter with him at the front of the school?" Sai asked with his annoying smile plastered over his face. I growled as I set my lunch down once again.

"Shut. Up! I am not going to explain myself to you."

Sai continued with his everlasting smile pinning into my face. I debated over tearing his mouth off, but decided against it due to the fact he would only find a new way to annoy me.

"So, you're not denying it, Uchiha?" Neji asked folding his hands together and pressing his lips in a straight line.

"Hn..your lack of intelligence is poor, Hyuuga. I simply was trying to smother the problem than advocate it. Pay closer attention next time."

After my reply the table shut down in void and no one dared to make a sound. There was nothing else to make out of the incident that happened days ago. They shouldn't be prying anyway and I was sure in hell sick of all the drama this school stirred.

* * *

Naruto was gone. I knew it was true because I did not see him anymore. It stung and it hurt, but I couldn't do anything about it.

What was an Uchiha to do anyway? Here I am making my way down the halls. Students shuffle out of my way and girls attempted to talk to me. Either they avoid me like the plague or they gather enough courage only to be turned down.

I didn't feel bad for them because they should have known I wasn't interested. I was concerned about Naruto and it didn't help that each day went by he never showed his golden face. I was starting to lose the images I had of the sunny haired boy. I begged and craved to touch his soft locks of sun kissed hair. Where was he right at this very moment?

I thought about him constantly. And somehow managed to maintain A's through the turmoil and every night when I arrived home I would always greet my parents and head into my room. Itachi even flashed me quizzical looks and I ignored him just as I did the students at my school.

Somehow Neji, Sai, and Sakura ended up with my number and they would shoot me texts asking why I was blank lately. As if my regular emo self wasn't enough to understand they had a storm of confusion rush over them every single day ever since Naruto vanished from my life. It desperately had me on the end of my rope and I felt vulnerable.

What if Gaara had hurt him? What if he needed me? Was the baby okay and was Naruto getting enough vitamins and nutrients? I felt like a worried husband…or something….

I was surprised when four months went by without even a glance of Naruto. My heart ached and I felt empty and useless. I couldn't even keep my child's carrier at my side. How was I supposed to be great in anyone's eyes this way?

Strange enough I felt as if I grew wiser over the four month period. I didn't have anger boiled up inside myself anymore and I felt a ping of stoic calmness over take me instead. I was sick of becoming rash and reacting cold out of anger. I wasn't a child anymore and in only a few months I'd be eighteen years old. It was already nearing the end of May and that meant I would be graduating very soon, too. I wasn't excited because I was graduating, but happier because I wouldn't have school weighing me down.

I walked down the stairs of my house on last day of school. I was wearing a short sleeve dress shirt with our school emblem of a leaf pressed on the left sleeve. My black slacks were ironed nicely and my hair was sleek and jet black as it framed my pale features.

Deidara sat on the couch with Krimson next to him. He was feeding him mashed banana baby food and Itachi was kneeling below the couch digging through a dipper bag.

"Uh…." I paused slipping my hands into my pocket as I finished walking down the last of the stairs, "Itachi, what are you doing?"

Itachi stopped what he was doing and glanced up at me with a small smirk overcoming his face, "Don't you look cute today, little brother?"

"Not what I was asking."

"Right, well…." Itachi turned his gaze down at the baby-blue bag before him, "I'm taking the child here on a field trip. Deidara is going to need help, so here I am. You should come along. I know you loved the zoo as a little boy, baby brother."

I cocked an eye and pulled my hands from my pockets and crossed them, "That doesn't sound like something you'd do. Besides, don't you have work today and isn't father going to think you're being….'foolish'….is how you'd put it."

"Foolish, maybe, but Krimson's life won't be ruined by something as stupid as I being selfish."

"Oh yea? Well when did you start being the loving one?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes making my way towards the front door, though I was stopped when a hand reached out and took my arm.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's voice was cold and deep, but very real, "I might just care about you, too. Just maybe…" Then he released me and I lunged forward trying to regain my balance. He had caught me off guard because my face was flushed and I felt very confused.

"You lost what you had gained foolish baby brother. Take the log out of your own eye first. You like to point out my mistakes, but honestly….what mistakes have I made?" Itachi said as he lifted Krimson off the cough. Deidara who was typically chatty didn't say anything to me as he made faces at the child while wiping baby food from his soft chubby cheeks. I didn't respond and headed out the door. Was Itachi trying to advocate I did something? Did he know something I didn't?

I sighed and ignored him making my way out to my car. The warm air slipped up and down my body giving me chills. Spring was always so beautiful and the warm air seemed too perfect for me to handle on such a down written day. Damnit it all!

I decided I didn't want to drive to school and jumped out of the driver seat walking my way down the drive way. I would walk today and I knew I would need the time to think. I had too much on my mind right now to take the car.

As I slowly made my way to school my head stung. No, my whole body stung! Why was everything always pinned as my fault? I wasn't trying to ruin anyone's life intentionally maybe before I didn't give a shit about Naruto, but now I did. I never wanted him to leave and somewhere in this world he was six months pregnant and hopefully not alone.

I bit my lip as a car passed by. I didn't even notice a shadow dancing along mine on the sidewalk as I walked.

"So, you're the Uchiha, right?" A voice asked much too lazily.

I turned around and scrunched my eyes, "Shikamaru? You're the transfer this year, right?" I asked eyeing him, unsure how I knew this piece of information anyway.

"Troublesome. You have been remote lately I've heard."

"Why do you care?" I asked sneering. Shikamaru only sighed and threw a hand over his head and I narrowed my eyes at his pony tail. Although it did compliment his features and his copper locks glowed in the sunlight's reflection. However his school clothes were a bit too baggy for his smaller figure.

"You know Hyuuga Neji right? I noticed he sits with you and as troublesome as this is, I know you're the only smart one who can maybe help me." Shikamaru said eyeing me.

"I don't do help."

"You want help if I'm giving it, Uchiha."

I glared and him and rose a brow, "Why is that?"

"Because I am not stupid. I know that you've been searching for that blond headed boy with marks attaining his face. I know you have this thing for him and it doesn't matter why you want him or why you've been upset since you haven't been with him, but the issue remains that you need him and you have no idea where he is. Am I right?"

"How the hell-"

"Uchiha, I have a talent for brilliance, however it is always troublesome. Do a favor for me and I'll do one for you." Shikamaru asked sticking out his hand in a agreement. I glared at it solemnly.

"Hn….what makes you think you can help me?"

"I can find Naruto for you."

Silence filled the gap between us and I brushed a lazy hand through my hair, "What do you want?"

"Hyuuga Neji. That's all."

I furrowed my eyes, "Why?" My voice was unsure and confused.

"Because my heart is troubled by him. Look, it doesn't concern you, so don't pry. Just get him to me and I'll get you your blond."

"Yea? Well how do I know I can trust you? How do I know you can complete your task?" My arms crossed over each other and my eye cocked. The wind around us blew and a small child and her mother crossed a walkway quickly in the background.

"Because I also have to worry about you accomplishing your task, too. Either way you'll win because I'm not going away empty handed." Shikamaru spoke with sincerity and I smirked.

My hand reached out and laced with his and I felt his grip tighten over mine, "Well then, I'll see you at school Uchiha. You have until tomorrow to get what I want."

My hand squeezed his, "Fine, and I want what I requested by tomorrow's graduation as well."

Shikamaru sighed and pulled his hand away, "Troublesome, but I guess I can manage."

I stared as he headed towards the school lawn. As odd as that boy was he was smart. I knew his grades even passed mine which was saying a lot. However the reasons why he wanted Neji irked me. Why would he want that jerk anyway? He was so weird and it didn't make any sense. Though a ping of hope slipped into my heart, just wishing that maybe Nara would actually bring back that light into my life I had lost months ago.

"Hn…" I spoke as I walked towards the school getting the last day of school over with for the rest of my god forsaken life.

* * *

After school ended I tried my luck and neared Neji. I didn't know how I was going to play this out, but if I was slick enough the Hyuuga would submit to me and I'd have this all covered down.

"Hyuuga!" I called out from my locker. Neji turned around and cocked an eye in confusion. Just like everyday his long hair hung over his shoulders. To say Neji was feminine was a statement. He looked like a girl with only minor missing parts, but he was as tough as they came some days. His silky, long, brunette hair was only a façade to hide how masculine he really way.

"Can I help you?" He asked tightening his gaze.

"Yea, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me at tomorrow's graduation."

Neji turned back at his locker and threw all this books into his messenger bag as he cleared out the locker, "Oh yea? Why are you inviting me to something like that? Isn't that above you, Uchiha?" Neji asked as he zipped up his bag and through it over his shoulder.

I sighed, "Yea, you're right, it is above me. This is exactly why I asked it. Just say yes and be there." I ordered as I slung my bag over my arm and headed for the door.

Bingo. He was right where I wanted him. I smirked as I left the school, but abruptly stopped when Karin jumped in front of me placing her hand over my chest.

"Sasuke, there you are. What about our date?" She smiled and adjusted her glasses over her face. I felt appalled standing right next to her. Also, why did she cling to that long ago agreement? This girl was a freak.

"Don't touch me." I snapped slapping her hand away. I side stepped her and continued down the side walk. Of course now I regretted walking and not taking my car. She was one of the most irritating girls I had ever met.

"Sasuke, if you think Naruto didn't have it coming, you're wrong. He had too many problems anyway; I mean just looking at the guy you can tell. That's why he dropped out of school. He is probably training on 'how to be a hobo for dummies'."

I growled under my breath and continued to ignore her. She pissed me off on so many levels, but I didn't want to break under the rash tension of girls anyway. It was pointless.

"Anyway, Sasuke, I was thinking that….well….after graduation tomorrow we could hang out ya'know. I think you and I could really kick it off." Karin blushed as she continued at my heels.

"No. Go away…"

"But Sasuke…."

"Leave."

"You can't be so crude! Just give me a chance!" Karin clung to my arm and I scrunched my face in dislike.

"Release me. Now."

"Sasuke I can be better than that blonde brat! I deserve you not him! He was created from destruction don't you get it!"

I jerked my arm away and Karin lost her balance and fell onto the ground. I glared at her from above and she stared at me with tears glittering her eyes. She brushed her crimson hair behind her ears and bit her lower lip, "Sasuke, you're less of a man than I thought!"

"Don't talk about Naruto that way. You caused this on yourself. I warned you several occasions to back off, but you never heed the warnings. The fire just burned you, so take it to mind, Karin!" I spat as I turned on my heels. I heard her growl loudly and throw gravel towards me. I didn't feel it make contact with my body, but rocks tumbled across my feet as I walked.

I blatantly ignore her protesting as I continued down the road. Hopefully things with her would finally end. Something else to look forward to since school ended. I wasn't sad at all and I knew I wouldn't regret anything….well…anything that didn't have to do with Naruto.

* * *

I was at the dinner table that night with my family. Everything was silent like usual. The Uchiha household was almost famous for the deep void that surrounded the house and it was considered a privilege for our whole family to be eating together. Usually my parents were gone and that would mean I'd throw something in the oven and munch on it as I did my home work.

"Sasuke, I hear your graduation is tomorrow. I bet you're excited to finally move forward and take up bigger achievements in your life?" My father asked as he spooned food onto his plate. My mother flashed me a gentle smile which I returned.

"Yes sir, I am relieved to be taking a step forward as well." It was short, but at least it was proper.

I forced myself not to glare at Itachi as he stared at me from across the table. It was sad that our table could fit fifteen people at it and here us four sat.

"Itachi I noticed you weren't at the corporation building today. Care to explain?" My father asked turning his attention to Itachi.

Itachi swallowed his food and cleared his throat. He was calm and serene as usual, "Yes, I was with Deidara and his son Krimson. I decided to help him today and take his son to the zoo. We all had a great time father."

My father narrowed his gaze and I saw anger rise inside his body, "That is ridiculous! You shouldn't be helping some man raise a child! Are you out of your mind! You're an Uchiha and that means you have important duties! Playing around with some irresponsible man and his son is despicable!"

Itachi rose from his chair and stood tall, "Father I understand, but I'm not a child anymore and I make my own choices." He bowed shortly, "If you'll excuse me." Then he left, my father roaring in anger.

I jumped when he slammed his fist into the table and I turned my eyes at his.

"Sasuke, learn from your older brother's mistakes. Don't become a fool."

I nodded slowly and tried not to show fear. My father could smell it and I didn't want to be seen as a coward. He was right after all. Though if my father ever knew what happened a few months ago he would be furious.

I only stared at the door Itachi walked through and let out a held breath. Itachi did appear to have it rough and I began to wonder if I were in his place if it would be the same way.

My mother soon stood and rushed at my father's side to calm him down. I didn't have anything left to say and stood from the table excusing myself. This is why I hated family dinners.

I headed off to bed for the night in hopes that the following day would go better. If I could get Neji to play along then it wouldn't be a hard game to beat. Also, Shikamaru better hold up his end of the deal. Though it secretly scared me to see Naruto again. What would I say when I was face to face with him? And how could Shikamaru find him when I can't? It was confusing and I drifted off to sleep wondering about it.

* * *

I arrived at the graduation party that morning. The sun was rising in the sky and it gave off a comforting warmness that made my insides spark.

I faked a smile when I saw Neji walking towards me and tired to play it cool.

"Neji, glad to see you could make it."

"I'm graduating you idiot. Now what is it that gives you the idea that toying with me is a great idea?"

I was about to speak, but a hand fell upon my shoulder and I turned around eye locking with Shikamaru, "Oh, it's yo-"

"Hello, Neji." Shikamaru interrupted me and held out his hand to Neji. Of course Neji 'hmped' and took it lightly. I could see this weird determination in Shikamaru's eyes and it started to scare me. What was he up to and did he find Naruto?

"What is this, Sasuke?" Neji asked pulling his hand from Shikamaru's. I noticed that Shikamaru was wearing a white tux and his hair was let down. He looked very elegant and almost….cute. Though I wasn't going to say anything about it to either boy.

Neji has the same look captivating his figure, except one: he always looked like that and two: he was wearing a cap and gown. Although, I would have to admit Neji had the softest blue eyes I'd ever seen. It had to be a special family trait because I could almost see through his eyes they were so blue. Shikamaru seemed mesmerized by them because his gaze was locked into his.

Neji flushed after the staring battle and cleared his throat pulling his hair behind his ear, "Uchiha explain what is going on?"

"Actually, I don't know, but Shikamaru here would love to tell you. He is an exchange student and is very smart. He probably would be a good friend for you since you're both related ass holes. In some way or another." I smirked and began to back away from the two figures.

"Hm, well at least I'm not a drag like you." Shikamaru replied with a stoic expression.

Neji pulled Shikamaru forward and the said boy looked alarmed as he glanced up at him.

"Well, I suppose I should show you around since you're new." Neji smirked. I rolled my eyes as I began to move away. I wasn't sure what was going on with them, but I didn't want to be smack down in the middle of it. All I knew what that Shikamaru better have found Naruto or he is going to regret it.

Time passed by and before I knew it everyone who was graduating was up front. Many parents had video cameras out and I was hoping for it to end already. I knew my parents had meetings today and they wouldn't attend my graduation. I know they were there for Itachi's graduation and it slightly pained me to think about it.

I must have gawked outwardly when I noticed Itachi in the very back holding Krimson. Deidara was next to him laughing about something while trying to whisper in his ear. It was a mystery why Itachi was always around Deidara and helping him raise his child, but I shrugged it off. It surprised me that he was even here and to think what my father would do if he figures out. Oh the joy! Although I was beginning to thing Deidara changed my brother for the better.

"Presenting your graduated class of 2010!" Tsunade announced as everyone tossed their caps into the air. However I wasn't paying a bit of attention and quickly threw my cap unto the ground.

Everything got loud after that and I continued to stand there on the stage frozen in time. I could hear happy laughing and graduated students making conversation about what they were going to do next. It was all so happy, but here I stood feeling very alone. Itachi was here, so that did brighten the mood, but I knew Itachi likely didn't want anything to do with me. Maybe he came because he wanted my father to yell at me for making him go or something retarded like that.

I sighed and moved forward trying to pry myself through the crowd of people. I could see Neji and Shikamaru talking to each other under one of the far off trees. Sakura was with them with Neji's cousin, Hinata. They looked happy and cheerful, but who wouldn't on a day like this?

"S-Sasuke?" A faint voice said.

I jumped from the familiar voice and slowly turned around. My dark orbs lit up and my lips eased apart as I gazed onto the blond.

There he stood before me. He was wearing a tan tunic that reminded me of a poncho more than a tunic. It covered his mid section and I couldn't tell the difference of before and now. He face was flushed and his hair sunnier than before. His lips were pinker than I remembered and he looked healthier. Some job I was doing.

I frowned as I stared at him. I felt joy overtake me, but I too timid to reach out to him. Oh god he had no idea how much I wanted to though. If I could only touch his face and kiss his soft lips.

"N-Nar….."

"Sasuke…I…I'm so sorry.." Naruto bit back his tears as he stood before me. Tears began to fill his eyes as redness took over them, and I heard him hold a sniffle as he released a held breath.

"Nar-"

"No listen!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly and inhaled. His hands folded across his covered waist and the color of his face began to slowly drain, "I was wrong. I just t-thought-"

I inched towards Naruto and my hand came up at his face gently smearing his tears. People around us gave weird looks, but brushed it off once they passed by, "You're back…"

Naruto's shook his head and tilted his face upward looking me in the eyes. I noticed how blue they were and I knew his tears advocated it, "This is only the beginning, Sasuke, but you have to know I believe you."

I froze in my stance, very confused at what Naruto was saying. My hand continued to trace down the curves and features of his face. His lips were slightly cracked and I could feel his warm breath on my hand, "Explain it to me then."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for ending at a weird place. I wonder what Naruto has to say? Hmmm…. O.o;**

**Oh I smell some NejiShika. X3 Yes, I have this odd thing for that pairing.**

**Anyway, please review cause I am feeling a little down this week, so I need you guys. /dies.**

**What else? Uhh, yea, so not sure what to say. Krimson is a cutie, huh? He is going to play a big part in the future. Not saying anything else to that though. Harharhar**

**Though everything will start to come together, so look forward to it. ^^ **

**Now go review! =3**

**Aiya~**


	9. Soundless

**A/N: I am a bad person. I haven't updated in a few weeks. X.o; I promise you all that I am super busy! Everything only has gotten worse since last time. *dies* But I am counting on you guys because you REALLY help me a lot. I love hearing from you all, so please continue supporting me by reading and reviewing. *huggles you all* And if you don't review, start to because then I can find you and send you a plot bunny! Their starting to breed! =D So awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**A C C I D E N T A L * A D D I C T I O N **

I stared at Naruto confused and blank. All my thoughts were frozen in time, as if I couldn't pull them back and use them for words.

I wanted to say so much and I wanted to reach out, but instead all I did was gawk. I pursed my lips together after what seemed like thirty minutes of me staring. Naruto's face was puzzled and I rather him say something than me.

If only he would tell me what to do. If he would make the first move then I could counter it and maybe allow my lungs to work and have me breathe again. Until then I had to use what effort I had within me.

"W-what do you have to say?" I said in practically a whisper. I exhaled a breath and hissed at myself mentally for letting myself seem so weak and helpless.

Naruto took a step forward and arched his back. The gesture had me confused, but I curiously wondered if it was the strain of pregnancy, "Well…." Naruto paused, "Let's talk over there where no one can hear us." Naruto said as he directed his gaze by a far off tree away from everyone else.

Of course I followed him and once we were out of hearing range Naruto sighed and looked me straight in my coal eyes. I swallowed to myself and stared him hard. I did not spend all this time searching for him to lower my guard and appear weak….as if I didn't care about him. Perhaps I wanted him to believe I didn't care. That was another façade I held so perfectly.

"Sasuke, I wanted to let you know that you were right. I'm sorry for being such a stupid idiot and walking off like that." Naruto bit his lower lip and let his head fall, "Also, about that k-kiss…..we need to remain friends. Only friends. Nothing more." Naruto's voice went flat and it lost the cheer and color it once held.

I didn't know what to say….in fact I didn't even understand what to even think on. Was Naruto saying that he didn't like the fact I kissed him? Was he angry at me? Did Gaara trick him believe I was out to get something out of him? So many questions were barreling through my brain and I pushed them back trying to ignore them like I did every one of my previous thoughts.

"Sasuke, you never hurt me. I let you kiss me. I never hated it." Naruto lifted his gaze back to mine, "But for the baby to be well and to play it safe, for not only me, but you as well, we both need to end this and now. We haven't gone too far and the baby can still lead a normal life. I will need your help. Actually, I know I'll need your support and help. Please, Sasuke, help me!"

The plea in Naruto's cerulean eyes struck me like lightning in the rain. I felt frigid and shattered, but my head bobbed up and down in confirm. I saw Naruto's bright sunny smile and my heart felt slightly warm again. It would all be alright. I can fix this.

"Naruto, I understand why you're asking this. Whatever Gaara did, I'll fuc-"

"No, don't get involved with Gaara! He won't be around anymore anyway." Naruto begged while raising his voice.

I felt another ping of confusion rise inside myself. He was hiding something and whatever it was it totally scared the hell out of him.

"Naruto, you're coming home with me to stay. You can live with me in my home until the baby is born." I ordered, didn't ask. Naruto's mouth immediately snapped shut and his eyes looked wide and proud gaped open like that, "W-what?"

"I said, you're staying with me." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "No buts."

Naruto brought his hand up at his face and buried his features into his palm, "Why?" Was a muttered question.

"Because I am not going to let the mother of my baby suffer. Besides, I don't hate you, so it isn't like I want to make you live it up rough while you're pregnant. What kind of man would I be?"

"Oh, so this is all about how it makes you look?" Naruto argued as he furrowed his brows.

"Hell…..Naruto of COURSE it's not. Why would I risk bringing a pregnant boy into my home when my parents would find out and ultimately kill me? I…..I…" The words wouldn't escape, "You're such a dobe."

Naruto scoffed, "Yea, and you're a teme."

"Not as much as you're an idiot!"

"But you make a bigger bastard!"

….

Naruto burst into laughter and I lightly smiled. I didn't know what else to say, but what I knew was that Naruto was back into my life and that alone made the world I lived in just a bit more happier.

* * *

Quickly Naruto and I left the school. I could tell by Naruto's expression he felt bad about leaving it without graduating. I wanted to ask him about everything, but he didn't need that stress poured out on him this very moment.

"So, how have you been feeling?" I asked while I griped the steering wheel of the car.

Naruto gazed out the window with his hand propped under his chin, "Just fine. I stopped puking my brains out finally."

I smirked as I stared ahead of me out the window, "Oh yea? That's good to hear. Looks like to me that your back is aching now."

"No shit!" Naruto hissed as he threw me a small glare. Although I knew it was forced.

I shook my head, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

My finger nails dug into the wheel once Naruto didn't respond. Was it something I said again? He might not be a woman, but he sure was complicated like one. I couldn't read him no matter how hard I strived.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto asked with his eyes still pinned out the window, "What did you do when I was gone?"

"Why…?" I asked quirking.

"I felt like I was making the worst mistake in my life once I left with Gaara. Nothing was right after that and I kept thinking it was me or I blamed it on the pregnancy. I never admitted to myself I was wrong and you were what I n…needed….."

I watched as Naruto clinched his hands into a fist. His teeth my gritted and his eyes were shut tightly.

"Dobe stop blaming yourself. Gaara is slick and sly. He can trick you into believing all sorts of stuff that isn't true. It was mental abuse. Don't be stupid."

Naruto shot me a confused look, but after some time he nodded, "Sasuke, thanks." He smiled after and even though his eyes looked away from mine, I knew he had settled some resolve.

* * *

I reached my house with the sun still out threatening to melt everything away. It was complimenting Naruto beautifully and each time the wind blew his wild sunny hair curved with it.

I walked towards my house with Naruto closely by my side. My parent's car was missing, so I knew they'd be gone for the day. Probably more business crap.

"Baby brother!"

I cringed at the sound of those words. My head slowly turned around and met with Itachi's and his smirky-smile.

"You found you little fox I see. It's been a while, 'Narukai'."

I hissed, "Just call him Naruto. I don't care if you know his real name, but stay the fuck out of my life and I'll do the same for yours." My grip only increased on Naruto's wrist.

"Calm down. I already knew his name from the 'special night'."

'_Ohhh fucking lovely.'_

_I _felt Naruto take a step back and shift. I was sure his heart was beating a little too quickly like mine would have been if I was not concentrating on how I was going to murder Itachi. He knew that Naruto was the guy I slept with? This is only going to go downhill from here.

"Relaaaax, baby brother." Itachi crept closer towards me and set his hand upon my shoulder. I shrugged it off and glared at him as deep as I could allow my eyes to go.

"Little Uchiha, Itachi is only trying to help ya' out. Don't go all emo bitch on us." Deidara interrupted my glaring feast as he bounced Krimson on his hip.

Naruto smiled at the baby and walked from behind me to lace his finger through the baby's hand. It HAD to have been a hormone thing that happened due to his round belly. I only rolled my eyes, but secretly enjoyed watching as Naruto interacted with the infant. It was almost cute.

"I think he likes you." Deidara whispered to Naruto as he sent me a wink. I wanted to puke.

There was something positive to say about all this. For one, the two older men probably couldn't tell Naruto was expecting. He wore a drape over his body. Well, not exactly a drape, but it matched one. It was tan and reminded me of a poncho drape. It had a head hole and everything. Best of all it erased his figure.

Naruto cooed to the baby as he made stupid faces. Jeeze, what a dobe he is indeed.

Deidara snickered as he rubbed his hand over Naruto's blond hair. Naruto scowled and glared, "HEY!"

"You're a cute little brat. Glad Sasuke dragged ya' home."

"I'm not a brat!" Naruto scrunched his nose and ran his fingers over his tangled locks.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that." Deidara smirked as he shifted the baby onto the other side of his hip.

I still stood glaring at both of the men with my arms crossed. I was furious that they kept digging into my life when it wasn't their place to.

"Now now, Sasuke. Calm down. I'm not going to tattle to mommy and daddy." Itachi tried to inch closer towards me, but I backed away refusing his touch. What did he mean by not tattling?

"You're a little cranky for a day like this. It's your graduation! Go enjoy life." Itachi turned on his heels and left with Deidara, spouting something I wasn't in ear range to hear.

Naruto sighed and shook his head slowly. I turned around without saying a word and walked angrily into my house shutting the door.

I made note to lock it and never let my brother in as long as I lived. "He's a bastard." I muttered.

"So that's where you got it from."

I sneered and rolled my eyes, "Dobe, I don't find you amusing."

"And I don't find you un-bastardy."

There was much glaring after that.

* * *

I had brought Naruto into my room and began going through his stuff that he brought along with him. It wasn't much and I could tell from the smell it needed to be washed.

"Okay, so here is plan." I began as I looked back at Naruto who was sitting on my bed playing with the end of my blanket. "We're going to wash your clothes and tomorrow go shopping for new ones. You can't go around wearing whatever these are." I smirked at the crazy look Naruto sent me, but continued.

"Next, you're sleeping in my room with me. I can drag a mattress in here for me to sleep on. I really don't care, but since you're the pregnant one you're getting the bed. No stupid remarks about it." I took a deep breath, "Lastly, don't talk to anyone in my family unless I tell you so. I can handle anything they throw at me. I've been handling it for years anyway."

Naruto nodded, "Why your room though?"

"Because I can't promise you I can protect you if you're in the guest room. Who knows whether my parents…or worse, my brother will intrude your room. Staying here will protect you." I answered as I sat next to Naruto on my bed.

"Oh, and there is no telling anyone about your pregnancy. If they suspect anything then don't admit to nothing. It will protect you." I drew a hand through my jet black hair as I released a final breath.

Naruto nodded his head and stood from the end of my bed. He bent over and picked up his clothes and I was quick to my feet to take it, "Don't stress out your body either." I ordered.

"Teme….I'm not THAT weak."

"I don't care. No risking anything."

Naruto scoffed and turned his head again. I was beginning to notice he did that a lot. Though he seemed mad at me and all I was trying to do was help him.

Soon after, Naruto and I headed down the stairs to wash his clothes. The laundry room was on the complete other side of the house and it was quite a walk. One I never took since I had maids do it.

"Okay, all we do is place the clothes in there, pour the soap, and press start. Sounds simple." I nodded and went to work while Naruto pressed a sly smirk to his lips.

"Stop staring dobe." I said as I continued to do the work. Naruto couldn't get anything past me.

"This is very entertaining."

I halted, "What does that mean?"

"It means watching you attempt washing something amuses me." Naruto answered while his bright eyes curiously and amusingly watched me.

"Teme, it isn't hard to use your brain."

"I'm sure you know nothing of the sort."

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

I dumped the bubbles in and pressed start. I crossed my arms and smirked as I watched the washer roar to life, "Hn, easier than I thought."

I turned around and began to pick up Naruto's bag off the floor. There were a few articles of clothes I wasn't going to wash since they weren't even worthy of actual clothes themselves.

"Uhh, Sasuke…." Naruto said pointing behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Once I did so I jumped in surprise.

"Oh shit." I said as I rushed to the bubbling washer. Suds were flying everywhere in every direction. All I could hear was the grumpiness of the washer and a laughing Dobe behind me.

"Oh yea, super easy!" Naruto teased and I would have knocked him down if it weren't for his round swollen belly. Lucky little dobe he was.

"Damnit!" I cursed as I tried to push the bubbles back into the washer.

Okay I knew that wasn't going to work, but in desperate moments you'll try anything. True fact.

"Nee-need m-my help T-Teme?" Naruto said through his fit of laughter while holding his stomach. Oh I bet even the baby thought this was funny.

"Ugh, no, I got it. Shut it up, Dobe." I barked as I continued to scoop the fluffy bubbles and dispose of them. Naruto continued his burst of laughter.

Before I knew it the whole laundry room was filled with suds and bubbles. I couldn't even see the dobe and the washer was long vanished. "Dobe?" I asked waiting to hear a sound. Nothing….

"Hey, Dobe? Say something."

But….he didn't say anything. I tried to brush the bubbles aside, but they wouldn't subside. Instead it only got worse…(if that was even possible.)

"Dobe?" I asked a bit louder now. I realized that this was never going to calm and I needed to turn off the washer. Yea, I know. Why didn't I think of that earlier? Well, some things just never came to mind.

I spit bubbles from my mouth and tried to find a button or a switch that read 'off', but I never found one.

"Ugh, piece of shit, work with me here!" I hissed as I kicked the stupid white washer that was throwing up bubbles. Reminded me of the time my brother washed my mouth out with soap as a child. I was burping bubbles for a whole week!

Then my eyes spotted an 'end cycle' switch. I moved the knob towards the selection and the washer – finally – died down and shut off.

"Finally!" I fell onto my butt and released a long breath then whipped my brow. Surrounding me were bubbles with no end. They were all I could see and just thinking about cleaning them all up sounded exhausting. That's what Naruto is for. Naruto….

"Naruto?" I asked frantically this time. "This isn't funny!"

I searched around through the bubbles. Oh god, what if he was allergic to them? What if he swallowed them and something toxic was in them and he fainted? He could be dead under the mass of bubbles.

"Naruto! Hey, Naru-"

"BOO!" Naruto jumped out of the pile of bubbles and surprised with his loud annoying voice.

I inhaled a long breath and shut my eyes. I was trying to calm my heart rate and my thoughts. That stupid idiot.

"Haha, Sasuke, you looked so scared! You look like a snow man…or a powder donut!"

I glanced up at Naruto and his bubbly figure, "You're stupid! You….s-"

"Scared you?" Naruto blinked twice whipping the bubbles from his face.

"Hn…"

"Awe, Sasuke you're so caring. I knew it!"

I looked back up at Naruto as the bubbles engulfed him. I couldn't help but smile.

"Heh, Sasuke you look so silly right now."

"Look who's talking. You look like more of an idiot right now."

Naruto crept closer towards my face and cupped a pile of bubbles placing them on my chin, "Oh my gosh, you look like Santa Clause now!"

I smirked and took a hand full of suds throwing them at Naruto, "Whatever Dobe!"

We both fell into a fit of laughter. Something I haven't felt in years! I didn't know it was possible for me to laugh like that, but it felt…..good.

"Holly crap! You laughed!" Naruto said with a finger pointed at my face.

I jumped and shook my head in defense, "No, I didn't."

"Yea….you did!" Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Hn, you heard wrong."

"Did not!" Naruto gawked, "I can't believe you laughed!"

"Tsk…..Dobe, you're amused so easily."

Naruto jumped at me in a hug and burst into laughter, "Sasuke you're so hysterical sometimes! I just can't believe that I got you to laugh…..I…." Naruto paused and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back, "I'm glad you did though…"

I couldn't take the intense staring he had, so I forced myself to look away, "Stop staring Dobe."

"Maybe I just think you're pretty." Naruto retorted.

I jumped.

"W-what?"

"Just kidding! God, you believe everything, Teme." Naruto teased with a shove of my arm.

I just sat there in the bubbles confused with a blank face. What was this idiot doing to me?

* * *

It must have been two hours before we cleaned up the whole mess. Naruto was now sitting in my pajamas on my bed eating Lucky Charms. So disgusting.

"You need to buy ramen, Sasuke. These aren't enough to satisfy me and the baby."

I sent him an apathetic glare, "Oh…right…like I'm going to be your maid now."

"You have some, right?" Naruto asked while he paused his spoon at his lips.

"Well, yea….my father and mother wanted them. I never liked the idea. I think people should do their own work, not hire others to do it. My father just thinks he is above it all." I answered as I stared at a random area in my room.

Just thinking back at my past I began to realize how crazy it was. Ever since I was little my father had began teaching me how to be above everyone else and how to gain power to do it. As I grew up my father would show me off to his friends and prove how I was better than their child. All I appeared to him was a trophy. The more I thought about it, I began to fear my father. I craved his attention and love, but he would never give it to me. He tried to tell me that I didn't earn it. There was no love involved, just worth. It was always what I could do for him, but now as I sat here I realized that he never cared about me. It was the same for Itachi.

Likely Itachi got sick of all the games my father played and he decided to ignore it and find his own way. Itachi could easily get a job that made great money. He didn't need my father to do it either. Just last night he snapped at Itachi because he spent time doing things he wanted to do and not him. He blew up in his face and once Itachi left he looked to me and told me not to screw up next.

I was sure what I was doing was called screwing up. If he knew Naruto was with me and that he was pregnant I would be dead. He would probably disown me. Oddly enough my mother followed along and anything he agreed with she confirmed. It looked like to me even she was afraid to stand up to him. I knew my mother loved me. She came to my basketball games when I was little. Then when I became a teenager she stopped coming. They forced Itachi to work harder and I was left alone at my games. After a while I quit basketball. I was said to have been one of the best players and I quit all because I felt alone.

Being alone can kill a person mentally and Naruto….he felt this since he was alive. I never knew anything about his family and it was because he didn't have one. Despite everything , he managed to smile and laugh though it all. He was stronger than anyone.

If I want our child to be happy and loved I want to do it right. I never want my child to hurt or feel sad. I want them to always enjoy the life they have. If I give up and let them fall without ever picking them back up then they'll die to themselves in hurt and in pain.

I assume that is why I get angry easily. Why I curse at everything. Why I get mad at girls and can't stand them. Why I am do damn hard to get along with. Everything that became me would be because of the affection my father showed me. Which wasn't anything at all.

"S-Sasuke…are you okay? Your face looks really white and pale. Well, much more than it usually is." Naruto asked as he gently laid a hand on my arm.

I turned towards him. He was smiling. Always smiling. I returned the favor and cast him one in return, "Hn, Dobe…..I'm not giving you and the baby ramen. Tomorrow we'll go shopping."

Then it was on. Naruto began to complain and scream about how it was unfair and how ramen was good for the soul. Of course anyone with a brain knew ramen was a death wish in a cup. Dobe…

* * *

"Sasukeeeee, I need it!"

"Dobe, go to sleep, its 2 AM in the FRIGGIN MORNING!" I slammed the pillow over my face and moaned.

"Sasukeeee, please can we buy ramen tomorrow?"

"UGH FINE! Shut UP! Just roll over and sleep!" I growled tiredly into the pillow.

"YES! Okay, I'll go to sleep!"

I heard shuffling and the creaking of the bed with pillows being tossed…..

…

….

It was odd, but I never heard a sound out of him the rest of the night.

If ramen makes the Dobe shut up then maybe I will need to buy it. Stupid idiot and his stubborn ass will for ramen.

"If the baby ends up stupid I'm blaming you." I scoffed as I turned back onto my side and drifted off to sleep.

I heard a quiet snicker from the Dobe above me on my bed. He was really enjoying my pain wasn't he.

Even though he said he only wanted to be friends, I knew deep down inside he liked his time he spent with me, just how secretly I liked spending time with him. I didn't know how to explain it or understand the feelings of a human, but what was unfolding between us was going to be a bond that could never be shattered. Somehow I knew that as I drifted off to sleep.

Somehow I knew….we'd never be able to be separated….

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, I feel so bad right now. I wished I made it longer, but I really don't have the time. I'm like dying here. Just when I thought things would get better they got worse. So, I know it isn't super long, but I promise I'll have a longer better one out next week. At least I filled in that gap. I hope you guys are still enjoying this.

Just because I said Naruto and Sasuke would be friends doesn't mean I will end it. I wanted to clear that up. I have plans ya'know. *smirks*

**TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ** Like a lot! *cries* I feel bad that I can't respond to you. But I read every single one of my reviews. I actually know most of you and when I read them I'm like, 'oh yeah, she is the one who always says that. Such a sweetie.' I can tell who each one of you are just by the way you write.

One day when I am a bit more free I can sit down and talk with you all. I just don't ever get to be online and if I do it's like for an hour a week. O.o; Maybe one day things will get better?

Sorry for mistakes and typos. O.o; I fail at fixing things.

Okay, I'm going to try and stop ranting and being annoying**. PLEASE REVIEW**! I must hear from you. *claws at cage* I am sad inside here and I need your support! It makes the plot bunnies come out.** SO REVIEW! =D**

**Aiya~**


	10. Darkless

**A/N: TODAY is NaruSasu day! ^^ That means you all need to give Sasuke and Naru a big hug! ^.^ Also, give me one for updating. xD**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. They made me smile. =) So sweet of you all to say such amazing things. **

**To answer some questions, I am sorry for being confusing. The last chapter plainly sucked since I had to rush it. This one is much cleaner and….simply better. xD **

**Yea, Itachi works under his father, but I meant to say that he could quit working for his father and get his own business started without his father's support. Meaning, he didn't have to rely on his father to make a living. Itachi was smart enough to make it on his own. He just chooses to work under his father, Fugaku. I hope that sums up that question?**

**Naruto is six months pregnant. =) Also, I do plan to write forward once the baby is born. To be honest, this story was first created when I was thinking of a cute SasuNaru and child idea. It began with their child and not with Naruto pregnant. I only warped it and made it better. So, yuuuup. Pretty awesome!**

**I hope that is everything? PLEASE continue to review. *squishes you guys* You make this girl very happy!**

**ALSO I JUST GOT BACK FROM A RANGERS GAME! WHOOO *shuts up***

**

* * *

**

**A C C I D E N T A L * A D D I C T I O N **

**CHAPTER NINE**

I was sucked into a deep sleep. Deeper than I usually slept because I couldn't tell when reality began and stopped. I couldn't even hear my breathing as I slept soundlessly, but a long ago memory began to dig its way into my mind and then into my dream, but it wasn't a dream….just something to remember.

_-Back Flash-_

A small raven haired child lay on the carpet of his room. He picked up his pen and set it against paper eyeing the small dot it created on the white sheet. He shifted uncomfortably on the floor trying to find a more soothing position rather than laying on his stomach. He let the feeling go and sighed with a small glare at the blank page. He was never a good artist, but he did enjoy drawing.

A tall figure walked into the room and hovered over the small boy. Coal eyes glanced up with a smug expression. He didn't want to be seen this way.

"F-father…I….u-uh" Sasuke stammered as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Hn, Sasuke, you disappoint me. You waste your time by playing rather than learning. How do you expect to rise in the world if you spend all your free time lazing around?

Sasuke lowered his gaze and nodded, "Sorry father. It was foolish of me."

Fugaku watched as his little son got onto his feet and made his way to his desk. The raven boy slipped up onto his office chair and with the same pen stroked the lined paper with words. It only took a second for Fugaku to steal his pen away and replace it with a pencil, "My son, you're not able to use a pen. You make too many mistakes after all."

With those words shared, he marched out of the room leaving Sasuke alone at his desk.

No one saw that fragile tear fall down his left cheek. No one needed too.

_-End Back Flash –_

I awoke from the sunlight on my face. Someone must have pulled my curtains apart letting the sun rush in and burn away the features on my face.

I hissed and used my hand to block the rays, "The hell…."

Once my eyes could focus and the tiredness from my eyes began to wear off I could clearly see Naruto propped on my bed and writing in a book.

"Hn….dobe…" I smirked as I sat up in the ball of blankets surrounding me.

"Oh. Good morning, teme. I woke up like….an hour ago. It's already 8 AM." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I stood up from my 'bed' and made my way into my bathroom to shower, "And somehow I manage to get dressed before you."

"Bastard."

"Hn.."

It only took me twenty minutes to fully take a shower and get dressed. That included brushing my teeth and cleaning up my mess.

It took Naruto thirty five minutes to do the same thing. That included falling in the shower and using body wash on his hair.

"Dobe, you're hair smells like body wash." I teased as Naruto struggled to button up a white dress shirt I gave him. I didn't have anything smaller that would fit him, but it was rather funny how it clung to his curves. His swollen belly was showing. My heart was racing as I began to stare at him. I tried to ignore my feelings, but I had never seen a pregnant…anything before.

Okay, my cat doesn't count!

"Why….are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked with a small tinted blush creeping onto his face.

"Hn…" I said turning my gaze away. That small sound always saved me from having to admit the truth. It was to avoid having to feel weak around others and it worked like a charm.

"Sasuke-teme….this shirt is NOT going to work. I can see little me poking out…"

I raised a brow at Naruto's choice of words and stood off my bed moving towards the flushing blonde.

"Okay….yea….you're too tiny through your chest area, but-"

"Are you implying that I'm skinny and weak?"

"No…." I paused while Naruto growled, "Just that you're not as strong as me."

"Teme!"

"Look, dobe…just wear a larger T-shirt because you don't want people to see you're pregnant."

Naruto sighed loudly and unbuttoned the white dress shirt throwing it onto my bed. Now the blond looked really interesting half dressed in front on me.

It wasn't like anything you'd ever see. A pregnant boy wasn't something I ever planned to see in my life span. I never saw a pregnant women's bare belly, so maybe they looked the same. It's just….he was beautiful. Naruto was beautiful and I knew I wouldn't admit it, but it was very true.

He had sun kissed blond hair that twinkled in the sunlight. His eyes were so blue that you could almost hear and see the ocean in them. His features were soft and angelic. He wasn't –per say – masculine, but he was elegant and cute. The features he possessed were just glorious to look at. No one could see his beauty before because the hurt and pain covered him up. Along with the dirt and grime that had gathered onto him over the years. He was left alone and once I got to him I unmasked who he really was. It wasn't just his appearance; it was also his smile, his charm. Though I had to admit, some days he was a smartass.

I subconsciously moved closer towards him and Naruto didn't step back or falter. He let me near him. I erased the conversation involving friendship and stepped over that line, stepped closer towards Naruto breaking the rules.

"S-Sasuke….what?" Naruto stammered as he blinked curiously at me. I shook my head in defense, shattering my luring thoughts.

"Just….let me get you another shirt." I backed away from him, allowing myself to breathe again and think properly. Naruto was like an addicting drug, but I wasn't sure if he was bad for me or good.

I pulled out of my closet a yellow T-shirt that had a black smiley face on it. I smirked at the memory of how I got this shirt. It was all the way in the back of my closet for a reason. I never wore it because why would an Uchiha wear such a childish shirt? I obtained it from Itachi who won it for me at a carnival. I must have been nine years old when it happened, but when I appeared before my father in the obnoxious shirt he told me to dispose of it immediately. Just like the cold hearted father he was. He told me Uchiha's don't wear silly things.

Although instead of throwing it away, I hid it in the back of my closet. The over sized shirt still hung there and once I tore it from the hanger it was attached to, I knew it was fitting for Naruto.

"Here.." I said as I tossed it at his face. His face caught it and Naruto mumbled under the shirt. Something about me being a bastard.

Naruto took the shirt from his face and cocked an eye, "This is your's?"

"Hn, sorta. My brother got it for me."

Naruto burst into laughter and held his stomach, "Sasuke, I'd pay a million bucks to see you in this shirt!"

I narrowed my eyes and sneered.

"Oh!" Naruto paused his laughing and held his stomach, "That was friggin cool! The baby kicked! Come here, Sasuke."

I didn't budge.

"Hurry! It's still moving!"

I didn't move. How could I. It would be odd…to….touch…-

Naruto moved towards me and forcefully grabbed my hand placing it over his naked belly. My heart froze. My limbs froze. My whole entire being froze. Even the sounds around be froze and all it left me with the feeling inside Naruto. No, the being inside Naruto. The small being we had created. I was stunned.

Naruto grinned with a small snicker following. My lips eased apart in wonder.

"Feel it? I think he is laughing at you." Naruto continued to snicker.

"Tsk, I think he is trying to escape your stupidity." I retorted.

But my retort was only a façade to hide the rushing beat of my heart as my fingers lay over the balloon belly of Naruto. He was starting to look more like a woman every day.

"We should get you a wig and a dress. It'd be much easier than giving you a large shirt."

"Pfft. Little Naruto, do you think your daddy is stupid? 'Cause I sure do." Naruto said in a cooing baby voice.

"Stop mocking me. The baby knows I'm the smart one."

"HA! As if! The baby has known me longer! He LIVES in me, not you!" Naruto teased with a tongue popping out of his mouth.

I could only smile. I felt bad that I wasn't with Naruto sooner. Maybe the baby already hated me.

The baby stopped kicking and I pulled my touch away slowly. Naruto watched my hand fall back against my side. I heard him giggle quietly again and turned towards the bathroom throwing my shirt -I handed him- over his head.

I followed him into the bathroom and watched as he used my brush for his untamed blond hair. The shirt made his face glower. He looked like a daisy in the shirt. So much yellow and bright colors. Oh what would my parents think? The joys of parenthood and the news every parent longs to hear. Being grandparents. What they won't suspect is the mother is not female. Once again, the joys!

"Taadaa! I'm all ready and hansomed up!"

"Hansomed isn't a word, dobe." I smirked as I leaned against the door frame.

Naruto's brows crinkled and he snorted, "Party runnier. You're just jealous 'cause you're not cute like me." Naruto directed a thumb into his chest to prove his point.

I rolled my eyes while I moved to the bedroom door, "Let's go before your stupidity rubs off on everything in my room."

Naruto snorted from behind me, but followed, "Such a bastard, ya'know."

"Hn."

Once Naruto and I made it down the stairs I froze instantly into place. My parents were sitting in the main room with coffee cups placed in both their hands. They appeared to be serene and calm. Their eyes were shut half-mass and there was a women who I suspected was our secretary going through a pile of papers of the coffee table before my parents.

Oh damn…

"Sasuke…you and your friend come over here." My father ordered, not asked, solemnly.

I froze and lost my breath completely.

Double damn….

My head began to feel zany as I moved closer towards my two parents. My mom glanced up at me with her lips pressed in a firm line. However my father kept his eyes glued in front of him and his expression was arid.

"Father, I was meaning to tell you that I have a guest over."

My father turned his head sharply with laconic words, "You're above this, Sasuke."

It stroked deeply into my soul when he spat his short sentence. I swallowed back and turned to Naruto, "It's not above anyone, father. Helping a friend when they're in a low point is just what people like us should be doing."

Honestly that was a true statement, even if my actions were exactly that. I did want to help Naruto, but because he was carrying my baby and because he was someone I wanted to protect. Although, I couldn't tell you why I felt that way towards Naruto right now; my father should trust my judgment and keep his thoughts to himself.

'You're improvident, Sasuke. Don't be like your brother."

"Father, I am my own self, how could I be the same as Itachi?" I snapped back with a raised tone. I regretted it once the words were out.

My father stood from the couch and I heard my mother sigh. I didn't falter my position though. I continued to stand there unmoved. Naruto however seemed a little more in stagnation.

"Tell me, who is this…guest you thought was deeming to stay here." He spoke with a serious tone. I tried not to get angry, but I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to. My father was not the man to play games with.

"Father, he is a friend from school."

By the way my father glared at me with knotted brows, I began to wonder if he thought I was trying to palliate the situation, but frankly there was nothing harsh and grave about it. My father blew it up into bigger proportions.

"Sasuke, he is not a friend you need to be inviting over. How long does he plan to stay?"

I moved my lips to reply, but nothing could come forth. Didn't matter anyway, because my father spoke again, "You, boy, who are your parents?"

My father was impugning the situation at hand and I tried to break the hard force my father had created in the air. Naruto's mouth formed to answer, but I cut him off before he could, "Father, this is Naruto and he is a close friend. He is very wise and has done a lot of good for me in the past. Naruto's parents do not concern the situation because as of now they are not available. However, I am. Since that is the situation, he will be staying here with us, in my room until further notice. This isn't a blocking point, father. Naruto is a great person and you should respect that since they are my wishes.

There was a long pause and all I could hear was the shifting of my mother on the couch. I looked directly onto the floor, trying to dissipate the cold feeling in the air. After a long silence I pinned my eyes back into my father's dark ones.

Had I really just barked at my father and won? All those times ago I would have dropped dead.

"You have made too many mistakes after all, Sasuke." My father spat with a cruelty in his voice.

My heart shattered once again and I bit my lower lip as he marched away out of the room.

Finally once my father was gone, my mother spoke, "He can stay, Sasuke. Just ignore your father. He has had it rough with work this week, so let him rest."

I nodded my head without a word towards my mother. I took Naruto's wrist and left out the side door that led to the drive way and to my car.

It was a profuse silence that wafted through the air as I pulled myself into the car, unlocking the passenger door for Naruto to climb it.

I began to start the car and unconsciously dug my nails into the wheel like I did many times before. My head felt dizzy and those words that my father left me with felt like vomit inside me.

I spent all those fucking years building up trust and hope with my father, but it all shattered and broke onto the floor with one small action. I didn't blame Naruto for what happened, I blamed myself.

I chose to let Naruto stay with me. I wanted him to. I didn't understand why, but when it comes to the heart, no one really knows.

"Sasuke…I…." Naruto spoke and I jumped out of my ravine.

My fingers were a stark white and in this bleakest moment I stopped the car midway from the driveway and grit my teeth.

Naruto reached over and touched my shoulder. I didn't push it away, nor accepted it. Just let it lay there, "I ruin things for everyone, Sasuke. I'm sorry…I didn-"

"No," My head spun towards Naruto's sad expression, "You're not pitting this on yourself. It's not your fault! Damnit, don't do that!"

Naruto froze in my ironic outburst, but he remained calm, "Sasuke, you never made any mistakes. Actually, if anything, he made all of them for you."

And…there was nothing else shared after that; just a small hinted smile that only Naruto could see on my lips.

I continued in the car releasing my grip on the steering wheel. Naruto was surprisingly magical when it came to words and I realized he was the first thing that came around that could calm me and make me feel….alive again. Weird.

* * *

I was searching through some racks at a clothes store. My eyes kept averting back to Naruto in the obnoxious shirt he was sporting. I inwardly laughed every time.

"Oh, Sasuke, came I get this one? It's so awesome!"

I raised a brow and crossed my arm, "Hn, no."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and he complained, "Whyyy not? You're so mean!"

"Dobe, it's a bright orange color with a weird circle in the middle. I don't even know what it means. It could be something religious or something." I answered with an apologetic tone.

"But I like it. Puhleaseeee, Sasuke?" Naruto slapped his hands together like prayer hands and curled his lip upwards. His eyes blinked and twinkled in his puppy dog face. He looked more like a fox to me.

"Tsk, Naruto…stop that…" I scoffed.

People around us began to stare and whisper. Two girls giggled as they passed and I groaned, "Okay okay, whatever, you can have the here-I-am T-shirt, just knock it off with the expression."

Naruto leaped into the air with the shirt in his grasp, "Yes! I knew it would work."

Then surprisingly, something I didn't expect. Naruto latched his arms around my waist and hugged me firmly in an embrace. I could feel his stomach against mine and I rolled my eyes just to trick my heart into believing 'this is only a friend thing.'

"I knew you weren't a cold hearted bastard as everyone thought." Naruto affirmed with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and said the infamous words I always did.

"Dobe…"

…then walked off with a jovial blonde trailing behind me.

* * *

Time had zipped by and Naruto and I walked by the women's department and onward towards the men's.

I looked around for some jeans Naruto could wear, but it wasn't that I was dressing a regular teenage guy. It was that I had to figure out how to dress a 'pregnant' teenage boy who couldn't wear normal clothes. The whole shopping thing was beginning to tire me and I felt a migraine coming on and it wasn't the shopping.

"Forty seven bowls of ramen on the wall, forty seven bowls of ramen! Take a sip and pass it around, forty seven bo-"

"Naruto…" I growled as I nursed my temples with closed lids.

"I can't hear you singing, Sasuke." Naruto teased.

"Shut. Up!" I ordered as I grabbed his hand and tugged him.

For the last two hours Naruto and I had been picking out clothes, making him try them on, and deciding on buying what I deemed acceptable.

Then in my train of thought and massaging of my temples Naruto scurried off.

I glared behind me trying to spot the dobe, but he was gone. I reminded myself that I was the stupid one who didn't lay the rules down. Like that one rule that parents use about holding on to the cart. Or the one where the baby duckies follow behind the momma duckie. In this case I was the mommy and Naruto was the misbehaved baby duckie who was about to get an ear full.

"Ohhh Sasuke!" A promiscuous voice said from behind me.

I was quick to turn around and lost my breath once I ran over Naruto's sporting wear with my eyes.

'_What was the idiot doing? And why couldn't I look away?'_

I crossed my arms and jerked a brow upward with a smirk, "This is above you, dobe."

Naruto was wearing a sun dress that he must have found in the women's department. It was a soft white a blue color and it reached past his knees. Although he wore it over his (or should I say my) tacky yellow T-shirt, it still made him look like a women. Just a flat chested woman.

I had to bite my tongue not to laugh at him, but he looked….better than a guy; being pregnant and all.

Then Naruto did the most retarded thing. In public. With people watching. Thank the heavens he looked like a girl! Maybe everyone else thought so, too.

Naruto crept closer towards me and stood on his toes placing a kiss on my cheeks and backing away pulling his hands over his mouth in a flirty way. Then he giggled and batted his eyes. He was acting like a teenage girl on her first date and let me tell you that he nailed it.

I gawked inwardly and tried to repress my perverted thoughts. Even Uchihas' have them when the moment calls.

I watched as the same two girls passed by with giggles and chuckles. They were stalking us. I glared once they were gone and then swung my attention to a hysterical Naruto.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto held his stomach as he laughed. The baby was probably getting pregnancy sick off all the movement the dobe created, "Sa-Sasuke, your facial expression was PRICELESS! For everything else there's Master Card!" He choked himself in a fit of laughter.

I shrugged off Naruto's joke and tried not to strangle him.

"Not. Funny." I glared with apathy, "and you're buying that." I said pointing to the white and blue sun dress.

Naruto immediately stopped laughing and swallowed hard, "W-what? " He snapped, "No way in HELL I'm wearing a dress in public!"

"Hn, look in the mirror, idiot."

Naruto blushed and turned his back to me, "I was just playing around. Shopping is so boring!"

I smirked and began to walk forward towards another part of the store, "Well, I like this game."

Naruto scoffed, "Sasuke, you're really weird, I just wanted you to know that. Why in the hell would I buy a dress made for GIRLS!"

"Why would you put on a dress made for girls?" I asked pausing in place with the cart I was bugging around. It was small and silver, but did the trick. I wasn't a store type of guy, but there were a lot of things I wasn't and now was.

Like a father…

"Hmm, have a point there teme." Naruto sighed as he 'hmped' and made way to follow me.

"Besides, the dress suites you. You look like a pregnant teenage girl who was irresponsible."

Naruto chuckled and I realized I just set myself up for a retorted insult, "And you look like the irresponsible man who got me knocked up!" Naruto's expression turned into a devilish grin, "Oh yea, YOU ARE the stupid man who got me knocked up."

"I was drunk."

"So what? Doesn't matter!"

"And…you're a guy…"

Naruto blinked, "What are you trying to say?"

I sighed and drove a hand through my hair. It was like pulling teeth to get the dobe to understand the blatant side of anything, "I'm trying to say that any guy who is gay wouldn't expect the guy they fucked to get pregnant. It's an obvious realization, dobe."

Naruto's eyes softened and he frowned, "Are you saying you're gay and that you go around fucking random guys?"

"No; and I was drunk for the second time." I quipped while facing my back towards Naruto.

The conversation ended that way, so that meant Naruto must have - finally – understood something I was yelling at him. Either that, he was shocked by my answer.

I tried not to think much into it, but I effortlessly failed. There were so many rules I over-passed when I was around Naruto. For one, I wasn't a big talker. Most things pissed me off and I wasn't a personal type of guy. Although when I was around Naruto I shattered that rule and began obsessive around Naruto and zany. It was always personal then. I wanted to believe it was a weakness, but maybe it was my strength instead.

I didn't even realize I was checking out and paying a cashier. Of course my mentality suffered greatly for my stupidity.

If Naruto was a stupid girl I knocked up in high school I likely would be like those teenager guys who walked off and left the girl stranded. I know that sounds cold and wrong, but I don't have a heart when it came to females and their problems. It wasn't because I had a thing against girls, but because I never actually cared. They all tried to sleep with me or attempted to. All of them failed.

I can clearly remember telling myself once I started high school that I wouldn't go so low as to lose myself to a pathetic teenage girl. I think some are smart and kind….like for instance, Hinata, but then there are some like Karin who piss me off even when they breathe.

The moral and conclusion of my rant is that….Naruto….wasn't like that. I was drunk and teased by my brother. I think deep down inside I allowed myself to inch forward and make the mistake of sleeping with someone. Despite it being a boy or a girl, my rule remained and I broke it. I never told myself getting drunk was an exception.

Suddenly Naruto wiggled himself into my mind. I couldn't get him out. Then I began to want him and need him. There was no telling why I kissed him in the icy snow. The taste was like it was that night I was drunk. It was like a drug and it didn't matter whether it was good for me or not, I just HAD to have it.

Once Naruto told me we had to remain friends for the sake of who the hell knows…I felt broken, but not as much as one would assume. The reason being, Naruto was still with me and so my heart was no longer aching and burning.

Just today he was flirting with me in the mall…..in PUBLIC…and he didn't notice or seem to care. He was just being himself.

What I learned was, I loved it when Naruto is himself.

I smiled to myself as I drove out of the mall parking lot. Naruto scrunched his face and began to stare at me, "Sasuke…you're scaring me with that weird smile."

I snapped back to reality, "Dobe, put your seatbelt on."

Naruto rolled his eyes and began to reach for the belt, "Sheeze, don't have cow!"

"Looks like you already did that for me." I teased with a superfluous smirk.

Naruto scowled and probably would have retorted….that is if he could have thought of something to throw back at me.

Oh he was too much fun most days.

* * *

It was near 5 PM once Naruto and I got back home for WalMart. My eyes were a ballistic red color and I swore I would never take Naruto to WalMart ever again.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! It wasn't THAT bad!" Naruto reassured as he walked into the house throwing his hands up in the air.

I ignored him and carried the bags all the way up the stairs into my room, going back down the stairs to get the rest.

Naruto was in deep shit and grounded for the rest of his life if I had any say in it. I made sure to glare at him as I exited the front door out towards my car.

Then….I ran into Itachi.

Now my day was totally ruined.

"Baby brother. How is your evening going?" Itachi asked with a forced smile. Behind him was Deidara and his sleeping child. He looked exhausted as he rushed past Itachi and I and into the house.

"Hn.." I side stepped my brother and continued to the bags in the car.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto pleaded walking out the door, right before he ran into a furious Deidara who held a – now – cranky Krimson.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"He IS loud.." Deidara said, cutting off Naruto before he could respond. Deidara only sighed and continued past Naruto into the house, trying to calm down Krimson is hushed tones.

Itachi snickered, "Well, you look worse than a pissed cat, Sasuke. What did the squirt do to ya?"

I groaned and continued in a quicker pace to get the rest of the stuff out.

"Well…" Naruto began walking towards my car shutting the doors after I got the last of the bags out, "Sasuke has a stick shoved up his ass and he doesn't know it."

I scowled and ignored the yapping blonde.

"Makes sense." Itachi nodded with a chuckle.

Naruto and Itachi walked into the house and shut the door behind them while I lay the groceries at the bottom of the stairs, taking the last bag of clothes up the stairs.

"Well, what happened was.." Naruto began.

'_Here we go!' _

"Sasuke wouldn't let me buy ramen because he thinks he is a smart ass when really he is a dumb ass." Naruto cleared his throat and I could hear Itachi laughing under his breath in entertainment. Bastard.

"Since Sasuke eats all green foods, he doesn't know the true power of god's food. Which is ramen. It has the power to heal a world country, but no one believes me."

I was already down the stairs of the house, with my hands shoved deep into my pockets. I could feel the disturbing ache in my chest of Naruto and his loud mouth. Sadly there was only so much I could take. Plus, Naruto running his mouth off to Itachi was the stupidest thing anyone could do. The upside you ask? That Naruto was PREGNANT and if Itachi noticed anything suspicious I was rode kill.

Oh the irony. Oh the fucking pain!

"Sasuke, just let him eat whatever he wants. He has a point and it isn't like he is your boy friend of anything. Relax." Itachi said. He was smirking directly at me and the small raise of his brow irked me.

My brow twitched and I resorted to grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him up the stairs, along with the groceries slung around my free arm.

"Ouch, let go, teme." Naruto demanded.

But the anger was manifest in my eyes. Once we reached my room I slammed the door behind me and threw the bags of food along the side of the wall.

I slumped forward trying not to lash out in anger, but failed, "Naruto, you can't just…"

Naruto swallowed and stepped back giving me room to breathe.

"You can't just…..do that." I finally said with a following sigh.

Naruto folded his arms and sat at the corner of my bed, "What is 'that' suppose to be?"

I shook my head and rose my head upwards at the ceiling, "That would be everything, Naruto. Itachi can't be trusted and yet you complain to him like he is all involved in the situation. You say stuff that doesn't need to be shared and you're loud and you never listen to me an-"

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto snapped as he cringed. It didn't go unnoticed how he gripped the jeans he was wearing, "I don't know anything about family or what you do and don't do. I-I…I'm sorry. " Naruto released a shaky breath, "Unlike you who actually has a family, I don't. I never got to feel the warmth of others around me, so spare me the lecture."

"Naruto, this isn't a lecture. This is a talk."

Naruto bit his lower lip, "You're angry at me."

"No, I was worried. I don't want to-" I stepped mid-sentence and shook my head.

"What?" Naruto asked desperately "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing.."

"Sasuke, please! Just open up to me? This won't ever work unless you-"

"Unless I what, Naruto?" I barked, "Take the stick out of my ass. Is that it?" My voice was raised higher than I would have liked and I regretted it immediately.

Naruto frowned and stood from my bed. He stepped closer towards me until out bodies were practically touching, "Unless you let me in." Naruto said in a whisper on my lips.

It was drugging me in an instant, but I didn't result to move away. I continued to stand there and let Naruto's breath drip off his lips. The familiar smell was back and I could almost taste it.

Like a drug.

I wanted it.

But I couldn't have it.

"Naruto, don't step so close to me." I said, but it was hardly audible. Although, Naruto must have heard it by the way he responded.

"Then don't step so far away." Naruto shut his eyes and let his lips grace over mine. Not a kiss, but a ghost of one. Naruto soon backed away in shock. He must have realized he was breaking his own rule of amity. But it saddened me to watch him move away from me.

What was wrong with me that he wouldn't get close?

Naruto sighed and walked into my bathroom, locking the door by the sound of the click it made.

I however made it over to the bags of clothes, deciding to hang them up so they wouldn't get wrinkled.

As I began to hang them up I paused and blinked at the white and blue sundress.

'_Dobe…'_ I inwardly smirked with a small shake of my head.

* * *

That night when Naruto and I were both in bed we didn't speak. Nor did we say good night. I didn't know what to say or how to say it, but I could only hope things would straighten out by tomorrow.

However they didn't have to because Naruto shifted in my bed and climbed out making his way over my body.

I saw his bright blue orbs dance over mine in the hue of darkness, "Sasuke, I'm sorry, okay?" He was really close. Like before. His figure hung over me and I could smell his drugging scent. I could feel the warmth radiate over our bodies at the hinting touch.

I stared with eased apart lips.

"I am a dobe…..but you're still and teme. I want to make this work, so…" Naruto tried to hide back a blush as he looked away, "So please don't kick me out and close up like a damn clam."

I was meaning to say something, but Naruto dipped his head lower and pecked my cheek, "Uhh…yea….good night, teme." Naruto finished as he stood back up and crawled into bed.

A smile graced my lip and I touched the wet spot on my cheek, "Hn, good night dobe."

I released the tension that was tight in my chest, "Oh and dobe…"

"Yea?"

"Only girls kiss guys on the cheek."

"Fuck you, Sasuke!"

Oh the joys!

**

* * *

**

A/N:

This is a lot longer! I feel happy now. I just wanted you guys to get a better chapter. Sorry for any typos and all that stupid shit.

**Once again I am so pleased by all the reviews.** You make my day **SUPER happy** when you review, so continue to do so. I think I almost cried with the response you guys left me. I love you all. *dies*

As I always say, I am sorry I can't respond to all of you. However I do answer PMs for feel free to send them.

Lastly, check out my profile. There is a link to my youtube channel and I just recently uploaded my newest AMV called Only Exception. If you like AMVs and SasuNaru then you'll love the video. ^^ SO **PLEASE** check it out.

Remember to **review** and leave feeback. Makes Aiya a very happy girl!

**Aiya~**


	11. Painless

**A/N**: GOMENASAI! I am a bad person…;w; I have had a lot of stuff come up and I am really sorry. Please enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for the reviews! I shall be updating again on Friday, just to make it up to you guys.

**NOTICE: **Check out my profile to find links to my deviantart and also formspring. You can ask my questions on there! Anything you like. =D

* * *

**ACCIDENTAL :: ADDICTION**

**CHAPTER :: TEN**

I watched his tall frail figure lean over the railings with a cheeky grin in the semidarkness. My eyes connected with the sun and I stared for what felt like hours. I could feel the warm wind grace over my face, but no expression washed over me, except the calm stoic mask that I typically wore.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto called out to me with a concerned tone. My body shifted towards his voice and my lids reopened looking at Naruto and his cocked head, "Hurry up, Sasuke. We need to get back to your house before the sun fully sets."

It had been two weeks since Naruto first moved in with me. Two weeks that I kept him by my side and not the side of the red head. I wondered why Naruto never spoke of what happened when he was with Gaara. It sparked my curiosity, but as an Uchiha I didn't let it get the better side of me.

"I know that, dobe." I answered back as I moved on my own towards Naruto. He was wearing a baggy orange T-shirt. It was one that he picked out when we went shopping and my eyes always bugged out when I saw it because the color orange was just…..so obnoxious.

Naruto scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. His hand reached out towards me and I watched his cerulean eyes as his fingers vice gripped my black dress shirt. I smirked down at him and he tried to glare, but it came off looking more 'cute' than evil, "Hn.."

"Ugh, Sasuke, you're so weird and..-"

"And what?"

"Annoying!" Naruto seethed and I only responded with another smirk.

* * *

Naruto and I walked back towards my house as the sun dipped into the darkness. We were supposed to make it back before the sunset, but I didn't always do as I was told. Naruto seemed satisfied enough. He was humming to himself as he moved down the sidewalk and I watched him contently.

Nothing had changed.

Nothing crazy had happened.

Naruto seemed pleased that I was helping him out, but what was this game we were actually playing? I decided to take Naruto in because my heart forced me to. Now here we are two weeks later and that baby in his womb isn't going away. In fact, it's only growing.

I wouldn't let Naruto out in public for the last several days which appeared to be an issue for him by his loud obnoxious voice that shrilled once I told him people would start to think things. I told him he could resolve the issue by dressing like a woman, but he denied that idea with more yelling.

It hints the reason why I'm out with the loud boy now. Although I was happy to take him out, just the two of us and I wanted to talk about some stuff with him, but sadly I didn't even open my mouth the whole time we were out. Well, nothing important that is to say. I always insulted the dobe. I smirked and teased him, anything to get on his bad side. I felt horrible now.

We both finally reached my house and I could already hear the crickets begin to creek and chirp. Naruto looked….slightly stressed, but it had my attention because his usual loud mouth was mute. I opted to say something, but refrained myself and instead walked into the front door of my house.

Once I made it inside I froze in my stance. Naruto glanced up at my face and then drove a bee-line from my eyes to what caught my attention.

My parents.

My father looked seriously angry. It's the type of angry that makes little kids cry and the type that would make me cry if I wasn't an Uchiha.

Naruto swallowed next to me and then took a step forward. I reached my arm out to stop him, but he jerked out of my touch and kept his eyes locked on my parents, "Hey, Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha. What's up?"

Naruto sounded casual, but that didn't falter the harsh glare that captivated my father's eyes. Naruto fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and I finally decided to get to the bottom of this, "Hn, Naruto, go up to my room."

"But S-"

A glare met my eyes, "Now. I'll be up there in a minute."

Naruto didn't retort and quietly moved himself up the stairs. I watched until he exited into my room before connecting my attention at my parents; strictly my father's attention.

I crossed my arms and relaxed my stance. I didn't have to say anything for them to understand I was ready for anything they'd throw at me. I was already sure that my mother would just stay put the whole time while my father did the talking, but the issue in hand was that both of my parents were present and they were waiting for me. It meant that this conversation wasn't an invitation for tea.

"Sasuke, we overheard Deidara speaking today." My father began shifting on his footing, "He said that you're going to be a….f….f-"

"A father.." My mother said as she grabbed my father's arm and gave a concerning expression.

He cleared his voice and began to speak once again, "Yes, a father. It was odd that he was discussing this with Itachi, meaning it must be true."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. My heart began to speed up and the new information they knew. What was I supposed to be saying after they accused me of something that is dreadfully true?

"Sasuke, this summer I have begun teaching you about the family business. It's very important that you drive your attention towards work and not play. You're about to be eighteen here in a few weeks and instead I hear rumors about you becoming a father? All I can ask you is if it's true?

I pulled a hand from the protection of being crossed and ran it through my messy, raven locks. My obsidian eyes found the floor more entertaining and I began to contemplate on how I should respond.

Finally after a long pause I spoke, "It's true."

I couldn't lie to them. Not only would it be disrespectful, but eventually they'd figure out the truth. Might as well throw myself under the bus now.

"Who?" My mom asked with a raised tone. Her eyes were wide in shock, as if she couldn't believe I just admitted to it.

"A…girl. Just some girl. It was an accident." I lowered my head in respect, "Please forgive my stupidity, father."

My eyes lowered slowly, but it wasn't soon after that I felt a sharp pain on my shoulders and a vice rip squeezing me, "You're lying! You couldn't have possibly done such a sin!" My father spat at me with furious eyes.

His nails dug into my flesh and I didn't say a word. I tried my best holding a façade, but my Uchiha was slipping. It has been slipping since I met Naruto.

My father pulled my body towards his own and stared me in the eyes. I could feel his breath on my skin and it resembled the smell of coffee and a hint of tea with herbs, "Tell me why you would do such a thing! I raised you much better!" My father shook me like a doll, but I could only tighten my muscles and accept my father's yelling, "Much better! You're an UCHIHA!"

The shaking continued. If it were anyone I was afraid of and emotionless around it would be my father. He was the one man I wanted to please, but no matter what I accomplished I never succeeded in pleasing him.

"Sasuke, ANSWER ME!" He demanded. My father never raised his voice and I almost wanted to tell him 'his' Uchiha was slipping, but that would only gain me a slap across my face. Instead his grip tightened and I winced.

"Father, that is enough. Release him." Itachi cool mannered voice spoke as he moved across the room then removing my father's hands off my shoulders. Itachi then allowed for his arms to come over me as he pulled me back into his touch, "I don't understand what the problem is here? Sasuke seems scared stiff, father."

That stung. I felt weak in this very moment. It was a reaction towards the way my father acted, but of course my mother still remained the same as I predicted she would. Her features were slightly softer, but she still didn't stand up to my father. She never would.

"Is it true that he has gotten a girl pregnant?" My father asked as he stepped back and pulled on his overcoat jacket. Itachi narrowed his eyes in response and I remained the same.

"It's true." Itachi admitted. I jumped in alarm. How did Deidara and Itachi figure out? Did Naruto blab off to them? "But the girl is no longer in Sasuke's life. Not currently anyway. There is no need to worry or get stressed over the matter, father."

I heard a low growl my father and he looked ready to attack his prey. Even his eyes held a cold power that could put the sun to shame.

"Who is it? Who carries his child?"

Itachi sighed, "I don't know. Sasuke doesn't know a lot either. She was knocked up because they were both drunk."

Oh holly fuck! Itachi knew who was pregnant! He has to! My eyes narrowed and Itachi tightened his grip around my chest.

"This is ridiculous! You're making a joke out of the Uchiha name!" My father turned around and paced, "Sasuke, you're to be better than Itachi and yet now you've lowered yourse-"

"ENOUGH, father…." Itachi interrupted him which was considered a very bad thing to do in this household.

Our father breathed through his nose and for once he just dropped it and left the room. Our mother did the same after giving us one last glance. Once they were both gone I struggled to get free from Itachi's embrace.

"Sasuk-"

"No!" I snapped, "Don't even begin to tell me you're going to make it better because you CAN'T! I'm sick of this." My hands bawled and I felt the adrenaline course through my body.

"Sasuk-"

"You knew! You knew everything! You had to have known Naruto-" I paused. I didn't want my parents to overhear me and I still wasn't sure Itachi knew it was Naruto who was pregnant."

"Hn.." I relaxed my body and turned around making my way up the stairs. Itachi began to follow me, but I stopped in place and spoke coldly, "I don't want you to help me. Fuck off."

I could feel a teasing smirk on Itachi's lips without having to turn around, "Baby brother, I won't let you burry yourself in this hardship. In time you'll figure out what you need to do, but until then I shall be here."

Itachi left. He was gone as quickly as he got here and I was alone.

I sighed loudly and continued back up the stairs. This was more than enough drama to last me an entire century!

Once I made it to my room I searched around to find Naruto, but he wasn't there. I checked the bathroom urgently and then the closet, but he wasn't spotted there either. My heart began to pound faster and I felt a rush of pain like slime move through my limbs making myself numb and lifeless.

"Naruto?" I called out, but once I turned around my breathing stopped. The window was opened and a small breeze was drifting through my curtains and across my pale features.

I was quick to hop out the window, but once I made it on the roof my heartbeat only increased. Naruto is pregnant and now lost. It's dark and the temperatures are getting lower an-"

I froze by the sound of quiet whimpering. I turned my whole body and spied a mop of blond hair. There was Naruto and his frail figure. He was curled into a ball and sitting in the shadowed area of the roof. The casting shadow made him look colorless and certainly not the sunny loud boy I usually knew.

My body moved on its own until I was hovering over the dobe. Naruto sniffled back and kept his head down.

"Dobe."

"Shut up, teme."

"Stop being a cry baby."

Naruto lunged upwards and grabbed my shirt tightly. It very well shocked me and my eyes widened at his choice of action, "Stupid bastard! Did you not just hear what your father said? He is pissed! Seriously pissed!"

I pressed my lips together, "Of course I heard."

"Then why are you so damn calm about it? You told me before how important this whole business thing was to you! You've been striving to be apart of it since a kid and now your father is pissed! Because of me!"

"Dobe-"

"No, Sasuke you listen!" Naruto tugged down on my shirt making my head lean in closer towards him. His hair was tangled and his eyes bluer than usual due to his sobbing, "I'm not doing this to you!"

My eyes furrowed and before I could tell my actions what to do next they reacted on their own.

Or my lips did.

And Naruto told me that we were friends, but I was sure that our lips weren't.

And obviously not our tongues either. Mine plunged into the cavern of his moist mouth and I heard a small moan from the dobe. I wasn't sure if it were because he was trying to speak or because he was enjoying it. I just couldn't help it. Naruto had been asking for it for so long, but out feelings meshing together caused this to happen. I couldn't refrain myself. Not anymore.

I pushed him back against the roof until he was sitting once again. My knee fell between his legs and my other hand braced Naruto's back to keep him steady. Naruto retorted, but didn't break the kiss. He deepened it by pressing his lips harder into mine. I knew they'd bruise once he bit down on them and a hiss escaped his mouth once mine did too.

Soon out teeth clashed somewhere in the mix up of our demanding kisses and a few soft mewls escaped Naruto's mouth before he jerked back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Bastard!"

"Hn…"

Naruto shook his head, "No, we're not- I said…."

I leaned closer towards Naruto until my lips graced his, "Said what dobe?"

Naruto grit his teeth and then yanked my body towards his until they meshed together like before. Naruto's mouth was on my neck like a mosquito and the probe of his tongue licked me coldly. I bit my teeth down trying not to react, but my body was starting to do all sorts of stuff that wasn't normal. Even my pants felt slightly tighter than before which only wanted me to strip Naruto down fully.

My lips met Naruto's again after some time and I could still feel the wetness on my neck knowing that it would defiantly swell by tomorrow, but that was tomorrow and now was here. I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Naruto shifted under me, but my lips kept in contact. Breathing became an issue, but I shrugged it off due to the addicting taste known as Naruto.

Finally we separated and I smirked cupping the dobe's face, "What you're doing to me doesn't concern anyone else. I chose to have you here, so stop crying like a baby."

Naruto scowled and I stared coldly at him, "I mean it dobe."

"…teme…"

"Hn…"

"You can't make out in front of the baby! It's not old enough." Naruto said crossing his arms while trying to hide a blush, "In fact it will never be old enough. Remind me once it is older that there will be no dating for them."

I rolled my eyes and lay my hand over-top Naruto's fluffy blond hair, "Dobe, you're hopeless."

Naruto poked his tongue out at me with his scowl softening into an embarrassed blush, "You're the hopeless one."

* * *

Naruto and I both made it back inside and I decided that I needed a shower before I did anything else. Naruto didn't say much, but flopped himself over my bed. I could tell his brain was trying to process everything that just took place and sadly mine was, too.

I climbed into the shower trying to rid Naruto out of my head. Most people enjoy the warmth and the relaxing coolness of a shower while I go crazy over Naruto and what to do about an unborn baby! Plus, what would my father do now that he knew I got a…girl..pregnant. Also, does Itachi really know who the mother is? Does he suspect it's Naruto?

I closed my eyes tightly as the steamy water flooded over my body. The warmth was there, but not the relaxing feeling. The only time I got that feeling was when I was kissing Naruto or when he was at my side. Or the times when I'm teasing him and when he is laughing. His voice…that obnoxious laugh and voice that always makes me smile. Whether I show it or not, Naruto makes my Uchiha slip all over the place.

The mask that once held that forever façade has shattered because of Naruto and I didn't even realize it. I am guessing that is why I freaked out on him and beat him up. Now the thought of me hurting him sounds horrible; despite the baby.

I was already out of the shower and drying myself off. After I exited the bathroom with a pair of sleep pants on, I decided to go grab my T-shirt for bed, but as I entered my bedroom Naruto jumped from his bed and gasped, "Oh my god! Sasuke!"

I knotted my brows as I brought the towel through my hair, "Hm, what is it, dobe?"

Naruto pointed at my body and I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I don't have boobs. Surprise-surprise. But remember, you're the girly one."

Naruto shook his head, "Who did that to you?" He crept closer to me until his fingers touched my shoulders like an apparition. I backed away from his touch and headed into the bathroom looking at my reflection in the mirror. Dark bruises littered my once pale skin and I narrowed my eyes at the site. It wasn't Naruto's harsh sucking either….it was….my-

My father, he actually left a mark on me. I tried to hide them as I swept past Naruto ignoring his repeating question. Once I found a black T-shirt I flung it over my head and around my body. I didn't want to see them anymore. It wasn't true, they weren't real! My father wouldn't ever hurt me…he was just trying to teach me something. That was what he was always trying to do…right..?

I bowed my head and tightened my grip over the towel I held. All I ever wanted as a child was for my father to appreciate me, but instead he just mocked me and told me how useless I was.

"Sasuke…." Naruto's hand came up on my arm and I turned my attention to him breaking the thoughts I once had. He looked sad. A frown captured his lips and it was tempting for me not to sneak a small kiss just begging for him to smile.

"Go to sleep, dobe." I said as I pulled the mattress out from under his bed and got myself ready to sleep. I was tired anyway and I knew that Naruto had to be begging for sleep. I read from a book that women who are pregnant crave twice as much sleep and need it.

I watched Naruto climb into his bed and pull the covers over himself. His stomach seemed to only grow bigger by the day. I wondered what would happen once the baby was actually born. I still had so many questions and everything was too confusing to handle right now.

Naruto didn't say anything to me once I shut the lights off and I felt a thick void appear between the two of us. Less than an hour ago we were making out and now we're mute and distant from each other.

I must have been half asleep when I felt a shifting body next to mine. When I shook the dizziness out of my head and opened my eyes I was surprised to find Naruto next to me, "Dobe, what are you-"

"Shh, Sasuke, go to sleep." Naruto whispered.

"Idiot. If you're going to sleep next to me at least ask me into my bed." I pulled myself up along with Naruto until we both were lying in my bed. I pulled Naruto closer to me without thinking and since he didn't say anything I assumed it was alright. All long as I kept it my dirty little secret it didn't matter now did it.

A few minutes past by in the silent darkness before Naruto spoke, "Hey, teme…"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're my baby's father." His soft voice said with a smile gracing it.

I paused before saying anything. I didn't quite understand where that came from, but my heart felt…..on fire, "Dobe…do I even want to know why you think that?"

"Because you're so great. You might be an asshole 99 percent of the time, but that 1 percent makes up for all the rest." Naruto snickered, "You're strong and you have a soft heart, even though you don't show it. I know…..the baby will very much love you."

Naruto snuggled into my chest and my arms subconsciously wrapped around his figure. He was warm and small and his tummy bumped into mine. I felt like I had all I needed, but then my dad gripping my shoulders and shaking me back and forth ran through my head. I clinched my eyes tightly and took in a sharp breath.

Naruto raised his head, "Sasuke, are….you alright."

"Peachy…" I answered trying to level my voice lower.

I felt a warm kiss on my shoulder and jumped. Naruto's lips pecked me and I felt him sigh, "Sasuke, stop acting so strong all the time. You're still human and I'm still here."

I scoffed, "Go to sleep dobe."

Naruto snickered, "Fine fine, bastard."

Then we finally fell asleep and for a reason unknown I slept soundly with a certain dobe by my side.

* * *

The next day I woke up before Naruto. I was quiet and careful not to wake him. I made myself a nice warm cup of coffee and yawned with a stretch.

Then I took up a piece of paper and wrote down something. I wrote it to a person I had never met and for the reasons behind why I did it I couldn't tell you. My heart just urged me and my hands just took the lead.

Once the note was completed I stared down at it glancing over the words. I smiled and sighed as I left the paper on the desk.

**It read:**

_Dance with a smile_

_Don't just got the mile and don't do it for style  
_

_Don't be afraid to cry or wish you could fly_

_Never say goodbye and live before you die_

_Look on the future and love the past you had_

_Never scream out of anger, so try not to get mad_

_Love your mother and thank her everyday_

_She gave you your life, despite dismay_

_Always say you're sorry and open doors for girls_

_Don't get behind in school and treat your lover like pearls_

_Love only one and never let them cry_

_Always make them happy, forever till you die_

_To my son, you're better than myself_

_Be true your whole life through and always be yourself_

_To my unborn son, take care of your mother_

_Respect and obey her, love her like no other_

_Don't lie, don't steal, don't cheat, be real_

_And don't forget to let your heart feel_

_For my unborn son, I love you much you know_

_But these things are useless to you, so;_

_Please be a man, not a boy who hides_

_I just know you'll be great and make me cry_

_For you are already good and that's all you need_

_Love your own children, let them grow, let them be_

_Dear little son, my other breath of life_

_Don't ruin your world, be strong with might_

_I really love your mother and the way you like to wiggle_

_And once your born I'm sure I'll love your little giggle_

_I love you my boy, you'll always be my son_

_And I finish this small note for my tiny unborn son_

I stared at Naruto before leaning over his brushing his hair out of his face. His skin was flawless and everything about him screamed beautiful.

I wasn't sure what gender our baby was, but last night something in my dream told me a son.

I picked up my coffee and made it to the window. The sun began to appear in a deep orange color.

I chuckled to myself with a roll of my eyes. Somehow all I could think about was Naruto and his obnoxious orange shirt.

* * *

**A/N:** GAHHH I finally finished this chapter. *huff huff* I feel super bad, but I hope you guys like it. I wrote a poem. X3 Isn't it a cute poem? Yup, if none of you knew, I actually do write poetry. SasuNaru poetry, too! Maybe I'll post it if you ask nicely. ^^; Just kidding.

Also, to clear some stuff up, the next chapter talks about Gaara and the Uchiha Business. Plus more behind what Deidara and Itachi know about the baby.

Yea, and sorry to those who like Fugaku. I don't really like him that much. He has always been too hard on his son's imo. Although in one story I read I FRIGGIN loved him. Haha.

Alright, I promise to update this Friday. It is a sorry for being late. I just have been having a rough time with real life crap. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I kinda rushed it.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!** I can answer them this time. n.n

**Orlandoslover2009:** Thank you! Aww, I'm glad you enjoy this fic**. **

**Zangetsuichigo13**: Yeaaa, Sasuke's father does need to breathe more. Thanks for the review!

**Bookhippie:** You're so kind and sweet. A smile is glued to my face now. Your reviews always make me the happiest ever! =)

**Rokudaime09**- Yes, I am so dreading writing that part too. xD Or I did. xD Thanks for the review. X3 YAY!

**Carms-lian**: Yes that part just came out accidentally. Ohh I have big plans for Gaara, but you'll have to wait and see. Lovely review. *-* Thanks much!

**Juura:** You're like my heart warmer, ya'know that. *haggles you* I love it when you review, I laugh and feel totally happy every time. You're going into my pocket and not going out. =P

**Sean:** Thanks for the review. I was glad to hear what you thought. ^^

**Kai:** I loveee your name. =D Your review always make me happier. xD I like hearing from you. Thanks much hun. =3

Big thanks from **SasuNaruluv13, fangirl666, thedarkscareslittlekids, badbutt94, xxsesshomaruandrinxx, Katelyncrews, phreshxxxbear, segaaa, librarycat9, and Iamie**! =D Lovely reviews all of you. =)

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING****! LOVE YOUR SUPPORT! ^^**

**Aiya~**


	12. Boundless

**A/N: Oh yay! Thank you for all the reviews. You guys just make me smile more and more. Dawwww *hugs you all* Please enjoy this next chapter! ^_^**

* * *

**A C C I D E N T A L :: A D D I C T I O N**

**CHAPTER :: ELEVEN**

"Ohh, Sasuke, what is this?" Naruto's voice rang out just as I began to dress myself for the day.

_Well the dobe's awake. Great._

I walked out of the bathroom straightening my blue and black T-shirt before eyeing Naruto quizzically. His hair was a mess and his shirt was crooked and wrinkled as it clung to his pregnant body. A sheet of paper was in the dobe's hands as he leaned over my nightstand with astonished eyes., "Hn….dobe?"

"D-did you write this?" Naruto gawked.

_Oh Shit. _

I raced to the other side of the night stand and snatched the paper from the blonde's grasp, "Don't read stuff that isn't yours." I hissed out.

Naruto growled and got onto his knees on the bed, "Oh yea! Well, how do you know it isn't mine? It's about the baby, right?"

I rolled my eyes and walked away. It was too early in the morning to argue with the idiot and I was already creating a headache. _I really need a new hobby. One where dobes aren't allowed._

"Pssh, Sasuke, stop massaging your temples. You're just such a prick that you can't even let me read something of yours." Naruto said as he stood up beside me, "It was ready good, Sasuke. I didn't know you could write." Naruto then scoffed to himself, "Just another damn thing you're perfect at." Which came out more of a mumble.

I sighed and broke Naruto's train of thought, "Look, it doesn't really matter. Dobe, you're 7 months pregnant and we need to start figuring out what we're going to do. I need to find you a doctor that I can trust. One that will know how to handle this situation." I drove a hand through my rebellious locks, "We want the baby to be healthy and safe, so those things are vital."

My brows knotted after a short pause, "Also, you need to tell me what happened with Gaara."

Naruto didn't make eye contact with me and he seemed hurt by the sadness shown in his crystal orbs, "Yea, I know."

"Know what?"

Naruto cringed, "I know I need to tell you about Gaara, but it isn't that simple, Sasuke. Nothing is!"

I seethed staring at Naruto, "Damnit Naruto, nothing has been simple since you came into my life!"

Naruto jumped in alarm and began to pull back in retort, but I caught his arm and brought him forward, "But I wouldn't take it back for the world." I quietly told him, keeping my mouth at his ear with my heated breath.

"Sasuke….you're such a bastard."

Although Naruto insulted me, it didn't hurt. I knew what those words meant. I laid my hand on top of Naruto's devilished locks, "Idiot.."

There was a knock at my door and both Naruto and I responded startled, "Hn, at least they knocked." I whispered.

The door soon opened with a grinning Itachi and a baby slung around his hip, "Baby brother, we need to talk."

_Ugh, just great! As if I thought today couldn't get worse!_

"Right, be there in a moment."

Itachi smiled and left and once he was gone I glanced at Naruto, "Hn, just stay in here. Take a shower and get dressed, then we can go somewhere to talk about this. I'm going to go sell myself to the devil and be back shortly…..I hope."

Naruto nodded and snickered to himself. I was surprised he wasn't scared of my brother for as bad as he was, but maybe that was just how strong Naruto could be.

I shrugged it off and headed down the stairs. I noticed my parents were gone, which lifted a bunch of tension off my chest. However I was curious as to why Itachi wanted me. I spotted him after I reached the end of the stairs and he was sitting by a laughing Deidara and his son, who was pointing out body parts on his face.

Itachi's eyes immediately knotted once he saw me and I knew this wasn't going to be a '_hi, how is life?' _conversation….which only gave me another headache.

"Little brother, good of you to join me." A creepy smile captivated his face, "But I'm sure you know this isn't a common conversation." The smile was then gone. Which was creepier than it being there, "Come. Sit." He directed me with his eyes.

I moved subconsciously and before I knew it I was beside Itachi and his blond friend.

A glare fell over my features, but Itachi didn't seem fazed. I inhaled a deep breath before speaking, "How do you know about…..the baby?"

Deidara scoffed from beside Itachi with his eyes on his son and his ears obviously on mine and Itachi's conversation. My glare intensified while I continued to search Itachi for an answer.

"Goodness baby brother, I didn't think you were that naïve."

"Tsk.." I gritted my teeth, "What are you talking about, Itachi?"

Itachi shrugged with a sly grin, "That little boy you have hiding in your room is pregnant. Of course I know that, baby brother."

My body felt drenched from energy after he spoke. I watched his playful expression carefully. Does he really assume this is all just a joke? This is real life and further more I'm swimming in the lake of hell right now, "W-what?"

Itachi's brows raised and his head tipped towards the left, "Oh, did you not get that, little brother?"

"Stop fucking around with me Itachi-"

"Surely you don't think that is what we're doing?"

I growled low in my breath, "That is IT!"

"Boys boys! Settle down." Deidara interjected placing his body between us. I was just about to launch myself at the fucker, too.

Itachi pulled down on his vest before standing, "I must be heading to work. Father will be angry if I'm late."

Deidara was quick to pick up Krimson and head out the front door. I felt so confused and lost at this point. I couldn't figure out what was going on. Itachi really knew about Naruto….

"I don't understand how you could just simply believe that a boy is pregnant….and then I….be the father. Don't you get what that is saying? Itachi, please tell me you know where babies-"

"Sasuke…" Itachi interrupted. I paused looking up at my brother's smooth coal eyes. He was also beautiful like all Uchihas'. Although Itachi had a dark side to him, something that made people cringe. Yet, at the same time it was elegant and breathtaking.

He bent down to my level and pulled me up until we were an inch apart, "I understand. I shall explain better later on today. Just know that I'm not naïve like you."

"Hn….what the hell does that mean?"

Itachi's mouth was at my ear and my body tensed. I wasn't afraid, but dragged under by the luring voice, "Whatever you want it to mean."

His feet backed away from mine and then he vanished out the door. I almost forgot to breathe and as soon as he left I released my held breath. _Fucking asshole! There is nothing more my brother can be than that. Unless you want to add sadist to the list. Yea, that works, too._

I tried not to ponder on how my brother knew so much, but he was a smart man and even though I didn't want to admit it, it still remained to be truth.

I groaned with a soft sigh. I decided to go check on Naruto because standing in the middle of the living room wasn't getting me anywhere and I had a bunch of questions to ask that dobe still.

Once I opened the door to my room I gasped and jumped back in alarm slamming the door shut. Naruto was wrapped in a towel, but still the thought of that fluffy towel unraveling made my body heat up.

Naruto said something through the other side of the door, but I didn't catch it. All I could think about was the glimpse of his ivory skin. Flawless. Beautiful. Untouched.

Soon after the incident, the door creaked open and Naruto's head poked through, "S-sorry 'bout that, Sasuke. You were pretty quick down stairs and I didn't expec-"

"Hn.." My garnet eyes pierced Naruto's face. His hair was dripping which left a tear of water trailing down his forehead and then sneaking to his chin before it dripped and landed on his sky blue T-shirt.

I swallowed as I stared. I probably didn't appear to be in a trance, but I was. I thanked the gods that I held a great mask and for all Naruto knew, I was pissed. Although if that was what he thought then he needed to go back to Uchiha 101 class.

"Earth to Sasukeee." Naruto cried waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my ravine to notice Naruto was speaking to me.

_I wonder if he knew his eyes were so fucking blue when he wore that shirt. Damnit his glossy eyes were that of glass. Or of diamonds…_

"…-so I was thinking that going to the mall would be fun. I am wearing under-works, so it captured the form of the baby." Naruto droned on, but I snapped my thoughts again and nodded.

"So we can go? Seriously?" Naruto smiled brightly and pulled me fully into my room.

"Wait….what? Go where?" I asked slightly puzzled about what we were talking about.

Naruto flashed me a look of despair, "Sasuke, what is with you? What did Itachi do to you when you were down there, you seem lost in your own world."

I smirked, "You wish, dobe." I strayed to the wall for a moment before saying anything, "Lets go to the mall if you want, but try not to do anything that announces your belly. I don't want people to think you're a drunk with a beer belly."

Naruto's eyes arose in shook, "Oh god, I think I just puked in my mouth. Some random scene from Men in Black just popped into my head." Naruto slumped, "Sasuke, make it go away!" Naruto complained in agony.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being a baby and let's go."

Naruto crossed his arms and changed his attitude swiftly, "Right, because you always have it under control, you prick."

I writhed staring at Naruto's wet strands of hair, "Dobe, you didn't dry your hair. Do you want to get sick?"

Naruto protested with a discrete scoff, "As if."

I grabbed the towel he used from his shower and massaged his hair down. Once the water was gone and his hair was damp I stared at his features. He was pale. He was thin in the face, "Naruto, I am going to feed you more."

"H-hey! I'm not an animal you know!"

I crunched my face, "Exactly." My body moved towards my dresser and I picked up my wallet and the keys to the car. Naruto wasn't getting sick again was he? When he was with Gaara that went away, but now that he is back with me his color is appearing to fade again.

I felt oddly sick and my stomach churned.

"Asshole, knock off the sad puppy face and let's go! I want mall food." Naruto whined. I whipped my body around and grabbed his forearm. My eyes met his and my free hand reached up to cup his chin. Naruto froze in time and my fingers rubbed gently across his whiskered scars.

"Sas-"

Naruto stopped once my lips hovered over his. My eyes were at half mass and my heart hummed to the warm touch and rhythm pulsing of Naruto's heart. "Just make sure you don't do anything dumb, Naruto."

Naruto blinked in confusion, but I ignored it walking out the door.

"You're a fucking creeper! Like seriously!" Naruto said as he followed me.

* * *

The car ride was short. I knew that the mall wasn't far away at all, but I decided that even though I dreaded malls I would go for the dobe.

_See, I did things for him that I hated just to make him happy._

I watched how Naruto leaned against the frame of the car. The air conditioner was on low and the soft humming of some radio station filled the car. Today was a nice day and the sun was brightly smiling through the whisking clouds. There was even a gentle breeze gliding through the air. It was so perfect I felt like falling asleep at the wheel.

I heard a clicking sound and realized it was the car's lock. Naruto's head bumped into the auto lock switch and I smirked while Naruto shifted in his seat.

I was sure he was either bored or tired, but maybe he wasn't feeling well.

_Oh fuck!_

Naruto wasn't going to tell me he was sick or something? Or maybe that he was d-dying and the baby was at risk. Damnit, I needed to talk to him now.

Finally we arrived at the mall and I was quick to park and make my way over to Naruto who slowly climbed out of the car, "I feel funny taking so damn long to get out of the car. This must be how women feel."

"Hn, I suppose so. Let's head in"

Naruto walked with me as he Bee-lined to the entrance. I gazed at Naruto's hand that brushed mine and I almost reached out and snatched it, but my Uchiha-ness stopped me.

We both headed towards the food court once we arrived in the mall. I sat Naruto down at a table while I got us some Panda Express. I really liked their Orange Chicken and Fried Rice. Naruto liked the Chou Mein, which didn't surprise me.

I set the food on the table once I got it and Naruto grinned with a small laugh as he dug into his meal. I was happy to see him eat and his blue eyes seemed to only twinkle brighter in delight.

I stirred my food around with my hand propped under my chin.

"Teme, wat's wong?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles. He swallowed it down before repeating, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said tightening my brows, "What about Gaara?"

Naruto sighed, "I knew that you were going to ask about that, but…" Naruto set down his chop sticks and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping you would forget about it."

"Bummer, 'cause I didn't." I said with a lingering gaze.

"Look, this might not be something you can grasp and comprehend at first, but believe me, you have to try. It took me almost a week to cool it down and understand it and I was the victim!" Naruto's eyes became sad and his bit the corner of his lip. "Sasuke I might appear to be the quiet orphan boy with a shitty past, but that is only a façade. Or more like, a attempt to try and keep people away from me."

I tilted my head, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"D-don't take it that way." Naruto stammered, "I was just lonely and upset. My past hasn't been exactly enjoyable, but I made it work. Besides, Gaara was one of the first persons to ever care about me. Although I realized once I was with him he didn't care all that much. He just thought he had to." Naruto shrugged and I continued to watch him, wanting to know more.

"Naruto, tell me what he told you." I demanded to know. I had to! If I didn't find out I probably would have gagged myself in my sleep tonight.

Naruto's eyes fled towards the table where he brought his chop sticks through his noodles, "You see, Gaara was attracted to me because he has known about me since I was very little." Naruto shifted in his chair, but my burning glare forced him to continue on, "I don't know everything, but I do know what Gaara told me. I'm not sure if I can believe him, but who else is there to turn to for answers?"

Naruto's eyes still remained on the table, "There is a legend told about these nine demons. In fact these nine demons has never been seen, but told by Gaara, they exist. The story goes that they can be set free if they all weave together as one. He told me that once they're brought together a even greater power is reborn."

Naruto paused and I listened intently, "The demons can't enter human bodies because they're much too powerful and could kill a human like a bug against a wind shield. Thing is…they can set curses on people. Once the curse is set then the demon's soul connects with that person. The only way to separate you from the demon and ultimately setting that demon free is to break the curse." Naruto sighed, "So in means, all nine demons have set curses on people and you must break the curse to release their power from you. If not then that demon will curse your life down until you die. Once that happens then that demon will attach itself to another infant and ruin its, life trying to see if that human can break the curse. To make more sense, to win the game you have to remove the curse for yourself.

My brain was reeling, "So, what you're saying is that-"

"-Is that I am cursed by a demon called the Kuubie...by what Gaara was telling me. You see, these demons want you to break the curse so that they can be free, but the demon can't communicate with you. They're just locked inside your soul. You can free the demon after you break the curse and that is why Gaara was with me." Naruto's eyes narrowed, "That is because Gaara is like me. He is also cursed! Although he has broken his curse and is after to help me."

I felt lost and confused, but went along with the story, "What is the curse set on you?"

Naruto clicked his chop sticks together nervously, "Your innocence shall be snapped away by an infant in hopes you won't live with resentment."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea, I wondered the same thing when Gaara told me. It means that whoever I lose my…v-virginty to will get my pregnant. It was something easily broken…or in this case, taken, which the Kuubie did on purpose so that he could be free. Although the catch is that the curse isn't going to break until the baby is born. Gaara even told me there is a chance of the curse never breaking because of the baby, but we both do not know."

My lips eased apart, "S-so….this is because of me?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know who this is caused by, but I don't blame you. If anything you helped me." Naruto finally brought noodles onto his chop sticks and gulped then down in a mouth full.

My hands folded onto the table, "I almost can't believe it."

My eyes began to search for an answer. How could a demon just enter Naruto's soul like that? Were they from hell?

"So, you see, Gaara knew about the curse from his demon. H-he wanted to find me so that he could steal my virginity. He wanted to father the baby, but once he found that I was touched he became mad and tried to convince me that he should father the infant instead." Nartuto said with his voice becoming low.

I clinched my fists tightly and hissed, "Fucking bastard!"

Naruto pressed his lips in a straight line as he set his chop sticks flat on the table. His eyes glanced up at my smooth stoned orbs, "I told him that I didn't want him to father the baby and that I wanted you to. Although I thought that you burned down my house."

"But I didn-"

"I know, teme." Naruto answered with soft eyes. They were a soft blue color that made my heart scream.

"I didn't know what to think, about everything, but the longer I stayed there the more it felt wrong. I cried most nights and even though I felt stupid and weak I knew that there had to be a way to fix this mess."

Naruto stared at the table as if he were trying to replay the events in his head. I didn't know what to say. My brain was sore from all the thinking and absorbing. I was pissed at Gaara, confused by the situation, lost in a world that I couldn't fit the puzzle pieces together. It was exhilarating.

"One day when I was in Gaara's house resting, a guy showed up. He was wearing a strange mask that reminded me of an animal. He told me that I needed to go back to you and that you were waiting for me with open arms." Naruto exhaled a breath, "He had long blond hair and a soft voice and I don't recall who he was, but I felt that he was right, so I left Gaara a note and left." Naruto shrugged, "That was the last time I saw Gaara since I've been back with you."

My heart was beating with demand as I watched Naruto on the opposite side of the table. It was loud and teenagers laughed amongst their friends as they waited in line for their food. I blocked out every image and every thought that tried to pry its way into my mind. Naruto was only there and I fretted that he wasn't close enough.

"Come here." I asked, but the way it came out was more of a demand. Naruto obeyed.

He swept closer to me and once he hovered above me, I reached out and pulled his frame onto my lap.

We were at a small table in the back of the mall, but that didn't mean we were away from view. Naruto's baby blue T-Shirt crumbled against my chest and I noticed Naruto had a boney ass. A smirk found its way to my face and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, no matter what I won't let you escape me, so don't think about leaving."

I wanted to think I was talking about the whole lap thing, but deep down I knew I meant him in my life, right now. Currently he was the best fucked up thing I ever had. I didn't realize Naruto twisted on my thighs until he was facing me with his feet hanging over the back of my chair.

Naruto's thighs rubbed against my jeans as he shifted for a better position and I felt a heat zip though my entire being.

_Fuck!_

"Sasuke, your face…is slightly red." Naruto set his hand on my forehead, "And I think people are staring." A blush spread across his face and I tried not to smirk.

My hands cupped his face like earlier and once I had Naruto's undivided attention I spoke, "I will make this work. I will free you from this curse and make you….simply…-"

But whatever I was going to say was stopped by Naruto's crashing lips.

Damnit. We're in public making out and who knows what perverts are trying to get some off of us. I tried to ignore it, but I was a cautious person after all.

Dreadfully Naruto was addicting and I slipped my pulsing tongue into his carven of moist heat to satisfy my need and hunger from him. He smelt of something sweet. It was odd that Naruto had a sweet taste, but it was a craving. Just like a midnight snack!

I wanted that demon to regret cursing Naruto once I was done with him. Maybe I'd have to wait until the little one was born, but the day would surely come.

"Mommy, look at those two boys kissing." A little girl said with a pointing finger.

I pulled away quickly and Naruto jumped away from me. The dobe looked flushed and a dark red spread across his face as he tried to hide it, "U-uh…."

"You're that easily embarrassed?" I asked raising an eye, but Naruto just returned to his chair, although I didn't ignore that Naruto scooted his chair closer towards mine.

"Oh lookie here, the Ice Prince and his princess." A voice teased with a smirk on his lips.

"Knock it off, Neji, they're our friends." Shikamaru snapped with rolling eyes.

"Hn, Neji, Shikamaru. Good to see you're still alive."

Naruto glared, "These are your friends?"

I nodded glancing at Naruto, "Yea, and I just remembered….Nara you told me that you brought back Naruto, but he told me he came back because of a blond guy in a mask."

Shikamaru crossed his arms and frowned lazily, "Yeah? Who the hell cares?"

Neji chuckled with his lilac eyes staring into mine, "Lucky for you that you got just what you wanted."

"Hn, and you obviously did, too."

A sneer was heard and I felt Naruto shift his chair closer towards me. However, Naruto did say anything and fled back to his lunch.

"Look, Uchiha…it is a long ass story that I don't want to explain. I'm tired and I still have to take Neji home."

I smirked, "Appears you two were on a date? I can only assume though."

Shikamaru shot me a heated glare, "Don't become too cocky Uchiha. You're also here with a guy….alone."

I had to give it to the Nara, he was quick and didn't miss a thing. Of course by the way Neji brushed his shoulder against the taller man I began to think they had bumped it up to the next base, "Hn, if you came a little sooner you might have caught on quicker." I quipped with a lingering smirk.

Neji snorted and yanked hard on Shikamaru's arm, "Shikamaru, this is taking too long."

Shikamaru sighed as he waved goodbye to me without a comment, "Yeah yeah, but that wasn't what you were saying last night, Hyuuga." I heard Shikamaru say with a tease in his voice. Then I saw the Nara smirk which made both my eyes rise. Odd creature that boy was, but I'm glad I helped him with something.

"Hn, sorry about those guys." I said as I watched the two disappear down the mall.

Naruto didn't say anything back to me, but smiled with a bobbing of his head. His chop sticks played with his food and now that I began to think about it, he hardly was eating any of it.

"Is it bad?"

"Huh?" Naruto's head bounced up and he stared at me, "O-oh no, I'm just not that hungry."

I sighed with frustration, "Dobe, you ate less than a damn chick."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Well, I think that the baby just has had enough of all the ramen and noodles I eat. I guess I should try….something else….." The dobe's voice lowered and so did his expression.

Something wasn't right and I couldn't initiate what it was. I decided to ignore it because obviously Naruto didn't want to talk about it. I stood up with my tray and walked towards the trash can dumping it away. Naruto did the same and I hinted a glare his way once he turned back to me, "What?"

"Nothing." I sighed setting the tray aside.

"Do you want to look around or anything?" I asked looking at the dobe. He bit the corner of his lip while he searched for an answer.

"Nah, I don't want people to stare at me because of the….you-know-what."

I brought my left hand to my arm and stared at Naruto lost, "When did that type of stuff bother you? Why are you some damn depressed? I d-"

"Teme. Please. Don't going all mother-hen and let's head back to your place."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat as both Naruto and I stood facing each other. People shuffled past us and although there were some many people there, I blocked them all out and took Naruto's hand into mine. I didn't give him an amity expression, hell I just snatched it, turned my body forward and walked.

I think I reacted that way because I felt as if this was somehow my fault and…..I didn't want to let him go.

Okay, maybe it was a little my fault, but by general knowledge men don't get pregnant! Neither do they have demons curse them! Where do the fuckers even come from?

_Just like that one time Itachi tried to convince me that Santa Clause was real and that if I didn't brush my teeth every night he'd eat me while I slept. Such a sadistic demon! I bet he was one is disguise! _

"OHHH HOW CUTE!" A girl shrilled with a loud squeak. She pulled onto her tippy toes and her mini pink skirt danced next to her.

I stepped back pulled Naruto into my chest right as she lifted a small digital camera up and snapped it quickly. The flash blinded me immediately.

She giggled and cupped the camera into her chest, "You both are so cute! I love how you have such sexy dark hair with that black and pale skin! God, I almost want to eat you! T-then your partner has the most cutest features! His blue eyes are dreamy and his hair it like a ray of happiness brought down by rainbows and pots of gold."

I could almost see her eyes sparkle and the way she squealed and jumped up and down and my ears stung. Instead of her being a fangirl who tried to molest me with her eyes, she was a different type that liked…Naruto and I….together….what kind of fangirl was that?

A question mark was probably appearing over my head. I finally rolled my eyes and scoffed, "You shouldn't be taking pictures of people in the mall, lady!" I hissed while Naruto stared at the girl, he was blushing with a gapping mouth.

"Buutttt." The girl flashed her name tag, "that is what I do! I take pictures of people in the mall."

I tried to suppress my emotions, but all I got was that headache before, "Yeah, well I didn't ask for one."

The girl stared at her camera with drool falling from her mouth, "You're both like sex gods. Damn…." She then looked up at me and the dobe with mesmerizing eyes, "I will send you this picture for free because you're so sexy! Let me just go print this!"

The girl zipped away and Naruto looked above staring into my eyes, "That was scary."

I smirked down into his pools of blue, "Yeah, welcome to my world."

Naruto took my hands in his and squeezed them. I almost forgot I had pulled him into my chest when that lady freaked out on us, raping us with her eyes, "Hey, we should beat it before she gets back." I suggested which Naruto answered with a nod.

I laced my fingers through Naruto's smooth hand, but before we escaped the mall I heard a loud scream, "I GOT IT!"

I rolled my eyes then face planted my palm into my forehead, "Damnit!"

She ran huffing with the picture held above her head, "H-here you go, cuties!"

Naruto growled then hastily snatched the photo. I watched the dobe's face light up like a Christmas tree. The women snickered then winked at us, "Good luck with your relationship!" Then she skipped off humming to herself.

"That. Chick. Is. The. Devil." I said with twitching eyes.

The dobe wasn't speaking and he looked utterly stunned, "Dobe..?"

Finally I sighed loudly and tried to swipe the photo away, but Naruto released our hands and stepped back, "N-no…you can't have it, bastard!"

"Tsk, why not?" I crossed my arms in irritation.

"Just 'cause it is really a bad photo! It's blurry and you look stupid!"

"Hn, that means you look retarded!" I retorted.

Naruto bit back a blush, "B-bastard!"

"You seem a little embarrassed, dobe. Wanna share why?"

Naruto backed away and bolted towards the exit. I ran after him and not only because of the photo, but because he was pregnant and running.

"Damnit, Idiot! Knock it off! The baby, think of the baby!"

Naruto slowed and began to catch his breath, "Right. Forgot about that."

Now was my chance! I smirked and stole the photo from Naruto's fingers while he bent over trying to reclaim his breathing. Once I held the picture Naruto winced.

I darted my eyes onto the image and once I did my lips eased apart. Naruto looked….and I…we…both….

"…-that we're beautiful.."

"Huh?" I blinked looking at Naruto. I didn't hear him because I was lost in my own world again.

"You're Uchiha is slipping, teme." Naruto teased and I cleared my throat.

"I said that the girl thought we looked beautiful, but it looks….like we're…-"

"A couple.." I finished for him.

Naruto blushed touching the dimple on his cheek, "Yea…."

I noticed the way Naruto looked in my arms. She snapped it right as I pulled him into a tight embrace. A small tinted blush fell over his cheeks, my expression looked protective and you could even see Naruto's pregnant glow on his cheek bones. He looked like an angel…and the blue T-shirt once again held that beautiful power to his eyes.

I noticed how close and connected we looked….that dumb ass women was right.

"Sasuke, don't stare too hard." Naruto scoffed. I smirked up at him and headed for my car, "Let's go home, dobe."

Naruto agreed with me and so we hopped into my car and left the mall parking lot. Although I secretly slipped the photo into my wallet while Naruto wasn't looking.

* * *

Once we arrived home I saw that my parents were still gone. I guessed because it was a Friday and that they were at a party. I tried to ignore it as Naruto and I headed for my room.

Itachi was back at the house which I knew because his car was parked out front. Once I walked into the living room I threw my keys aside to pick up later. I stopped as I noticed a play pin placed in the middle of the dining hall. Krimson was asleep in the bed and a small white blanket was laid over his tiny body. I smiled shortly while Naruto came up from behind me.

Naruto giggled to himself as he let his hand brush through the baby's hair, "He is pretty cute, huh?"

I nodded and let my smile grow wider, "Yea, I'm glad Itachi is helping Deidara with him." Then the curiosity sunk in, "Hmm, I wonder where he is? I'm going to let him know we're home."

Naruto grinned, "Okay, I'll just stay with Krimson and wait."

I gave one last look Naruto's way before I headed up the stairs. Itachi's room was all the way down the opposite side of the hall that my room was located. I could hear faint sounds coming from the other side of the room and my hand reached out to knock, but then an evil sinister thought came to mind.

All those sadistic things Itachi did to me and now I could get him back! I knew he hated people entering his room without knocking first, but he did it to me before, so I decided I could do it to him, too.

It wasn't like he was getting dressed or anything. Deidara was with him, so they were likely chilling out and watching TV.

I smirked as I twisted the knob of the door. Once the door flew opened my mouth dropped open and I scurried to shut the door back.

_Oh fuck, Itachi is going to KILL me!_

I quickly shut the door with a slam, but the damage was done. What I saw was my brother and Deidara making out. I….thought my brother was straight!

All those times he brought home women! He even kissed them…and…all those times…he never brought home a guy. My brain was reeling. I wasn't only shocked, but confused.

I ran down the stairs quickly and towards Naruto who sat making faces at a now awake Krimson, "Oh.." Naruto looked away from the cooing baby and at me, "What's wrong? It looks like you saw a ghost or something?"

I took a deep breath, "No worse! You're not going to believe me, but…"

"But what?" Naruto asked cocking an eye.

"Itachi's gay!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I updated! This was a longish chapter, too! Anyway, surprise surprise! Itachi is gay and I'm sure must of you knew that. ItaDei is soooo sexy! WHOO!**

**Also, the whole thing about Gaara might be confusing, but there is a LOT more that will be said about him. This is only the opening to a bigger plot that I have created. Now things are getting heated up and the next chapters are going to be CRAZY intense! You have been WARNED!**

**Sorry for typos and stuff like that. I'm not the most perfect writer. Ehe.. x3**

**The next chapter is going to be about the Uchiha business, Itachi and Deidara's relationship, and also how they know about Naruto and the baby. There will also be a small time skip again. =) I'll likely update next Friday.**

**Btw, for any of you who are wondering….under-works is something that binds your body. I use it for binding when I cosplay. xD Google search it for a better description! **

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews. *_* They make me scream happiness! **

**Now to answer your reviews! ^^**

**Xxxwallflowerxxx:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you continue to want more. =)

**Juura: **LOL! You are crazy woman! I like it. ^^ EWW COFFEE! I no likey coffee, but now I can see what I would turn into if I did. xD Btw, I saw your newest yt video….I liked it. *-* (I think this counts as a conversation in a review….odd…) Daww thanks for the cookie and THANKS for you review. =)

**librarycat9:** Yea, I forget to warn people about that kinda stuff. OOPS. =) Thanks for the review. *hugs*

**DarkestFlameUchiha:** Haha, I am so into the whole converting thing. *smirks* Anywayyy, yea, the story where Fugaku is all amazing is in the story The Demilitarized Zone by Michelerene. She is AMAZING and so is that fanfic! Thanks for reviewing!

**Katelyne Crews:** Daw, glad you thought it was cute. ^^ Glad you reviewed! *smiles*

**fan girl 666:** Thank you kindly muh dear. =D It is all thanks to you guys. Haha

**Kai:** Hello hun! Yea, I think I just had to make Sasuke's parents this way. Although I never really liked Sasuke's father at all. His mother was super duper cute and sweet. That's why I decided not to say much about her. Ehe… I knowwwww, SasuNaru is the love! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review, Kai! YAY!

**BookHippie:** xD I always see your username and laugh. I see this nerdy character with a book in her hands….and rainbows…many rainbows. ITS SO DAMN AWESOME! *cough* I'm going down a plot bunny trail. Anyway, thanks for the review. YUS, I loveee poems. xD I need to post my SasuNaru poems soon. I hope I gave you another spark in this chapter. FWEEE

**Nanami Loves Sasunaru:** Yey thank you…. *heart eyes*

**NerdyBookLover:** *snickers* Thank you thank you! Glad you liked the poem. *grins*

**BadButt94:** Haha! I know his dad is a BITCH right? Omg your user name….I can't contain my thoughts! xDD *runs*

**Hopandlove: **Aweee thank you for reading and supporting me.

**SasunaruLuv13:** Yey, thanks for reviewing. Yea, poor Sasuke. =( I think his father needs to die. Ehe/is mean.

**Thedarkscareslittlekids:** Yup, Sasuke got the bruises from when he grabbed him harshly. Poor YESSS they kissed. Wheee. =3 Thanks for reviewing. Hehe

**chynna18rawrr:** No no, he isn't leaving. He wrote the poem because he felt it inside of him to write about it. You know how Sasuke can be when he gets horny. Haha…that was mean to say about lil Sasu, but it is true. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review. =)

**Demonic Angel Yaoi-luv:** Oh thank you so very much. Yea, I took a class only on poetry. I think that one was a….heroic couplet? I can't really remember. Anyway, I just like poetry. Ohh, yea, I can't view it on my ipod either. I hate that darn video. Grrrrr! ;K Glad you tried thoe. Thanks for the review!

**Itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches:** Oh thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it. Also, I'm glad you reviewed. Hope you liked this chappie! =D

**josseline9090:** *bows bows* Thanks! I hope I suffice. xD Your review makes me happeh! *WHOO*

**Sasugirl:** Yea, his dad should BURN! MUHAAA! *cough* Sorry, not sure where that came from. ANYWAYY, thank you sweetie! *sparkle eyes* Glad you reviewed!

**Dobe-14:** Oh…you're making me blush. Stop it. *hides in emo corner* You're going to make me die in here. You're truly sweet! *squishes* Thank you sooo friggin much for your review. It made my heart melt. *falls over*

**Solastain: ** Dawww thank you so much for all the reviews. I dunno what to say, but I hope you continue to enjoy this story! =D

**NOTICE: The longer the review the longer the response. I really can't say anything back to you if you don't say anything to me. Hehe.**

**Also: Sorry if I missed anyone. *hides***

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *smiles and throws the rainbow at chew***

**Aiya~**


	13. Tearless

**A/N: I am back! Sorry for the late update! I was actually in Disney World for the last two weeks and it was super fun! I was going to update before I left, but I decided not to. Anyway, I worked hard on trying to get this just right, so I hope you like it and review!**

**Warnings: Bashing of Fugaku. I don't hate him, but in this story he is kinda a bad guy. So watch out! And if I must say so myself, I hated how he treated Sasuke, I mean, I thought it was rude in the anime. Yea, and that is all. Also, there is maybe a bit of ooc moments…I dunno…just work with me here.**

* * *

**A C C I D E N T A L :: A D D I C T I O N**

**Chapter :: Twelve**

There was a pregnant silence in the room and it wasn't anywhere related to the dobe sitting next to me. He was fidgeting with his fingers and I was trying not to look Itachi in the eyes. Task failed.

"Baby brother, I would have thought you'd know that I was homosexual; with that bragging of your's and your branded name." Itachi said with a smirk following.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Right, because all those times you brought home girls meant you were gay."

I heard a failed chuckle from Deidara and Itachi didn't falter his movements, "Hm, well, it would seem you really are that foolish, little brother. No worries though, since you know you can come out of the closet, too."

"W-what? " I stood up from my place on the couch and lost my breath at Itachi's words. _What was he implying? That I was gay?_

"What? You're telling me you don't like the blonde chicky over here?" Itachi said while directing his thumb towards Naruto who continued to look into his lap embarrassed.

"Cheh…." I swallowed back a blush trying to find its way onto my cheeks, "That isn't your business."

Naruto shifted on the couch and Itachi cocked an eye at me, "Ohh, so now we're playing the not-telling game. Well, small small brother, you see, I know EVERYTHING!" Itachi emphasized everything by using his arms in a loud manner.

I sighed and didn't say anything. I guess Itachi took that as a hint to be an asshole, "I know that you knocked up blonde here and I know he is carrying YOUR child and I know that he is only holding said baby because you slept with him that night I dared you to."

My mouth was on the floor and Itachi was admiring his work. _Damn fucker!_

"Y-you knew!" I recovered quickly (or pretended to) and stood up quickly sticking a finger in his face.

Deidara was the first to say anything, "Well, if you understo-"

"No, Dei…drop it." Itachi interrupted, which made me curious and Deidara nod sitting back down.

Naruto sighed and shut his eyes slowly, "This is stupid!" He said as he folded his hands, "Did you know I'd get pregnant? Did you think that maybe I never wanted this!" Naruto was now standing up, "You only thought of yourse-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, SIT!" Itachi spoke with a raise of his tone on the last word. I noticed how my brother's features became darker and his joking face vanished quickly. He looked like the older brother I thought he was at this moment and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset.

My face scrunched in dislike and I glared deeply at my elder brother, "Don't yell at him, Itachi. I don't care how great you think you are!"

This interest Itachi by the glorious look on his face and I knew that everyone was about to get out of hand unless I settled it.

I wiped a hand over my face to try and wash off the stress, "Look, it seems that because a lot…of weird things have been happening lately it is making us all a bit….-"

"Crazy?" Naruto finished raising a brow. I smirked and nodded.

"Yea, Naruto has it about right. Crazy. Anyway, I don't understand how 'you' are a part of this, Itachi, but maybe you can help us?"

"Hmm…" Itachi crossed his arms and sat back down on the couch closer to Deidara, "Sure. I already have it settled out anyway. I know a great doctor that can help with the birth of the baby."

"Who?" Naruto asked immediately. I turned towards him watching his flushed features. He was taking this hard, too. Of course the dobe was. He was the one who was pregnant and who was the one going through the mess.

"Her name is Tsunade. We will visit her soon and let her know your situation. Don't worry though, she won't care that you're male."

Somehow I doubted Itachi's words, but decided not to argue against them. Naruto nodded and went back to staring at his lap. I wished to see Naruto smile again, but he had been too quiet for my liking.

"Naru-"

"Sasuke, I think I am going to lay down." Naruto interrupted me with a following fake smile. He stood up and left the room, leaving a harsh silence in the room. I could hear myself breathe and even the clock tick up on the wall. I hated it. Before I could have paid money for this silence…but now I hated it.

"Blonde seems a bit down. What did you do to him?" Itachi asked with a quirked brow once Naruto exited the room. I ignored him however and went straight to the questions.

"How did you know he would get pregnant?"

Itachi shrugged, "I just assumed."

"Bullshit!" I said with angered eyes. Deidara watched us as we continued to rage on.

"Little brother, it doesn't matter how. Just calm down and accept it. Soon enough you will figure out."

Although that wasn't enough for me. I needed to know everything and I had to make sure Naruto was alright. The waiting, the drama, all of it was beginning to make me lose my mind!

"Also, father won't be too happy about this." Itachi said going back to being serious again, "In fact, he'll likely murder you, so I had this idea, baby brother."

I crossed my arms and let my ears listen, "Hn.."

Itachi smirked, "Well, we're smart…mostly. I was thinking we start up our own Uchiha company? I already have the skills to start it and my ideas are endless. Plus, I know you're not stupid, just not social enough to be considered human." The smirk continued to stain his face as he spoke, "So, you and I should step up and take a move that could cost us our father. Speaking of course mother and father."

"Why do that? Father would never do-"

"You think so, little brother, but we're not stupid. Besides, if father knew about our lives he would never forgive us. Think about your future child….think about Naruto."

My heart skipped a beat. Naruto. He was…..

…everything.

I scowled to myself trying to forget I said that to myself. I was always thinking about him now and he constantly had me worried. No one before him made me worry and I certainly didn't care about their lives and what was going on in them.

I ran my hand over my face trying to remove all the invading thoughts. I look back on my life and try to picture what I wanted most, but when I think about what I thought I wanted (like the Uchiha Company) my face scrunches up. That doesn't appear to me as glorious as it once was.

**:BackFlash:**

_"Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke called out as he ran through the store. His dark hair flopped back and forth as his little legs dodged people walking casually around him. Once the small boy made it to a halt he took a moment to catch his breath._

_"N-Niisan! I found something I want for Christmas." The small raven brought his pale face up to meet his brother's. Once they connected a smile fell over both the brother's lips._

_"Really? And what is that?" Itachi asked leveling his body with Sasuke's. However the raven didn't budge or make a move, he just reached out his tiny hand and palled his touch on his brother's cheek, "For you to be home for Christmas, Aniki!"_

_The older Uchiha paused alarmed. He didn't expect his younger brother to wish for such things. He smiled down at the little raven and pecked him on the forehead, "Then you're wish shall be granted."_

_Sasuke smeared the kiss mark on his forehead and sent a blushing glare at his brother, "Don't do silly things in public, Nii-san! You make me look childish!" Sasuke then smiled weakly, trying to suppress his happiness, "But I am glad that you will be home with me for Christmas."_

_Itachi watched curiously as Sasuke hugged his brother quickly and beat away from him as fast as he came. He never could quite understand the way his baby brother worked, but he knew under all that hard shell of a being, he was as soft as a feather."_

_"Foolish baby brother." He snickered as he slipped his hands into his pocket and continued his way out the store._

**:End FlashBack:**

I realized that even when I saw younger I preferred my family over things that wouldn't last. I knew that toys made most children happy, but as a kid I never wanted that. Most of the time my rich friends would get mad and complain to me saying that their parents wouldn't ever pay any attention to them, then they'd say how they would throw some cash at them telling them to shut up and go away. Obviously to them money could solve everything…that was the day I craved something else.

Power. Not only power, but power within my family. To make them proud and happy, to make them love me and say how great I was. It was all I wanted and money never played a part. Well, a small part. It was more of a bonus if anything. I never lived a life without the feeling of money being involved. I guess because I always had it. I never experienced what it was like without it. To have my parents tell me they were proud meant everything to me.

"Stop thinking so hard." Itachi snapped breaking me from my thoughts. I peered up at him and nodded, "Fine, we will try and build up our own company, but I still wish there was some other way to fix this. Maybe we should confront father first instead of being so rash."

This angered Itachi by the way his eyes brows furrowed, "You think he would understand because we our his sons, but he doesn't work that way. Sadly our father wants more in his life than family. He wants power and he wants people to see him. He doesn't care is we're happy or not and to be honest, he likely never will, baby brother. You have to accept what he wants and just move on."

I growled under my breath clinching my fists together. There was no way! We were his children! "What about mother! She loves us!"

Itachi shook his head in protest, "But she is the wife and because of that she will obey our father all the way until the end. She loves him, but she dug herself in such a deep hole not even she can escape."

I couldn't accept it. Not like this! We were a family! A fucking family! There was suppose to be love and happiness! I scowled and bowed my head towards the ground, "I am going to talk to father when he comes home tonight then. I'll figure this out and make it right again."

"Sas-"

"No!" I pointed my finger at Itachi, "Shut up and not interfere! I am not weak anymore!"

I stomped off in anger. Too much was going on in my life for it to be normal anymore, so I decided to take a bigger step than I usually would take. That meant confronting my father.

I walked into my room finding Naruto was on my bed. A pillow was placed over his head and I frowned walking up to him and removing the white fluffy thing, "Dobe?"

He had a fever. His face was beat red and his breathing wasn't normal. My lips eased apart and I touched his forehead with worry, "Naruto….hey.." I shook him softly trying to get him to wake up. It worked.

His eye lids slipped open and his lips eased apart, "It is like morning sickness, Sasuke, don't worry about it."

But it was late afternoon….

I didn't believe him and reached out for my cell phone. Naruto however caught my hand and stopped me, "Stop it, teme! I am fucking serious! I am fi-fine. This is what being pregnant is all about. Besides, what are you going to do? Call the hospital and tell them you have a pregnant boy in pain? Be literal, Sasuke."

I snapped my cell phone shut and sighed sitting next to Naruto, "I don't like seeing you in pain, idiot."

Naruto shifted uncomfortable on my bed and took in a deep breath, his eyes fluttered closed and I watched his heated face in aching pain, "Glad to hear that. I almost wouldn't believe that if we went back to that day you beat me-"

"No, don't bring that up." I interjected while grabbing Naruto's wrist. I brought my lips down and captured his smooth soft skin in a gentle kiss, "Rest, dobe."

Naruto nodded and turned over on his side trying to rest his mind. I stared at for a long moment just watching him. I felt as if I couldn't protect him. What else could I do?

I stood up and walked into my bathroom trying to find some pain killers. Once I found some I reached under the counter and pulled out a wash clothes. I soaked it with cold water and made my way over to the dobe setting the rag over his flaring forehead and standing back up to go get a glass of water.

Once I returned I sat Naruto up and tried to get him to swallow the pill. He complied choking on the pill, but he got it down safe and sound.

I went back to sitting on the bed next to him. His breathing softened so I guessed he fell asleep. I think the pain killer would really help him and maybe he'd stay asleep so he'd feel better once he woke back up.

I laid down next to him not sure why, but I felt this protective jolt run through my body and I knew that I had to stay here with him. It was an odd sensation to feel. The need to want something and the need to act on protection and possessiveness. I liked the feeling, but there were many times where I felt like I didn't deserve it.

I was changing.

I wasn't the moody teenage boy with an asshole attitude.

Okay, maybe I was still an asshole, but that was just me. It was the way I was and you can't change that, but you can't deny I changed a lot.

I glanced over at Naruto and his beautiful unruly hair. I dragged my fingers gracefully through the golden locks and smiled. I smiled as long as I knew Naruto couldn't see. I didn't like to show those that I could be defeated and weak, but it was just another flaw about me.

Everyone had flaws..

…but I liked to believe Naruto didn't.

I continued to play with his hair, letting my fingers relax into his silky locks. I stopped once my digits touched Naruto's forehead. He was still burning up. A frown fell over my face and I bent over the sleeping dobe to kill the heat away.

I lay my head down and snuggled against the dobe trying to keep him in my touch. My hands snagged around his waist and before I noticed I fell asleep.

* * *

I was shaken awake and once my eyes focused I realized it was Itachi. He looked worried and his face was slightly pale. More-so that usual. I looked back at Naruto was continued to sleep. A scowl fell over my features and then a hiss. He was still in pain, but at least he was asleep.

"What?" I asked Itachi as my eyes met his.

"Father wants to speak with you, but I'm not sure…why…"

I nodded and slipped out of the bed. Once I disappeared into the hall way Itachi caught my arm, "He hurt you last time, little brother, don't be foolish and let it happen again."

I pulled my arm back and knotted my eyes, "Don't consider me so weak!"

I marched down the hall leaving Itachi to just deal. I wanted to believe that maybe Itachi cared, but somewhere deep down inside I knew it was probably a lie. Why would Itachi care about me? He liked to see me miserable all the damn time!

Once I made it down the stairs I searched for my father. I realized that by now it was late; later than I imagined. There were dark clouds littering the sky which weren't there before. I knew that soon it was going to rain.

"Sasuke." My father spoke my name clearly and I turned myself around looking directly at him in his dark eyes. He didn't look happy to see me so I figured this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk.

He motioned for me to follow him, so I did silently.

We made it into the study and I sat down in an office chair as my father made his body around the desk that separated us. He sat down into his chair and folded his hands together with a dark glare, "I am rather ashamed at you, my son."

"Father I never meant to-"

"You knew better and I raised you with more standards!" He snapped with a raising tone.

I sighed, "Father, I am not your toy to play with. I'm getting older and whatever I decide to do with my life you should happily accept."

This only made my father growl in anger and protest. I didn't know what else to say to him further, but I did warn myself I was riling him up. Note to self that doing so doesn't get me what I want.

My father reached over the table and took the collar of my shirt eyeing me, "Be better than Itachi and you'll have everything you want my son!"

It felt good to hear him say that, but this isn't how I wanted it and I didn't want it if it meant…losing Naruto.

"I must decline father, I don't want this." I spoke, but afterwards there was a long pause. One that frightened me.

My father released me and walked around the table until he was glaring deeply at me. I watched him with careful eyes, trying to calm him back down, but what I said next shattered everything my father maintained as control.

"I am going to start a company with Itachi, father."

His hands shot out around my neck in a instant and my eyes rose from the contact. I wasn't expecting him to do that. He never once used violence in his anger, but as my breath began to falter and fail to reach my lungs I felt cold and light headed.

I tried to pry his hands from around my neck, but it was useless. I was trash to him now.

"S-stop!"

"You're pathetic! You said you would do good for this family! I am your father and you must respect me!"

It hurt to hear him shout that at me. Was I really just….nothing to him? Like, he didn't care that he could snap my neck and kill me. Was he trying to murder me? He did realize what he was doing?

"You have no importance to me!" His face scrunched and the evil and darkness I once read about in books was revealed to me before my eyes.

Although they began to shut and it all seemed lost.

I fainted right before I head the door swing open and my older brother was there to save me….but I felt like it was too late.

* * *

"Hey, little brother, try and keep your eyes open.." Itachi said giving my shoulders a firm shake.

My head hurt and my vision was going in and out. I guess a lack of oxygen did that to a person. I blinked my eyes very slowly trying to clear my head, but everything was throbbing.

I just realized that I was in a car, too. The motion didn't cure my headache and I'm sure the loud mouth next to me wasn't either.

"SASUKE! Don't look into the light!"

My eyes fluttered closed listening to the dobe's idiotic tongue ramble off. My mind went over how I got here in the first place….dad…..mad….angry…..lots of yelling….hands around neck….eyes closing….lungs begging…Naruto sick..

My eyes jolted open and I turned towards Naruto even though the world was still spinning. I regretted my movement immediately grabbing my throbbing head and trying to breath, "O-ouch.."

Naruto grabbed my arm, "Sasuke, are you….alright?"

I hissed and looked up at the worried dobe. He appeared tired and his face was flushed. I let my hand reach out towards his face, but Itachi caught my arm and settled me back down on the seat I was laying back in.

I realized I was also in Itachi's SUV. He had an Escalade and I was lying in the back. Suddenly I heard Deidara up front driving, "We're almost to my place. We can get him some headache medicine there."

I sat back up slowly, ignoring Itachi's glaring look, "W-what….how did I get here?" I asked trying to ignore the pain that surged through my entire body.

Itachi sighed and reached out to lay his hand behind my back for support. Naruto bit his lip and I watched as his eyes became dark with pain, "N-Naruto?"

Naruto breathed out from his nose sighing and closed his eyes letting his fists curl up, "This isn't right! Your own father just…"

Itachi stopped him with just a look. The Uchiha look meaning knock-it-the-fuck-off. "I am already fixing the issue." Itachi glanced towards me and I relaxed noticing the pain reduced, "Father begged to tell you he was sorry. He told me he wanted you to know that he didn't mean to do that to you."

I didn't say anything; instead I sent my eyes in the opposite direction and looked out the window into the midnight sky. It was so late…

"We're going to Deidara's house and there we'll stay until we can work things out." Itachi said as he shifted from the middle seat and into the front beside Deidara, "Little brother, I want you to know that I'm going to protect you."

I scoffed under my breath and let my eyes slip closed trying to wake up from this dream. Nothing felt real anymore...

…until Naruto's hand reached out and touched me. It was warm and welcoming and a smile fell onto my lips, but I hid it for anyone to see.

"Sasuk-"

"Itachi it is fine." I scowled, trying to break the tension, "I am not weak ya'know! I can take care of myself! Stop treating me like a fucking baby! I can take-"

Itachi quickly leaped to the back seat and pressed his body up against mine. His eyes were red and I thought I could almost see a trace of tears, but it must have been some dust. Itachi doesn't cry. Never.

Although the pressure he preformed against my figure was tense and powerful. It didn't hurt me, but I felt it and knew it was there, "Don't…..don't say that!"

My eyes narrowed and I breathed out through my nose trying to scare my brother away, "I don't need you."

"You're so stupid, Sasuke! Don't you ever get it?" Itachi snapped, losing his cool altogether, "This isn't about looking mighty anymore! This isn't about trying to be the stronger one! Now it's about your life and I'm your older brother!" Itachi gave my shoulders a small shake.

"And….you're my baby brother…" Itachi's eyes lowered and his head rested gently on my shoulder. I was very tense and couldn't believe what just came out of Itachi's mouth, "Nii-san?"

The whole world went into slow motion and every experience I had through my whole life played inside my head. Itachi always pretended not to care about me, but there were always slip ups where I squeezed my silly self into his life making him realize just how human he really was…and just how much Itachi really cared about me.

"Just..stop being such a stupid kid and realize you need help, too, little brother." Itachi finished as he moved back into his original seat. He didn't say anything to anyone after that and his gaze flew out the window. I noticed a concerned Deidara look his way in worry, but it was gone once he pulled into his drive way.

"We're here…"

* * *

I was up stairs in a bedroom with Naruto. Itachi and Deidara didn't say too much to me, just tossed me a few Advils my way. Naruto still looked stunned about the whole ordeal and I was mentally confused what really had gone on. I fainted and somehow I was still alive. What happened? Did someone save me before it was too late? Was my father in trouble for trying to kill me? Why did he try to kill me in the first place?

"Teme, stop it! That stupid look on your face is scaring me." Naruto whined, finally losing it and pulling my hands down away from my face.

I tried to push Naruto away and just bask in the reality of this situation, but Naruto dug his way into my heart again and I gave up letting my head fall into my hands, "What is happening to my life, dobe?"

Naruto smiled after I spoke. I didn't have to look at his face to know it was there, "Sasuke, there will always be troublesome issues that happen in your life." Naruto frowned, "Damn now I am starting to sound like Shikamaru."

I laughed under my breath, but still….it was a step forward. "I just don't understand why my father wanted to…."

"Don't go there. Just let your mind rest."

"Idiot, it isn't that simple!" I raged raising my head up to meet his perfect pools of blue, "I could have died because of my father! I thought he loved me! I tried to please him for so many years, but that wasn't ever enough!"

Naruto's expression became sad and I saw that beautiful shade of blue fade, "Sasuke, he didn't purposely-"

"Don't fuck around with me!" I yelled standing onto my feet, completely slapping Naruto touch away.

Naruto clenched his stomach right after and his eyes furrowed, "The baby….it is kicking…"

The was a long pause and neither I or Naruto spoke a word. I felt bad and like a bastard, "I shouldn't be yelling at you, I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled up at me, "S'okay." He then took the opportunity to grab my hand and place it over his swollen belly, "The baby doesn't like it when we fight."

I nodded, "Yea, I don't either."

Naruto got me to settle back onto the bed and I found he moved closer towards me. The thought of not touching Naruto never came to mind and I welcomed his delicate lips with lust in my eyes.

I needed this more than anything in my life right now.

I let my tongue enter his mouth like a piece of art. My breath heated up the entire cavern and mapped out every detail his mouth held. Our tongues connected as one and Naruto sent a tease by biting my lip in his own need of lust.

I smirked in the kiss and pushed my hands along his waist, making sure to dodge the large belly, "Mmm." I hummed into his mouth and Naruto stifled a giggle.

Breathing became a factor, so I let Naruto slip away taking back in a swig of air before attacking Naruto's mouth again. He must not have been expecting it because he hissed as our teeth crashed. My hands fell onto the globe belly of his and I felt the baby kick.

"Tsk, what now?" I said pulling my lips away and glaring down at the baby inside Naruto.

"Maybe he likes that we're happy and making out?" Naruto said. However I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Doubt it would feel that way if we took it to another level."

Naruto glared, "Sasuke, don't say those things in front of the baby!"

"Yeesh, you sound like a mother hen."

Naruto smiled and cupped my face giving me a wet loud kiss. Seriously, the dobe was just so beautiful and I couldn't help it.

"Just you wait until that baby is born. I'll have my way with you yet!"

Naruto laughed, "Yea, you wish!"

Naruto's smiled then faded as he traced his fingers to my neck. I watched as he frowned and looked me in my coal eyes, "Does it hurt?"

I narrowed my gaze, "Dobe, it is fine."

Even though Naruto nodded, I knew he didn't believe it was fine.

* * *

Soon after our make out session Naruto fell asleep. I knew the baby did that to him, but I couldn't just 'go to sleep.' I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Deidara's house wasn't huge or anything, but it was nice.

I flicked on the bathroom light and jumped once I saw the dark rings around my neck. I looked…..like I was in a fight with a bear. The rings were purple and black and they began to swell. No wonder I was in pain. Did my father really cause this? My own father who said I was his son and that he was proud of me? Or maybe it was always that he wasn't?

I flicked back off the lights not wanting to look at myself anymore. I decided not to even pee because it wasn't worth it now.

I walked back into my room and watched as Naruto slept. I slipped my body into his bed and smiled. At least I had him and I knew he cared for me. If not my father…he did. My beautiful dobe.

My lips graced his forehead in a kiss and soon after I snaked my arms around his body and drifted off to sleep. All those bad memories and all the horrid thoughts vanished as I fell asleep with the dobe in my arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was alright? It felt dramatic and angsty, but I do enjoy that type of stuff. I dunno, it had to be said for this story to get a move on. Sorry for any confusion. I just hope you guys review and keep on reading. I will try and update before Christmas! =D

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I really enjoy hearing from you guys! It makes me soo happy!

**Angelic95**: Thanks for the review! I hoped you liked this chapter!

**Segaaa:** Omg thank you! I know, pregnancy sounds so beautiful! I dunno if I'd ever want to be, but if I do then I'd know I would make it a beautiful thing.

**Nanami Loves Sasunaru**: Lol, I am so glad you knew what was going on. I thought you all were smart enough to realize Det and Ita had something cooking. XDD

**librarycat9:** Nope, Deidara use to be married to a girl, but she has long been gone leaving Deidara with the baby.

**Ladydhampir:** Omg, isn't ItaDei sooo cute? I just love it! My heart flies! xD

**josseline9090:** Really? *dies* I am so very glad you like this story and the chapter. Your review made me smile so big. =D And yes yes, the picture is a keeper! I want one too!

**DarkestFlameUchiha: **I know! I like public make-out scenes! Always the best. Yesss, I like ItaDei moments and they're very cute together!

**NerdyBookLover: ** Teehee, you're so cute! I like your reviews and glad you send me them. =D Please do continue to read and review my story. It makes me sooo happy. Haha

**Kai:** =D Dawww, Kai, thank you for the long review. I love the way your mind works and the way you write just makes me so happy. You're such a dear. *squishes in a hug* I am glad you're reading my story and I hope you continue to like it. Yes, the chemistry between Sasuke and Naruto really is too beautiful. I just love muh boys! Thanksss for your thought. *still is clinged*

**Juura:** LOL, you're like the damnnn cutest thing ever! I would adopt you and lock you in a cage if I could. You're so hyper and adorable. I LOVE it, Juura. Haha, I am soooo sorry if I am scaring you. But yea, I know right? The picture is cute! And sexy ItaDei ALL THE WAY! And you were the only reviewer you said anything about how Naruto was pregnant! I was like, FINALLY! I wonder how everyone else took it. Anyway, lovely review as always!

**Clippit:** Ohh I loved your review. ;w; Thank youuu! I am glad you like the story. =D Yea, yaoi fangirls are the best! I am one, so I would know. Haha.

**xdevil-childx:** I mentioned back a few chapter that Deidara use to have a wife and that she died. So, yea, Itachi isn't Krimson's father, but it would be damn cool if he was. I planned Krimson not to be related to Itachi for a reason though. ^^ You shall see why!

**BadButt94:** Lol I laughed again at your user name. Every time I read it I imagine Sasuke slapping Naruto ass. Wow, there must be something wrong with me! Anyway, thank youuuu for reviewing. *tackles in a hug*

**rokudaime09:** Ohh you get a cookie for making a comment about how Naruto got pregnant! I like how you analyzed it though. It was very smart and I like it. Most of what you said makes sense and is true. Well, Itachi isn't Krimson's father, but later down the road you will see why!

**Katelyne Crews:** Haha, nope Itachi isn't the father, butttt, later in the story you will see why he isn't. Yea, Naruto is too silly to admit he wants Sasuke so damn bad! I think it is sweet, but I do tend to heat things up between them. Thank you for reviewing! *_*

**fan girl 666:** Haha, yea, gotta love the kyuubi! Thank you for the review. ^^

**Cervello:** *blush* Really? That just made my day! *hides*

**Loopdiz:** Lol, yess, I am magic and made it happen. *bows* Haha!

**carms-lian0592**: Ehe, I just did what I felt like doing. It was cheesy and I am such a sucker. I think I need to be eaten! O.o; *cough* anywayyyyy, moving along. Thanks for the review!

**BFHwantsblood:** Hi back =D You're really cute with your short review. Thanks sweetie!

**BookHippie:** My moutn dropped when you said I should publish it. That was very nice of you to think it is that good. It very much made me happy for a lifetime! I really would if I could, but I just…can't. I know no one would like the yaoi anyway…unless….I changed it to a girl. xD But then I would be sad. *nods* Yea, which is why Itachi and Deidara secretly love each other. Things will soooo get heated up with them shortly! Lol.

**SasunaruLuv13:** XD I think I need to get the yaoi paddle out and smack everyone who doesn't like ItaDei with it. Muhaa! Thanks for your review! ^^

**Solastain:** Evil evil, I know. *hisses* Anyway, thank you for that review. Fwee!

**Thedarkscareslittlekids:** Awe, well, I hope it goes on forever then. n.n Thanks for your review!

**Kethry Aiso:** xD Well I hope that you're glad they are gay then. Thankss! *_*

**ChosenMibhar:** I hope you enjoy this story so far! I was glad to see you review!

**Rianna-Chan:** I updated don't die! You're srly adorable! Haha, thank you for the review, you made me smile so big and and and…gahhh *haggles* Just thanks! *_*

**OKAY!** Now, all you review so that I can rely to you! I am trying to learn all your names. =D I think I am doing good so far!

**Aiya~**


	14. Scarless

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope you enjoy this chapter =D

CHAPTER DEDICATED TO **KAI and also hanafenton!**

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTAL * ADDICTION**

**CHAPTER 13**

A week had gone by since we came to Deidara's house. We spent most of our time talking about what to do about my father, but I typically would go mute and just sit there. It was unfair. For once in my life I felt like I had a right to that pathetic word.

Naruto had been doing slightly better than last week. He was still sleeping a lot, but that was normal. Of course seeing his joyful, annoying, and happy face made me smile, too.

The bruises around my neck were starting to fade, but I still hated getting up in the morning and walking into the bathroom to meet those ugly marks. They were a fading black and purple color and every time I saw them, my memory would trace back to the day my father lashed out at me.

I would begin to think whether he actually loved me or not. Sure, he was mine and Itachi's father…our birth father, but then why would he cross a brutal line as hurting his own child? Maybe he was so frustrated that he decided that he didn't need sons anymore. Or maybe, Itachi was the only child he wanted. He could still have hope in Itachi now that I screwed up his perfect plan.

Although, my father didn't have Naruto included in his perfect plan, I did. Naruto made my life so much better, even if Naruto didn't know it. My father should want for my happiness though. Although since he doesn't, it has placed me here and I am not happy to say I reached 'here' by trying to get one thing in my entire life that has made me happy.

It was that day when I woke up that I walked into the bathroom and gazed over my reflection with a scowl. I could see my deathly pale skin and my glorious rebellious raven hair, along with my obsidian daring eyes.

My hand reached out towards my neck and once they touched the beginning of the disappearing marks I froze. I could see Naruto behind me from the reflection of the mirror and he looked worried, "Teme, don't use that stupid face on yourself, it isn't fitting of you."

I rolled my eyes and turning around facing the dobe. He was smiling and his blue eyes glowed with delight, "Hn, dobe…" I ruffled his hair and walked out of the bathroom into my….excuse me, mine and Naruto's room.

We had been sharing since we came to stay with Deidara and I wasn't one to complain.

"Sasuke, I wanted to let you know that I am going out with Deidara to shop." Naruto said from inside the bathroom as I walked out making my way towards the bed making it back up.

"Hn, and why would you do that?" I asked pausing in my bed-making to glance at the bathroom.

"Well, Deidara is going to go shopping for Krimsom, so I decided that I would go with him to…'ya'know figure out what babies wear and the best stores to shop at."

I wrinkled my brows at the thought of Naruto going out in public with Deidara…bad mix…., "Fine, whatever I guess. Probably best you learn now." I rubbed my hands over my face with a sigh, "Just..be wise and don't stay out too long. We all know you don't need to be on your feet."

Naruto suddenly came out from inside the bathroom and glided his way over to me. A smile graced his features and I glared, "What?" I asked crossing my arms.

Naruto's hands reached out taking mine and then he surprised me by leaning forward and pecking me next to my lips. I glanced up at his cerulean eyes and shook my head slowly, "You're such a weirdo." Then I kissed his lips back, but this time not missing. It was slow, soft, and gentle, but it captured a sound from Naruto lips that made me smirk.

"Okay, lover boys, I am leaving." Deidara said bursting through the door. I jumped a whole foot backwards and Naruto snickered. Stupid stupid people need to learn to knock! I bet Itachi taught him that one! Sly dirty trick!

I watched as Naruto gave me one last smile and waddled his way over to Deidara and Krimson who was slung around his hip. I had to say that looking at Deidara with his long blonde hair and small figure made him look like a mother. What a slight to behold.

Once they both left and I went into the kitchen to make me some coffee. Itachi sat at one end of the table with a news article in his hand and a mug in the other, "Hn, good morning, Itachi."

"Oh if it isn't my grumpy little brother. Did you sleep well?" Itachi asked with a smirk and his eyes still glued to the paper.

"I did….and I am not grumpy. Although as to why my dobe left with your idiot I do not understand."

Itachi snickered, "It is a girl's day I guess."

And somehow that was enough to make me smirk.

* * *

Hours went by and Itachi and I spend the time looking over sheets of paper that listed Doctors in the area. Itachi already knew who we were going to see, but he decided that looking at other ones might not be a bad idea.

"Anyway, this doctor is really good and I got a hold of her yesterday, so Naruto will be going to her tomorrow." Itachi continued on while I sat and listened.

I did worry a lot about Naruto, so I wanted an amazing doctor and I knew that Itachi was the best at finding the best. I trusted him in that factor at least.

Itachi suddenly stood up from his chair and stretched. He glanced at his cell phone and smirked, "Well, if it isn't lunch time. Sasuke, let's go out for lunch today."

I cocked an eye and leaned back in my chair, "What's the catch?"

"Hmm, you are little brother. Now let's go." Itachi pulled me up from my seat and I stumbled forward. Itachi was sure an evil being and I knew it showed across his face.

I could only growl under my breath and obey as we headed outside and towards his car.

* * *

We ended up eating at Chili's since it was the closet to Deidara's house. I didn't say much after we sat down and ordered. Itachi's eyes scanned over the menu before he sat it back down and folded his hands over one another, "So, baby brother, what do you want me to do?"

I narrowed my gaze and took a sip of my tea next to me, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"About father." Itachi's eyes became serious so quickly it made me uncomfortable.

I sighed and pointed my gaze elsewhere, "I don't know. I just can't face him yet. Has he tried to contact you at all?"

Itachi shook his head, "No, but mother has and she is very worried. We might have to drop by and visit her. She said that father was sorry, but I don't care how many times he says it. The fact that his hands dared to hurt you pisses the fuck out of me."

My lips eased apart watching Itachi tremble in anger. He quickly realized he was losing his cool and sighed straightening his tie, "Look, I think we should just give him time. I don't think you need to live with him anymore and I am sure you realize the same thing. Besides, today is your eighteenth birthday." Itachi smirked, "Happy birthday my baby brother."

I jumped and began to think on what day it was. Of course, it was the 23rd of July. How could I have missed that?

"I knew you forgot, but that is just the way you are. Silly brother." Itachi teased and I answer him back with a snarling growl.

Soon after we left, once we had lunch. It went much quieter as we rode home and I tried to drift off to sleep, ignoring Itachi's glances altogether.

There must have been so much on his mind and I didn't deny he was having a hard time with everything like I was. However I think Itachi dealt with hard times better than me. He always appeared so collective while I was struggling to remain calm. My mind flashed towards Deidara. He was Itachi's only weakness.

"What is it about Deidara?" I asked under my breath, trying not to be heard, but failed. It just slipped out without me thinking.

"Hm….curious are we?"

I didn't even have to look his way to know he was smirking.

"Well, I liked him even when he was married to his wife, curious brother." Itachi said as he slowed to a stop light ahead, "But seeing him happy with her made me happy, so I stood back letting them lead their lives. However once she got pregnant something changed in her and Deidara was at our house more. When he would cry and get angry I…would comfort him. He would complain and explain to me everything that was going on and how he felt like he made a mistake."

I felt like Itachi wasn't even talking to me, but himself. His glossy eyes stared straight ahead at traffic and I watched him.

"Once Krimson was born she died. Deidara told me it was fate and that she went. The doctors said it was in child birth, but they took her body away and Deidara didn't even get to say his farewell. The baby was tossed into his arms and in his world everything seemed broken and small." Itachi continued taking a sharp turn in one direction, "Krimson is now heading on to being two years old."

We continued down the road and I remained silent. "It appeared to me that this was my chance to take him under my wing. I loved him after all. Once I held Krimson and saw him for the first time I knew this is where I was supposed to be. Here with Deidara. After a short while I told him my feelings. I had to! It surprised me when he jumped into my arms crying telling me he wanted the same thing. I….I was never so happy in my life." Itachi said lost in a trance.

I bit my lip after Itachi stopped talking. I knew that Deidara and Itachi needed each other. I felt a surge of pain go through my body just thinking about how Naruto could also go through the pain that Deidara's wife did.

"You may know very well little brother that your blonde has the same power over you as Deidara does over me. Knowing that, don't let him go. Don't be foolish."

That was the last thing Itachi said as we pulled into the drive way of Deidara's house. I noticed Naruto was back from the store because Deidara's car was parked in the drive way. I slipped out of my seat and headed inside, but once I pulled the knob open my eyes widened.

"SURPRISE!"

I must have jumped one hundred feet and my eyes bugged out of my head. Naruto held party streamers and a bright grin on his face, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!"

I smiled.

That dobe….

He moved as quickly as he could and wrapped his arms around my neck, looking with his peacock eyes into my own. His grin was wide and beautiful and I tried to hide a blush. This whole time Naruto was at the store….f-for…me? Why?

"Did we surprise you?" Naruto asked changing his expression to a confused one.

"Yea, dobe. You did." I said bending down to capture his lips, ignoring a staring Deidara and Itachi.

I broke it quickly, trying to pry off the watching gazes, "Anyway…wow….this is um, thanks." I said trying to find my words, but I was shocked.

"Itacho said you never have a real party before." Deidara said pointing at his boy friend.

"Did he now.? I knew you were a sadist!" I scowled.

Itachi put his hands up in defense, "I had nothing to do with this! They did it all, not me."

Naruto scoffed, "Uh huh, you told us how to plan it out."

Itachi glared with a roll of his dark eyes, "Who's side are you on, blondie?"

"T-thanks….all of you….I was defiantly surprised."

Naruto latched onto my arm, "Oh yea? Just wait until you see the cake I made!"

My body froze, "Say what? You cooked something? And you're still alive? Wow, dobe, I didn't realize."

"Stop being sarcastic, it isn't funny and besides I am serious. I made a great cake!"

Naruto led me away into the kitchen and once I stood in front of an orange cake I was sold. It was made out of ramen.

"Taadaa~ Beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed while turning towards me looking for my approval.

I twitched, "Uh, are you supposed to eat it?"

Naruto glared, "Duh! Teme, you're such a prick!"

He crossed his arms and Deidara came in soon after with Krimson holding his hand, "I told Naruto that it looked great. Although I knew you'd fume. I think it is rather well done for a cake. Never seen a ramen cake before."

Naruto nodded and picked up a few forks and paper plates, "Yea, and ever since I got pregnant I have been craving ramen like a bunch or hormonal bunnies do sex!"

Wow…just the thought of that made me smirk. I wonder what other cravings he has? Hmm, maybe smothering myself in rame-

"Sasuke, here you go." Naruto chirped handing me a plate of cake. It was drooping! DROOPING!

I sniffed it and crinkled my nose, "Ehe, looks lovely dobe." I forced myself to say in a soft voice, but reality hit that this was NOT edible.

Naruto however gobbled down a piece and went after another. I felt so very small at that moment. How the hell did he do that?

* * *

After some time went on we began to play some stupid games that Naruto called pin the tail on Sasuke and ramen eating contest, and also the infamous musical chairs.

I lost.

All of them.

Itachi sat down on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand, "Okay, so it is movie time."

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing gory! Krimson is still awake."

"Baby brother, I wouldn't dare." But his smirk told me he lied.

Deidara made his way over to the couch sitting firmly in Itachi's lap. Itachi eyed widened, "Uhh warning next time?"

"Deidara scoffed, "No way. Oh and….I recorded a movie on the TV last night. It is Star Wars and that is what we'll be watching."

Naruto gasped, "YES! I love those movies! Which one?"

"The third."

I sighed rubbing my temples, "This is going to be a long night I can tell."

Krimson smiled making his way onto the couch and into Deidara's arms. His dark hair was jet black and looked like silk and his eyes were a silver blue color which reflected his father's. I watched as Itachi pecked his temple and shifted him in his and Deidara's arms.

Two hours through the movie and Naruto leaned against me while slowly placing popcorn into his mouth. He looked dreadfully tired and his eyes kept drifting off. I thought I saw a trace of tears in his eyes once Anikin turned to the dark side.

Itachi was likely pretending to sleep since Deidara was totally out like a light in his lap. Krimson was passed out as well, his lips eased apart gentle as he took small breaths. I smiled so contently seeing my brother so happy. Maybe I was wrong all these years? Maybe Itachi really does love me and is an amazing man?

I love my life. For once I could say I was happy. I smiled leaning into Naruto's touch. He was warm and the baby in his belly moved gently every time Naruto shifted.

I had a beautiful life and a beautiful dobe.

Everything was perfect.

"AGHH!" Naruto jolted so suddenly I jumped and my heart beat went wild. Deidara and Itachi were the same.

Naruto grit his teeth falling off the couch. My arms reached out catching him before he met the floor, "Hey, Naruto, are you-"

"AGH! Sas-" Naruto cried out clenching his abdomen. His breathing was so quick and strained. I began to panic and turned towards Itachi.

"We need to get him to a hospital." I said searching Itachi's eyes.

Deidara was stunned and he was quick to stand and make his way over to Naruto's side, "Hey just breathe, kid."

Naruto clenched my shirt tightly, "I-I think I am going to die, Sa-Sasuke…"

His eyes were sewed shut and sweat poured down his face.

"You're going to be fine, Naruto. We're going to get you some help."

Itachi knelt down in front of him, "We're going to drive him to the hospital and I am going to call Tsunade to come down and see him. A regular doctor won't be able to help him, but the bad news is, if Naruto is going into labor, the baby has a high chance of…of…"

"Shut it, Itachi! Just help me get him into the car." I hissed picking up Naruto and carefully heading towards the Escalade.

Naruto wouldn't open his eyes and as I climbed into the back of the car I could feel my heart racing. I was so damn scared of what was happening to Naruto.

"Yes, hello…I need you at the hospital. I don't care, just head up there, blondie is in trouble."

Itachi quickly hung up and drove out of the parking lot. Krimson was buckled beside me and Deidara was up front.

"Sasuke, make him take deep breaths." Deidara advised and I nodded.

"Naruto, I want you to continue breathing. Take deep breaths, okay?"

Naruto didn't nod, but obeyed. He was trembling from the pain and I grit my teeth together. Just an hour ago he was fine, so why now of all times was this happening? Naruto didn't deserve this!

Itachi sped down the road as I held Naruto tightly. I tried to calm his shaking, but I was failing. He was in such intense pain and all I could do was watch.

Finally after what felt like forever we pulled up in front of a tiny hospital. It was likely an office that doctor Tsunade owned.

I jumped out of the Escalade and carried Naruto to the front door. A woman opened the door and smirked down at me opening the door, "So you're the brat? Come in."

I glared and rushed inside setting Naruto on a couch.

"We're going to have to move him into the back. I'll run some tests and see what is going on."

She directed me to the back and I followed with Itachi trailing behind while Deidara sat on the couch worried with a sleeping Krimson in his arms.

Once I was in the back I lay Naruto on one of the hospital beds.

"I am Tsunade and I'll be helping you with your brat- I mean Naruto. No worries, he'll likely be just fine." She began to hook Naruto up to some monitors and IVs while I lowered my gaze, "Are you sure?"

She glared, "Sure as a person can be."

Naruto was out cold because he wouldn't respond to me when I called out to him. I bit my lip and clenched the side of his bed.

"Sit, little brother." Itachi ordered. I paused and looked back at him. He was sitting down in a chair and was calm. How could he be calm?

Once Tsunade began to shuffle around Naruto I realized I was in the way, so I moved to the chair letting her work.

She injected something into Naruto and watched the screen, "Looks like to me he is about 7 months pregnant. He must have went into premature labor, but I am not sure why."

I nodded, "Yea, he is 7 months along and I don't understand why….this happened."

"Hmm, the baby is small, but not as small as it should be this far along. I would say that it has been growing differently than most babies. Probably the curses doing. He will be tiny, but he will live."

I sighed in relieve, "That is good, but what about Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed, "He is weak. Naruto has lost a lot of weight since the baby has been using the nutrients. He is having a hard time with this and we're going to have to perform a caesarean section on him and fast."

I nodded, "Will he be alright is all I ask?"

Tsunade sighed, "Sasuke I will not lie, I do not know. Naruto is a boy and that is a whole other field. Men do not have bodies for carrying babies and they do not have the hip structure among other things. The issue we face is unknown and it is going to be all up to Naruto if he survives."

I knew what I was facing now and I was unsure what I should do? I knew this was going to have to happen and being an Uchiha meant I was going to be the one to stand up strong and make the move, "Okay, take him in for surgery."

Tsunade nodded, "Right. I'm going to have my assistant Shizune come down and help with this surgery. Tomorrow in the morning I am going to have a friend help you with the baby. He specializes in newborns. His name is doctor Tobi.

I agreed to her plan and she called her assistant. I walked over towards Naruto and took his hand. His face was so fragile and pale. I never knew how much danger he was in until now. Naruto and I have been through so much thus far and now here he was in danger…his life being held on the line.

I didn't know who I should be mad at? Myself? I knew it was kind of my fault, but then again it was the Kyuubi's fault as well.

I bent down and kissed Naruto temple softly. He didn't react to my touch and I frowned. My eyes met his stomach and I gentle lay my hand over the swollen mass, "Be safe, kid."

I smiled faintly on Naruto and kissed his lips as softly as I could. My eyes fluttered closed and I pulled apart moving a strand of hair from Naruto face.

I never wanted to see him cry

Never see him sad

Never wanted to hear that he might die

My eyes fell closed and I took a deep breath. Naruto was strong and he never gave up. I knew that and because he was strong willed he would make it.

Soon after Tsunade took Naruto and went back into the surgery room. I sat next to Itachi and Deidara. It was beginning to get late and I couldn't think straight.

"Hey, cool it, Sasuke." Deidara said laying a hand on my back. He then turned towards Itachi, "Hey, baby, I got to go. Krimson is getting tired."

Itachi nodded standing up, "Alright, just call me if you need anything. I'll stay up here with Sasuke."

Deidara smiled giving Itachi a quick kiss, "Okay, just don't stay up all night, try to sleep."

"Right, but you should do the same." Itachi smirked.

With that Deidara left bouncing a tired Krimson in his arms.

I didn't move and continued to sit quietly on my chair, "It happened so fast. He was fine and then….then…"

Itachi lay his hand on top of my head and I glanced up at him reflecting my coal eyes into his, "Everything that is related to life happens so swiftly, Sasuke, but…" Itachi paused, "You have to trust that whatever happens is for the best. I am sure Naruto will be fine. You need to have faith in him, too."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, "Ya'know, Itachi, I am not so young anymore. I have grown up."

Itachi laughed, "You are much taller and you try and hold a tough act, but it is a façade. Ever since you were a boy you tried to prove your worth to father. I watched you sadly, wishing that you'd realize you can't please him. Since Naruto has come into your life I've watched you grow so much…..it is unbelievable. I feel like I am losing my baby brother."

I blinked twice and let my lips ease apart.

"You are going to make an amazing father and….well…partner for Naruto. I have no doubts about that, Sasuke."

I smiled at the sound of my name coming out of Itachi's mouth. He didn't know how truly happy that made me. So Itachi believed I could do it..

"You still have a lot of growing up to do, but you're going to be just fine. In a year or two you'll be more of a man than anyone else around. I can see that. Although there is a small trade."

I furrowed my brows, "What is that?"

"Father. You'll have to separate from him if you want to grow up."

I tilted my head slightly, "But you-"

"I am going to start my company and I want you to help me, Sasuke. That means you separate from him and stay with me. In no time you'll have your own place. Although if you want we can start together and build our own home . We can build a mansion of our own and prove ourselves worthy of the Uchiha name."

I smiled. Thinking about how our future was beginning to sound crazy hard, but I knew that with Itachi it could be done, "Hn, you're right."

"We'll talk more about this later. For now we should get some sleep before Naruto comes out."

I nodded and tried to shift in the chair to where I could sleep, but even if I wanted to I knew I couldn't sleep.

I tried to rest my eyes, but they wouldn't send me to a place of content. I sighed.

Time went by quickly though. I glanced up on the clock on the wall and it read past midnight. I had been waiting for an hour.

Suddenly Tsunade walked out with a smile on her face. The adrenalin in my blood pumped as she approached me, "Well, it was a success. Naruto is fine."

"And the baby?" I asked

"It's a boy." She smiled, "And he is healthy. He is small, but I am sure with our help and yours he will be fine."

I smiled softly. So the baby and Naruto were okay. I am so glad…..so damn happy! It happened so fast!

"He was born July 24th and weighs 3 pounds 5 ounces. Congratulations, Sasuke! You're now a father." Tsunade lay her hand on my shoulder and I bit my lip. Before I knew it my eyes teared up and I fell to my knees crying.

Itachi was quickly at my side, "Congratulations little brother. You're going to be an amazing daddy."

I tried to hide my tears with my hands, but it was futile. I cried because I was happy, because Naruto and the baby were safe, because I was scared, because Itachi was here supporting me, and because I wasn't alone. I didn't know how to pint my feelings together, but I knew I was happy and a mixed of other emotions.

I was a father….

I was going to raise a son with Naruto!

* * *

**A/N**: On no this isn't the end. You'll just have to see what else I have planned. Anyway, sorry for rushing, typos, and anything else that made this chapter bad. It took me forever just to write the darn thing because I was being slow. Plus, I wrote this on my laptop and I am slow on a laptop. I usually write on a desktop.

Anyway, reviews. **THEY WERE GREAT! **Please continue to review. ;w;

**Angelic95: **Thanks for the review! 8D Glad you're reading. n.n

**Juura99:** XD Juura, you always make me smile! I dunno how you come up with the cutest things to say, but damn I love it. You're just soooo cute! *haggles* Thanks for supporting me, dear. =3 You make me proud to write. Haha, I agree, Fugaku kinda needs to go. :s

**Kai: **^_^ Heya Kai! Thank you for the reviews. You're so adorable with your reviews, I love it! Anyway, yea, I am glad to hear you like Sasuke's POV because I didn't think I was good at it. Oh Itachi and Sasuke are just too cute imo. I am glad I made them close. ^^ I hope you liked this chapter. Your support means so much to me!

**librarycat9:** Itachi is freakkkyyy. =D I like it! Thanks for the review! =3

**XxSesshomaruandRinxX**: Lol, are you an ItaSasu fan? 8D Thanks for the review. *smiles*

**BFHwantsblood:** *Spins you around* Yayyy! Thanks for the review. =3 I enjoy it soo sooo much!

**Segaaa:** I think anyone would make a better father than Fugaku. xD But yes, Sasuke would be a great daddy! Thanks for reviewing. Makes me soooo happy!

**BlueWater18:** ^_^ Thanks! I am glad you enjoy it. I enjoy you enjoying it! 8D

**rokudaime09:** Lol, I want to know your opinion on this chapter! I'm sure you'll like the next one as well. ^^ Thanks for your review. =3 You'll really like the baby! ^^; I hope anyway!

**fan girl 666:** Thank you thank you! I enjoy your review. ^_^

**Nanami Loves Sasunaru**: Daw, thanks. I know right? Sasuke needs to suck it up. Haha. Thanks =3

**BadButt94:** *blush* Awe, you are so cute. Thanks! ;w; I really am glad to hear that. *squishes*

**Xxxwallflowerxxx: **Aiya is happy! I love your review, thanks! 0:)

**BookHippie:** Really? Goodness, there have been so many times that I believe in myself because you believe in me. Thank you dear. That really means a lot to me. =3 It would be a dream of mine to make the gay community stand out by using my writing! ;o;

**I'MNOTCRAZY1**: Thanks for your support! =D Haha!

**DarkestFlameUchiha:** Yaaaay! I am glad you're loving this story! You loving my story means I love you double! ;) Believe it! xD

**LOL-LIVElikeurOUTofLOLLIPOPS**: Thanks, Shiori! You make me smile when I read your review. I am glad you're liking my story. =3 Brother love ftw! xD

**counter-intuitive**: *blushes an dies* Awe thank you! I am so glad you liked it! Your review just…gahh…I feel happier. 8D Yey!

**Flika**: Yea, I am glad they're away, too! Thank you for reading and spending time to review. =3 I enjoy reading what you have to say.

**NerdyBookLover:** XD You're drop dead cute! I loved your review and how you rant. =3 Totally adorable. Anyway, yea, I am SOOOO glad you like this story. *cries sniff* I want to hug you and never let goo~

**AiUchihaUzumaki:** Pssh I am not! You're amazinger…? xD Thankssss *sparkles*

**chynna18rawrr:** Lol I like how you're like, 'besides the strangling, it was good! xD Yea, thanks.*dances* I try. ;)

**SasunaruLuv13**: ^^ Thanks. I think Itachi is going into super nii-san mode! FTW! ^^ Anyway glad you reviewed. Hehe.. =3

**Sasugirl:** Thank you thank you. You're much too kind. ;o; /shot

**Evil E. Evil:** Lol I like your name. Remind me of some of my upcoming characters. Anyway, thank you for your review!

**Hotanilover**: Did I call Naruto a her? O.o; I sure hope not. XD That would be bad on my part. Thanks for the review though. ^^

**prluvr365:** *Sniff* your review made me the happiest girl alive. *hugs* thank you! Now you deserve a cookie! THANK YOU!

**Naughtykisses**: Naughty kisses are the only right kisses. ;) ANYWAYYY, Gah, girl you just made me review. Did you know that? I wasn't going to update becaue I was like…lazy….but I updated because of your review, so thank you damn much. You're the cutest, kinding…just…yea…all your reviews made me smile for a longggg time!

**Hanafenton:** Well how amazing are you? Thanks for the long review and all those kind words. Really you have no idea as a writer what it means to me. I love hearing from you and your support makes me just….want to write. It just is awesome to have a support like you, thank you. ;w;

**On a last note…..REVIEW! Ily all! 8D**

**Aiya~**


	15. Loveless

**A/N:** Last chapter of book one. Enjoy~

TAKE NOTE: The story will continue here. The second part is a continuation of this! ENJOY!

This chapter dedicated to **Ashina ( DarkestFlameUchiha)** and **Lyssa (bookhippie)**

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTAL * ADDICTION**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

It must have been close towards morning when I was shaken awake. I had been up all night pacing the waiting room for them to move Naruto into a new room. He was placed back in a different section of the hospital to recover after the C-section and I had to wait for them to move him from that room until I could see him. Of course doctor Tsunade said that he wouldn't be awake for a while and so I'd have to wait until late morning to see him.

As for the baby…..he was in the NICU unit. I wanted so badly to have a glance of my son, but Tsunade said I'd have to wait till morning to see him as well.

I tried to tell her it was morning, but she only scoffed calling me a brat and told me to wait until the sun would rise.

I was taught to be patient, but this wasn't one of those be-patient moments.

After a while the office got quiet and I sat next to Itachi who was pretending to be asleep. I can recall him on his cell phone giving the news to Deidara. It made me smile once I heard his shrill of joy over the phone. _Hn, some man he was by screaming happily like a chick._

Then again….I cried like a baby….just like a girl would do. I think any father would cry once they heard their child was fine along with their wife-….husband…whatever.

I let my eyes flutter open as a hand shook my shoulder harder. I sat up and rubbed my eyes looking around the room. Sunlight poured through the white curtains and I watched the shadows dance along the floor.

Immediately I sat up, forgetting about how my hair and wrinkled clothes looked. I wanted to see Naruto so bad I felt dizzy. (of course I could also blame sleep, but I assumed dizziness can also be caused by feelings of nervousness.)

"Tsunade!" I shouted out looking around the waiting room, but she wasn't around.

"Relax, baby brother. You're too frantic. It is not becoming of you."

I sent a glare to Itachi and a small growl under my breath. It was STILL early in the morning and I wasn't keen to being nice in the early hours.

"O-oh…you're awake" Tsunade said as she walked into the waiting room. It was small, but I guess it did well since I fell asleep.

"Hn, how is Naruto and the baby?" I asked her, but tried not to sound too urgent. I didn't need to hear her go off about how I wasn't acting like an Uchiha.

Of course….she smirked, "Well, littlest Uchiha, he is still asleep, but doing fine. So is the little one. Speaking of which, what are you going to name him?"

I was shot back by the question. Naruto and I never came up with a name, "I dunno. I'll have to ask the dobe what he thinks. I want to see him before I name him anyway."

Tsunade agreed by the shocking smile on her face, "Great, glad to hear that. You can see him right away, but doctor Tobi just showed up, so we'll go back there with him."

I nodded and headed back towards another room with her. Itachi tagged along with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and messy brown hair topping his head.

Once we reached the back section of the hospital, I could read a sign on the door that said intensive care unit. My lips eased apart at the thought my son was in intensive care, but I tried to remember that Tsunade said he was alright.

"Tsunade…" I asked

"Brat, it is doctor to you…."

"I mean 'doctor' Tsunade…..you said the baby was fine, but why would he be in the NICU if he was 'fine'?"

"He is small and still needs help with some breathing, but that is normal for small babies. He'll grow a little and be able to breathe on his own soon enough. Until then we will keep him back here. Besides, this is a private hospital. It's small and giving him the best care is easy for me."

I nodded, keeping quiet. I realized my hands were bawled into a fist and I furrowed my brows. _ I can't get myself to relax for just a moment. What is wrong with me?_

"The reason why this is a private hospital is because you take on special cases….like Naruto for example…right?" Itachi asked after a long enough pause. It broke my thinking and I looked back at Tsunade who pulled her fingers through her long blond hair.

"Exactly. It is what I'm good at."

I quirked a brow, "That sounds suspicious. Doesn't anyone wonder why you treat special patients?"

A smirk formed on her proud lips, "Of course not. I'm not stupid enough to let something like that happen. Everyone who works for me knows me well and I know them well." She then set her index finger to her lips, "Except Tobi. He is new, but he seems excellent with this type of stuff."

Somehow I couldn't believe her.

Suddenly we stopped and Tsunade turned around facing up, "Wash your hands and then we'll go into the nursery. There you'll see your son. The rules are, you can hold him for only a moment. Tobi has to give him his shots and they'll make him very sleepy. We'll have to let him rest afterwards."

I nodded and began to wash my hands in the sink. There was a sign that read '5 minutes washing before going into nursery'. I noticed that Tobi already arrived and he was listening to Tsunade to give him orders.

The man was odd with a mask placed over his face. I could see his eyes, but it wasn't the same as a hospital mask…it was different…darker almost.

"Little brother…"

"Huh?" I jumped looking at Itachi.

"It has been over five minutes, stop staring."

I glared hissing at Itachi and switched off the water.

Finally we were taken into the back and I looked around at all the empty beds that were placed along the walls of each room. There weren't any doors to the rooms, but that was likely so the nurses and doctors could see what was going on and hear the babies if they cried.

Although in a private hospital I didn't see the point if there weren't many patients.

Once my gaze was snapped from the surroundings, I found my eyes finding a small bed lying in a darker room. I walked slowly towards a baby bed and inside lay something so tiny and beautiful my heart stopped beating.

I felt like crying as I watched him. He was….gorgeous. He had silver blond hair that resembled silk on top of his head and his eyes lay shut with his soft pink skin beautifully standing out on his small figure. His fingers were enclosed and his soft lips pressed together. I noticed a breathing tube placed in his nose which was taped down. I assumed it was so he didn't pull at it. He also had an IV which was also taped down. I spied other tube that laced down his throat and frowned. He had to have a feeding tube probably.

"Will that stop?" I asked while keeping my eyes on him.

"Huh…?" Tsuade asked confused.

"The feeding tube."

"Of course. He hasn't learned to eat on his own, but we're going to start him simple once he gets a bit bigger. He has gained an ounce since he was born, so we're heading in the right direction."

I smiled as I let my hand slowly reach out touching his fragile cheek. He jumped startled, but soon relaxed to my touch. He was breathtaking in every way. I wish Naruto could see him.

"He is really cute." Itachi said rubbing his hand into my hair. I glared and scoffed trying not to blush.

"You did good little brother…..you did good."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it wasn't an innocent thought that flooded into my head. I decided to let it go since thinking about it would cause confusion to my already throbbing head. Itachi was happy with me and that was all that mattered.

"He looks like your dobe though. I wonder what color eyes he has?"

Tsunade chuckled, "You won't know for sure until he is about six months old. For now he'll have a dark shade of blue for eyes."

I nodded glancing up at her. I watched as she began to adjust his blankets and check the monitor screens.

"I'm out of here for now." Tsunade said laying a hand on my shoulder, "He is truly a beautiful blessing and going to make you and Naruto proud. I think he is one of the most cutest babies I've delivered. You better take good care of him."

I stayed quiet, but gave my agreement with a nod of my head.

"Tobi will take over for now. He'll also help with Naruto since I heard from Shizune he just woke up."

"Hn, okay."

She smiled and began to walk away.

"Thanks…..Tsunade." I said in almost a whisper with a thin smile on my face.

"It's doctor to you."

And then she was gone.

I kept my eyes back on the baby and soon Tobi stepped in changing the sheets, "I'm doctor Tobi and I'll be assisting your child today. I'll have to change his sheets, so don't mind me. Although while I do so you want you to hold him, right?"

I nodded and froze as he lifted the baby gently into my arms. He was so light and I could hardly notice he was there. He stretched in my arms and made a small grunting noise. I let my fingers touch his shiny blond hair. It was thin and silky soft.

"It looks like silver, doesn't it Itachi?" I asked letting Itachi look onto my son.

Itachi laughed in agreed, "Yea, babies who have blond hair have silver hair when their born. He is so new that it will appear that way. I just can't believe he has so much of it."

Itachi reached down and touched his soft cheek. The baby squirmed again, but settled after a few moments.

I bit my lip trying not to cry again. There were so many times in my life where I told myself I never wanted kids and never wanted to get married to have them. Only….they never told you once you held the baby in your arms you would fall madly in love and become a whole new person. They never told you that you'd love the mother of the baby so much you could die happy….

…lastly they never told you that you'd never replace it for ANYTHING else in the whole entire world…..

…because frankly, I wouldn't; not for anything!

"Time for me to give him his shot. You should go down the hall and see your boy friend."

I paused after Tobi said that. Naruto and I never were together though. We never talked about it. Although now that we had a baby I was sure that even Naruto would agree we talk about a relationship.

I snapped my thoughts once Tobi reached out for the baby. My eyes narrowed at his mask and the coldness in his eyes grew. It….just didn't feel right handing the baby over to him, but I did it anyway. I can't explain why I did. Maybe it was fear? Maybe it was because Tsunade said she trusted him. Yet I handed him mine and Naruto's child.

I gave one last look Tobi's way before letting him pull the infant from my arms. I looked up at Itachi, giving him a quizzical look before sighing and heading towards the exit. I knew I could come back shortly and see him again. Plus, maybe Naruto could come with me if he was awake and well.

* * *

I found Naruto's room which was number 116. I knocked gently on the door and walked in. Naruto's head lay against a pillow with his eyes shut softly. I neared him quietly, trying not to wake him. Standing over him was Shizune. She was checking his vitals and making sure he was alright.

I gave a serene look towards her then glanced back at Naruto. He looked peaceful, but a stoic mask was painted over his sleeping features, "How is he?" I asked sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed. It was only then I realized that Itachi had walked out giving me time alone with Naruto.

"He has been awake today, but not for very long. The drugs should be taking a toll on him, but it is suppose to kill most of the pain he has in his abdomen. Don't worry too much about him." Shizune said with a graceful smile.

I noted how she kept brushing her short black hair behind her ears as she worked. She gave Naruto a new IV with some tape to settle it and keep it from coming out.

Naruto didn't flinch once she changed it and I frowned. I was still worried about him whether or not everyone said he was fine. It was hard to believe all this was happening so fast! I didn't plan to be a father in a seven month period. Hell, 7 months ago I was an emo prick that wanted to overpass Itachi so I could be in my father's business. Everything has changed so much since then.

I let my hand move towards Naruto's blond locks. Immediately my mind flashed towards the baby's silver blond hair. It was wispy and so beautiful. I had never seen infant hair, but it was something unlike anything else. He looked so much like Naruto. I think he has his nose.

I smiled. Softly. It was ironic that I was a father before all those other promiscuous men at the high school. I remember how most of their girl friends got an abortion and told them that they weren't ready for a child, but now that I retrace those memories of over-heard, dramatic conversations I'd have to say that were those children ready for death so early? They never had the voice to speak out.

Just to think our baby wouldn't be here if Naruto were like one of those girls.

Just because Naruto was a boy.

Just because Naruto was Naruto and not some stupid high school girl.

Naruto was different. My smile grew. My hand brought his towards my lips and I shut my glossy coal eyes kissing his knuckles.

I heard a small breath escape the dobe's lips and a grunt followed with a stretching yawn. Naruto woke up and his deep blue eyes stared at me, "T-teme!"

"Dobe….are you alright? I-"

"The baby! How is it!" Naruto said thrusting his body off the back of the bed. He immediately cried out clenching his middle. I lunged from the chair and gently guided Naruto's back into the soft bed, "Dobe 'he' is fine. No worries, you need to rest and try not to get up."

Naruto smiled taking a deep breath, "So it is a boy, huh?" He glanced up at me brilliantly, "What does he look like? Can I see him?"

I bent over kissing Naruto on the forehead. I was sure he blushed by his flaming skin turning a perfect shade of pink, "Yes, dobe. You can once doctor Tobi gives him a checkup. I'll ask him if he can wheel him in here for you to see."

Naruto stared up in my eyes as I leaned over his body. His face was flushed, but flawless. He was breathtaking and I could see now just how much I….I…..maybe-kinda-without-knowing…love him.

"Teme, I love you."

It caught me off guard once Naruto let those words escape his lips. It caught me off guard even more when Naruto tugged on my shirt pulling me lower towards him until our lips crashed together, but somehow I was thinking the same thing, my words didn't escape my mouth. Did I have to tell Naruto I loved him for him to know it?

My eyes fell closed as I kissed him back. Softer this time, but it was still pressed into our entire beings. No, I couldn't tell him I loved him. I did, but I couldn't say it and I don't know why.

That was when we broke the kiss, by the sound of the door opening. I was surprised to see Tobi at the other side with a baby bed being wheeled in, "Oh you're awake! I'm glad because now you'll get to see your baby."

Naruto's face went blank and I was sure he was scared, nervous, and anxious to see the baby. Once Tobi wheeled the bed next to Naruto's I could see the dobe's eyes water. He bit his lip to suppress the tears, but failed as he began to cry out, "He is gorgeous, Sasuke. Fucking perfect and gorgeous."

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Naruto was now holding the baby in his arms. I had helped him take him out of his bed and watch the wires along with it. He was doing so well for being this young, but Tsunade said she wasn't surprised because with blood like Naruto's and a name like Uchiha, it made since that baby was stubborn.

"Look at his hair, Sasuke! It looks like silver!" Naruto exclaimed as he bent down pecking the baby's forehead with a kiss.

"Mmm, he has your hair. I bet you looked just like that when you were born."

"Yea, but I bet you were loud and cried a lot." Itachi added from in the corner. I sent him a shut-the-hell-up-we're-having-a-moment glare then directed my eyes back to Naruto and the baby.

"No, you were probably just fine. Itachi was the evil baby that tore the heads off of baby toys." I teased with a evil glint in my eyes.

"Haha, yea. I can see that." Naruto grinned, "I think he has your lips though. They're thin like yours are. Also he has a narrow cute face like yours, Sasuke."

I stared down at the sleeping baby, but to be honest he was a mix of Naruto and me both. Not too narrow and not too round. Simply perfect!

The baby shifted and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and stretched. Naruto began to laugh as his bottom arched outward as he grunted tiredly. He was really cute.

"Ohh look how dark his eyes are, Sasuke." Naruto gasped as he ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

"Hm, they're such a dark blue they look black."

"Yea, like yours." Naruto answered giggling.

I scoffed, "Well isn't that nice."

"Well, love birds. I have to go back to the house and check on Deidara. You both can stay up here and stay with junior. I'll come back later with Deidara and Krimson to see the baby." Itachi said as he stood from his chair and pulled out his cell phone.

"Alright, let Deidara know that Naruto and the baby are fine."

Itachi nodded, "Good work, blondie. You both just might make some good parents."

Then he was gone.

"So, teme, what are we going to name him?"

I paused, "…..I dunno. I never thought about it."

"Well, I remember this story my parents once told me as a child. I loved it so much and they must have retold it a thousand times. It was always about a little boy who was known as a miracle child." Naruto paused and smiled down at the baby, "His name was Elliot and he had blond hair just like our baby."

I smiled letting my eyes gaze over the baby. He had fallen back into a deep slumber.

"Elliot was brave, kind, and strong. I always think the story of Elliot when I think of our child. What do you think?"

The name was different than any name I could have come up with, but I liked it. Naruto did, too, so I knew that it would be perfect. Perfect like our son.

"Elliot is perfect, dobe."

Naruto sighed in relief, "Then Elliot it is."

"Hn, so I hope you like that name, kiddo, 'cause when you're older and you complain I am so blaming your mommy." I teased with a playful smirk on my lips.

"H-hey! I'm not going to be called the mommy!"

"Pssh, that is that you think. Anyway, we need to think of a middle name for him. I got the perfect one, too!"

Naruto let our argument go and blinked, "Huh…? Oh yea, a middle name. Well what do you got for him?"

"Kayin…." I said brushing a hand over the baby's head. It was so small it would resemble a baseball.

"Kay…in..? I like it, Sasuke. Where did you get it from?"

I directed my gaze elsewhere, "It was what I wanted to be named as a child because I thought that I could be the very thing it meant. The name Kayin means a child who has been desired for a long time."

"So you think that name will be perfect for him?"

Although I never answered Naruto because there right now all I could do was freeze at the sight of Elliot. His lips were blue and his eyes had blue circling over his features along with pale skin.

"He stopped breathing!"

Naruto jumped looking down at Elliot. I swept him away from his arms and tried to use CPR. I tried everything in my power to feel his tiny heart beat and hum his cold body back to life, but it was futile.

Naruto struggled to get out of bed while I continued to breathe for the baby, "D-dobe, stop! You can't!"

Naruto fell. His body collapsed out from under him and his crashed onto the floor. He reached for the emergency button and failed I looked back at the baby and then Naruto.

"Naruto!" I cried out, picking up his body and setting him back into the bed. He seemed to have fallen unconscious, and I had to act fast. My mind was going into shock and I didn't know what to do. I rushed back towards the baby and once again performed CPR.

"What is wr-" Shizune gasped looking at the baby. She ran to my side and took over, "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said shaking. I could see my hands tremble as I backed away from Elliot.

"Call Tsunade." She ordered and I obeyed.

"Yes, Tsunade!" I called out franticly, "The baby has stopped breathing and Naruto fell out of bed trying to reach the emergency button. We need help NOW!"

Tsunade confirmed she was on her way and hung up. I rushed over towards Naruto and felt for a pulse. I found one.

"The baby took a breath! He took a breath!" Shizune announced.

Tobi suddenly ran in and towards the baby's side, "What happened here."

"Doctor Tobi, he stopped breathing, but I finally stabilized him! He should be okay, although he went a while without oxygen to the brain, so we'll need to run some tests."

Shizune rushed the baby away and I stood paralyzed next to Naruto. Tobi turned around staring at me, "Better hope the blond boy is okay."

The way those words slipped off his tongue…. I felt a surge of pain run through my body, "Y-you….what did you do to Elliot?"

"Rest assure that I did nothing. It wasn't a good time for the baby to be up and around. We will need to watch him closely now." Tobi answered with a cold tone.

However, I couldn't believe him. I gave him a deep glare before turning back to Naruto. He was breathing, but he looked to be in pain. His stomach hasn't healed from his surgery and the wounds could have reopened.

I held Naruto's hand hoping, praying that he would be alright. Elliot was going to be fine, Naruto MUST be okay. This was all supposed to turn out for the better and it had to! Nothing was going to take Naruto away from me. Nothing!

* * *

Late afternoon had come slowly as I continued to sit by Naruto, but he didn't awake. He still remained quiet and unfazed.

Tsunade had finally shown up, but she was with the baby and figuring out why he had a sudden lung problem. She told me it was common in newborns, but he was perfectly fine this morning. It didn't make any sense.

I folded my arms together and let my head bow looking towards the floor. Itachi came back up here for comfort, but I knew that even he must think I was a bad father. Not only was my son in danger, but also the man I love….

"Sasuke, knock it off. This depressing shit isn't bec-"

"Becoming of me, I know." I sighed as I glanced up at my older brother. He had a tired look in his eyes and in his hands he held a cup of coffee and some candy.

"You could eat something, baby brother." Itachi advised as he sat next to me.

"No, not when Naruto is like this."

"Sasuke, don't be stupid. I know blondie isn't doing well, but-"

"And the baby…"

Itachi sighed, "And the baby, but it is going to be alright. You know Naruto wouldn't want you to be acting this way."

I glared into my folder hands, "Yea, but this isn't how it was supposed to be. Everyone should be happy and okay. I hate this! I feel helpless!"

I growled under my breath and clenched my fists. Itachi's hands fell over mine and I stopped alarmed, "That is why I am here to help you with this burden. Do not forget me, little brother."

"Ani..ki….." The words slipped off my tongue like butter. It was his childish alias I gave him as a child, but once I grew older…..I stopped using it.

"What…did you say?" Itachi asked astounded.

"Nothing." I answered, "I guess I'll take some of that coffee now." I said as I reached for the cup. Itachi smirked pulling the cup back.

"No, you don't get coffee until you repeat what you said."

I hissed, "Fuck you!"

"Baby brother I-"

"Um, sorry to intrude, but Tsunade would like to see you both." Shizune said as she peaked around the corner.

I nodded, ending the pointless argument Itachi and I were sharing. We both stood and followed Shizune.

"Hn, what is it? Did you fig-"

"Elliot is fine. We have him stable, but I cannot seem to figure out what caused him lung failure. Likely it was his weight and age, although I am not positive."

I frowned. Not even Tsunade knew what happened? Could I even trust her anymore?

Tsunade stepped forward and took a hold of my broad shoulders, "Don't be weak, Sasuke. You're the only one who can be strong for your child and for Naruto. If you start-"

I slapped her hand away and sent a sharp glare towards her, "This shouldn't have ever happened! Naruto was going to be okay, but he isn't anymore!"

There was a loud hiss that escaped the doctor's mouth, "Brat, learn your place! You're just a teenage kid with a bunch of problems! I did my best! I did this for you without charge! You should be on your knees begg-"

The door opened slowly breaking all voices in the room. Itachi was the first to turn around and then Tsunade and I. There stood Shizune and Tobi. The mask covering his face hid any expressions on his face.

"Doctor Tobi, what is it?" Tsunade asked. Her eyes moved towards the figure next to his and she stared at the black haired women before scowling, "Spit it out, Shizune!"

"Naruto is gone. We…lost him."

The words fell like acid out of his mouth. All hearing drained from my ears and the conversation going on between the doctors fell mute to me. I collapsed onto my knees and let my irises shut slowly. He was lying to me. He had to be.

"What do you mean? He was FINE!" Tsunade raged desperately.

"It was the baby, ma'am. It killed him. He stopped breathing and died." Tobi explained.

I didn't process what he was saying. I just…..lay there…..

"Fuck you!" Itachi snapped, "That is a fucking lie!"

I hardly noticed Itachi exit the room slamming the door. All the doctors left leaving me there alone. What next? The baby, too? This wasn't right. It was too cruel to be considered reality.

Tears slid down my pale cheeks like water on ice. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see, hear, understand. It was all empty. A void of deep darkness captured my whole being and I let go.

"Sasuke, get up! Come on!"

It was Itachi's voice. I could hear him faintly speak to me and a tough shake was applied on my body, "I need you to get up."

I finally let my eyes open and realized Itachi was over me, "Sasuke, stop this!" His hand met my face in a brutal slap, "You a fucking Uchiha! Don't become something as terrible to fall in defeat! You told me when you were little you were going to change the world and be better than all the rest, but this isn't you, Sasuke. Baby brother, get onto your feet and be a fucking MAN! A MAN for YOUR blonde!"

I got onto me feet staring intently into Itachi's dark eyes. I immediately rushed out of the room I was in and down the hall, "Itachi…" I began, "Is it true..?"

"I don't know." He truthfully answered, "But you better not give up on me."

It was after I walked into the room that my face blanked and my eyes fell softer. Naruto was so pale and his original warm color was sucked out of his entire body.

"No…." I whispered as I continued closer towards his bed. Tobi checked for a pulse while Tsunade rushed around trying to save his life.

Although it was too late and it was clear to me Naruto was gone.

"This doesn't make any sense to me, Tobi! You said you had everything under control!" Tsunade barked loudly from across the room.

I didn't say anything I didn't make a move. I found myself clenching the rails of Naruto's bed. My hands reached out touching his shoulders and I lifted him from the bed and into my arms. His head fell backwards and his frozen features paled even more so than before.

I began to shake him franticly as my heart pounded faster and faster, "Naruto, dobe, don't you leave me with our son alone! Come back to me! You're so damn strong, dobe! I KNOW you are!"

It was futile and in vain. He wouldn't wake up. The more I raised my voice and screamed the more tears streamed down my cheeks. I knew my eyes were a blazing red color from my crying and I knew my whole body was trembling from shock.

What happened to two days ago?

What happened to the days where everything seemed okay.

This was not okay. I was not okay.

I pressed Naruto deeper into my chest as I let the agonizing pain take over. It was all you could do in a situation like this and I let it sweep me away in regret and sorrowing pain.

* * *

The air was colder today than usual.

Somehow my heart was, too. I tried not to lash out in anger, but before me stood the most sullen thing that life had to offer.

Naruto's grave.

It has his beautiful written down in stone and below his name it read 'perfect, flawless, angel.' I remember Naruto told me about the angels and he reminded me of them every time I saw his face. I bet he was one of those angels in heaven now. He was perfect…like a Juubun.

I picked up one of the flowers I lay next to his grave and walked away. It had been nearly a week since he passed away. Itachi was waiting for me at the gate of the grave site. I saw Krimson in his arms with his black dress shirt on. He was beginning to become cranky since he needed his nap.

"Sasuke…" Itachi began. I noticed he was using my name more. Likely not to tease me and bring more harm to me, "You're going to pick up Elliot from the hospital today, right?"

I thought about it and realized today I was to pick him up. He was doing fine on his own now and he was even drinking from a bottle. Naruto flashed through my mind and I knew that I couldn't do this on my own.

"Sasuke, Deidara is waiting for us in the car. Let's go."

I obeyed silently walking towards the car.

"Listen, I'll go with you to pick him up once I drop Krimson and Deidara off. How does that sound."

"Fine."

Itachi sighed then stopped right before we arrived at the car, "You can't raise a child Sasuke if you're not going to try. He'll need a father and love and everything else a regular child needs to sustain life."

"Fuck you, Itachi! Naruto just died!" I screamed.

Krimson jumped at my words and Itachi glared deep, "Sasuke get in the car now!"

We both climbed in and drove home without a single sound.

It wasn't until we dropped off Deidara and Krimson and made it to the hospital that Itachi finally shattered.

He parked the car and jumped in the back seat tackling me in a hold. I couldn't move and he left me immobile. I breathed harshly and stared into his black irises, "What the hell?"

"Sasuke, you're foolish!"

I grit my teeth, "Let me go!"

"No!" He protested. Suddenly his forehead came down crashing into mine. I cried out in pain letting my toes curl up in my shoes. His eyes looked dangerously into mine, "don't do this, baby brother. Don't slip away."

I wanted to scream out in anger, I wanted to lash out at him, but his next words stopped me.

"Don't make me watch you tear yourself to pieces."

It was a whisper that maybe I wasn't supposed to hear, but I did. I let my gaze falter away as I continued to stare at him through more than just his obsidian eyes. It was his everything.

Itachi cared. He didn't want to see me sad.

"I can sit here and tell you how sorry I am Naruto is gone, but baby brother, it won't bring him back. You have to live with what you got and what you got is a beautiful baby boy waiting for you to take him home and raise him. You have to be willing to live a happy life with him and I can't expect you to get over Naruto's death so easily, but accept what has happened and try to move on. If not for me then please….do it for Elliot."

I heard what he said to me, but I couldn't accept Naruto dying. I decided that maybe I could swallow the pain and pretend to move on.

I shifted under Itachi and finally bucked him off. He sighed and stepped out of the car door.

* * *

Tsunade hadn't said much when I took Elliot from her arms and into his new car seat. She didn't have much to say after Naruto's death. I thought maybe she pitted the blame on herself, but I blamed myself and also Tobi. He was fired out of Tsunade's anger and I was glad. I felt as if he had something to do with this whole ordeal.

She gave me some breathing medicine for Elliot since he needed the treatment every night before I went to bed. His lungs were deeply damaged for the incident and I guess now it was only another problem for me to carry over my shoulders.

It was once I sat alone in Elliot's baby room that I felt alone. I wish Naruto was here next to me helping me feed him. Every time I gave a glance at Elliot I saw Naruto reflecting him. They were so much alike.

"Sagay!" Krimson called as he ran into the nursery. I smiled down at him and ran a hand through his black locks.

"Hey little guy, what are you up to?" I asked trying to show him my best smile. I watched as Krimson gently laid his hand onto Elliot's stomach and grinned.

"Looks like he is going to protect Elliot." Deidara said peaking through the door.

I knew Deidara took the news hard, but he didn't bring up Naruto as to not upset me. I cherished his kindness.

"Yea, I am glad he is willing." I chuckled as I watched Krimson retreat out of the room.

"Come one, Krimson, time for your bath. Deidara said as he hoisted the little boy into his arms.

I slowly let my eyes fall back onto Elliot. His eyes were wide open and he stared soulfully into mine, "I promise to protect you, Elliot, I promise to keep you safe. I'll make you proud and I'll love you every day and every moment! You'll always be loved and you'll always be happy. I promise."

I brought him to my chest and hugged him tightly. Not too tight though.

I liked to believe no one saw my fragile tears as I promised my son…..but…Itachi was always watching over me. Just like a whisper in the wind. I knew Naruto would join that angelic wind now.

He is watching me…

* * *

Footsteps echoed down a narrow hall wall. A red head bowed to his knees in respect, "Madara sir, did you retrieve his body?"

"Hn, the body is just fine." A sly voice spoke.

"A-and is he still alive?" The red headed asked straight forward.

"Perfectly stable."

"The baby?"

Lips upturned into a smirk, "I will see to it he dies. Lucky for that Uchiha brat he still has his son….for now…."

The red head stood up with a sigh, "As long as Naruto is alright then I can rest easy. I want to watch over him if that is alright with you?"

"Keh….we will have to teach him our ways. He will never escape from our hold. As long as I get that Kyuubi"

The two continued on their way down the ominous hall. Nothing else was said and all that was heard was the sound of two pairs of feet against the cold dark floor.

* * *

**A/N:** This took me forever to write and I dunno what to say, but….I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please don't kill me.

To answer questions, no Naruto is not dead due to the surprise ending. But what will happen?

Although this is the end of book one of this story. There are going to be two parts. The next section will start with a seven year time skip. Also, it won't be in Sasuke's POV anymore. I decided on that a while ago. It will continue here though, so don't worry.

Also, I can't answer review this time. I don't have time tonight and it is three AM. Plus, I am not sure it is always a good idea to reply to reviews on the story.

Please do review though. I love to hear what you think.

Also, I used Elliot's weight because did you know I weighed as much as Elliot when I was born? Haha. Another unknown fact is that a lot of what I describe about babies and the hospital I actually know. I have a 7 month year old brother. He reminds me of Elliot. If you guys wanna see pictures of him then ask in your review and I'll send you a link.

**Okay, REVIEWWWWWW!**

Aiya~


	16. Aching

**A/N: This is a prologue from the first chapter of book two. It will give you a little opening of what has happened. xD**

**Thanks for all your reviews!. ;^; I don't deserve you all.**

**.**

**|Seven years have passed by since Naruto's disappearance|**

Sasuke huffed as he walked down the long hallway. He let his hand sweep into his raven hair, trying to tear away the stress coming over him. His dress shoes followed with his white dress shirt (which was left unbuttoned at the top) looked lazy on his body. He had a long day at work and to make it worse….to counter the 'bad day' Sasuke had to deal with HIS son….Itachi's daring little son….messing around with his younger son.

"Every damn day! EVERY TIME!" Sasuke hissed as he immediately stopped at one of the doors down the long hallway.

"DADDY!" shouted a little blond haired child with eyes as dark as his. Sasuke's eye twitched once he saw what he was wearing.

He cleared his throat "Elliot….what in god's name are you wearing?"

Elliot blushed looking back at the boy next to him. The black haired cousin of his was smiling and holding a tea cup, "It's a…..tea party, daddy. Krimson asked me to join him."

Sasuke tried to calm himself down with a long deserved sigh, "So that means wearing an apron with a bow tie in your hair?"

"I told you he would be angry, Krimy!" Elliot exclaimed to the older boy. (who by the way wasn't wearing a dress at all.)

The said boy stood up and wrapped an arm around Elliot's shoulder, "Aw, Elli, I am sure your father is just being a good father by not telling you how drop dead gorgeous you look in that dress."

"Okay, that is the final straw, Krimson!" Sasuke barked as he knelt down at his six year old son's level. He slipped the apron over his head and removed the bow, smoothing his blond hair back down, "You can't dress my son in girl's attire just because you 'feel' like it, Krimson."

There was a shrug of the little boy's shoulder as he sighed, "We were only playing a game. Relax baby Uchiha."

He walked out of the room and Elliot waved to him, "Bye Krimy!"

Sasuke was flaming mad. You could already see it gathering around his whole body.

"Daddy, you look a little….upset."

'_Oh, no really?'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke had hurried himself back up the hallway with Elliot's hand intertwined with his, "daddy, where are we going?"

"Going to pay uncle Tachi a little visit." Sasuke sneered as he continued down the hall.

Of course what that meant was Sasuke would try and throw a fit in front of his older brother, but failing with much effort. It wasn't like the younger Uchiha brother had a chance with a sadist.

"Itachi, tell your kid to keep away from mine! He keeps dressing him up like he is a doll!" Sasuke huffed after he left Elliot in the playroom while he went to speak with 'uncle Tachi'.

Although uncle Tachi didn't pay any attention to his yapping younger brother and instead propped his feet onto his work desk. The smooth surface squeaked against his black leather shoes, "Remember that one time, baby brother…..when I told you that you'd grow up soon? I said….you'd be a great man? Remember that talk?"

Sasuke growled.

"Yea, well….I take that back. You're quite the grumpy thing and I doubt you'll ever grow up." His lips upturned into a smirk.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"You turned out to be quite the man, by what the women say." Itachi continued fiddling with his fingers, "But that immature attitude..tsk tsk tsk….it won't get you far."

Sasuke lunched forward, "That is it!"

The door was quick to open, "Woah woah woah! Guys what the hell is going on in here? We talked about this!" The blonde snapped rushing towards a desk of tackled Uchihas.

"Pssh, your husband started it!" Sasuke scowled as he recovered from his outrage by giving a little tug of his black overcoat.

Itachi however grinned up at the blonde. His hands touched the ends of his golden hair until his lips sneaked towards the shell of his ear, "Hey sweetie, baby here was just telling me how our 'son' was playing nicely with his innocent son."

Deidara rolled his eyes "Kids will be kids."

Sasuke bawled his hands together, "Why I EVER decided to go into business with you I'll never understand." The door was angrily closed and Sasuke made a B-line for the playroom.

Once he opened the door, he paused. He was watching Elliot play house with Krimson. Sasuke knew there was nothing wrong with the eight year old boy that Itachi adopted once he married Deidara, but….it didn't seem fair. He had to watch his own son grow up without a mother….and it hurt every day!

Naruto…..he was still gone….and every time he would visit his grave he would clench his chest trying not to remember all those times years ago.

"Elliot, come and read with me." Sasuke asked grabbing his son's attention. Elliot nodded giving a goodbye to his cousin.

"When I get done I can come back and play. Don't start without me!" Elliot said as he followed his father out of the room.

"Come sit on the couch and grab your book."

Elliot obeyed grabbing his book off the shelf and finding his bottom onto the couch. There was a small clock ticking on the wall, along with a fire place and loveseats decorating the room. It gave a nice warm presence.

Sasuke did work every day but because Itachi was there, he got to spend some time with his son. That usually meant reading, because the private teacher would be there to teach him his other studies.

"This is a new book, daddy. It is a Tale of Two Cities!"

Sasuke nodded. He knew his son was smart even if he acted a bit naïve some of the time. For only seven years old, he was doing high school level reading and 7th graders math.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way- in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only…." Elliot paused.

"Elli?" Sasuke asked peering over at his son.

He swallowed pulling a strand of hair from his face. As Sasuke predicted, he did look a lot like Naruto, but also like himself. He has huge round eyes which were coal like his. He was pale with blond hair as golden as the son, but it wasn't as spiky as Naruto's was. Sasuke thought his son was perfect, "Daddy, is this the best of times….like in the book?"

Sasuke smiled leaning closer towards his son. He gently kissed the tip of his nose, "It is always the best of times when I get to spend moments with you."

The little boy flushed, cheekily smiling, "I am glad. I bet mommy would be glad, too!"

Sasuke frowned as he watched his son smile. He knew it was fake, but Elliot tried so much for him. His son wasn't stupid. Everyone knew that. Elliot knew that his mother was male. He knew he was beautiful and extremely loved. He knew how he died and what it meant for him, but he never gave up that smile to cry. He wanted to show Sasuke that his son was strong, but sometimes at night Sasuke could recall hearing his son cry. Once, he walked in on him clenching to a picture of him and Naruto both. It was the one in the mall all those years ago. Sasuke had given it to him when he was young so that he could see a picture of his mother.

"There were a king with a large jaw and a queen with a plain face," Elliot paused again in his reading, but this time coughing.

Sasuke didn't miss it, "Elliot, do you want me to get your treatment?"

"Daddy, I am fine. It was just a little cough; something was in my throat."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't believe it. He didn't want to ruin his son's reading by getting out all the kits for his breathing treatment. Ever since Elliot had that attack when he was a baby, he had never recovered. Later Sasuke found out that he had a permanent virus in his lungs. It wasn't like asthma that inflamed your lungs. The doctors said it might be Cystic fibrosis, but it is an inherited disease characterized by an abnormality in the glands that produce sweat and mucus. Sasuke knew no one in his family had it, so that didn't make any sense.

They knew it was in his respiratory system though. Many doctors would argue what it could be like, Pulmonary embolism, Pneumonia, Tuberculosis, or maybe even lung cancer. Sasuke didn't want to hear his son's life was in danger, but the older he got the worse it got. Sasuke decided at Elliot's young age that he wouldn't go to a public or private school, but stay home. He didn't want any of the other kids to hurt his son. The thought of ever losing Elliot made Sasuke go crazy. _Not again…_

"Daddy, how do you say that word?"

Sasuke turned his head, breaking his train of thought, "Hmmm? Of that is bespattered. It means to be blackened."

Elliot nodded and continued reading. Sasuke could only listen to his son's soft voice. Sometimes when he heard Elliot laugh he could almost hear Naruto. Odd…

* * *

Naruto marched down the stone darkness, his shoes echoing against the cold ground. His face was hidden by a mask like an animal's face and all you could see was parts of his rebellious blond hair.

"Oh, Naruto, good of you to drop by," Gaara said, leaning up against the darkened wall. He had a stone mug in his hands and took a gentle sip of the drink, "How was the search today?"

Naruto sighed joining his friend, "I can't find the eight tailed guy anywhere. Madara says he should be close, but I haven't been able to find him." Naruto went quiet and let his head fall back against the wall, "All we have to do is find him and then Madara will have all the 9 tailed beasts," his eyes slipped closed, "Then we will be set free and I can be…can be with…."

Gaara hissed, "Yea, I know, I get it. Don't explain further."

"What? You don't want to get out of here? Come on, Gaara! You've been obeying this guy for too long!"

Gaara got onto his feet ignoring Naruto and slipping into the void, "It is better than living in darkness out there, Uzumaki."

Naruto pursed his lips together, "You're so weird!"

Though Naruto didn't get a respond back, he sighed into the darkness picking up Gaara forgotten mug taking a sip. He immediately spit it out using his fingers to brush his tongue off, "Aw, that stuff taste like shit."

"Naruto."

The said boy jumped searching in the dim light to find the user of the voice, "Where-"

"It's Yagura, you idiot! Madara wants you now."

Naruto pulled himself with narrowed eyes, "Jeeze, is everyone is such a pissy mood today or what?"

Yagura was one of the newest members to – what Madara called – Akatsuki. It was where Madara held all the cursed beings of the tailed beasts. He told Naruto once he held him under his control that once he collected all the beasts that he would be set free. Currently they still needed the last one, which Naruto heard of him being called Killerbee.

Naruto had no idea what Madara would do once he had all the tailed beasts together, but everyday all he could think about was Sasuke and Elliot.

He still had no idea if Elliot was even alright and it began to frighten him. He knew if he ever wanted to have the life he once maintained that he would have to obey Madara.

Naruto stopped walking, making his way next to Yagura "Madara-sama…"

"Ah yes, Naruto, I needed to speak with you." Said the sly voice.

"Then spit it out already." Naruto scoffed.

Two hands slipped around Naruto neck and he jumped trying to struggle away from the clutch.

"That is enough, Orochimaru. Leave the boy alone."

Naruto collapsed onto the ground coughing. He shot a glare at the serpent-like man and growled

As long as Naruto could remember since being here that man had been after him. He was always watching him and waiting to get him alone, so Naruto was usually with Gaara since he was the only one he could honestly trust. Why Madara hired Orochimaru Naruto never would figure out.

"Can we get on with this already?" Naruto pleaded, getting back up to his feet.

"Tomorrow you will search for Killerbee in the Konoha area. Don't fail me….unless you never want to return home."

That was all Naruto needed to hear as he swung his body around leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto lay back in his bed trying to get some sleep. It was always so dark in the 'lair' he called it and getting sleep was almost impossible with the uncomfortable beds they were given to sleep on. Naruto noticed Gaara in the bed across from his. The red head's back was facing him, so Naruto couldn't see if he were awake or asleep.

Almost every night Naruto fell asleep thinking of Sasuke. He knew several years had passed, but there wasn't any escape from Madara. He had his slimy fingers wrapped around everyone here and there isn't any possible escape.

"You asleep, Gaara?" Naruto asked in almost a whisper.

"….no…."

Naruto shifted on his bed until his back was flat against the surface. His room was adjacent to the other rooms in this entire dump. It was all located underground which would explain the dim light. Naruto was starting to feel like he was in a horror movie instead of reality, "Can't sleep?"

Gaara groaned turning to face Naruto, "No, you just won't shut up. You're giving me a migraine."

"I knew I would after a while. Sasuke said I gave him one, too."

There was a still silence in the room which gave Naruto goose bumps. Gaara gave this straight on glare towards Naruto and the blond could only return it with a quizzical look, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You always mention Sasuke. All. The. Time! Stop it!"

Naruto frowned sitting himself up in his bed, "I can't help it….I really loved him. I still do, but…"

Gaara slipped out of his bed and towards Naruto's. The blonde didn't make a move and kept his gaze onto his hands, "Naruto, you are never alone." Gaara said sitting next to him and grabbing his hands. Gaara tipped Naruto's chin upwards and inched towards him, but right before their lips locked Naruto pulled his head away and laid back down on the mattress.

There was a loud sigh as Gaara moved away from the bed, "Do what you wish, Naruto, but for all you know Sasuke doesn't want you back. It has been seven years after all. He could already be remarried."

Darkness surrounded Naruto as he shut his eyes. He didn't want to believe that. No, never!

* * *

Sasuke sat Elliot up on the countertop, "Okay lift your shirt up and let me hear your heart."

The little boy smiled doing so, "Just don't make it tickle me, okay?"

Sasuke chuckled with a nod, "I'll try not to."

The stethoscope was placed over the bare skin making the small boy jump, "Oh wow, that is cold."

"I forgot to blow on it." Sasuke teased trying to hear the boy's little heartbeat.

"Sounds good to me, Elli. Alright, time for your breathing treatment and you're all set."

Elliot hopped off the counter and over towards a box. He opened it pulling out a machine. All it was really supposed to do was open his lungs so that when he slept he didn't stop breathing.

"Okay, jump back up on the counter."

Sasuke walked over placing the mask over Elliot's face, "So, you sit here for ten minutes while I go talk to uncle Tachi. Make sure to breathe it in, don't just sit there like you did last night."

Elliot shot his father a deadpanned look while taking a big breath; Sasuke couldn't help, but to laugh.

* * *

"Itachi…."

A pair of eyes connected onto cold ones as he turned around, "Baby brother, is there something on your mind?" Itachi asked with a gleeful smirk.

Sasuke stood there in a serious manner. His brows were knotted and his lips pressed into a line, "Look, it is about Elliot."

* * *

"Hey Elli! I was looking for you."

Elliot watched as his cousin hopped onto the countertop with him.

"Why the kitchen? It is better on the carpet….but your dad was always a weird one." Krimson snickered as he scooted closer towards the little blonde.

Elliot smiled through the mask as he took another breath.

"I think it has been ten minutes. We should go up to my room." Krimson spoke as he reached out for the mask. Elliot immediately pulled back shaking his head 'no.'

"Oh….I…I'm sorry."

Elliot let the mask fall from his face, "My daddy will get mad if I don't wait for him to return." He whispered.

Krimson nodded, "Yea, but not if we tell him you counted for ten minutes. C'mon, you hate this thing anyway."

Elliot shook his head and sighed, "I promised him, Krimy, I have to obey him. Besides, I have started to cough again."

Krimson went still as he stared onto the floor, "….again…?"

Elliot nodded behind the mask.

The raven boy jumped off the counter laying his head into Elliot's lap. His eyes shut gently as he lay there, "You'll be okay, Elli….I know it."

The door creaked open making Elliot look up, "W-what the hell?" Sasuke screeched.

"Daddy!" Elliot said pulling the mask away, "it has been ten minutes."

"Good bye baby uncle." Krimson said skipping past Sasuke with a grin on his face, "Elli, remember to come to my room!"

Sasuke nursed his temples, "I think – somehow – Krimson takes after his father. And no, you're not going to 'his room' Elliot."

….but little did Sasuke know that his son always snuck into his raven cousin's room late at night.

* * *

**A/N:** Yea, this is just the opening chapter for this story. Like a prologue….the next chapters of course will be longer.

Sorry for bad writing. I am not use to writing in this character yet. O.o; Yea…or third person. xD

Yagura is the actual 3 tailed beast from Naruto. Better known as the three tailed giant turtle. Anyway, he is so cute, so he will be in this. You will also get to see more tailed beasts later in this story.

So, yea, not sure what to think about this all? I am trying my best to make this story run smoothly. I hope you guys are not mad that this isn't in Sasuke's POV anymore. It would be better if it weren't. Then you would get to see what Naruto was up to on the other side of things.

Elli and Krimy are cuteee right? xD

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! ;^; I am so damn happy!**

Now, make me happier and **REVIEW** again!

**Aiya~**


	17. Feeling

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry if you spot stupid mistakes. I am a stupid person after all!**

This chapter is dedicated to **SolitaryLightning!**

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTAL ADDICTION**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**xxxxxx**

"Elliot, hurry up!" Sasuke called as he continued to walk down the side walk. Elliot's frigid eyes turned towards his father as he flashed him his best grin, "Sorry, I was just watching the little birds in the tree! They look very cold up there…"

Elliot's hand connected with his father's and the grin on his face remained the same, "It is getting so cooold outside, daddy."

Sasuke looked straight ahead with a small upturn of his lips, "Yea, it is almost November, it is going to get cold."

Elliot rubbed his gloved fingers together after releasing his hold on his father's hands, "Yea, but I got these orange mittens, so it will protect me!

Sasuke chuckled with a nod, "Yea, they sure will."

Soon they both reached home after their walk. Elliot ran inside the house and went searching for Krimson, "Tachi-niisan where is Krimson?" He asked with curious eyes.

"He is still at school." Itachi answered from behind his desk. Elliot watched as his pen glided over the paper. His eyes didn't even glance up at him.

Elliot knew Itachi worked very hard, he was always talking with people about their business or over the phone. Of course so was Sasuke, but he made sure to find time with his son. Itachi however felt like he had to make the Uchiha Company proud. After all, his father never did. He wanted to overpass him.

Elliot bit his lower lip and dug his shoe into the carpet, "B-but Tachi-niisan, when does he get done with school?"

A loud sigh was heard, "Our butler will pick him up shortly. Why don't you go with him to pick him up?" Itachi swiftly pulled his reading glasses off looking at his nephew.

The little boy nodded and left the room to go ask his father.

"Daddy, can I go with Sebastian to pick up Krimson?" Elliot asked as he climbed onto the couch. His father was on the phone and Elliot gasped setting his hands over his mouth. He knew he wasn't allowed to interrupt when his father was on the phone.

"Yes, sir. We can have someone over there for you to help you with your problem. Just give me your home address and we'll be there shortly." Sasuke nodded and grabbed a pen, "Okay thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Elliot, "Sure, you can, but make sure you wear your seat belt. I have to go talk to Itachi, so I'll be waiting until you come back."

Sasuke walked down the hall after pecking Elliot on the forehead. The happy seven year old kissed him back before going to find their butler, Sebastian.

"Itachi, we're going to send one of our minions to help this old man. He says that someone stole something from his house." Sasuke said as he leaned against the frame of the door.

Sasuke knew what they did for their business. They worked with the law as their own business. However because they were so smart they stood behind the scenes and played the pieces out. It reminded Sasuke of chess. If there was a problem he moved his pieces. It was a tough job due to all the problems in today's society, but they got it done."

"Fine, I'll find someone to fix his issues. I'll need you to fill out some paper work and make some calls though."

Sasuke agreed, but not happily. He hated to deal with people. The only person he got along with was…well….Naruto, but even then he only tolerated Naruto. He was his dobe after all.

* * *

Elliot sat in the back of the limo as they drove down the road. Sebastian was quiet up front, but Elliot let his eyes wonder all around. He loved riding in the car and most of all, the limo. It was the business car, but when Sasuke drove he took his mustang and Elliot thought the longer the car the better. Plus the seats were parallel to each other.

Not long into their drive did they stop at Krimson's school. Elliot hated how he had to stay at home and do school while Krimson got to go to a private school.

**|ELLIOT'S POV| (because I am sure you'll love it)**

I hoped out of the limo and searched around the school yard. There were so many kids wearing the same uniforms. They consisted of blue and white with sailor ties around their necks. They looked so pretty in them. I smiled as I watched them run around.

"Elliot!"

"Huh..?" I turned around and was tackled in a hug. It almost knocked the air out of me, but I remembered not to be weak and ignore the pain. That was when I noticed it was Hana. She had long lavender hair with soft lilac eyes. I remember seeing her last time I came to pick up Krimson a few weeks ago. There was also one time she came over to my house for some business with my daddy, but that was a while ago. I knew her parents were Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka, but that was all.

"E-Eliiot! I am sorry, are you okay?" She asked helping me up and dusting me off. I nodded towards her with dazzling eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I thought I was stupid. I was a little kid after all. I know she came from a proud family and there were probably a lot of boys who liked her anyway.

"Elli!" Krimson called from behind Hana. I watched as he waved his arms while running towards us.

"Hey Hana, I see you found Eli."

Hana nodded with a smile while I gazed back and forth between the two.

"I guess this means I have to go then?" Krimson asked.

"Yea, Sebastian is waiting for us. We better go."

Krimson smirked grabbing Hana's hand. He gently pecked it, "Thanks for drawing with me in art, Hana. You're a really good drawer."

I blushed mad and turned away. I could practically hear Hana faint from embarrassment, but ignored it making my way into the car. So Hana liked Krimson huh?

It felt like forever on the ride back home. Krimson might have been saying something to me, but I didn't want to talk to him right now. I was very upset that he had done that to Hana. I didn't understand why she liked him and not me.

"Elliot, stop looking out the window so much. You're eyes are going to burn out."

I glared into the window and bit my lip, "I wanna go to school with you." I muttered.

"Huh….? Why?"

I sighed and blushed lightly, "Well….'cause you have so many friends and I don't have any!"

"Like who?"

"Like Hana!" I shouted. I realized what I had done and shut my mouth quickly, but Krimson looked hurt. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You like Hana, I knew it." Krimson could observe from the way I was acting, but I didn't mean to shout or get angry. It was just that he had everything and I had nothing.

"You always get to have fun with other kids and all I got is…"

"-is me…" Krimson finished.

I shook my head, "N-no…Krimson…tha-"

He jumped out of the limo right as it stopped and ran into our house. I watched him disappear behind the door and bit my lip. I had made a big mistake I could tell. How was I going to tell daddy this?

* * *

I walked into our house and towards the couch, plopping down with depressing eyes. It wasn't fair that Krimson got to go to school every day! This never would have happened if I went to school with him!

"Elliot…"

I turned sharply meeting my eyes with my daddy's.

"Daddy, hi…"

"Krimson is upset." He said walking over towards the couch. He sat on the arm and looked down on me with an arched brow.

"I didn't mean to. He got mad 'cause I said I wanted to go to school with him." I stood up from the couch, "I don't wanna do school here, I want to go with Krimson."

My daddy shook his head and sighed, "We talked about this Elliot, you're not going and you already know why."

"Regardless daddy! I wanna go!"

My daddy hissed which made me sad. I knew he hated to getting upset with me, "You're not going, do not ask again."

I bawled both my fists and ran out of the room. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears and I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

Elliot!" He called after me, but I ran faster until I made it up the stairs and into my room.

I closed the door and ran to my bed sitting on the end of it trying not to cry as I bit my lip. I didn't understand why I had to live a life away from everyone. Firstly I lived without a mother and then Krimson goes off to school, but to top this all off my dad won't even let me go to a private school with my cousin. It wasn't fair! Did my daddy not love me?

I peered out the window of my room and took a deep breath. Fine. If my daddy won't let me live a life where I am free, then I'll do it myself.

I stood from my bed and inched closer to the window. Taking a deep breath and wiping stray tears away I opened the window and climbed onto the roof.

My bedroom faced the backyard, so no one could see me. I carefully waddled onto the roof of my house and made it to the corner where a fence was standing. I slowly leveled myself onto the fence and from there hopped off and landed on the safe ground.

That was when I got the bright idea to leave the backyard and behind my backyard was not a city. No; in fact, there was a forest which my father told me never to enter. Although I didn't care what he said anymore because obviously he didn't love me.

* * *

**[POV ENDED- Author POV]**

Naruto raced through trees and more trees - along with thorns- as he continued on his search for the final tailed beast. A branch jumped out at him and Naruto face planted into it falling on his ass. He removed his mask from his face and groaned, "Damnit! That hurt that time! I can hardly see anything in this stupid mask!" Naruto huffed and tossed the mask away. He watched as it rolled several feet before grumbling to himself as he picked it back up.

He dusted it off and placed it back over his features, but the pain in his face remained the same, "I'm getting so tired of this." Naruto began as he continued to talk to himself, "I can't believe that Madara makes 'me' do this. Why not Yagura or Gaara? Just me! Figgin' hates me probably!"

Naruto sighed to himself and suddenly….a frown fell over him. He hated the way he was living his life now. Before he was living one with Sasuke….a life he loved. His shoulder slumped down and he decided to sit on a rock he saw present. "Now Sasuke thinks I'm dead…" Naruto muttered to himself.

Naruto jumped alarmed once he heard a sound. He was quick to hide behind a tree as he watched the figure approach. He blinked twice once he noticed it was only a little boy….but….the little boy looked so much like someone he knew.

* * *

Eliot noticed the dark clouds above him as he made his way into the forest. He could only hope they would not 'bless' him with rain. Lucky for him he got out of the backyard. He reminded himself how smart he was for digging that hole last year with forks and knifes. Of course Krimson started it and it ended up with him in trouble and Krimson grounded to his room…..but…somehow he ended up sleeping in Elliot's room anyway.

Elliot smiled at the memories of last year. Then his mind flashed to Hana….she was really pretty and he was sure that Krimson liked her. She probably liked him back, too. If only he went to that school then he would have friends like Krimson. Krimson had so many friends and he didn't have any! It wasn't fair and he hated his father for not letting him have what he wanted. It wasn't like it was a bad thing. Going to school was a good thing, so why not?

Eliot growled and shook his head, "Stupid daddy! Stupid Krimson!" He kicked a rock and winced. "O-ouch…."

Now his toe was throbbing and the wind began to pick up. Great. Eliot sighed and continued forward in the deep forest. Then reality hit him and he paused. He had no idea where he was and no idea where he planned to go. He turned around and saw nothing, but trees. What if he was lost forever? What if no one ever found him and he died?

Eliot backed a few feet up before he tripped on a vine and feet onto his back. The air was knocked out of him and he tried to cry out, but all was futile.

"D-daddy….I am sorry.." He whined once air returned to his lungs.

Suddenly he began to cough and he gripped his chest trying to calm himself, but he was forsaken. He had riled himself up and could no longer compose himself.

That was when it happened. A figure stood over him and Eliot froze as he stared up at it. It was a male that Elliot could tell. But it was ominous because he wore a mask. It looked like an animal and was painted. Elliot watched in awe as the figure stayed completely still. He could see peaks of blond hair and he had a tall slender build, but Elliot wondered….who he was and why was he all the way out here?

The little blonde took a deep break and choked once air failed to flow through him easily. He was scared which caused his lungs to malfunction.

A hand came down and touched Elliot's back making him tense up, but he relaxed into the touch, "Breathe.." The masked man insisted which shocked Eliot, but he obeyed. It seemed like the smart thing at the time.

He took in a small breath and gradually let bigger amounts of air pass through. Once he regained control of himself he stole a glance up at the masked figure. He stood up letting his hand fall from him back. The clouds above rumbled and then heavy rain began to come down in sheets.

"W-wait…don't go!" Elliot cried out latching onto the man's shirt. He held onto him tightly and closed his eyes trying to repress his tears, "I am…lost…"

"What is your name and why are you out here?" The man in the mask asked looking down onto the child.

Elliot bit his lip, "My daddy said not to talk to strangers….."

"You talked to me first."

"…..I am sorry. I am just so scared….I need my medicine and I want my daddy."

The rain poured down faster as Elliot clung to the man's shirt. He hiccupped and began to let the tears come down.

"Shh, calm down, kid. You have to be strong if you want to get out of this situation."

"Y-you're going to help me?" Elliot asked wiping back some of his tears.

"Well, I do have work that needs to be done, but it isn't like I'm going to leave a kid stranded. Where do you live?"

"In a big house outside the forest." Elliot explained as he turned around and pointed forward, "I just forgot which way it was."

Naruto sighed, "Your mother must have been pretty stupid to let her child out in a thunder storm."

Elliot flushed, "Well..I don't have a mommy, but my daddy doesn't know I am out here."

"Oh…sorry…. I didn't know." Naruto frowned, "but about your father, why doesn't he know?"

"I got mad and ran away. Although now I am lost and feel really stupid for doing it."

Thunder broke into the sky and lightening lit up in a blinding white spark. Elliot clenched his fists around the shirt of the older man, "I-I just want to go home.."

"ELLIOT! ELLIOT, WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice called out.

Elliot gasped staying quiet to hear the voices through the rain.

"ELLIOT! ELLIOT!"

"Oh, that is my daddy and uncle! They're looking for me!" Elliot cried out in happiness.

"W-what is…your name…?" Naruto asked finally realizing something he should have known all along.

"Huh….it is Elliot. I guess you know now." He giggled. "DADDY! DADDY I AM OVER HERE!" He called out while Naruto backed away.

"No…not possible.." Naruto said in a whisper.

"IS THAT YOU ELLIOT?"

"DADDY!"

The voices came closer and Naruto's heartbeat raced. _It wasn't possible. It can't be!_

He ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could. He didn't look back and didn't want to.

_That….it had to be Sasuke's voice…._

Tears filled Naruto's eyes.

He and Elliot were alive and safe, but he was apparently dead by what Madara said. He foot slipped out from under him and Naruto slammed into the ground panting. "Sasuke…." He whispered. "Fuck, I miss you. I can't…..I just can't."

He managed to regain himself and stood back onto his feet continuing to run.

He was always good at running…

* * *

"Elliot!" Sasuke called out as he ran towards his son smiling in the rain. He swept him into his arms and hugged him firmly, "Oh my gosh, Elliot! You scared the shit out of me!"

Elliot nuzzled his face into Sasuke's jacket, "I am sorry daddy! I didn't try and make you scared….I just…"

"Don't talk right now, let's just get you back home so we can dry you off. It is really cold out here, you're going to get sick!" Sasuke lifted him up into his arms and began his direction back home. Elliot continued to rest his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Daddy the nice man is gone." Elliot said as he looked back on where Naruto used to stand.

"I don't know you're talking about. No one is there. Elliot, just rest. You're shivering."

Elliot obeyed, but his eyes never strayed away from where he met the masked man. He frowned and closed his eyes. Life was alright now that his daddy had him.

* * *

Elliot held the tube in his mouth and the mask over his face. He watched as his father approached him with a towel and winced once he began to rub his head all over, "Keep taking breaths, Eli." Sasuke told him while he finished drying his hair.

"Here." Itachi said handed over a new pair of clothes. Sasuke pulled the tube and treatment away as he removed Elliot's wet shirt and replaced it with a new dry one. He then moved to his pants, removing those and replacing them with pajama bottoms.

Sasuke then turned off the breathing mask and sighed. Itachi stood behind him and shortly Deidara walked into the room, "Why so quiet?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Elliot….why did you do that? You could have gotten really hurt! Or worse, died!"

Elliot closed his eyes tightly not wanting to hear scolding from his father, "I…I just wanted to be like normal kids."

"Elliot, you're never going to be 'normal' because there is no such thing. You live a life that you were born into and you should love it no matter what." Itachi said sitting next to Elliot on the couch.

"Do you not like living here with me, Elliot?" Sasuke asked.

"I DO! I love you, daddy." Elliot curled into his father's lap and suppressed his emotions, "But Krimson has so many friends and I don't have any at all. I just wanted to be like Krimson. But now Krimson is mad at me.."

Suddenly Krimson ran into the room with clenched fists. He had been secretly listening behind the corner, "You stupid, Eli! You….scared me!"

Elliot jumped alarmed, facing Krimson. He looked frazzled and in the verge of tears, "You…you can't just DO that, Eli!"

Sasuke sighed, "This really has gotten out of hand."

Elliot slumped into the cushions of the couch, "I am really sorry everyone. I didn't purposely make you all mad." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he turned over and buried his face into the soft material.

"I know this might sound stupid coming from me but.." Krimson began, "Let me talk to him alone, okay?"

Sasuke gave a small growl under his breath, but agreed standing from the couch and exiting the room with Itachi and Deidara following. "I am proud of you." Deidara whispered to Krimson who only snorted.

Once they were all gone Krimson made it over to where Elliot lay with his face smothered in fabric, "Hey Eli. You…"

Krimson didn't know what he should say to help the situation. He was only nine years old and he wasn't known as a brilliant talker. He might be slick with the ladies, but that didn't matter. He wanted to help Elliot and uplift his spirits to fix this and make it better, but it all seemed so lost to him.

"You should know that you don't have to be like me to be great."

It was a start, Krimson thought. But he felt this surge and it felt like all he had to do was look in his heart to find the answers and questions.

"I might have a lot of friends at school and maybe I do get out more and do different things than you, but you wanna know something?"

This caught Elliot attention as he peered shortly from his buried pillow face and up into Krimson's blue eyes, "What..?"

Krimson smiled and he bent over Elliot hugging onto his back, "Dummy, the best part of my day is coming home to spend time with you….'cause…you're my bestest friend! More than anyone else!"

Elliot blushed and turned his head away, "You're just saying that."

"Pssh, I am not, stupid! You always think I lie to you, but I am being honest." Krimson sighed and hummed, "Remember that one cold day early this year. It was back in January."

Elliot nodded and wiped his nose trying to clear signs of tears.

Krimson cuddled closer to the little blond boy and crept towards his ear, "We had hot coco and we sat by the fire." He snickered, "Then you got scared of the fire because I kept playing with it, but we had so much fun that day. We tried to catch marshmallows in our mouth and we built snowmen in the backyard. You didn't even need your treatment that day!"

Elliot smiled brightly as those memories rushed into his mind just as if it happened yesterday, "Yea, how could I forget."

"The point is…I spent that time with 'you' and no one can take you away from me. No one else gives me those joys like you do and it isn't because you're my little cousin. It's 'cause you're truly an amazing friend, Eli and I never wanna lose you 'kay?"

Elliot sniffled and nodded, "O-okay, but if you tease me because I am crying then I won't wanna be friends anymore."

"Heh, you are quite a whiner, Eli, but.." Krimson caught Elliot in surprise hugging him tightly. His eyes shut slowly and he gave a sweet smile, "I like that about you. After all you are my baby cousin."

A flaming red blush spread across Elliot's cheeks, "H-hey don't say that you jerk!"

"Make me!" He smirked.

"I will!"

"How is that baby?"

"You! You shut up!"

Krimson's facial expression immediately changed, "All aside Elliot….don't ever run away again…"

Silence filled the room for several seconds before Krimson grinned and stood up from the couch, "Time for me to go off to bed. You coming?"

Elliot blinked before he dropped his gaze onto the outstretched hand of his raven haired cousin, "Yea…let's go!"

Sasuke and Itachi had heard everything from the kitchen. Sasuke looked pissed. Itachi was smirking and…..Deidara had floating hearts in his eyes.

"Boys will be boys." Deidara chirped while Sasuke banged his head continuously into the wall.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh, it could have been longer, but I have so much school and I also had the flu. Forgive me and please do not be mad it took me three damn weeks to get this up. =/ I do feel really bad, but your reviews kept me going. **Thanks soooo much for the reviews!**

Sebastian..hehe I couldn't resist. Also, yea…..their business was supposed to be close to the anime, but eh….not my strongest point. Haha…forgive me. _*bows*_

Hey guys…uh….well you see…..I really want you to forgive me for all the typos. I have been pretty crappy lately since being sick and all, so ignore all the typos and I'll throw some cookies at you. Not hard.. xD

Also, I guess the time has come for me to ask this, but does anyone wanna beta read my chapter from here on out?

What I ask is: 1) You know how to edit and fix typos. 2) You get on fanfiction a lot so I know how to get a hold of you when I need you to beta read. 3) Be my friend. xD

Screw number three. You don't have to love me. Yeah, but anyway I would like someone who writes to likely help. If you don't, but you're skilled then WELCOME ABOARD! I just need some help with fixing my crappy writing.

I know I made some mistakes with trying to stay in character, but once again…..I am a little out of it. That aside thanks for reading!

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW =D Haha Love you all ^^**

**Aiya~**


	18. Loving

**A/N: READ! Okay, so for the beta readers, I have to let you all know, I decided not to get a beta reader at the moment. I will have someone beta read it once I am finished. Ummm, if you want you can start to beta read my first chapters, BUT I don't want a bunch of different beta readers….beta reading my story. So, this is what I am going to do. Whoever wants to beta read my story will have to PM me and let me know. What you have to do is beta read the first chapter of this story and send it to me and whoever I think beta reads it the best will get to become my beta reader. How does that sound?**

**Don't forget to PM me if you want to beta read. =D If you have any questions about it, PM me and I'll explain it to you better. ^^**

**THANKS!**

**Dedicated to silverxstarlight**

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTAL * ADDICTION**

**CHAPTER * 17**

Naruto sat in the darkness of his room breathing hard. His hands dug into his hair and his breath came out mangled.

"Hm, Naruto?" Gaara asked as he lay casually on his bed.

"They're…..they're alright, Gaara."

Gaara lifted a brow and blinked, "Huh..?"

Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and Elliot ever since he left. He came back without Killerbee, but he could live with that on his chest. However disappearing before Sasuke could see him he could not forgive. Not to say Sasuke wouldn't have noticed him in the animal mask, but he wanted to see Sasuke again. Not just hear his voice!

"My son is alive!" Naruto said with a hint of laughter at the end of his sentence. Tears were slipping down his cheeks and he couldn't control himself.

"Yea, and your point is?" Gaara asked with a lazy sigh.

"Gaara…." Naruto began, "This means that I have someone to come back to!" Naruto stood up from his bed and began to pace the shadowed room with his hand set to his chin, "…and Sasuke is alright, so that means that…..that…." A gasp escaped his mouth, "Elliot said he didn't have a mother. Maybe Sasuke never got married."

"Or either that the boy never considers his step mother his mother."

Naruto glared at Gaara, "I can't see Sasuke marrying some damned women."

Gaara smirked and stood from his bed making himself towards Naruto, "Jeeze, Naruto. You always think about Sasuke and Sasuke….and even MORE Sasuke, but what about now?" Gaara hand swept through the blonde's locks of spikes, "You only had sex with the man once and you're sold. If you think about it, it wasn't even sex because you can't even remember it."

Naruto jumped from the red head's touch and scoffed, "I remember the touches Sasuke had."

"Sasuke hated you then. Plus, he was drunk, too! He probably mistook you for a woman."

Naruto shook his head in the darkness. Only a small candle was lit, but whether Gaara saw his small action the blonde didn't know, "You can't mistake that, Gaara. Sex with a guy isn't the same as a woman. Besides…" Naruto blushed, "That type of sex with that type of guy is unforgettable."

Naruto sat on his bed and bit his lip, "Want to know a secret, Gaara?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and sat next to Naruto on his bed. He was tired of all this talk about Sasuke, but oddly enough he always had that time to listen when Naruto wanted to talk and share how he felt, "Hm….what is it?"

"The secret is….I was….never drunk when I had sex with Sasuke."

Gaara's breath stopped in his throat, "W-what? Y-you….why..?"

Naruto shook his head, "I did drink a little alcohol, but it wasn't near enough to bash me through. I was still able to concentrate and understand what was going on." Naruto shut his eyes slowly and tried to replay everything in his head, "Sasuke was drunk. He slurred his words when he asked me to sleep with him. That first kiss he gave me tasted like fucking heaven!"

Gaara continued to listen, but he wasn't excited about the conversation at all.

"I allowed it to happen because when he kissed me I wanted more. He was the most popular boy in school and I was nobody. I wanted it. Not just because he was popular, but because I thought that maybe for once in my life I could be someone!"

"You are someone…."

"No, Gaara…."

"To me you are." Gaara continued.

The blonde shook his head, "At first I thought that Sasuke would wake up and kill me. Of course when I realized that I had to face him at school weeks later, I got scared. I didn't want to deal with the most popular guy sending his fucked up fangirls after me. I didn't need that stress in my life." Naruto sighed, "I can't forget the way he touched me though. The way his breath felt on my neck. The way he…he…."

"Shut it, Naruto. I don't want to hear you talk about Sasuke any longer. It is stupid."

Naruto swallowed, "I'm sorry, Gaara."

Naruto didn't know how he should have felt, but he couldn't forget about Sasuke after all these years. He wanted him so bad and now after seven years he had heard his voice. All Naruto knew was that he wanted him back, no matter what.

"I can be there for you, Naruto." Gaara whispered at the shell of Naruto's ear.

"I don't care, Gaara. I don't want you to think of me that way."

"How come? You know you'll like it."

"I won't."

"You sure? You haven't had any since 7 years ago."

Naruto shoved Gaara off his bed and clenched his fists, "Damnit, Gaara! I LOVE Sasuke!" He huffed and shook his head, "I can never love you."

Naruto left the room angrily and Gaara sat on the floor with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"I got this bag, daddy!" Elliot grinned as he held a huge brown sack in his arms. He walked slowly inside his house and towards the kitchen. A maid followed him cautiously, in case he tumbled over.

Once Elliot sat the bag down carefully he pulled out a small bag of candy. He snickered to himself as he ran off outside, "Hey, hey, Krimson, guess what I have?"

Krimson yawned and stretched as he peered over at his noisy cousin, "Hm….wha..?"

Elliot shoved the candy in his face and cheekily grinned, "My daddy let me get candy at the story! Also, guess what else daddy let me get?"

Krimson snagged the candy out of the blonde's hand, "What?"

"H-hey! Don't eat it, Krimmy!"

"Pssh, aren't you going to tell me what else your baby daddy got you?"

Elliot crossed his arms blushing, "Daddy doesn't like it when you call him that, Krimmy. And….he got cupcakes…."

Krimson gnawed into the wrapped candy, "Mhm, cupcakes huh?"

Elliot reached out pulling the candy away from his cousin, "Dummy, there is a tab you tear." Elliot demonstrated the action as the candy's wrapper tore apart. Sweet tarts were sprinkled out into Elliot's hand as he smiled, "Taa-daa!"

Krimson opened his mouth and Elliot gawked at him wish flushed features, "You're not a bird, Krimmy."

"So, this is funner."

"That isn't a word!"

Krimson grabbed Elliot's hand and sucked the candy from his palm with a smirk, "You're really too fun to tease, Elli."

Elliot pulled him hand away and hissed, "H-hey! I'm going to get germs all over myself!"

"Boys, come inside now." Deidara called from the front door. Elliot sighed as he dropped his debate with Krimson. He wasn't sure whether to call it fun or just plain annoying, but his cousin was very important to him, so if he liked to be annoying then suit himself.

Deidara had Krimson sit next to him on the couch as he brushed his hair. It wasn't short hair he sported, but not long either. It was silky smooth and had a blue glow to it. His locks of hair reached his shoulders as Deidara braided it, "Mum, you're going to make me look like a girl. Don't braid it."

Deidara chuckled as he pulled tighter on his hair, "Relax, you look man enough."

"OUCH!" Krimson hissed, "That is my head! Besides, I am not a man, so…."

"You don't want to be a man?"

Krimson frowned as he thought about that question. He wanted to be a man, but not yet. He enjoyed being a kid much more. It was exciting everyday when you were a kid.

"Someday I do, mum."

With that Deidara softly smiled and tied the end of the braid off. He pecked the top of his son's head and stood from the couch, "I'm glad that you do and one day Krimmy, you'll make a proud man."

"Hn…." Krimson blushed and made his leave from the living room embarrassed.

* * *

Naruto hung lazily over a chair as he read a book. His head was flipped backwards and his messy locks of blond, spiked up in every direction.

"Uzumaki, there you are." Oroachimaru spat with a devious tone.

Naruto froze and kept his attention at his book.

"I'm sure you heard that Killerbee has been found. It is all thanks to Yagura, too."

Naruto frowned and his eyebrows knotted. He pulled his book from his gaze and looked towards the serpent man with pale flesh, "Yagura found Killerbee?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Oh, so the little blonde didn't hear about that, huh?"

Naruto directed his gaze away and bit his lip. _If Killerbee has been found then Madara will get what he wants. Then…..that would mean I am free!_

"What does that mean for me then?"

Orochimaru licked his lips, "It means that the power will soon be in Madara's hands."

"And I'll be free, right?"

Orochimaru touched the back of Naruto chair. His body inched closer to the shell of Naruto ear, "Free as can be." He spoke in barely a whisper. Naruto felt like puking with the touch of his breath on his back. He flipped over the chair and headed out of the room.

"Finally I'll get away from your ugly ass." Naruto said with a sly tone which soon turned into a glare. He made his exit before he could hear Orochimaru respond.

Orochimaru's tongue glided over his lips and a small chuckle escaped his mouth, "Free to be mine, Uzumaki…."

* * *

"It's raining again." Elliot sighed as he propped his hands under his chin. Krimson flipped through a picture book on his bed ignoring the blonde.

"Hey, Krimmy, want to go outside and play in the rain puddles?"

Krimson pulled the book from his face and raised a brow at Elliot, "You're joking, right?"

"I am not!" Elliot protested with an ashen-face, "We're still kids, so why not? Besides our daddies are busy with 'government' stuff, so they won't even care…."

Krimson tossed his book on the other side of his bed and glided across his room to his closet pulling out boots. He threw a set at Elliot who caught them with a grunt, "Ouch don't throw them that hard."

"Whimp."

"I'm not a whimp!"

Elliot and his cousin had made it outside once they slipped on their boots and rain coat. They didn't expect it to be so cold, but winter was coming after all.

Krimson pulled his jacket into his chest hugging his warmth. He hated the cold more than anything else and the way it bit at his flesh made him direct a growl towards his little cousin, "This is all your fault! It's cold and rainy and our dad's probably don't want us out here."

Elliot jumped into a water-filled puddle and giggled, "This is fun, Krimmy."

Krimson could only stare at his cousin in amusement. He was smart and cute. Small and brave, but even though he had been through so much he always was smiling and looking at the positive side of things. He tried not to cry and be happy for his father. Even after he had made it through some of his life motherless, he continued to always give it his everything.

Krismon smiled every time he reminded himself of how courageous his little cousin really was.

He was jerked from his ravine once Elliot splashed him with water. Krimson smirked and began to run after his cousin, "Elliot, that isn't funny! It's COLD!"

The little blonde laughed and ran around through the yard trying to escape the wrath of the raven boy. He was tackled into the muddy ground and the rain danced over their bodies as they continued to laugh.

"I think we might get in trouble now that we're all dirty." Elliot remarked as he brushed caked mud off Krimson's cheek.

"Well, I'm going to tell them the truth, which is….you started it and I only went along with your crazy idea because I feel as if it is my duty to protect you."

Elliot pushed Krimson off his chest and crossed his arms, "It is always my fault isn't it?"

Krimson ran his hand through the blond mess on top of Elliot's hair, "You shouldn't be too worried because you know we'll both be chewed out either way."

"Maybe…" Elliot murmured, "But you know they will blame me. I'm reckless."

Rain began to trickle down again and Krimson took the liberty of sitting next to his small cousin sighing. He knew that Elliot understood where they both were placed in the game of life. Yes, under the same roof, but their lives were not the same. Elliot was always watched and his father made sure to keep him well and protected.

Itachi didn't much care what Krimson did, as long as it wasn't breaking rules and he stayed away from trouble. When he went to school, he made friends. Elliot was more alone than he was, but frankly he wanted it that way. He couldn't possibly see his cousin having a better friend than him. He knew he wanted Elliot to be happy though. That was why he was willing to do whatever it takes to get him healthy again!

"Why are you frowning?" Blue eyes blinked in wonder.

"Just thinking, nothing to get upset about."

Krimson looked into the grey sky and smiled as the rain tickled his face. It was cold and sent a sharp pain to his cheeks, but at the same time it was relaxing and felt like heaven's touch.

"ACHOOO!"

Elliot whipped his nose and turned towards Krimson.

"Okay, time to go in and shower."

Both boys stood and headed into the house. They crept their way around corners keeping quiet until they arrived up stairs in the bathroom.

"Okay, let's warm up." Krimson said as he began undressing.

"I-I can't take a shower with you!"

Krimson threw his shirt in the corner of the bathroom and raised a questioning brow, "Huh, how come? We're both boys."

"Well…that is…" Elliot turned his head away trying to force down a blush, "I don't like my body…and others seeing it is embarrassing"

"W-what?"

Elliot laughed it off, "I just think I look stupid and so I rather keep dressed."

Krimson rolled his eyes, "Wow, you're so funny, Elli." He left his shorts on and jumped into the shower and Elliot decided to suck it up as he joined him with muddy shorts hanging off his hips.

Both boys let the water run down their bodies as they searched for the soap. Elliot sat in the water and let his head fall against his knees. He sighed through the loud coursing of water as he sat there.

"What is wrong with you now?"

"The vapor makes my lungs feel nice." Elliot muttered through his knees.

Krimson knelt beside his small cousin and smiled, "Elli, whatever the matter is, you shouldn't worry about it."

"Do you think I am special, Krimson?"

Krimson jolted in shock. He wasn't expecting him to say that and yet his blond cousin didn't appear flustered, just unsure of himself. He toes curled up and his head buried deeper into his knees, hiding away from the world more so than before.

"What do you mean do I 'think' you're special? Elli, you're not special at all!"

Elliot froze and Krimson burst into laughter, "You're so much fun to tease." He gripped his cousin's shoulder and gave him a nudge, "You very special! There is no one like you ya'know."

This made Elliot smile and nod his head, "I like that we're all different and unique in our own ways."

Both boys just stayed like that until the hot water ran out. They understood each other unlike anyone else and just as Elliot needed Krimson, Krimson also needed Elliot.

* * *

"What is the plan?" Naruto asked as he bowed in respect to Madara.

The room was darker than the rest, but you could see a dim shadow broadcasted across ground. Naruto waited for a reply, but he didn't get one. He was ready to get out of here and return to Sasuke. It had been too long, so now he was ready to make his move.

Naruto shifted his bow and let his head rise to meet Madara's eyes. He looked furious if not pissed and all you could picture was a scrunched face with piercing red eyes.

The blonde let out a held breath and spoke, "Madara, we have Killerbee-"

"It isn't working! We have all of you together, but it appears futile still."

Naruto stared in complete confusion. He had no idea what he was going on about.

He watched as Madara began to pace, "You see, Naruto, once we got Killerbee my plan should have been able to be activated, but the energy of the tailed beats isn't appearing. That means that…" He hissed, "We're missing something."

Naruto stayed silent not caring about what Madara was having a fit about, but wanting a cool response like, 'okay, you're free to go.'

"That is great in all, but when can I leave!"

Madara slapped Naruto across the face and growled, "learn to shut your mouth, Kyuubi."

Blue orbs shut slowly as he breathed deeply. He didn't want to stay here any longer, he wanted to be free! Fucking free for once in his life, "I want to go back to see my son and lover."

There was a loud rage of laughter and Naruto could only sit there and listen. Madara was really starting to piss him off, "You want to go back to that life, demon child? That won't do. Besides, if you ever plan to be free, you follow my orders. Until then you're mine!"

"You promised once we got all the tail beats I could go!" Naruto barked.

"Which isn't complete until you do your part!"

"I want to see my son, you bastard!"

"Why yo-" Madara paused and his lips eased apart, "Son…of course…"

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

Madara continued his pace, his mind was set on something, Naruto knew that, but what did that have to do with his son?

"We need that boy."

Naruto shook his head in protest, "N-no! If you touch him I'll-"

Madara gave a strong kick to Naruto's gut, "Learn your place, fox."

Then he was gone….and Naruto cringed curled up on the stoned floor, "Damn it all!"

He wasn't sure what Madara was up to, but he knew if it involved Sasuke and his son that it couldn't be good. Although what could he do to help? He wasn't as strong as Madara and he knew that. He pulled himself onto his knees and dug his fingers into the dirt collected on the ground. He wasn't just going to sit here and watch this take place! He had to warn them and protect them!

Fuck whatever Madara and everyone else said. He had to be someone more than a container, a tool.

"Uzumaki, it is time for dinner."

Naruto stood up from the ground and wiped his hand across his mouth checking for any blood, "Sure, coming, Konan."

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

I sat in my bedroom as the sun finally set. I got into my night clothes and already took my breathing medicine. My mind wouldn't stop going back to that day when I ran away and how I saw that man in the mask. He was so kind and mysterious! It was strange how he easily disappeared and I never got to see him again.

My door opened and I turned around quickly seeing Krimson in my door way with a pillow in his arms. He looked exhausted as he slugged his way over to me and sat down with a sigh. I gave him my warmest smile as I stared out into the stars, "Tonight is quite cold out, huh Krimmy?"

He nodded with a yawn, "Yea it is, but I like it because the sky is still so clear and beautiful."

We both watched the stars as they twinkled. It was time like these that I was happy to be in this family just the way it was, but I always felt like there was something out there that was missing and I didn't know what. I guess that was why some nights I couldn't sleep. Like tonight. Although having Krimson beside me always helped so much.

"What's it like to have a mom?"

I didn't mean to let it slip between my lips, but feeling that way doesn't mean that it wasn't said. I bit my tongue after I said it and tried to come up with a way to take it back. I didn't want to make Krimson sad.

"Huh..? A mom?" He blinked in surprise, "Well, I don't know, I don't have one."

Krimson made me smile because he called his mother mum which apparently doesn't count, but he just gets too embarrassed when I mention his mum being male and mothers are usually female. So to him his mum is a male, but acts like motherly type. She makes his lunch box and she pecks him on the head. She picks out his clothes and all that stuff that my daddy does for me every day.

"Elli, don't think you're missing out on much. Baby Sasuke is like you mum and your dad. So you really don't need to worry about it so much."

I nodded and tried to come to terms with it being alright, but it still hurt on the inside 'cause I knew that my mommy was dead. I never got to grow up with one. I tried to suppress my tears because I knew they begged me to let them fall.

It made my heart jump with Krimson hugged me. He didn't say anything, just did it. I couldn't stop myself from crying that time because it made me so sad. Krimson was always so nice to me and I never understood why.

It must had been some time before Krimson even moved or said anything. "Elli, you're not going to miss out on being loved, 'cause I am here. So is my dad and so is my mum. We're going to love you forever."

I couldn't see his face, but under his whisper of a voice, he was smiling. I leaned into his hug and sniffled back some raw tears, "Thank you, Krimmy."

I wouldn't forget that night. I never acted like a brave little kid, but I wanted to tell myself I could be brave like Krimmy. If I was brave then my daddy would see that I can do things on my own and maybe I'll get to go to school with Krimson.

"Krimmy, do you wanna make a promise with me?"

Krimson leaned off my shoulder and turned looking at me in the eyes. I liked his dark blue eyes and how they changed to the light that shone in them. He always made me smile and he made me laugh and I always had fun when I was with him. He could get me to stop crying and just…..made me feel like I was going to be great some day. I didn't need to have a mommy when he was around. I never wanted to lose him.

"Krimmy you make me so happy a lot."

Krimson laughed inside the darkness. The only light was the one the moon had that came from outside my window, "I am glad. You also make me happy. What is this promise?"

I blushed and scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Well, I just think…..we should promise one another that we will never leave each other's side….and always be here for one another."

Krimson set his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. It was warm and awkward, but I liked this feeling of being safe. Even at six years old I knew that feeling of safe and comfort. Infants even felt that.

"Dummy. You're so dumb! I promised I was going to protect you since you were born and that won't change. You're so dumb sometimes."

I could feel tears brim in my eyes and I nodded with a whiney face, "I know."

"You're not dumb like that….and don't cry!" Krimson said raising his voice with sympathy, "Just silly to not think I don't care for you."

"So, if you promise me how will I know you'll keep it?" I murmured into his chest.

"Well, I am not sure. I don't want what to give you, but just…"

I waited for him to finish his sentence, but he froze up, "What, tell me?"

"It is stupid and weird and only my mum and dad do it. But they used it as a promise once."

I could also feel his heated cheeks on my hand as I reached up towards his face, "Like what?"

"I…I dunno if we should try it."

"Is it a k-kiss?" I stuttered letting a blush take over my features.

"It could be fun, but I dunno for sure. My parents like it though."

I bit my lip, "My daddy never kissed people. He kisses my cheek before I go to bed, but no one else. Not like your daddy and mommy."

Krimson shifted me in his lap and sighed, "But that is because your daddy misses your mum. Don't worry about it so much. Do you want him to find someone else or something?"

This made a jolt go through my entire body. My…..my daddy with someone else? No way that won't happen! I shook my head in protest, "No never."

Then Krimson lifted my face to his and smiled "Then we will kiss and promise each other forever that we will never leave each other's side and that we will protect each other forever. Between you and me….I will always protect you! I said so!"

I nodded in embarrassment. I wasn't sure if this was right because he was my cousin, but he wasn't actually related to me, just because Itachi adopted him, right? Besides, I really cared about Krimson and I didn't know what love was, but he was my friend and I really needed him. This promise was going to be ours to share and ours to keep forever! That meant that no matter what we would always have each other.

I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. After a while, I reopened my eyes to see a cherry-faced Krimmy blushing at me.

"W-what?" I asked eating down my blush.

"I don't know how to kiss." Krimson whispered in my ear.

"Me either."

We paused and sat in complete silence. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Okay, then lets wing it and kiss. It is just a silly kiss. T-to….promise each other that we will never leave each other's side." Krimson spoke into the darkness.

I nodded and Krimson closed his eyes and drove in pecking me quickly on the lips.

It was short, but had me madly blushing.

"T-there…that was um…"

"It was sort of fun."

Krimson nodded and let out a deep breath. I leaned closer towards him in surprise and kissed him back. I felt as if it was my turn, but I didn't know what I was doing at all. Once my lips touched his I couldn't let him go. I felt connected to him.

Krimson didn't push me off him, but after a few seconds I pulled away and set my hands to my lips, "S-sorry."

I left Krimson speechless and our silence filled the room making this even more awkward.

"I guess it is sealed! We're now each other's protector."

And that was it. We both crawled into our bed and fell asleep.

I wasn't in my right mind anymore. All those stories I had read about lovers, it was always men and women, but for me it was backwards. I loved it though. I knew what love consisted of and even my cousin who spent every day by my side, he was considered special to me.

I knew Krimson didn't love me like that. He loved Hana. Just like in my story books.

I frowned in the darkness knowing I probably was attached to something useless for me to have, but that promise was all I needed to move each step in life 'cause now I wasn't alone and maybe I wouldn't cry over my mommy anymore.

Maybe….

* * *

**A/N**: D-don't attack me! *cries* If you do not like the contact between Krimson and Elli I am so sorry! Do not hurt me, please! I had it happen for a reason. They're not even related cousins. Just by marriage and all that stuff and I didn't even say I was going to make them end up, so for all of you who do not like them I am sorry. Continue on and see what happens.

I think they're cute personally.

Konan appeared. Hehe.

Also,** thanks for the reviews**. Please continue to do so!

Sorry Sasuke wasn't in this a lot. He will be in the next probably. xD

**Review pleaseeeeeeee *_***

Aiya~


	19. Breaking

**This chapter is dedicated to Dobe-14 and Juura. Haha you guys always make my day! =D**

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTAL * ADDICTION**

**CHAPTER * 18**

_|Naruto's POV|_

Human nature went a little like this: We can't control what we tell ourselves to want, because in the fatal end of it all, we will turn to our bleakest moment all due to our heart. It is the crying out of lust, love, greed, hate, pain, gluttony, shame, envy, and pride. This is the fall of human nature and that's what made up the nine tailed beats. When those elements came together, they form a whole, and the whole will turn into absolute power that will take over everyone and everything. That is fatality….

It wasn't like I hadn't heard that a million times before, but the fact that I continued to wonder about was, is that actually true? All those stories about how the cursed tailed beats would destroy anyone involved and anyone who gained that power had the Jubi. The Jubi could obtain anything with those nine elements and I was helping Madara gain it just so I could be free and return to my family.

That is why when I hear that story over and over again I start to believe it. My stupid human heart continues to cry out for the one thing I want. Which is love. I want that stupid teme back and I also want my son. All those days with Sasuke I can't forget. Sometimes in my sleep I have dreams about the times we shared and I wake up with stained tears under my eyes. I hate myself for being weak, but I am only human.

I was sitting alone in the dark. I had been in the darkness for far too long and it seemed that my heart was beginning to swell.

I heard my door open and glanced up to see who it was. Madara. Just who I wanted to bitch at.

"Naruto, it seems like we have settled a plan." He spoke in that sly devious voice.

I ignored him facing the opposite direction from him, "Yea, point being?"

"Uzumaki, the Jubi is incomplete because that brat son of your's is needed."

This woke me up and my whole body was jump started. I turned sharply with anger in my eyes, "No, my son stays out of this! Don't you brin-"

A foul hand was placed over my mouth and I clinched my eyes shut trying to pull away. Madara gripped my wrist and pulled me back against the mattress trying to hold me down.

"Here is how the game is going to be placed, beast." Madara began as he pressed my body into the bed as he sat over me. I struggled, but it was in vain, "You try and go save your precious son, I'll kill him. Oh and that raven Uchiha, too." I watched as he smirked, "You know that little coughing problem the little boy has? I gave him that."

This stirred a whole new emotion inside of me and I felt power, but I had no idea where it came from. I pushed and continued to retort, but he was just too strong. He began to laugh at me at my attempt, but there wasn't anything I could do!

"If you try and save him." He repeated, "That illness I cursed on him will eat his entire insides apart. He will cough and cough and cough until he throws up blood and every other organ in his body. He will suffer. He will cry out in pain. And HE WILL DIE!"

I screamed out bucking his hips trying anything…..anything to get him away. Not Elliot. Not my son, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Now now, I won't touch him if you obey." He smirked.

I tried to calm my breathing and finally Madara pulled away from me. I watched as he headed towards the door, "All I need him for is to release his cursed power from the kyuubi. He was gifted some of that power when he was born and the only way to release Jubi is with ALL the tailed beats power. If you obey, you and your little boy will be set free." I watched as his lips upturned into a sly smile, "If you don't then you'll both perish."

Then he was gone like that. I sat panting in the darkness.

Human heart, huh? It is a horrible thing to possess.

I turned to the mirror in my room and glared at myself. What if Madara does decide to screw it and hurt Elliot or Sasuke? Am I supposed to just sit there and watch it happen?

I place my hold on the glass that the mirror held and closed my eyes. It reminded me of something Gaara once told me about the mirror; about how human nature really will destroy us all.

_Cold and smooth is the surface of glass, but it doesn't have a color,_

_and it hides the naked truth unlike any other_

_You look so innocent in the truth, but it really, truly lies,_

_'cause the person that it sees right now hardly can comply_

_The glowing glass holds the image of you, but all it sees is perfection_

_you like to tease it is the truth, though it is only your reflection_

_Blinded by beauty is the mirror to only notice features_

_it compares you to the rest, lower than a creature_

_It can't see your pain inside, or understand your feelings_

_and you know as you move on, it's yourself you're slowly killing_

_You let out a cry of pain as you pound your fist into the glass_

_then you fall onto your knees and hope those feelings overpass_

_The mirror breaks and is left confused as it lays there shattered_

_blood drips down your raw hand and your breathing slowly patterns_

_Now the mirror is just like you, it's broken and a mess_

_and you can't repair the pieces which are lower than they are less_

_Though as you stare into the shards the truth is what you see_

_pieces shattered of yourself, just ruined quality_

_The mirror was a sneaky tool to prevaricate the void_

_something that you can't escape and one you can't avoid_

_Swindler, spurious, and vague, it rests in stagnation_

_and as you slowly walk away you pretend it was your imagination_

It was apparently poetry about our nature of life. I hated how our world today just watched as people died. I wasn't going to stand and let that happen. I would find another way to save Elliot and Sasuke without letting Madara get to them first! I was sick of being that one man that did nothing as his family died.

Naruto stood and huffed as he headed for the door. Maybe he could try and get Gaara to help him with this plan.

* * *

_|Sasuke's POV|_

I sipped my tea as I sat behind my desk. Itachi was going on about how we had to visit our office which was located in California. I liked to stay home so I could be with Elliot, so my employees would stay at the actual office in Cali while Itachi and I stayed home and dealt with all the crap here. Usually Itachi would go to the office and deal with our minion's crap. They complained a lot and I always wanted to beat their faces in or throw them off the 30th floor of the building. Yea, there were THAT many floors. I wasn't lying when I said Itachi and I were doing good for ourselves.

What pissed me off about getting a private jet to fly there was that I had to take Elliot and he was terrified of planes. Or rather….he hated flying altogether. Krimson would come, too, but he didn't get scared like Elliot did.

I sat my tea onto the table and traced my finger over the rim. I guess at the end of the day it didn't matter what I wanted because I knew Itachi would get his way. He was so use to it by now. With a grunt and a roll of my eyes I decided to get Elliot prepared for the ride. Stupid minions; stupid Itachi.

* * *

"WOW! Look at that little car, Elliot?" Krimson said as he shook Elliot's shoulder in excitement. Elliot hid in Sasuke's chest as the plane finally took off.

"Hey, Itachi….." Sasuke spoke with a twitching brow.

"ItaCHI!"

Nothing….

Sasuke growled, "Nii-san!"

"Yes baby brother?" Itachi answered with a grin. Sasuke was ready to launch at him, but refrained due to the trembling blond.

"You said this was a private jet! Why are there other people?" Sasuke hissed under his breath. Itachi smirked and patted his brother's head.

"These people are very important for our business. They're going to be participating in the company from now on…..and…"

Sasuke wasn't looking forward to the and, "And what?"

There was a long drawn out sigh and Sasuke practically burned a hole through Itachi's head with his glare.

"It so seems that there is a lady you must meet there. Sasuke, I know it has been seven years since…..well since that and I understand, but…." Itachi looked down onto Elliot and whispered, "He still doesn't have a mother and soon it will be too late."

Sasuke looked down onto his small son and frowned. Yea, so far through his life he didn't have a mother, but who was he to give him one that didn't deserve to be his mother.

"Naruto is his mother, Itachi. That is all there is to it."

"He is dead, Sasuke."

This infuriated Sasuke. He curled his fist and growled under his breath, "I don't give a hell! What do you expect me to do!"

"Marry a woman? Try and 'maybe' seek a suitable wife?" Itachi sat back in his chair and immediately stopped an air hostess holding a tray with a wine bottle and glasses. He took a glass and sipped down the fierce liquid before looking back at Sasuke. His eyes were set into a permanent glare.

"You don't look too happy, Sasuke, but you're the one who is making this hard on yourself."

Sasuke ignored his brother and looked onto his son. He knew what had to be done, but he didn't think he needed some women to do it. Besides, Elliot was born into this world without the help of a women, he surely could make it out of it without one.

"Elli, stop hiding and come to my side of the plane! You can't see the whole city!" Krimson urged his small cousin who still curled into his father's comfort.

Once Krimson touched his shoulder Elliot glanced up and smiled once he saw his raven cousin's sincere expression. He took his hand and left Sasuke's lap and slowly, but surely was sitting next to Krimson in his seat.

Sasuke watched them and smiled shortly to himself. He knew Itachi was watching him like a hawk the whole time though.

"Sasuke, I do want you to be happy you know." Itachi reassured as poured Sasuke a glass of red wine, "But I don't ever want you to regret."

Sasuke finally turned and gave his older brother his attention. He looked dangerously into his eyes and strictly spoke, "The only thing I regret, nii-san was losing Naruto. That is all."

The conversation was dropped and Sasuke turned his head to watch his son and his nephew as they giggled and looked out the window.

'_What would Naruto say if he could see me and Elliot now?'_ He wondered as he accidentally drifted off to sleep.

Elliot clung to Krimson's arm as he looked over his shoulder and out the window, "I hate being so high up." He murmured as he leaned back, away from the window. His stomach began to churn and his face was going pale.

"Well, if it isn't the Uchiha brats!"

Krimson turned sharply and immediately sent a death glare to the older boy. He was known as Akida and also known as the most spoiled child known to mankind, "What do you want?"

"I am coming down with my father to look into your stupid business. Therefore we can take more of your father's money." Akida smirked and snickered with a flip of his red curly hair.

"Uh huh, sure. Therefore your father can spoil you some more and flare that already badass attitude."

"Why you!" Akida hissed as he prepared to fling himself at Krimson. However Elliot stepped in front of him blocking his attack.

"Don't touch my cousin."

The red head's eyes rose and he smirked, "You got your cousin to become your watch dog I see. How pathetic. You Uchiha's have always hid behind other people though. It is just how you settle things."

Elliot stood and fisted his hands. He didn't like anyone speaking little of his father, "Don't talk about our daddies that way, you brat!"

Akida was left gaping at the youngest Uchiha. He grit his teeth and raised his hand slapping Elliot across the face. He fell over, hitting the back of the chair with a groan.

Krimson was quick to respond flying at the taller boy. He tackled him in the walkway and punched him across the face. Akida plead for his life until three – not two fathers came to the rescue.

"What is the meaning of this, Krimson?" Itachi asked as he pulled him son off the older boy. Akida was now in tears and nursing his face. Sasuke rushed over to Elliot and picked him up. His face was red, but he seemed composed. Although, there were tears in his dark eyes and Sasuke bit his lip before he sat him in his earlier chair.

"Elli, what happened?"

Elliot touched his cheek and smiled, "It doesn't hurt, daddy, but my heart hurts 'cause that jerk said mean things about you."

Sasuke gawked at his son for standing up for him, then in a sudden response burst into laughter, "Elli, you don't have to worry about me. That kid can say whatever he wants." His eyes narrowed, "But he may not slap my son. Not ever."

Elliot touched his cheek lightly and smiled shyly. He liked to know his father was watching over him, but the slap didn't hurt him too much at all. In fact, the words the little gaki used hurt him more than the forced contact to his face, "Thanks, daddy."

Sasuke blinked as his son hugged him quickly and made his way over towards Krimson where Itachi lectured him. Deidara sat by his side with his hand over his forehead.

"Krimson, you may not attack people you do not like. It isn't professional at all."

Krimson shifted his eyes away and scoffed, "I don't care, that dumb as- um….jerk was asking for it, father."

Deidara nodded with approval while Itachi flicked his husband's forehead, "You're not supposed to agree with the child, Dei."

With a sigh Itachi continued, "The point is, Krimson, is that-"

"Is that Itachi doesn't want to look like a fool in front of these people." Deidara said cutting off his husband with a sly smile, "He doesn't like them either, but he deals with it."

Krimson lowered his head, "Forgive me father for my behavior, but if you'll let me, I only acted that way out of spite. He hurt Elli and….." He curled his fists and grit his teeth in anger, "I do not permit that."

Elliot smiled beside Krimson as he approached them. He knew that Krimson could act serious when needed, but it hurt the blond to know that his cousin was getting chewed out because of him, "Uncle Tachi, I am sorry. I do wish you can forgive me."

Elliot bowed shortly in respect, but Itachi could only rub his hand through his hair as he side stepped him and sat back in his chair, "Don't worry about it. Just…watch out."

It didn't make any sense to Elliot who was standing beside him. He gave his uncle a quizzical look before turning to Deidara who held an apologetic expression.

"It may not be much, but it is a start." Deidara said before he brushed his hand across Krimson's face and sat next to Itachi. Elliot and Krimson gave in deciding to ignore the issue at hand and remain in their seats as before. They kept their contact short and their eyes out of the window, but Krimson didn't miss Elliot hiding in his chest as they landed. He could only smile and hold him tight remembering his promise he gave him.

* * *

The limo ride was short to the office. Elliot's eyes were wide and proud as he smiled out the window, "It is so big!" He exclaimed as he hoped up and down in the car.

Sasuke nibbled on his lip as the girl next to him gave him a dirty look. He wasn't into the whole sexy girl thing, where the chick tries to lead the guy on. It was futile to say the least. He wasn't going to give her any and only he needed to know why. This must be the girl Itachi was mentioning on the plane.

Once the car stopped Sasuke released his held breath and took Elliot's hand sliding out of the vehicle. Krimson and his dads were in the limo behind them.

Once inside the building Sasuke rushed into the welcome center, "Listen, Elli. I have to go talk with some important people and uncle Itachi is going to be with me, so you and Krimson are going to stay down here and wait with…" Sasuke glanced over at the women who sat next to him in the limo, "With her…."

"It is Ino to you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke shuddered at the tone of her voice. It really didn't make any sense to him as to why this blond chick was acting all flirtatious with him. He didn't even know her-

Sasuke's mind flashed back to school….the popular snobs…..Sakura…..Karin…Ino….

Sasuke sighed trying to forget those horrible days with girls asking for his attention, trying to get his number, trying desperately for ANYTHING he'd give them, but he didn't think after all these years they'd still try and attack him. Yikes!

"Elliot….just try to stay out of trouble for just a little bit, okay?" Sasuke asked with a forced smile.

Elliot nodded and Sasuke finished giving his son a peck on the cheek. He left with Itachi who also told his son the same thing as Sasuke. Only Itachi was straight to the point.

"Krimson, don't touch anything and behave. "

Krismon rolled his eyes, but agreed. Like he would be the bad child! Not the innocent sweet Krimson. A smirk crept over the raven's lips.

After they left, Krimson took the liberty of flopping onto one of the couches, "This is the life I'll tell you."

Elliot sighed and sat on the edge, "It is boring here."

"Well boys, how about we play a game then?" Ino asked batting her eyes.

"Yea, as long as it doesn't involve my uncle." Krimson smirked slyly.

"Why you….! I'll have you know that I'm going to marry Sasuke one day and then you'll have to do whatever I say."

Elliot gawked in horror while Krimson completely lost it, bursting into a fit of laughter. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his breath was at a loss.

"Seriously? You…marry Sasuke?" He laughed after and smeared a tear from under his eye, "Lady, I might only be 9 years old, but I am not THAT naïve." He stood off the couch and picked up a pillow hugging it into his chest, "My uncle is gay just like my dad. Good luck getting him to fall in love with something that had boobs."

Elliot couldn't keep his flushed face from staying calm. Boy did Krimson have a mouth, "Krimy, don't say those things!"

Krimson sighed and nodded, "Elli, you really couldn't want her to be your mom, would you? Just look at her!"

Ino blushed and turned away in embarrassment. Elliot frowned and gave a Krimson a small shove to his shoulder, "No, I don't want her to be my mommy, Krimy, but she is a pretty girl and my daddy would say that I should be polite. You should do that same…besides.." Elliot looked out the window nearest him, "I know my daddy wouldn't marry her, so I don't care what she wants to believe."

Ino seemed to have taken enough of this little game, "I work for your father's and I'm really good at what I do! Don't you DARE insult me!"

Her face was fire red and she…looked pissed. Krimson tried to hide his laugh away, but Elliot just thought the whole situation was stupid. He shrugged his shoulder and lay onto the couch. Krimson sat beside him ignoring the yelling lady. He understood why his dad didn't like girls most days.

Finally the room went silent and Elliot passed his time away counting the ceiling tiles. Krimson pulled out a game system he carried in his pocket and would shout a 'YES' every time he passed a level. It started to give Ino a headache after twenty minutes.

Suddenly a man walked through the door. He wore a mask….a mask that reminded him of something….

The man in the mask was like before! It reminded Elliot of the man he met in the rain when he was lost. He jumped onto his feet and smiled big. Although right before he ran towards him, he removed the mask reveling a man with silver hair. Elliot remembered the man he met a while back had blond hair.

Although once he started to head towards them Elliot became curious. He wore the same mask that looked like an animal.

"Hello, I am here to take Elliot up to Sasuke's office. He is needed right away." He spoke with a calm mannor.

Ino blinked twice in confusion. Elliot watched him and then looked at Krimson who looked just as confused.

"Do I know you?" Ino asked raising an eye.

"In fact you do, mam'. I am the whole who handles the master's needs. I also drove the limo."

Ino did recall seeing a man with silver hair in the limo, but she couldn't have been for sure. He looked to work here and he had the business tag. Then the thought of getting rid of the annoying child crossed her mind and she knew the answer, "Sure, take him to Sasuke."

Elliot glanced at Krimson for reassurance, but he shrugged, "Sasuke said for him the stay here."

"Hmp, I am doing my orders, so no worries." He took Elliot's hand and led him towards the exit. This didn't feel right to him, but that wasn't anything he could do. Krismon watched him as he left and it wasn't until he was outside he asked, "Why are we going outside and not up the elevators? What is your name?"

He set his mask back over his face and smirked, "We won't be going to see your daddy….and…..it is Yagura."

Elliot wasn't feeling too safe anymore…

* * *

**A/N: =/ I am late once again….sorry. Really my whole life is crazy busy right now, but I promise to update faster! Just…keep reviewing and giving me your support! I love you guys so much!**

**Sorry for the crap that was crap in this chapter. I was really messy and all over the place. –sigh- I am just a huge fail I guess. *cries***

**REVIEW AND PRAY FOR JAPAN!**

**aiya**


	20. Hurting

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did then I would make SasuNaru a couple! 8D

Title: Accidental Addiction

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Rating: M / R

Timeline: Actual universe

Warning: This chapter contains M rated stuff. Molesting and all that yucky crap! If you don't like then…uh…yea…probably shouldn't read. You've been warned!

* * *

**Accidental Addication**

**By Sasurealian**

**Chapter 19**

**Naruto's POV**

It was so dark and I couldn't tell when my eyes were open or closed. It smelled of dust and dirt. Maybe there was a hint of metal. Like the taste of blood, but I couldn't tell. It reminded me of when I was little. I didn't have a mother, but I did read books about mothers and how they would tell their child about the monster under their bed. The child believed her and would be scared for months until the mom would beg their child for forgiveness, saying it was a lie, so that they'd go back to bed and leave them the hell alone.

…but I always wondered if those stories were true or not, because I felt there was a monster here with me - in this darkness and I couldn't see it. Although I wondered If it could see me?

Then…there was a sound! It scared me at first, but when I noticed it was Madara I calmed back down and morphed my fear into anger, "What do you want?"

A smirk grew across his face and I quirked a brow, "We have your son."

Everything inside me froze. I felt like he was lying, or maybe I was telling myself that.

"W-what? E-Elliot?"

"Yes, we finally have him, thanks to Yagura. You'll have to give him your thanks later."

I clenched my fists and tried to lunge at him, but the chains that bound my wrists held me back, "Fuck you! Where is HE!"

"Now now, kit. He is safe. Although if you want him to stay that way then I suggest you shut up."

His voice was sly and there was darkness to it. Elliot. Elliot was all that mattered! I had to get out of here and find him! What if they hurt him? He is probably so scared…and what about Sasuke? He must be freaking out!

"Give me my son!" I hollered, but with no prevail. It was useless. Madara only laughed at me.

"You're not getting anything!" His smirk grew and his red eyes glowed in the void, "Your son's innocence might have to be destroyed though. He is much too pure for my liking."

I instantly froze and lost the will to breathe, "If you touch him, you'll…..you'll regret it! I won't give you any of the power from Kyuubi!"

Madara laughed at me and I cringed, "You have nothing to give anymore. Besides, I'm pretty sure we'll see what exactly you can give once we're done with you, Uzumaki." He left soon after that, reopening the void.

I clawed my nails into the cement cell I sat in, but truly I knew that there wasn't more I could do. Looking back at it I never was helpful to anyone. What exactly were Sasuke and I? Sasuke probably didn't care that I was dead. He never said he loved me and he probably never will. Maybe he didn't want Elliot and that is why he is here? It makes no sense as to why Madara has Elliot! This is all such a fucked up mess and for once in my life I know there isn't much I can do. I have fallen too deep inside the darkness and the funny thing about the darkness is no matter how much you try, you can never see what is ahead of you to make the leap to the other side.

Maybe that was why I had lived a life like this one. Nothing ever seems right anymore and nothing makes sense. When Sasuke and I got into this huge mess I lost my sanity! That is, if you want to say I was sane before I got pregnant. I was shocked myself that I was pregnant, but somehow I could gulp down the fear of the news and accept that maybe I was pregnant and maybe I was a freak.

Sasuke didn't like me at first, but for some odd reason he warmed up to me until he swore to protect me and help me though the hard times.

Being alone in the cold harmful world doesn't seem like that promise was fulfilled, but what other choice do I have? I was trying to make the right decision and obey Madara to protect Sasuke, my son, and myself. If I could give him what he wants then I'll be free and my curse will be gone!

All I wanted was a life where I could smile and be happy, but all that ever happens is I am beaten down until there is nothing left of me, but bitter pain and sadness.

My cell squeaked and I looked up at who the intruder was. I glared once I noticed it was Orochimaru, "What the hell do you want?"

A smirk crept over his face and I cursed as I gritted my teeth.

"Take off your clothes."

I didn't see an escape, but sometimes if you're lucky you'll find a candle to light up the darkness. Sadly for me, that wasn't one of those times…

* * *

"MY SON! Where is he!" Sasuke yelled as he nailed his eyes into Ino's.

"I-I…well….you see there was this guy and he said you sent him, so-"

Sasuke pounded his fist into the wall next towards her head, "Damnit! You let him go with some fucking guy! Some STRANGER!"

Sasuke huffed and let his anger release on the terrified blond. She swallowed and turned her eyes away, "He had a uniform from your company on, so I assumed that-"

"You assumed wrong!" Sasuke said cutting her off, "We need to find my son now!"

Sasuke turned away from the blonde girl and stopped mid-step at his nephew who slumped to his knees on the floor holding his face in his hands, "Krimson..?"

"This is all my fault, Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke remained silent. Krimson would always joke around with him, tease him, act like a total child, but right now he appeared more broken than Sauske had ever seen him. Of course Sasuke's heart was racing and Itachi was on the phone making calls left and right. Of course he wasn't in his right mind and was scared shittless about his son, but right now in front of his very eyes, his nephew was hiding his crying face and blaming himself.

Sasuke bit his lip, "We're going to get Elli back. Don't lose yourself in tears."

Krimson jumped onto his feet and sucked back a breath, "You don't understand!" He pointed a finger directly at Sasuke's face, "I was suppose to protect him and I made a promise! I have to find him and get him back 'cause he is probably so scared." Krimson cupped his hands over his mouth and tried to keep himself from letting his tears drip across his pale cheeks, "He never liked being alone for so long. He also can't sleep by himself 'cause he gets afraid."

Sasuke knelt down at Krimson's level and told a firm hold of his shoulders, "Stop it! You're an Uchiha and as Uchihas' we don't cry!"

Krimson smiled while the tears slipped gently down his face, "Elliot wouldn't say so."

_But then….Elliot belonged to Naruto and Naruto wasn't like any other man out there. _Sasuke sighed trying to block out those thoughts, " Listen. We have to be strong if we're to find him."

"No way!"

Both Krimson and Sasuke turned to see Deidara step backwards and lose balance falling onto the ground. Itachi ran to his side and supported him, "Dei? What is it?"

"It isn't possible!" He spoke shaking his head, "Ya-Yagura died along with my wife Konan years ago!"

Everyone gasped and Sasuke could only glare, "Then what does that mean?"

Deidara sighed, "It means that….the Akatsuki that once was considered dead is actually alive. Although I do not understand why they want Elliot? This is….it isn't possible."

Itachi squeezed Deidara's shoulders, "Perhaps it is. You just didn't see it coming."

Deidara pulled away and shook his head, "But it isn't that simple. We buried him, too. Just like we buried Konan. It doesn't make sense how he could be alive? Maybe….maybe that isn't his real name?"

Sasuke scoffed and stood up next to Krimson, "The point is, we have a lead, so let's follow it."

Itachi smirked, "Oh baby brother this is going to be fun."

"Hn, it isn't fun and games until Elliot is safe in my arms."

Krimson sighed and wiped away the stained tears crusting on his cheeks, "I am going to!"

Deidara crossed his arms, "No, you're not! You're going to stay with someone else. There is no-"

"Stop! This is my fault and I promised Elliot! I won't let him suffer because of me!" Krimson lowered his head, "You have to let me try."

Itachi watched his son. He was a lot like himself when he was a kid. But in other ways he was caring and determined like Deidara. Itachi smiled and patted his son's head, "If you do go, then you're going to have to be stealth like a ninja."

Krimson nodded, "I can do that! I'll be the best ninja ever!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement and headed towards the door, "Deidara, you tell us where this place is and get us there as soon as possible."

"Okay then, follow me!" Deidara said as he ran ahead of Sasuke.

"Oh and.." Sasuke began, "Ino, you're fired."

They escaped quickly before Ino could scream out loud, shattering the office windows.

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

I cracked my eyes open and everywhere was dark. I sat up and crawled on my knees only to touch dusty bars. I held my breath as I tried to search the area, but it was too dark to see anything.

I tried to think back on what happened last. I went with that man that was going to take me to daddy. But….we never went to daddy. Instead he threw me in a car and tied me up.

Then he got mad because I was screaming, so he knocked me out.

I hardly noticed that my fingers were trembling. I was so scared. Where was I and where was my daddy? "Hello!" I called out, but my voice only echoed. It was as if I was the only one left in the entire world. I crawled back until I ran into a wall. My heart was pounding so fast and I felt so alone and scared.

I had to keep calm 'cause if my breathing got out of control…..I didn't have my medicine to fix it. I bit my lip and started to hum a song that Krimson once showed me online. It was the one that daddy hated and the one that daddy told me not to listen to. Krimson…he always had a way to make me disobey and do what I wanted anyway.

I ducked my head in my knees. I knew I shouldn't be afraid 'cause Krimson said he would protect me. Then there is also my daddy. He said he would protect me, too. I didn't have to worry. I was going to be fine. Maybe this was all just a dream and I needed to wake up from it. There was no need to panic, or cry.

…but those tears had already escaped my eyes.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Orochimaru leaned over my body as I lunged backwards, trying to keep my distance, "Get the hell away from me!"

"Lookie here. Unless you want your son to play victim then I suggest you obey."

I glared, "How do I know you actually have my son and that this isn't some stupid trick?"

Orochimaru laughed as he crept closer towards my face, "Do you really want to test that, Naruto? I wouldn't take you as the kind to risk your precious son." He inched closer towards my face until I could smell his rotting breath, "But then again you never knew your son, so how could you love him?"

I hissed sending a punch at his ugly face. However, he caught it and twisted my arm until I heard a snap.

I screamed in agony.

"Now the little kit can't fight back."

I felt pain surge through my whole body. Pain ached in my arm, but there wasn't any escape from it. He released me as I fell to the ground. I tried to relax my breathing and failed, "Do-don't touch Elliot! What the fuck do you want from me?"

I listened as Orochimaru swayed around me to the other side. My head faced towards the cold ground and I dug my nails into the frigid cement.

"Kit, little kit, all I simply want is you." He spoke as he licked the shell of my ear. I withdrew myself away from him, but honestly what else was there for me to do. I let my forehead relax against the cement and growled under my breath.

"You…you can't hurt Elliot! That is all I ask! If you let him go then I'll do whatever it is you want."

Orochimaru smirked and forced my chin upward so that his yellow orbs reflected into mine, "Kiss me."

I couldn't do it. I didn't want to look him in the eyes because I begged to see Sasuke's eyes. I wanted to see him there. I hated this I hated all of this!

I inched towards his lip and gently touched them. My eyes were glued shut in sullen guilt, but this was the choice I had to make.

Orochimaru bit my lower lip until I gasped trying to back away from the harmful touch, but he forced me to turn over on my back until he had me pinned. His thighs wrapped around my waist and I knew there was no escape. My arm was frozen in pain and I couldn't use it to even wipe away the sweat that dripped down my forehead.

Somehow I learned to chase fear away with hope, but maybe there wasn't any more hope left for someone like me.

"Open your mouth." He ordered, but I wouldn't do it. His taste was foul and like that of the dead. I didn't want to do this anymore! I urged myself backwards, trying to sneak myself further away from him, but it was futile.

His tongue pried through my lips until he choked me. I tried to push him back, but my useless arm jolted with pain, reminding me I was immobile. "Fuck!" I cried as I chocked on his disgusting tongue. I coughed until he snickered in the darkness reaching under my shirt.

His hands were raw and his finger nails dug into my flesh and I bit back the stinging pain. I shifted under him trying to move away, but he had me pinned down tightly. My eyes opened in the thick darkness and all I could see was the outline of his face and the shadow of his long oily hair.

"Stop fighting me!"

But how could I not? This wasn't like how it was with Sasuke, but if I could pretend..?

I snapped my eyes shut again trying not to think back at Sasuke. The time in the mall. The picture. The time when he kissed me so softly I felt butterflies. The time when I slept next to him and could hear his breathing. The time I saw him smile.

The time I truly laughed around him.

The time our son was born.

Orochimaru's hand slipped down under my pants and I shot upward, moving my arm and screaming out. He laughed while I chocked in pain. I was trembling and Orochimaru wasn't kind. He gave a hard squeeze to my member and I pushed him back with my free arm.

He stumbled, but quickly recovered trying to get back inside my pants. I backed away trying to keep him from approaching, but he seemed utterly pissed with me now.

"Little fucker!" He hissed as he wrapped his hands around my neck. His mouth reached at my neck and he bit down like a snake! I gritted my teeth as my heartbeat increased. I couldn't do anything, but I wasn't going to give up.

I head-butted him and scurried towards the exit of the cage, but it was locked and I didn't have the key. Orochimaru grabbed my foot and slid me towards him. He grabbed my leg and smashed it with his elbow and the pain surged once again letting a horrid scream escape my lungs.

"You little shit, stop resisting or else your son-"

"I won't let you touch my son you asshole! But there is also no way I am going to let you have your way with me!"

Orochimaru dug his nails into my scarred cheeks and I could see him smirk through the darkness, "Just try and escape me kit!"

He began to remove my clothing and my arm throbbed. It was defiantly broke now if it wasn't before. I struggled to move away from him, but he had me in his clutches now.

My shirt was removed and his lips made it to my chest. His teeth biting my flesh until it would bleed. I pulled his hair trying to remove his body, but it was in vein. His hands wrapped around my throat suffocating me and my leg shifting sending another alarming pain.

The pain was only getting worse, but I still had a free arm and leg. I gave the hardest kick I could into his dick trying to send him the waves of pain I felt.

Mission success! He screamed and hissed and whined in pain. While he rocked back in forth like a baby, I slipped into his pocket and grabbed the keys. I opened the lock after searching for it and sighed once I heard it pop. Orochimaru began to recover and I knew I wouldn't be able to move fast without an arm and leg.

I stumbled down the dark pathway as far I could until I froze hearing a soft cry.

"H-hello…?" I spoke in the pitch black hallway.

"Who…who is there?" A fragile voice asked. I turned towards the cell and approached it.

"Who are you?" I asked getting down on my good knee and leaning in towards the cell.

"That…voice…? You're the masked man!"

I gasped as I gazed through the darkness, "Elliot….?"

"Masked man! You're here! Are you going to save me!" He asked as he reached through the cell. I could see a small hand in the darkness poking out and grabbed it. His hand was soft and tiny. It wasn't like before when he was a baby, but it still was the same tiny hand I could faintly remember.

"I am broken right now, so I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll do my best!" I said placing the key into the lock. It opened and I felt a body collapse into my arms, "Thank you, masked man!"

"It…it's Naruto…" I spoke with a smile.

I felt him go stiff in my arms and he was left speechless.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU GAKI!"

Oh fuck! I lifted Elliot into my arms and limped down the hall, but it was useless. He caught up to me and pushed me down onto the concrete and Elliot fell with me while I held him into my chest trying to break his fall.

Orochimaru drug me into the light until we reached the center of the hideout. Madara stood there with crossed arms and an acid smirk, "Good job, Naruto. You found your son."

I inched my face towards Elliot's and once our eyes met he began to cry, "Papa..?" His blue eyes watered and he wrapped his arms around my neck, "PAPA I have been looking for you forever!"

Orochimaru pulled him out of my arms and I tried to pull him back, but lost my poor balance falling to the ground. I could see my body clearly now and there was blood from the bite wounds decorating my body. I could tell they were going to bruise.

"It looks like Orochimaru had a bit of fun!" Madara teased as he knelt down at my level, grabbing my hair and pulling me up to face him, "You little rat!" He hissed.

Madara then tied me up to the post up front and spit on me, "You're a traitor now, gaki."

Elliot cried out for me and tried to pry himself out of Orochimaru's arms, but I couldn't even watch. I wasn't going to be able to escape this time.

"Tie up the boy over there at that post and have Konan watch them."

Orochimaru smirked as he obeyed.

"Oh and….no more playing around with that kit, Orochimaru. I want him alive!"

"Of course."

I watched as Madara left and my son become tied up, but there had to be a way out of this. I was Uzumaki Naruto and I always had a plan!

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter sucked and it was short. =/ I am so sorry! I wish there was more I could have done for it to be better, but I just….I have been busy and all that stuff. Graduation year is always the worst. Also, I know this chapter had SOO many mistakes, but please look past them! I would love you so much! ;w;

So, Konan appeared! Are you all shocked she isn't dead?

And ugh this girl on DA has been driving me nuts! She is trying to convince me that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are like family and all I can do is laugh. She told me, 'oh Sasuke likes Sakura like he likes Naruto! Same with Kakashi!' I was like. O.o; Are you kidding me? No offence you any of you who like SasuSaku, but he called her annoying and well..he also tried to kill her. I believe he wouldn't have killed her, but eh….. Thing is, Sasuke trusted Naruto the most. They had BACKFLASHES! No one else got that, but Itachi. =D SasuNaru forever betches! 8D

Anyway, pointless rant.

Lastly, thank you for all the reviews and please continue to do so. You all make my day so much with them. I am not even kidding!

**Aiya-**

**TBC-**


	21. Crying

**A/N: Pretty much I am a bad person! The reason why I haven't updated in over 2 months is because I have been SOO stressed! I still am, but not as much as before. Also, I just….I got mad at this story. There are so many mistakes with this fanfiction and I am not proud of it. The story line of this is all messed up and I should have made it neater before writing it.**

**Point is, I'm not going to discontinue it. I plan to finish it!**

**You guys that are still reading, thank you for being patient with me.**

**Big thanks to Dobe. =D She messaged me so many times and made me finally write this. I know it is short, but at least it is updated now!**

**Go read! 8D**

**Accidental Addiction**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

I kept going in and out of consciousness. My mind wouldn't obey anything I told it to do. I could hear Elliot sniffle lightly off to the corner and I was pretty sure Konan's eyes were still on me. Somehow it was hard to care. I never won anymore. Now Elliot was in danger and I was the only one to blame.

"Damnit all!"

"You're my mommy, right?"

I blinked within the darkness…. That was Elliot speaking.

"Mom..?" I spoke in a mere whisper.

I could hear shuffling inside the darkness and I jumped once I felt a cold hand touch mine, "Ya'know daddy talks about you a whole lot!"

I grabbed Elliot's hand in my and squeezed it, "What does daddy say about mommy?"

Elliot giggled which automatically made me smile. If Konan was there, she wasn't saying anything.

"Well…" Eliot began, "I know he loves you. I can just tell 'cause he smiles for real when he talks about you."

I lowered my gaze and grinned. That stupid bastard! Man did I miss him though. "Yea, that sounds like your dad."

Elliot leaned against my arm, "But you do know that everything is going to be alright, don't you mommy?"

"I thought it was papa?"

Elliot crawled into my lap and I went stiff. He was warming up to me rather quickly. Quicker than I could imagine, "Well, I uh…I like mommy more."

I could guess that he was blushing, but it was hard to tell because of the darkness. Can't they just light a stupid candle or something?

I tried to think of a way to get Elliot's mind off of what was happening now. I needed to come up with questions to entertain him, "So, what is it that you like to do the most?"

Elliot leaned back into my chest, "I like to read and play with Krimson."

"Krimson….? Oh….OH! Deidara'a little boy." I attempted to scratch the back of my neck, but the chains around my wrists prevented me from doing so, "I almost forgot about him. So I am guessing you guys are good friends?"

I felt Elliot nod his head, "Yea, we do everything together. Except….go to school."

I could almost hear his disappointment in his words, "Well, you know, it is good to not be together with each other all the time."

"Yea but," Elliot sighed, "He likes Hana and it makes me mad!"

I cocked my head and wrapped my arms around his middle, "Who is Hana?"

"She is the girl that goes to his school and I think she really likes him."

It reminded back when I was younger. Except I was always the outcast of everyone. Practically everyone hated me and if they didn't hate me then they were going to hate me.

"You don't know until you ask Hana. I am guessing you like her, too?"

Elliot didn't respond, but I heard him grunt. "Well..?" I said trying to get some kind of answer from him, "Do you?"

"I don't know.." He finally let out.

I blinked in terrible confusion, "Then why do you care if Krimson likes her?"

Elliot shrugged and I smiled. He was such a cute kid already. He acted so much like me and he didn't even know it. I wonder if Sasuke saw it. I could see some of Sasuke in him, too. It would probably be the stubborn side. Or maybe the whole 'not answering questions' thing. They both defiantly have that.

Damnit….I really have missed Sasuke. I nibbled on my lip and tried to pry my thoughts away from him. It was totally unhealthy for me. Actually, it was unhealthy for Elliot as well.

Suddenly I heard faint footsteps coming closer to me and I pressed Elliot back into my arms. I could feel his heartbeat wild and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. "It's alright.." I whispered, but I truly had no reason to say that. Maybe I was trying to reassure myself that everything would be alright? My mind could only play tricks on me for so long…until…..until even I believed that everyone would be alright. However…it never was.

"The little boy needs to come with me!"

That voice…."Gaara?" I asked looked up into his eyes. He held a lit candle and glared at me.

"Yea…I need him." Gaara spoke as he pointed at Elliot. I held my son back into my arms and scowled, "Over my dead body!"

Gaara's eyes twitched, "That could be arranged."

Elliot surprised me as he lunged out of my arms. I reached out for him, but he backed away, "No, it is okay, mommy." His eyes were dark and stern, "If I go with you…then you can't hurt mommy."

"Elliot no!" I protested as I tried to yank myself from the chains. It was effortless.

"Deal." Gaara smirked, "He'll be just fine."

I watched as Elliot looked at me and then took Gaara's hand.

"Elliot please!"

Elliot took a breath and glanced at me, "It is okay, mommy! I am brave now."

I watched as he walked away and all I wanted to do was cry. Being brave doesn't mean giving up..

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

Gaara led me away by my shoulder and I was surprised to notice my hands were shaking. I had to do something! I had finally found my mommy, so it was all going to be alright. If I could get away from this guy maybe I could go find daddy and Krimson and somehow get away.

The thoughts were daring, but I had to do something. I wasn't going to act like a little kid anymore! I wanted to fight, too!

"Listen kid.." The man began. I looked up at him as he flashed me a pair of his emerald eyes, "I'm going to let you go and once I do you're going to run as fast as you can out of here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This man was going to free me?

I blinked confused, "Huh…why?"

The man shook his head sighing, "I love your father…or I mean…mother. I have loved him for as long as I can remember and so…I want to see him happy even if it means destroying mine."

He loved my mommy..? How could he love my mommy when my daddy loved him? I felt confused, but I nodded with a grin. "Okay! But…."

I felt very scared. What if I got lost?

"I don't know where to go."

The man touched my cheek, "I can't help you there kid, but if you run, then you'll be safe. That is all I know."

I nodded and the man stood up as he backed away from me, "Go and run now."

I bit my lip as I turned on my heels and ran. I didn't want to look back because I didn't want the man to see my tears.

Although all my happiness was stopped as I ran into something. I fell back onto my butt and once my vision came to I saw a man with a scary face in front of me. "Well hello there sweetie. Want to play a little….game?"

My heart began to beat wildly with fear.

* * *

** Naruto POV**

It was still so dark and I felt numb.

"H-hey Konan.." I began as I shrugged.

"What do you want, brat?"

I rolled my eyes, "You use to be married to Deidara right? But you lied to him and faked your own death. Don't you realize you have a son out there?

Konan didn't answer me and I growled.

"DIDN'T YOU LOVE HIM!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Konan answered as she threw a rock at me. I hissed once it connected with my forehead.

"Why did you do it?" I barked.

I heard a sigh and shuffling, "Because it was the best choice at the time."

I couldn't believe her answer. That should never be a choice to begin with! She was stupid or…just…

"That is ridiculous! To leave your son and husband for a reason like that? I do-"

"Just drop it, gaki! You have no idea!" I closed my mouth and peered into the ground. She was just trying to escape it. But….why escape something if you love it?

"If you didn't know I am pretty much chained to this life style. I am an Akatsuki and nothing will ever change that. Just as you're an Uzumaki."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "That would change if Sasuke married me, Stupid."

Konan growled, "Don't fuck around with me you gaki!"

"I wouldn't fuck around with you! I'm gay!"

That made her snicker slyly into the darkness, but my irritated expression remained the same.

"Look, the reason why I did what I did was because I wanted Krimson and Deidara to be happy." She breathed softly.

It shocked me….because….well that was why I didn't go back home either. If I was to leave here and go back home to Sasuke then I would also cause problems for everyone else, too. I didn't know how to answer her or what to say? The Akatsuki had the power to control people and I didn't realize it until I was caught in their web.

This whole time I have been trained to obey them and do as they command, but underneath this prison it was totally ripping my heart away. That was why everyone here was a slave or almost dying. Because all we were to Madara was some stupid animal. Some experiment to be tested on. He wanted us for power and once he was done with us he was going to throw us away like the trash we were.

Konan was brought into this life style and was forced to leave her husband and child. Then again….to go as far as to fake your death?

"You know…" Konan began, "Deidara married Itachi."

I gaped inside the darkness, shattering all my other thoughts, "W-what?"

She snickered and laughed, "Yea, he married your boy friend's brother. It is rather…amusing."

I scrunched my face, "How do you know this?"

"Even I become curious how my family is some days. I saw them together…kissing…and then once I heard Krismon call Itachi his dad….I knew it." She sighed out and I could almost see her lower her gaze.

"You are…upset?" I asked.

I know it was stupid to ask, but she did fake her death!

"No…I am happy." Her voice sounded as if she was smiling, "I'm happy because they're a family. A happy full family."

I lay my head back and closed my eyes, "You should let me go."

"H-huh!"

"I want to go to Elliot….you should let me go." I said once more.

"A-are you out of your stupid mind?" She barked.

Yea, it was stupid, but maybe since she was all angsty I could get her to agree to it.

"Come on! We're alike me and you! The least you could do is let me go."

She laughed, "Oh because all my hard work means nothing? I didn't lose my husband and child to give up now and set you free! That would be worthless."

She snorted and I groaned. It was worth a try.

I heard shuffling come up from behind me and I froze, "Huh…Konan…did you change your mind."

"Brat, what are you talking about?"

My heart became stunned. If that wasn't Konan then….

Hands grabbed my face and I tried to pull myself away, "H-hey! Knock it off! Who are you!"

I heard Konan stand to her feet, but the darkness kept me from seeing, "Release me!" She hissed.

I gasped once I heard her scream out and something that sounded like a body hitting the groud.

"What the hell!"

The hands brushed my cheek and I tried to scream out in desperation, but cold lips kissed mine with their entire existence.

That taste…it was like cinnamon. That taste…it belonged to….to….

I pulled back and didn't notice the longing tears in my eyes, "Sa-Sasuke….my Sasuke."

"Dobe.." The voice spoke as his lips kissed mine again. It was so desperate, but I knew he needed me and secretly I needed him too! I kissed him back harder and let my tongue lick the inside of his mouth.

I missed that taste so much and to have it again made me feel free.

I felt the chains snap and fall from my body and once I was free I climbed into Sasuke arms and kissed him deeper. Every thought of mine was gone as I breathed into his mouth. My heart was beating so fast and my hands were shaking as I dug them deep into his hair.

My Sasuke was back. I couldn't see his face, but I could map out his body with my touch. He was alright…he was safe!

"Fuck, Naruto…I thought…" Sasuke tried to catch his breath as his hands touched my face, "I thought you were dead…and….fuck…."

I hugged him tightly as I let my arms engulf his entire body. Tears which were icy cold traveled down my scarred cheeks, "Sasuke…I love you! I love you so fucking much! I am sorry and I-"

Sasuke kissed me again and let his hands slide up my shirt. They were cold like his lips, but they felt like heaven.

"God dobe I want you now, but…but I need to get you out of here."

I nodded as I tried to regain my sanity.

"O-oh…Elliot! They have him!"

Sasuke pulled me to my feet, "We're going after them."

I was confused as to what was happening. This was so much to take in. "W-wait how do you find me?"

"Naruto I'll explain later! First we have to get out of here."

"Well well well, if it isn't Naru."

I knew that voice. It was Itachi…wait-

"Itachi….you….knocked out Konan?"

Itachi didn't answer, but I heard Sasuke sigh, "We've discovered a lot in the last few hours, Naruto. We'll explain more once we get you out of here, so give it time."

I agreed even thought I wanted to know. I never felt so alive and scared all in one time, but…having Sasuke back was like having air in my lungs to breathe.

* * *

Elliot's eyes held shock as he gulped looking back into evil ones. It wasn't like Elliot knew what evil was, but if he was going to guess, he'd say they look like the man's eyes in front of him.

"Oh come on now, kid. I'm not going to hurt you. Not…much anyway."

Madara slapped a hand on top of Elliot's shoulder and lead him through a tunnel. The lights became brighter the more they moved forward and Elliot could clearly see Madara's face now.

His expression was sly and his presence was evil. It made Elliot's stomach churn as they walked.

He thought about running, but he knew he wasn't faster. He thought about calling out for Naruto, but that would only result effortless. Naruto was tied up, so there wasn't anything he could do for his scared son.

Elliot wanted to be strong! He wanted to me brave like his mother and father were. The tears that brimmed his eyes scared him momentarily. He was afraid whether he wanted to be or not. His heart was thumping rapidly in his chest and his breathing was becoming harder to maintain.

To sum it up, he was freaking out! He knew he needed to remain calm, but when Madara went into a private room and harshly dragged Elliot in there beside him, he couldn't help, but to let a whimper slide past his lips.

"Awe, don't cry, sweetie." Madara laughed out with a smug grin, "It will go by quickly."

The man who was much bigger than the blonde boy pushed him against the bed that was in the room. From what Elliot could see, the bed was the only thing in the room, besides the candles that gave the room a dim light. But other that than, it was bare. His tears jaded his vision, which only scared him more.

"What are you going to d-do to me?" Elliot cried out as he placed his hands over his face. He knew that just because he couldn't see the evil mad didn't mean the evil man couldn't see him.

Once Elliot felt a brush under his chin and a kiss upon his cheek, he knew this man had bad intentions.

"N-no! P-please!" Elliot pleaded as he tried to force Madara away. "I don't understand why you want to do this!"

Madara scoffed with a faint snort, "Your parents are the cause of my problems for the last several years and what better way to get back at them then to take their young son's virginity!"

Elliot knew what virginity was, but only the basic definition. He knew it was meant for your lover and that it was to be kept safe.

"I do not love you!" Elliot whimpered out as he tried to pull away once more.

"Good then! This will be fun!"

Madara ripped the boy's shirt off and pressed his nails into his abdomen. Elliot didn't scream out, but bit his lip while tears streamed down his face.

Krimson flashed in the back of his mind. His sweet face and the way he would always protect him. He was always there, but no…not anymore.

"You're going to make a fine man when you're older. No one will be able to take their eyes off of you!"

Elliot slapped Madara back, but it only resulted in the man biting his neck drawing blood.

Elliot did not cry.

"S-stop it you jerk!" Elliot screamed, but Madara only bit harder.

Suddenly there was a violent swing of the door to the bedroom and then a gun shot rang out making Elliot lose his hearing all together.

He let a moan escape his lips in fear as he climbed to the end of the bed tumbling off. Madara screamed, but his ringing ears made it sound so faint.

His eyes worked fine though and once he gazed up to see what had interrupted Madara's lust, he cried.

"KRIMSON!" Elliot wrapped his arms around Krimson's middle and held onto him tight. "I am…I am….you're…" His voice wouldn't work, but it didn't matter anymore. His shaking body could only hold onto his cousin…his friend….his protector.

"I told you, silly." Krimson said as he stroked Elliot's blond hair, "I told you…"

No one saw the tears stream down the terrified raven's cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: If you still are even reading this story, please review.**

**Once again sorry about the late update. =/ I have had a….not fun two months. xD I should stop complaining, I know.**

**Ignore typos and grammar mistakes. I know I have many of them. x.x**

**I'll update ASAP**

**Aiya-**


End file.
